Catharsis
by mama4dukes
Summary: A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **Catharsis**

Bella Swan sighed as she placed her lunch tray on a corner table, away from everyone else, during lunch. It was Friday, overcast, and there were no Cullens in sight. In fact, since Tuesday night, the night of her birthday party, during which she got a paper-cut and spilled blood in the Cullen home, she had not seen hide nor hair of Edward or anyone from his family. She took a bite of her corndog and considered the situation. Really, the paper-cut was accidental and it could happen to anyone. Okay, it could happen to anyone who was not a vampire because, after all, vampires had skin as hard as marble. Honestly, that wasn't normal at all—neither was craving blood. But those thoughts were neither here nor there. The fact of the matter was that the Cullens were deliberately avoiding her. She had texted, called, and had even gone to their house and knocked on their door, but had received absolutely no response.

She went over the events of the birthday party once again. She was in the midst of unwrapping a present when she got a paper-cut. Everyone instantly scented her blood, and Jasper almost ate her. Edward protected her by hurling her into a banquet table loaded with glass, and as a result, her arm was cut by a glass shard. Carlisle stitched her up, and she was unceremoniously driven home by her boyfriend. The same boyfriend who was apparently blaming her for her injuries—most of which he caused.

Now that she'd thought about it, she wouldn't be surprised at all if he directed his family to have no contact with her. She'd seen him manipulate his family in the past. Actually, he'd manipulated her a few times as well. For example, what was wrong with going to La Push? He always became snippy and surly whenever she talked about wanting to visit her Uncle Billy or Jacob in La Push. In fact, he'd gone so far as to throw an outright temper tantrum about it. And he was always rude to Jacob, which was completely uncalled for. Jakey was one of the nicest guys on the planet.

Thinking further on it, she realized that Edward Cullen had manipulated things to his liking often. And punishing her by deliberately having no contact with her just because of the birthday fiasco was further evidence of how cruel and manipulative he was.

Before she knew it, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Today there was a special assembly so the entire student body was meeting in the gym. She walked inside and found a seat next to Angela Weber.

"Hey, where were you during lunch today?" Angela asked.

"Oh, I ate alone. I had a lot to think about."

"Well, I hope your thinking was productive."

Bella thought about it, and smiled. "Yeah, I think it was productive. I needed the time alone, but now I'm ready to rejoin everyone—so to speak."

"Good."

"Do you know what the assembly is about?" Bella asked, just as the lights flickered on and off, indicating that it was time for silence.

The principal introduced the guest, a counselor from the women's shelter in Forks. She was there to discuss the topic of teen dating and domestic violence to the students. She spoke of her own experiences with abuse, which began during her teenage years and ended when she finally got the courage to get help. Her talk was mesmerizing, and Bella found herself completely captivated by the discussion.

"If you are in a relationship now, I want you to think about whether or not it's a healthy relationship. Ask yourself these questions. Is your partner jealous or possessive?"

 _Yes, Edward was definitely both of those things. He always scowled when anyone, other than himself, talked to her._

"Does your partner demean you or is he ever disrespectful to you?"

 _Uh, yeah. He is always talking about how clumsy she is or how she's only human. Well, what the hell was wrong with being a clumsy human? It was who she was._

"Does your partner control your every moment and make all of the decisions?"

 _Come to think of it, yes. Not once has she been allowed to decide on what she wanted. She didn't want the stupid birthday party in the first place, but he insisted. And last year, she didn't feel like going to the prom because she had a broken leg. But no—in both instances, he wanted her to have human experiences so she was forced to go._

"Does your partner isolate you from your family and friends?"

 _Yes, yes, and yes! When was the last time she spent time with her father? On top of that, she could never go to parties that she has been invited to because he didn't feel like it. And he had the nerve to belittle her friends in the process, always saying how frivolous and stupid human teen parties are. Well, what a hypocrite? He forced her to go to the prom with a broken leg. Even worse, he held a stupid birthday party for her, during which he hurled her into a glass table, which was…_

"Has he ever threatened you with violence or been physically abusive?"

 _Um…hurling her into a glass table counted, even if it was to protect her from Jasper. He could have stopped him by placing himself in front of Jasper instead of physically picking her up and throwing her._

"Does he deliberately ignore you to hurt you?"

 _Isn't that what the jerk was doing now?_

"Does he threaten to kill you or commit suicide?"

 _Well, he is a vampire, duh. Just being with him threatened her life. And there were all those times when he pointed out that he could kill her just by accident. If those weren't threats, what were they?_

"Oh my God! I'm in an abusive relationship!" Bella exclaimed with a gasp.

The entire faculty and student body all turned to stare at her. Oops! She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Bella's eyes widened. "I...uh...I'm sorry for disturbing the talk. I just had a very cathartic moment. It was eye-opening."

"It's quite alright, young lady." The speaker nodded sympathetically. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment after the discussion, if I may."

"Sure," she replied, suddenly unsure of herself.

Meanwhile, those around her gave her pats on the back and whispers of support. Angela Weber put an arm around her, and Lauren Mallory climbed down from the bleacher above her to sit next to her and hold her hand.

"I've been in your shoes before. That took courage to admit. I'm here for you if you need me," she said kindly.

 _Oh, no! What had she started? Her very private musings about Edward had gone public. She didn't want to make a big deal of the situation. He was the best boyfriend she'd ever had. Okay, Edward was the only boyfriend she'd ever had, but he was handsome, rich, smart, and really sweet and romantic._

"Remember that an abuser is manipulative. Typically, an abuser will be kind, sweet, romantic—everything you've always wanted in a partner—immediately following an episode of verbal or physical abuse. Don't let that kind of behavior fool you! It is manipulation and just another form of control!"

Goodness, this lady was hitting on all of the salient points about Edward. He was really kind and romantic, but it was always after he called her clumsy or unintelligent. Sometimes it would be after he demeaned her friends or told her straight that she couldn't hang out with her buddy Jacob or even with Angela, for that matter. But honestly speaking, Edward wasn't a bad guy. He was actually quite kind. He was just old-fashioned because he was from a different era.

"There comes a point when the victim needs to stop making excuses about the abuser because the bottom line is that there is absolutely no excuse for abuse. It is wrong. It's as simple as that."

Well, that was enlightening? Apparently, saying that Edward couldn't help his behavior because he was from a different era was just an excuse. How many more illuminating moments was she to have today?

There was a round of applause as the speaker concluded her speech with information on how to get help. For some reason, Lauren Mallory still wouldn't let go of her hand. She appeared to be sitting firmly by her side. Some students gave Bella an odd look as they walked past her, out of the gymnasium. Others told her how sorry they were and gave her pats on the back. She really hated the attention she was receiving, but whose fault was it but her own? What made her blurt out her cathartic moment in public?

 **XOXO**

Meanwhile, the name Cullen was being run through the gutter in the small town of Forks. Not only had Dr. Carlisle Cullen unceremoniously abandoned his post as an emergency room physician without any notice, the whole family seemed to have disappeared. Parents in town were receiving phone calls and text messages from their high school students about how Bella Swan had been a victim of teen dating violence at the hands of the Cullen's son Edward.

Eventually, the chatter reached the ears of Police Chief Charles Swan. Actually, it was a phone call from the school principal that informed him of the necessity of his immediate presence at the high school which informed him of the situation. Alarmed, he immediately ran down the road from the police station to the high school to find out what was going on.

At the high school, Bella Swan was sitting in the now, almost empty gym with the counselor from the women's center together with Angela Weber and her new buddy Lauren Mallory, both of whom refused to leave her side. The counselor was about to speak when her father burst into the gymnasium with the principal by his side.

"Bells! What happened? Are you okay? Did that Edward hit you? Is that what happened to your arm?" He rushed to her side and hugged her tight, checking her over to make sure she was okay. Bella noted that Lauren still had not let go of her hand. In fact, she looked as white as a sheet, almost as if she was reliving bad memories.

"We were about to sit down and talk," the counselor noted.

Bella's father looked around for a moment before he noticed the counselor. "Ali, it's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well, Charlie."

"I received a phone call from Harold and rushed right over."

"Who is Harold?" Bella asked, curiously.

"That would be Mr. Greene to you," her father replied, pointing to the principal. "I graduated from high school with both Ali and Harold."

"Oh, how cool! I didn't know that."

"Well, Bella, what happened?" he demanded.

"I…I…" Suddenly, she was tongue tied. She wasn't sure if she wanted to speak in front of all these people. For God's sake, she didn't really know Lauren Mallory who was still stuck to her like glue for some reason.

"Be brave, Bella," Lauren encouraged. "I know you can be."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh…okay." She looked up at everyone. "Edward Cullen has not been physically violent, but he has been emotionally and verbally abusive," she admitted.

"In what way?" Alison Uley asked.

"Well, he did stuff."

"Did he force you to have sex?"

"Oh, no, I'm still a virgin. No, nothing like that. But…but he wouldn't let me hang out with my friends. I was only allowed to hang out with his family. He would tell me that my friends weren't good for me. He'd disparage them. He'd also belittle me—telling me that I was clumsy and stupid. Last year, I didn't want to go to the prom because I had a broken leg and he forced me to go. There are a lot of other things, now that I think about it. He told me my clothes were unladylike. He also wouldn't let me listen to anything other than classical music."

"How come you didn't tell me or your mom?" Charlie asked. "How could you keep something like this from us?"

"I…couldn't…I mean…I didn't…"

"She probably didn't realize it until Ms. Uley went through the checklist. That's what happened to me three years ago. Do you remember, Chief Swan?"

Charlie considered Lauren's words. Yes, he absolutely did remember. Lauren had been physically abused and raped by one of the seniors in the high school when she was just a freshman. She had been coerced and manipulated by the kid, now felon, by the time he had arrived at the high school to take a police report.

"She's right, Daddy. I didn't realize that I'd been abused until I could answer 'yes' to almost every question on the counselor's checklist. That wasn't the only thing that happened today, though. I did a lot of thinking and I realized that…well, I realized that I wasn't really happy with Edward. Like, even now, I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since Monday night. It's almost like he's punishing me for getting hurt at my own birthday party. There were just so many little incidents leading up to this cathartic moment that I didn't realize how emotionally and verbally abusive he was until the counselor went through her checklist."

The speaker smiled at her. "You know, you keep referring to me as 'the counselor.' We never really got to introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Alison Uley and you are?"

"I'm Bella…Bella Swan."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Bella Swan. I'd like to work with you on your issues, if I may."

"Uh…do I need to work with you?"

"It's certainly your choice. There's no pressure."

"You really should meet with her. She's like your best friend, mother, and teacher rolled into one."

"Lauren, you're exaggerating."

"No, she's not! Ms. Uley has been through hell and back, and she makes sure to empower all of us to make sure that no guy ever runs roughshod over us again!"

"You, too, Angela?" Bella asked.

"Yes. You aren't alone. When I was a sophomore, I dated a guy who thought it was okay to manhandle me. He frequently left bruises on my arms—never where you can see. If it weren't for your dad witnessing his actions in the parking lot of my dad's church, I'd still be with him today. Your dad is the one who explained things to my parents and put me in touch with Ms. Uley. She runs a teen empowerment group. It's a great place to meet friends. That's how Lauren and I became friends."

"I always wondered about that," Bella said. "You two have such different personalities, but you get along so well."

"Well, now you're part of our friend group, too. We're behind you one hundred percent!" Lauren chortled excitedly.

"That being said, I think it's time you two girls returned to class," Principal Greene said to Angela and Lauren. Ask Mrs. Cope for a hall pass. Let her know that you have my permission to be out of class." After the two girls left, the principal turned to everyone else. "Well, the good news is that the Cullens have left town permanently. I received a phone call from Dr. Cullen on Tuesday morning, stating that he was withdrawing his kids from the high school because they were moving back to Alaska. Generally, most parents inform us at least two to three weeks prior to any sort of move so we can transfer school records, but in this case, they didn't even give us a name or an address to forward records to. I also understand that the hospital is in an uproar because Dr. Cullen left with no notice."

"Did you know about their move, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"No, not at all. I didn't even have a clue that they were leaving. On Monday night, they held a birthday party for me at their house. I didn't see anything unusual—no packing or anything." Bella sighed and looked up at her father. "I haven't heard from Edward or any of the Cullens since the party."

"Well, I'm going to look into the situation, but considering the circumstances, the fact that they've moved is a good thing."

"I agree."

Charlie looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost dismissal time. Is it okay if I take Bella home?"

"Of course it is. Bella, I hope you come to me or any of us if you're ever put into an uncomfortable situation again."

"I promise I will," she replied to the principal.

"Bella, this is my contact information." Ms. Uley handed her a business card. "I'd like to see you sometime next week so we can work out a counseling schedule. You can also call my cell number, which I've listed on the back in case of an emergency. I will rush right over day or night."

"Thank you." Ms. Uley smiled warmly at her. "I'm so happy to have met you. I truly am."

With that, Bella left with Charlie while Ms. Uley stayed behind to chat with Principal Greene.

XOXO

As soon as they left the gym, Charlie engulfed his daughter in a hug. He tilted her face up so he could meet her eyes. "I never, ever want you to be afraid to come to me if you're scared. Do you understand me?"

"I promise," Bella replied, and she meant it.

Charlie didn't want his daughter at home alone. He felt he needed to be there for her after such a traumatic day, so he opted to drive her truck to the police station so she could finish her homework there as he still had a few things to accomplish prior to heading home.

"Dad, thanks again for today. I'm glad I'm here with you. I really didn't want to be alone."

"I figured that. You know, Bells, you are my only child, and you're more important to me than my life. If you're hurt, then I'm hurt, and I won't have some spoiled, rich, too-bit kid hurting you. Too many coincidental accidents have been happening since you became involved with that Edward kid and I won't have it. I absolutely won't have it. Have you ended things with him?"

"No, I…I've been waiting for him to contact me all week, but ever since the birthday party, I haven't seen him. I plan on ending things, though. I really don't want anything to do with him, especially now that I've heard Ms. Uley's speech, and gone through her checklist. He really is a monster." Right now she was internally berating herself for dating a vampire. Edward Cullen was a predator, and, at one point, she literally had wanted to be changed into one so she would be with him forever. What kind of a sick and twisted idea was that? She realized that she had seriously issues to want to end her life for her emotionally abusive boyfriend. She looked up to her father. "Daddy, thank you for putting up with my BS this year."

"You're welcome, Bells. You're going through a rough patch right now, but it'll get better. I promise. You just have to be brave."

"I'll try. I really will try."

XOXO

Father and daughter went back to completing their work before they headed home around four in the afternoon. As soon as Bella parked her truck in the driveway, and got out, she noticed Edward Cullen standing on her lawn. He motioned with his head for her to follow him to the woods. When she stood there and didn't budge, he ordered, "Come take a walk with me."

"No," she replied. She didn't think he had any right to tell her what to do.

Edward Cullen looked agitated and pinched the bridge of his nose before stating, "I asked you to walk with me. I need to tell you something."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you, especially into the woods. If you have something to say to me, you can say it here."

"Fine. I'll put up with your childish disobedience just this once." He let out an exaggerated sigh. Things weren't going the way Alice had predicted. For one thing, she was two hours behind schedule. "We have to leave Forks." He watched her waiting for a reaction. When none was forthcoming, he continued with the speech he had prepared, "We're leaving right away—the entire family is moving." Still, Bella didn't react, she just glared at him, annoyed. He decided to continue his spiel. "You can't come with us."

"Uh, I never said I wanted to."

"Oh, but you want to."

"No, I do not," she assured him.

"I know it'll be hard for you, but I want you to live your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed. Just do me a favor and don't do anything reckless for Charlie's sake. He wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Don't you dare talk about my father. You have no right! He loves me unconditionally!"

"I know you don't want me to go, but you need to understand that I don't want you. You're just not good for me, and I'm just sorry that I let this go on for so long."

Bella folded her arms in front of her chest and scowled after hearing that last line. It was like the prick hadn't heard a word she had said. He was just rambling through some sort of prepared script.

"Anything else?" she questioned, nonplussed.

"The human mind is like a sieve, you'll forget me soon enough."

"Oh, trust me. I'll be making a concerted effort to forget that you were even in my life. If I ever see you again, I'll have my father file a restraining order against you. Stay away from me for the rest of my life. Goodbye, Edward."

For the first time in the conversation, Edward Cullen was completely flummoxed. He stood gaping at Bella's malicious attitude. Alice had predicted that she would be heartbroken by his leaving, but instead she was angry. He was so confused by her attitude that he didn't notice that Chief Swan had returned home.

"Hey, boy! What the hell are you doing here? You're no longer welcome here!"

"Excuse me?" No longer welcome? All fathers liked him. He was perfect husband material.

"You heard me! You're no longer welcome here, and you're to have no contact with my daughter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," he replied automatically. He was appalled, he had never faced an angry father before in his life—human or vampire.

"Now, go on, get out of here. I thought your whole family left town."

"Uh, we're leaving now. All of us!"

"Good! You're not welcome in these parts anymore!"

Shocked, Edward Cullen hopped into his Volvo and sped away from Forks. It was after he had arrived in Alaska that he realized that he had been so stunned by the angry attitudes of both Swans that he hadn't even taken the time to read Chief Swan's thoughts, nor had he taken the time to hide any evidence of the Cullens underneath the loose floorboard in her room.

After considering it, he realized that their anger at his departure was proof of how much he had meant to Bella, and surprisingly to her father. He was actually tickled by the fact that they appreciated his presence so much, but really, who wouldn't want him around? He was good-looking, intelligent, wealthy, and an all around great catch, if he was to be completely honest. He smiled and gave himself a pat on the back.

It was time that he put any thoughts of Bella Swan out of his mind. She was nothing, but trouble. He should have never become involved with a human. Alice was right, just because her blood called to him, didn't mean she was his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **Catharsis**

In La Push, Washington, word that the Cullens had left town was spreading like wildfire. Billy Black, Chief of the Quileute Tribe, had received a phone call in the morning stating that the coven would be moving from Forks by the end of the day, and that he should not expect them to return in his lifetime.

This was, of course, excellent news because the presence of the Cullen vampire coven had impacted so many lives in unprecedented ways. Some Quileutes had inherited a gene that caused them to transform into gigantic, shapeshifting, vampire-killing wolves. The transformation happened when they were exposed to vampires, like the Cullens, for a prolonged period of time. The role of the shapeshifters was to protect the Quileute tribe from vampires. The issue was complicated by the fact that Chief Black's grandfather, Ephraim Black—who had been a shapeshifter in the 1930's—had formed a treaty with the Cullen Coven. The treaty stated that as long as the Cullens did not feed from humans, they could reside in their home in Forks, Washington without fear of being killed by the wolves. At the same time, the Cullens would not kill the wolves. Meanwhile, both the Cullens and wolves agreed to not reveal the secret of the other side's true supernatural nature to anyone,

Sadly, the side effect of the Cullens extended stay was the transformation of some of the teens in the tribe. The first to transform was Sam Uley. He had been a rising senior at Forks High School and a star football player when he had become a wolf. The change had shaken him up so much that he had dropped out of high school at the beginning of his senior year. It had been almost two years and he still had not returned to school, which was unfortunate since Sam had been a straight-A, honor roll student with dreams of attending college on a football scholarship prior to the events.

Almost a full year after the transformation of Sam Uley, four kids went through the change on the same day. Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, two students at the Tribal School had been bullying the Clearwater's young son Seth as he was walking home from school. Embry Call, one of Jacob's friends, was doing his best to defend the younger boy. His older sister Leah, who happened to witness the bullying became incensed and confronted the two bullies. The confrontation, which occurred in front of Billy's house, became heated, and just as he decided to intervene, all four of them, with the exception of Seth, changed into wolves. Billy could do nothing, but stare in shocked silence because he had no idea that females could become wolves, but then again there were only three members in the last known pack and they were all male so who knew whether or not it had happened in the packs before then. Still he was the tribal chief and he had to take control so he herded the kids into the backyard, and had Sam Uley explain what had happened to them. He also called the parents of the kids to inform them of what had occurred. They were all surprised, but cooperative.

The four new transformations were nothing compared to what happened afterwards. Leah Clearwater, who had been Sam Uley's girlfriend at the time, imprinted on his younger, half-brother Embry Call. Imprinting was the wolf's way of finding his or her soul mate. This created all sorts of issues between the trio. Leah and Embry felt extreme guilt, while Sam—who was a very kind young man—had fallen into a deep depression. The boy had once had everything and now it was all gone. He was barely speaking to Leah and Embry, but being able to see into their minds each time they were phased—in their wolf states—was heart-wrenching for him.

Today, though, would be a new beginning. The Cullens were gone from the area, and perhaps these kids could all resume their normal lives again. With that thought in mind, Billy Black wheeled himself into his handicapped van, and drove to the Uley house. He knocked on the door to find Alison Uley, Sam's mother, having a discussion with her son.

"Sam, I'm telling you, I have confirmation from Mr. Greene that the Cullens have permanently departed the neighborhood. He wants you to return to school and graduate. I want you to do that, too. There's no reason why the fact that you're a wolf should hold you back."

"Mom, I don't know if I can. It's been two years and…"

"Samuel Levi Uley!" Chief Billy Black interrupted. "You will hear me and hear me now! As Chief of the Quileute Nation, I am ordering you to return to Forks High School to complete your high school education. Upstanding young men like you are the future of the tribe. It is your responsibility to yourself and to our small nation to become a leader, and you will not become a leader without education. Your mother is correct. The Cullens will be gone by the end of the day today. I want you to return to school and become the man you were meant to be. You're worth it!"

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"As long as you are living in my house, you will do as I say," his mother Alison replied. "It's for your own good, no matter what you think. Mr. Greene said that the school year has just begun so you haven't missed much."

"You won't regret it if you return to school, but if you do not, you will regret it for the rest of your life," Chief Black added. "I don't want you living your life with regrets. Trust me, I did it immediately following my wife's death, and it wasn't a pretty place to be. We're all behind you one hundred percent. Go back to school, Samuel, and live your life."

XOXO

On Monday morning, Samuel Levi Uley, alpha of the Quileute Wolfpack and son of Alison Uley found himself in the first class of his second run of senior year, which was physics.

"Welcome back, Sam," Mr. Banner greeted. "Why don't you have a seat next to Bella?"

 _Bella? As in Bella Swan—the vampire girl?_ Sam did a double take, and then took the open seat next to a nervous looking girl. He turned to take a look at her. A moment later, she looked up and her eyes met his—that's when it happened. Boom!

It was instantaneous! In her, he saw his future. He felt the spirits tying him to her. Nothing in the world mattered more than she did. She was his life. She was his imprint.

"Do I have something on my forehead?" she asked quietly.

Holy crap. He was making her uncomfortable. What kind of a wolf was he?

"No, of course not. I'm sorry. It's just that…it's just that…" He wanted to say that she was beautiful and that he'd love her forever, but he couldn't, she'd think he was a freak. Instead he went with, "…it's the first time I'm in school in two years and I got stumped for a second. I know you don't know me, but maybe…maybe you can me help me get used to being in school again."

"Sure, sure. I'm kind of new here. I just started here in January, but I don't mind showing you around. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Okay, that'll be great. I'm Sam. Sam Uley."

"Sam Uley? I just met an Alison Uley on Friday. Is she a relation?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh…she's very nice. I like her."

"Yeah, she's cool."

Their conversation soon ended when Mr. Banner began class. By the end of class, he was assigned a long term physics project—building a catapult—which he had to complete with his lab partner, who happened to be Bella. Sam Uley was on top of the world!

 **XOXO**

As the day progressed, Sam and Bella got to know each other—mainly because they were scheduled for the same classes and the only vacant spot happened to be the one next to Bella that Edward Cullen occupied until recently.

When the final bell rang, they headed to their vehicles. "I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said.

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow." Sam didn't want to let her go just yet, but he knew he had to. "Oh, hey, can I get your phone number? In case I need help with homework." He didn't really need help, but it seemed like a good excuse to stall her for just a minute more.

"Sure, sure. If you give me your number, I'll call your cell."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Sam rattled off his number for her to dial. When his phone rang, he added her name and number to his contacts. "Well, drive safely. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Sam," Bella replied as she got into her truck.

"Goodbye." He willed himself to get into his truck and drive home. He really didn't want to leave her, but damn it, he didn't want to seem like a stalker either.

XOXO

Bella drove straight from school to the Women's Center for her first counseling session with Ms. Uley. She sat across from her in a comfortable chair facing a window, which overlooked the beautiful mountains of the Olympic Peninsula.

"I'm glad you're here. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too."

"First things first—I want you to know that anything said in this room will remain confidential so you can be completely honest with me."

Bella thought about what Ms. Uley just said. It was impossible for her to be completely honest. What was she going to tell her _? My ex-boyfriend was a vampire and I was willing to die for him because I deluded myself into thinking I was in love with him?_ She'd have her committed in an instant. She couldn't think of what to say, so she settled with, "Thank you."

"Great! Now that we understand each other, you should know that I know that Edward Cullen is a vampire."

Bella's eyes popped wide open, as did her mouth. She had no idea how to respond. "I…you…I…uh…" She shrugged her shoulders and with a sheepish smile said, "Well, that certainly broke the ice."

"I'm glad it did. Now, it's time for you to get everything off of your chest. I suspect you have a lot of secrets you're keeping, and if you're comfortable sharing them with me, I'd love to hear them so I can truly help you."

Bella nodded, closed her eyes, and took a big cleansing breath. She realized it was now or never. She was given an opportunity to be completely honest and she had to take it.

"It all started in January when I first moved to Forks. I noticed him as soon as he walked into the cafeteria. He looked unnatural, but still there was something mesmerizing about him, something compelling me to keep watching him." She found herself pouring her heart out to Ms. Uley, who allowed her to speak without interruption until the end. She spoke of Edward fleeing to Alaska so he could become accustomed to her scent and not kill her, the rescue from the rape in Port Angeles, the incident with the nomads including the flight to Arizona, not allowing her to go to La Push, and the recent birthday party incident. "And that was it. On Friday morning, I did some deep, introspective thinking, and realized that Edward Cullen was not boyfriend material. Hearing you speak about your experiences, I realized that it could have been a lot worse for me. Does that even make sense?"

"Have you broken things off with him?"

"Oh, well, see that part is interesting. After returning home on Friday, I found Edward Cullen waiting for me in my yard. He actually tried to get me to take a walk with him in the woods, but I stood my ground and refused. Anyway, his purpose was to break up with me, but even as he did so, he belittled me—calling me childish and disobedient for not going into the woods with him. He also had the nerve to say that because I was human, my mind was like a sieve and I'd soon forget about him. I told him that I'd be making a concerted effort to forget about him, and that I'd file a restraining order against him if he ever came near me. After that, my dad showed up and ordered him off of our property."

"That was great, Bella. So, basically, you were able to end the relationship on your terms by not letting him dictate the terms of your break up. That's a good start. I also like how you began realizing that he had been manipulating you before you even heard my speech. All of these seemingly small incidents of manipulation were part of the bigger picture of abuse."

"It's funny, until recently, I thought he was being sweet and romantic."

"Abusers generally are very cunning with their words—usually, their viciousness is masked in romance. This is part of the reason why it's difficult to identify them as abusers at first; however, you've taken the initial big step of identifying yourself as a victim of abuse. Now, the healing begins, and we're going to do this together. We're going to take steps to empower you so that you're never victimized again. Does this sound like a good plan to you?"

"Aren't you going to get mad at me for becoming involved with a vampire? I was so stupid! The guy wasn't even human!"

"How is that going to help you? The fact is, Bella, that whether Edward Cullen was a vampire or not is irrelevant to the situation. He was abusive, there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You met the rest of the Cullens, did they behave similarly to him?"

Bella thought about it. Were they all like that? No, not really—it was mostly him who manipulated things to his liking."It was Edward who was abusive and controlling. He used his gift of being able to read people's minds to manipulate things. In fact, he told me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. As a result, to my shame, I didn't give Lauren Mallory a chance, and she turned out to be a really nice girl."

"I see. Did he often dictate who you can associate with?"

"Yes, all the time. He told me he didn't like what he read in their minds or that their thoughts were disgusting. Whether it was the truth or not, I can't tell."

"Alright, then, I have a task for you. It's the start of the school year and I believe clubs and sports are beginning. I want you to join a club or a sport to expand your horizons and make new friends. How does that sound?"

"Me? Join a club or a sport? But I'm a klutz! I'll embarrass myself."

"Then embrace the fact that you're a klutz. Believe me when I say that I know how you feel. I have a tendency to trip over my own two feet, but I found some activities that I'm good at. Think, Bella. There must be something you can do."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good, now, do you have any questions for me?"

Bella considered if she had anything to ask. The only thing that came to mind was why Ms. Uley knew that the Cullens were vampires. She recalled a conversation with Jacob on the beach. It was his mention of a tribal legend, regarding the Cullens and the Quileutes being descended from wolves, which sent her running straight to that cool bookstore in Port Angeles to research the Cold Ones. That's how she found out about vampires.

"Yes, I do have a question. Is it true that the Quileutes are descended from wolves and are the mortal enemies of the Cold Ones? And that a treaty was formed with the Cullens during their previous residence in Forks in the 1930's?"

Now it was Alison's time to be stumped. She steepled two fingers underneath her chin and asked, "Did the Cullens tell you?"

"Oh, no. My friend Jake told me."

"Would that be Jacob Black, by any chance?"

"Yes, but you promised that everything that is said in this room stays in this room so you can't tell on him."

"That's correct, everything will stay in this room. I was just clarifying some facts, but yes, the story that Jacob told is true."

"So there are wolves running around La Push?"

"Well, they aren't wolves per se, they're shapeshifters who protect people from vampires."

"That is so awesome!" Bella chortled. "How do I contact one in case a vampire ever threatens me?"

Alison was even more surprised by that question. She had to give a diplomatic answer to her. "I hope you're never in a position in which you feel threatened, but if you ever do feel that way, call me and I'll send one right over to you."

"Oh, thank you!"

The session soon ended and Bella left the office. Alison Uley took a deep cleansing breath before closing up the office and heading home. It had been a long, but productive day. She enjoyed her job immensely. She loved helping women become self-confident.

It had been a long road for her since she had suffered abuse at the hands of Sam's father Josh. Back then, she had been a young housewife with a son, who had been repeatedly beaten by her ex-husband Josh Uley. One day, she had returned home from the grocery store to find her husband beating a young, heavily pregnant, girl on their front porch. Alison could not let Josh hit a pregnant girl or any girl for that matter so she intervened and received the beating of her life for it. She had lost consciousness.

It was the pregnant girl who ran next door to the Ateara's to get help. Old Quil Ateara called the tribal police immediately and threatened Josh at gunpoint with his rifle until the authorities arrived. Both Alison and the girl were transported to Forks Hospital by ambulance.

Later, when she woke up in the hospital, Alison came face to face with the girl, who introduced herself as Tiffany Call. It turned out the girl had been kicked out of her parents' home. She had come looking for her ex-boyfriend, the child's father. Tiffany had no idea that Josh had been married since she was from the Makah Reservation.

 _"_ _I just wanted to apologize for having had an affair with your husband," she said. "I had no idea he was married. He said he was a student at the Tribal High School on La Push. We even went to my prom together."_

 _"_ _What do you have to apologize for, Tiffany? He's the one who lied."_

 _"_ _I know, but I'm a good girl. I really am. I wouldn't have dated him had I known the truth. I thought he was my age."_

 _"_ _He manipulated you, Tiffany. And when things didn't go his way, he hit you. He is the one who was wrong."_

And Alison had realized at that moment that she was married to a monster, and that she wasn't going to allow him to abuse her, or any other woman, anymore.

 _"_ _Well, Tiffany, you said you have no place to go. You are going to be staying with me at my house as soon as we know it's safe to go back there. After all, you are carrying my son Sammy's brother."_

And that began a lifelong friendship between the two women. Josh was sentenced to prison for fifteen to twenty years on two counts of felony assault and battery along with endangering the life of a child. Old Quil Ateara came through like an angel sent from the heavens with support and help for both women. He and Joy cared for her son Sammy while she was hospitalized, and then as the tribal spiritual guide, he counseled both women through their issues. He also encouraged both girls to further their educations. They both attended Peninsula College. They both received their two year RN degrees. While Tiffany was happy working as a nurse, Alison went further and ultimately received her bachelors and masters degree in counseling. She ended up being hired at the women's center, and there she stayed because she absolutely loved being able to help women in similar situations throughout the Olympic Peninsula.

She jogged herself out of her memories and called her son. "Sammy, how was your first day at school?"

"Oh, it went well, Mom. I'm doing my homework now."

"Oh, good, good. I can't wait to hear all about it. I'll be home in an hour. I think I'm just going to pick up some take-out for dinner tonight. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Yeah, I do. I need some binder paper and three new notebooks. I also need AAA batteries for my calculator."

"Is that all you need? That doesn't sound like enough."

"No, it is. I'm recycling some of my binders and notebooks from the last time I was in school."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. Hurry home. I'm starving."

"Alright."

Alison chuckled to herself. Sam was always hungry. She locked up and headed home for the night so she could spend time with her boy.

 **XOXO**

Charlie Swan was waiting at home for Bella to get home from her counseling session. He was eager to hear how her first day back since her catharsis on Friday went. He'd had a long and enlightening day today, and frankly, he needed to see that his little girl was safe, happy, and healthy. He waited patiently in the chair by the window until her truck rumbled to a stop. He frowned at the noise the big, red behemoth made. He really was going to need to buy her something a little more reliable. That monstrosity was a disaster waiting to happen.

Bella walked into the house with a big smile on her face. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, kiddo. How was school today?"

"I had a good day. I hung out with the new kid." She hung her coat up on the coat rack and put her backpack down on the floor by the staircase.

"There's a new kid in school?"

"Yeah, his name is Sam Uley. He's Alison Uley's son. Apparently, he dropped out of high school two years ago to work through some personal issues, but now he's back. He's in all of my classes."

"Well, that's nice. Sam is a really good kid. He was the pride and joy of Forks High School until something happened a couple of years ago. I don't really know what, but the whole of Forks and La Push had high hopes for him to go to college on a football scholarship."

"Really? I had no idea. I feel bad for him."

"Don't feel bad for him. It seems like he's trying to get back on track again. Just be a supportive friend."

"I will."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Oh, yeah." Bella nodded her head. "There was a fist fight in the hallway between a football player and a hockey player over a girl."

"It must not have been serious. I didn't get a phone call."

"No, I didn't see any blood."

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"Yep, I went to counseling, poured out my heart, and Ms. Uley wants to empower me. She said that I need to join a club or a sport—something I normally wouldn't do."

"Any idea of what you want to do?"

"Nope. Do you have an idea?"

"You could do cheerleading. I paid for ten years of ballet. I have to see something come from it."

"Dad, I'm a klutz. I'll probably fall on my head and break my neck."

Charlie tilted his head and arched an eyebrow at his daughter. "I don't know if you're aware, but you didn't start becoming so clumsy and accident prone until you started dating that Edward brat. Think, Bella. Think back to before you came to Forks, and don't think that your mom and I didn't keep in touch about you because we did and still do."

Bella thought hard. She couldn't thing of any frequent bouts of clumsiness while in Arizona. Her father was correct. Sure, she might have tripped over her own feet a couple of times, but everyone did that. It was Edward who reinforced the fact that she was a clumsy human over and over again with little comments. For example, telling her that she couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping over her two feet or saying that normal people make it through the day without a catastrophe happening to them. He demeaned and belittled her, constantly telling her that she was unobservant or just a human. She looked up at her father and started crying her eyes out.

Bewildered, Charlie closed the distance, brought her to the sofa, and held her. After she was done with the tears, he gently prompted her to tell him what was the matter. She admitted what she had just realized—that Edward had made her believe that she was clumsy by constantly reinforcing it with his words and actions.

"He made me believe that I wasn't smart, that I was a klutz, and…and…oh, Daddy!"

"What happened? What did that goddamned bloodsucker do to you?"

Bella's eyes widened and her head snapped up. She stared into her father's eyes. "Did you…did you say blood…bloodsucker?"

He slapped a palm over his forehead. "I did."

"How…how…"

"Billy told me today. I was in La Push on some police business, and stopped by at his place for lunch, when lo and behold, Jacob and Quil morphed into gigantic wolves."

"Both of them?"

"Yep. You could say that I was a bit shocked. When we were kids, Billy once told me some legends about the Quileutes supposedly being descended from wolves that protected the tribe from vampires. Apparently, the legends are true. He told me the kids were morphing into wolves because of the Cullens. I asked him why they didn't just kill them. He replied that he couldn't because the last pack of wolves formed a treaty with the Cullens when they lived in Forks in the 1930's. They can't kill the Cullens because they get their blood from animals. So now I'm going to ask you. Did you know that the Cullens were vampires?"

And Bella broke down again. This time the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry. I'm so ashamed. I'm a horrible…"

"Stop it! Stop self-deprecating yourself. It was not your fault! Edward Cullen was obviously an experienced tormentor. He is nothing to you anymore! You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But I knew! I knew he was a vampire, and I still dated him! I'm an idiot!"

"No, you are not! No, no, no! Billy explained that vampires have a power to draw humans in. He suspects that you might have been under that influence. I believe it, too. You weren't the same when you were dating Edward. It's almost as if you were always in a haze, Bella."

"How can you still love me?"

"Because I'm your father, and you're my child. I will always, always love you unconditionally. And we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but dating a vampire was a big mistake!"

"Hey, I've done stupid things. I once dated Candy Nipperhorn. She was a nightmare!"

Bella turned to her father, horrified. "Was she a stripper?"

"No, that's her real name. You know her as Mrs. Stanley."

"As in Jessica Stanley's mother? Her real name is seriously Candy Nipperhorn?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely. Anyway, I dated her in high school and a more whiney and annoying woman could not possibly be found anywhere."

"Jessica is whiney. She gripes and moans about everything under the sun—even the sun."

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree then. When I dated her, she was so negative about everything that I started wishing a meteor would fall from the skies and land directly on her. Then I realized that, in the end, we were in high school and we were only dating—meaning that I had the choice to break up with her. So, I broke up with her. Of course, she started crying all the time around me and stalking me after that."

"You would think that someone named Candy Nipperhorn would be a little more bubbly, too." Bella nodded her head and grinned. "I suppose she was a bit 'nippy' instead."

Charlie couldn't help, but laugh. He pulled her into his arms for another big hug and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I am, Daddy."

"Alrighty. Let's go and get some dinner at the coffee shop. I can always go for some comfort food when I've had a big day."

"Mom would say that is emotional eating."

"Well, now, I'm not your mother, am I?"

"True. There's only so much quinoa I can take."

Charlie looked horrified. "What the hell is a quinoa?"

"It's like this grain that she eats in place of rice."

"Oh, my poor baby. She's been killing you with her crazy diet."

"Aw, Dad, she just has a tendency to get fanatical about certain things. It never lasts."

"Well, I'm sure glad you're home with me now."

"Same here. Phil is just as nuts about clean eating as Mom is! And their new exercise craze is Tabata Circuit Training. They even made me do it for a few months before coming here."

Charlie arched an eyebrow at her. "And how did you do with Tabata Circuit Training?"

"Oh, I really shouldn't complain. It was actually a lot of fun. The instructor has a whole bunch of stations set up where you do three sets of a timed amount of one exercise before switching to the next."

"And did you trip and fall when you did these exercises?"

"No, not at all. Why?" And then Bella realized her father's point. She had been fine until she met Edward.

Charlie smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the forehead before taking her out to dinner. Bella already felt lighter with the knowledge that she was actually quite normal.

XOXO

By the time Wednesday arrived, Sam Uley had been welcomed by Bella's friend group. Previously, he had only hung out with the jocks, this time he was with a completely eclectic group of friends featuring nerds, jocks, and artists.

"So, I went to counseling on Monday and Ms. Uley wants me to try out a new activity," Bella said to her friends.

Sam was surprised at how open Bella was. He also had no idea that his mom was her counselor.

"I'm supposed to do something I wouldn't normally do," she continued.

"Hmm…let's think," Angela Weber said.

"You could try the coding club with me," Ben Cheney suggested.

"Coding? I don't know anything about computers."

"How about the boxing club," Tyler threw in.

"Yeah, the boxing club! That's a good idea," Katie Marshall agreed. "Apparently, it's going to be taught by Mr. Greene. Who knew he used to be a boxer before he became an educator? Anyway, everyone is welcome!"

"That's a possibility—a big possibility."

"You could also join the yearbook committee with Ben and me," Angela suggested.

"Or you could do the prom committee with me," Lauren Mallory said. "I also go to yoga at the women's center once a week. Ms. Uley runs it—she's a great yogi."

"I love yoga. I've been doing it since I was a kid with my mom."

"Oh, but you have to do something you normally wouldn't do," Angela said.

"I'm going to do boxing and the prom committee because, normally, you wouldn't catch me near those two clubs. I'm also going to do yoga because I like how relaxed it makes me feel."

Ben Cheney suddenly stood up. "You know what? I say this year, we all join the boxing club together because it's good to branch out and do new stuff. What do you say?" He put his hand in the middle of the table and everyone made a pact.

And that's how Sam Uley found himself a member of both the boxing club and prom committee because, while they were making their pact, they all decided that they wanted input on this year's prom since it would be their last one.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **Catharsis**

On Friday afternoon, Bella got into her truck to go home. She turned the key, but the engine wouldn't start.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she opened the hood of the truck to check out the engine. Of course, she didn't know a single thing about engines so she had no idea what she was looking for.

"May I help you?" a velvety voice asked from the side.

"Oh, hey, Sam. My truck won't start."

"I can try and jump start it for you."

"Sure, that might work."

Sam pulled his truck up next to Bella's rust bucket, hooked up the jumper cables, and attempted to start the car. It didn't work. After two more unsuccessful attempts, he unhooked the cables, and put them back in his truck.

"Since I don't know anything else about cars, other than changing a flat, the only other thing I can do is offer you a ride home."

"Sounds good to me." Bella grabbed her things and hopped into Sam's truck. "Thanks."

"Anytime. If you need a ride to and from school on Monday, just call me. It's no problem for me to stop at your house. I'm coming from La Push anyway." He smiled at her, and she returned it with one of her own.

Gee whiz! She was so beautiful, and she was his imprint. Of course, she had no idea that she was his imprint. Breaking the news to her was a matter that he had to solve. He hadn't told anyone yet of his new status as mated wolf. Billy had given him a break from his wolf duties while he was back in school so he didn't have to phase. He was still the alpha, but unless it was a matter of great importance, the elders and the rest of the pack were handling things.

As Sam was turning into the Swan's driveway, a voice on the radio announced, "I have two tickets to tonight's Keith Urban concert in Tulalip to give away to the first caller to answer this question. What is the name of the rainforest located on Washington State's Olympic Peninsula? If you know the answer, and you're eighteen or older, call 360-555-5555! Go!"

Sam and Bella both reached for their cell phones and started dialing the number. It was Sam who got through and shouted into the phone, "The Hoh Rainforest!"

"You've got it. What's your name and where are you from?" the DJ asked.

"I'm Sam Uley from La Push, Washington."

"Can you stop by at the station in Sequim before five pm?"

"I'm leaving right now. What's your address?"

The DJ rattled off the address, and then said, "What's the best country music station on the Olympic Peninsula?"

"Uh, WOCS—the Olympic Country Station."

Bella opened the passenger door to get out after Sam hung up the phone. "Well, let me know how the concert goes. I'm really happy for you."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Sam asked.

"You want to take me to a concert?"

"Hell, yes! You were with me when I won it. Of course you're coming with me."

"Cool! Uh, let me just drop my backpack off and leave a note for my dad."

"Okay, hurry."

Bella ran into the house and quickly jotted a note for her father. She used the bathroom, ran to her room, threw on her cowboy boots, and grabbed some cash before rushing back outside. She hopped into the passenger seat.

"Are you ready?"

"I sure am. Let's go!" After Sam started driving on the 101, she turned to him and said, "Thanks again for inviting me to the concert. Where is this Tulip place anyway?"

"Tulalip is north of Everett."

"Oh, cool." She had no idea where Everett was, but she figured he knew so it didn't matter. "So, we should get to know each other a little. What made you decide to come back to school?"

"I was in a really bad place a couple of years ago. Something happened that changed my life forever, and—well—things were just really rotten for me."

"Wow. It was so terrible that you had to quit school?"

"It was. It was pretty horrific."

"I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're back, though. It's really nice having you as a friend."

"Ditto. This week has been really good for me." He paused a bit. "So my mom is your counselor?"

"Yeah, she is. Last Friday, she came to the high school to give a lecture about teen dating violence and domestic abuse to the school. I had a very public realization that my ex-boyfriend abused me emotionally and verbally."

Sam had to control his anger after hearing that. He didn't want to phase too close to her and hurt her. He settled on counting backwards from ten to keep himself calm.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," he replied.

"It's okay. When I figured out how abusive he was after going through your mom's checklist, my moment of catharsis was so profound that I announced it to the whole school. So now everybody knows. It's kind of nice to know that you've aired out your problems in public, and no one thinks any different of you. And I have a really supportive group of friends."

Oddly enough, the only person who splintered from the group was Jessica Stanley. She didn't want to be near someone with issues. This was perfectly fine because Sam was now part of the group, and he was super nice. Actually, he was hot and nice, but she kept that to herself. For God's sake, she had just gotten out of a relationship with Edward, she wasn't ready for a new boyfriend. She refused to be like her mother.

They arrived at the radio station in Sequim to pick up the concert tickets, and were given some additional swag including t-shirts and water bottles. After that, they hopped back in Sam's truck and headed to Tulalip. Bella insisted on paying for a tank of gas when Sam stopped at a service station. She wasn't at all like Leah who expected him to treat her to everything.

As they parked the truck at the venue, Bella received a phone call from Charlie.

 _"_ _I can't make out your chicken scratch. What's going on? And where the hell am I supposed to find tulips at this time of year?"_

"Hey, Daddy. I'm with Sam Uley. He won tickets to a Keith Urban concert. It's tonight. We just picked up the tickets from the radio station and we just got to the amphitheater."

 _"_ _Where is this concert?"_

"In Tulips."

 _"_ _There is no place in Washington called Tulips unless you're talking about Humptulips."_

"Oh, yeah, I think that's it."

 _"_ _I can tell you for a fact that there are no concert venues in Humptulips. There's barely anything there."_

"Well, I don't know where we are. All I know is that Tulips is part of the name."

 _"_ _Ask Sam, then? I need to know where you are so I know exactly when to expect you home."_

"Fine," she huffed. "Sam, my dad wants to know where we are. Can you just tell him?" She handed her phone to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and took the phone. "Hello, Chief Swan. This is Sam Uley."

 _"_ _Hello, Sam. I understand you're going to a concert with my daughter."_

"Yes, sir. It's a Keith Urban concert in Tulalip."

 _"_ _Tulalip? That's four hours away!"_

"I know. We just drove here. I didn't realize how far it would be."

 _"_ _Alright, just drive home safely. What time does this concert start?"_

Sam pulled out a ticket. "Eight o'clock—about an hour and a half from now."

 _"_ _Jesus, and that's probably just the first act! You kids aren't going to get home until three in the morning! I'm going to set up the sleeper sofa downstairs for you. I'll call your mom. I don't want you driving home alone at that hour even if it's just to La Push."_

"But, sir. I'm nineteen years old."

 _"_ _Yeah, and you're still a kid in my eyes. Once you get back to my place, you're staying on the sleeper sofa and that's final. Is that clear?"_

"Yes, sir."

XOXO

Charlie Swan sighed as he got off of the phone. It was going to be a long night of waiting and worrying until Bella got home safely. He decided to call Alison Uley for permission to set up Sam on his sofa for the night. He dialed her number, but there was no answer so he left a voicemail, and decided to make some dinner for himself.

About an hour later, Charlie received an urgent radio call just as he was about to sit down and eat. He didn't bother changing into his uniform, he just grabbed his gun and badge, and made his way to the Lindner apartment in Forks. He had to swallow a gasp when he saw the sight in front of him. Lorena Lindner was lying in a puddle of blood, her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Her husband Larry was slumped over on the dining table with a gunshot wound to his head—also dead. But what broke his heart was the fact that the couple's three children were obediently sitting on the sofa. The oldest, who looked to be about ten years old, holding the younger two in his arms. None of the kids were crying. It was as if they accepted it as fact.

Charlie turned to Sergeant Ahiga. "Help the kids pack their clothes and school supplies. Bring them to Joel and Teresa Lindner's house. They'll want to care for their grandchildren. The grandparents are all those kids have left, and they're good people. Lorena's parents passed last year in a car accident in Chewalah."

Sergeant Ahiga nodded and followed orders.

A few minutes later, Alison Uley showed up at the home. "Oh!" she cried as she took in the scene. "Oh, no! I was afraid something like this might happen." She turned to Charlie. "When is this crap going to stop? Tell me?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know. I wish I knew why this kind of senseless violence happens in the world. If I could snap my fingers and put a stop to it, I would. We just have to keep working hard, Ali. It's people like you and me who have to stop it to the best of our ability."

Alison Uley put her head on Chief Swan's shoulder and cried. She hated it when this happened. It was a senseless death. Lorena was a good and kind woman, who went to church, and loved her kids with everything she had in her. She had been trying to summon the courage to leave Larry because she was tired of his violent alcoholic rages. Clearly, that courage had come too late.

XOXO

Two hours later, after Charlie wrapped everything up, he found himself sitting across from Alison at Sully's chatting. He felt compelled to keep her calm because he knew that she'd had an upsetting night. Heck, who wouldn't have an upsetting evening after witnessing the scene they did.

As he took the first bite of his burger, he asked Alison, "Did you get my voicemail?"

"No, I didn't. I haven't had a chance to check my phone."

He nodded. "Our kids are at a Keith Urban concert in Tulalip. I told Sam that he was to stay the night on my sofa tonight because I didn't want him driving home so late."

"Tulalip? That's four hours away! And where did they get the money to go to a Keith Urban concert? Do they even have the money to get home? They need money for gas, the ferry, and food. That's eight hours round trip."

Charlie slapped his forehead. He didn't even think about that. He'd bet his last dollar that the two of them didn't even consider the money factor.

"Bella said that they won the tickets from a radio station and they had just picked them up. Actually, what the hell was she doing in his truck even? Where is her truck?"

"And you call yourself a cop? I've known you my entire life Charlie Swan, I never thought you were this clueless."

"Hey, I get clueless in front of a pretty gal like you." He'd known Alison Uley his entire life. She had been in his grade at school and they'd always gotten along well.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Flirt."

"Alright, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, we can either let them have their stint of independence and wait for them at my house or we can…" Alison stopped talking and cursed. "Those kids! Oh, that Samuel will be the death of me."

"What? What is it?"

"The last ferry leaves Edmonds at 11:45. It takes at least a half hour from Tulalip to Edmonds. If they are at a concert, they won't even be out of the parking lot until midnight at least."

"Geez! Alright." He let out a deep sight. "How about if we finish eating, and then take my truck to Tulalip? It looks like we're going to have to stay overnight with the kids there. We can't leave them stranded there. Where in Tulalip is the concert?"

Alison searched up the information, rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up in the air. She started laughing. "Oh, you're going to love this."

"Where is it?"

"It's at the casino."

"Great," he said sarcastically, "There are drunks and gamblers at casinos."

"I know." She took a bite of her burger.

"Let's finish up here and get to Tulalip. You can leave your car in my driveway. I have to grab my truck anyway."

"Sounds good to me."

The parents quickly finished their meals and headed to the car. Those two kids were in for an earful when they got hold of them.

XOXO

Sam and Bella had walked around the parking lot and gone from tailgating party to tailgating party where they were able to mooch off of strangers and fill up on burgers and hotdogs before the concert. They were offered beer, too, but stuck with soda because, after all, they still had to drive home. Neither of them had driven so far away without a parent.

By the time the concert had started, they had each purchased concert t-shirts, and were hooting and hollering with the rest of the audience. They were singing along, more like yelling along, and just generally having a great time.

At one point, Sam threw Bella on his shoulders since she couldn't see anything. He relished in the feeling of having her so close, making him wonder when and how he was going to tell her that she was his imprint.

"Sam, this is so much fun!" Bella linked arms with him and danced around with him. "Oh, I love this song!"

Sam was drunk with happiness. He hadn't been this relaxed in two years when he was positive that his life had ended. He had turned into a wolf, dropped out of high school, and been responsible for protecting La Push from vampires. Billy surmised that he went through the change before everyone else since he had been attending Forks High School rather than the tribal school like everyone else. The reason why he attended Forks High School was because it was within walking distance to his mother's job, and there were more opportunities for him. Sam had been a smart kid, a straight-A student with hopes of becoming valedictorian and going to college. The arrival of the Cullens had ruined it all for him. A year later, when his then girlfriend had phased into a wolf and imprinted on his half-brother Embry Call, he spiraled into a deep depression.

Fast forward to today, and things had changed dramatically. He was back in high school, and had a terrific imprint—even though she had no idea that he was his imprint. He had also made some new friends. The new friends, so far, seemed very genuine—not the type of friends who dropped him at the first sign of trouble. He knew that this was just the start of something better.

He turned to his side and smiled at Bella, who was bouncing up and down, and singing to the tunes along with everyone else.

"Are you having fun, Sam?"

"Yep, I sure am."

"Good. You deserve to have fun!"

"We both do, Bella. We both do."

XOXO

The concert ended at about ten minutes to eleven. Their ears were ringing and they were still high from the excitement of attending such a big name event. They got to the truck and were surprised to see their parents standing by it.

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Did it occur to either of you that the last ferry leaves Edmonds at 11:45?" Alison asked.

"Yep, we were just about to head out. It takes forty minutes to get there."

"Samuel, the ferry leaves at 11:45. Look at the time now."

He checked his cell phone. "It's 11:15. How could it be 11:15? The concert ended before eleven."

"If you take a look at the crowd still walking out of the concert, I think you'll have your answer."

They both turned to see the throngs of concert goers still departing, and then noticed the line of cars trying to exit the parking lot. It would take a miracle for them to make it out on time for the ferry.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bella asked.

"We're going to have to get rooms for the night," her father replied. "Sam, you're with me, and Bella will be with Alison. We figured it would be easier that way. First, we have to move Sam's truck to the hotel."

"Are we staying here, Daddy?" she asked with wide eyes full of wonder. "This place is fancy!"

"Hell, no, we aren't staying here, little girl. This isn't a vacation. We're staying at the Comfort Inn across the street."

"Well, at least they all serve free breakfast." Bella nodded her head. "Whenever we traveled with Phil's baseball team, we had to stay at a Comfort Inn. I think their eggs are powdered, though." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "The waffle machine is pretty nifty, though. Speaking of food, can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too," Sam agreed.

"We have to save you from having to spend the night in the truck, and feed you, too?"

"Of course, you're our parents."

Alison and Charlie started laughing.

"Alright kids, you've got a deal. I saw a whole bunch of restaurants down the road from the casino. We'll get you something to eat. I'm kind of hungry myself," Charlie said.

They hopped into Sam's truck and searched for food. They ended up at a twenty-four hour diner, not far from the hotel. After they ordered their food, Alison asked, "Now, how did this whole concert thing come about?"

"Oh, my truck broke down and Sam tried to jump start it, but it wouldn't start so he offered me a ride home. We got to the driveway, then the DJ at the country station announced that he had two tickets to tonight's concert to the first caller to answer a trivia question correctly. Sam was the lucky caller who got through."

"What was the question?"

"What is the name of the rainforest located on the Olympic Peninsula of our state?"

"You kids lucked out."

"We sure did." Sam nodded his head. "Anyway, we picked up the tickets and went to the concert—only we didn't think that Tulalip was four hours away from Forks! All I knew was that it was north of Everett because that's where the people at the radio station told me it was."

"Well, that's obvious. I just wish you had called to tell me what was going on. I first heard about it from Charlie."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Well, enough about that. I'm just glad we were able to get to you before you were stranded for the night. Even if you had made the ferry, I wouldn't want you driving back home at this time of night. How was the concert?"

"Oh, it was so good. I never screamed so much in my life," Bella said. "And we sang along to every song, too—even the ones we didn't know!"

"I'm jealous that you got to see Keith Urban. I like his music."

"I never dreamt that I'd be able to go. It was just so cool! One minute, Sam was dropping me off at home, and the next minute we were off to a concert! I've never had anything so spur-of-the-moment happen to me before."

"Same here! I've never been this spontaneous before. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm happy that you got to have fun, Sam. Truly, I am," his mother told him. "You, as well, Bella. You both needed a bit of whimsy in your life."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **Catharsis**

During the weeks following the concert, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Sam still hadn't phased with the pack, nor had he told anyone that he had imprinted on Bella—and that included Bella. Six weeks had gone by since the concert, and today, they were working on figuring out an assignment for Physics class.

They were on the roof of the Swan's house when Chief Swan came home together with Tribal Chief Billy Black and Elder Harry Clearwater.

"What the hell are you kids doing on the roof?" Charlie asked, just as they dropped a box down from the roof.

"Well?" Harry asked, looking at the box, as he helped Billy out and into his wheelchair.

"We are working on our physics assignment. We have to drop an egg from the roof without it cracking"

"Just wrap it up in my old, letterman's jacket and drop it. That's how mine stayed safe."

"Charlie, that was a damn fluke. You didn't do your assignment so you charmed the cafeteria ladies out of an egg and prayed that it didn't break. The spirits were with you that day, my friend," Harry said. He looked up at Sam and Bella. "No matter what, don't bundle it up in a tissue box between a bunch of tissues. It doesn't work."

Meanwhile, Billy reached down and picked up the box that they just dropped—the tissue box with the now cracked egg inside. "Ha-ha! They just tried it your way and failed, Harry!"

Harry shook his head. "You should have come to see me first."

"Great! Now what are we supposed to do?" Sam wondered out loud. "We just used all the eggs from my mom's fridge."

"Don't worry, we still have the six in our fridge." Bella nodded her head.

"First of all, you need a bigger box—one of those boxes that hold a dozen bottles of wine is perfect. You also need bubble wrap and cotton batting. Go and find those things and come back here. I'll help you with the project," Billy said. "And no, Charlie's idea of using a letterman's jacket is a bad idea."

"Dad, do we have bubble wrap or batting?" Bella asked.

"No, but you can take apart one of the pillows in the guest room," Charlie suggested.

"Good idea."

"And you can ask Old Quil for the box and the bubble wrap," Harry recommended.

"Sounds great."

"And while you're at it, take this money and grab us a case of Rainier."

"Uh, we're minors, I'll have you know."

"Just tell him that we sent you on an errand."

"Uncle Harry, you're really a bad influence," Bella informed him.

"I know that."

Her father handed her another twenty. "Have Joy do up some chicken wings for us while you're at it."

"Dad, this is only enough for the three of you. What are Sam and I supposed to eat?"

Charlie dug out another twenty. "Is this enough?"

"That should do. Thank you. It was great doing business with you."

The three fathers chuckled as Bella and Sam took off for La Push.

"Sam and Bella look happy," Harry noted. He knew that his daughter played a large part in breaking his heart and he felt guilty for it. The effects of Leah imprinting on Sam's brother had taken a toll on the poor kid. He was happy that he was back in school and making friends. He was also happy that Bella was no longer with the bloodsucker.

"Yeah, they have the same friend group, and he's her physics partner for the year," Charlie noted. "I'm telling you, things have been great so far this year. She's a lot happier. On Wednesday night, I came home from work, and there must have been a dozen kids in my kitchen baking."

"Baking what?"

"All kinds of stuff for a bake sale to support the prom. Some kids were baking, others were sitting at the dining table, packaging things up. We also had a stream of deliveries coming into the house of baked goods from area families."

"Did you help them?"

"Of course I did. I was the taste tester."

That got both Billy and Harry laughing out loud.

XOXO

Meanwhile, Bella and Sam were at Old Quil Ateara's store getting the supplies.

"I can't sell you beer. You should know that. You're both underage."

"Bella tried to tell Elder Clearwater, but he insisted you would."

Bella raised her right hand. "On my honor, I swear that Sam and I won't drink this beer. I mean we went to a Keith Urban concert in Tulip and had soda."

"Tulalip, Bella—not Tulip," Sam corrected.

"Yeah, there. Anyway, we're honest kids. All we want to do is complete our physics assignment."

"And we need our dinner—we have forty dollars for chicken wings. If you can throw in some fries, we'd greatly appreciate it," Sam added politely.

"Spirits," Old Quil cursed. "Alright, I'll load the beer in the trunk for you while you're waiting for the wings. I can't have you be seen carrying it out. The things I do for Elder Clearwater." He shook his head. "Now what else do you need?"

The kids told him about the project and he quickly gave them two boxes and a whole bunch of bubble wrap from deliveries he'd received. He also gave them advice, "If I were you, I'd nest the egg in a cot-like contraption within the box. You can make it out of pipe cleaner. Let me see if I have some. Watch the store for me for a second."

While Old Quil loaded the beer and went looking for the pipe cleaner, two customers walked into the store. "Crap," Sam muttered under his breath as he realized it was Embry and Leah.

"Hi, Sam," they both greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked.

"Oh, uh, Old Quil is helping us with supplies for a physics assignment."

Leah looked up to see who the other person was. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Bella—Bella Swan. Bella, meet Leah Clearwater and Embry Call."

"Oh, really nice to meet you," she greeted. "I know your dad, he talks about you and your brother Seth all the time. He's super nice. He's always over at our house on the weekends."

Leah was taken aback by how friendly the girl was. She expected the famous vampire girl to be an aloof bitch, but this girl was actually quite nice. She had heard, through rumors, that she had been traumatized by her ex and was actually in counseling to get through it. Still, she wondered what Sam was doing with her. Of course, she couldn't ask him because he was still barely speaking to Embry and her.

Bella, meanwhile, was carefully keeping an eye on Sam. He seemed very upset in the presence of Leah and Embry, but she had no idea why. The three of them all stood around awkwardly staring at each other. Bella simply watched them, while twiddling her thumbs.

While they were standing there, another customer walked in, picked up a box of Cheerios and some baby wipes and went to the register to cash out. Old Quil still wasn't back yet, and Sam was still in a stare down contest of some kind, so Bella shrugged her shoulders, went to the register, and rang the lady up.

After the first customer, there were two more customers.

"Wow! I should hire you to work here," Old Quil stated, noting her ease with the cash register. "Where did you learn to use a cash register?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been working part-time since I was fourteen. There are no cash registers that I can't use."

"It's good to know. Come and see me in the summertime."

"Sure, sure, but I usually work at Newton's in the summer."

"Well, consider it then. I know where to find you so you won't get away so easily." He winked at her, and then said, "I found the pipe cleaner. Try to make a nest for the egg to keep it supported. You can have these."

"Thank you."

Old Quil handed Sam the chicken wings and fries. "You two kids better get going if you're going to finish your homework. Let me know how it goes, Sam. Come and visit me again, Bella."

They thanked him and left the store. Sam didn't bother saying goodbye to Leah and Embry. He just drove off as soon as Bella was settled into her seat.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella decided that she'd had enough. "Alright, what gives Sam? There was so much tension between you and your so-called friends that you could slice it with a knife."

Sam chose to focus on the road, ignoring Bella.

"Oh, so you're going to ignore me now, huh? Well, if you feel it's better to keep it bottled up, you go ahead and do that. I will tell you, though, that I personally feel better when I talk to someone. Why do you think I go to your mom?"

"Can you be completely honest with her?"

"Yep, we have no secrets—absolutely none."

Sam highly doubted that. It wasn't as if Bella could discuss vampires with his mother. "Come on. Everyone has secrets."

"With your mother—no, I have no secrets. I'm completely honest with her." Bella sighed. "Listen, I'm not a professional counselor like your mother is, but I am your friend. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. Truly, I am. I will listen to you without judging you. I promise." She smiled at him. "You know, maybe after we finish this assignment, we can grab some ice cream at Sully's."

"That sounds good. Thanks for being my friend, Bella."

"You're welcome, Sam."

XOXO

As soon as they completed the project…scratch that…as soon as Billy completed the project, Sam and Bella took off for some ice cream at Sully's. They grabbed their cones 'to go' and went for a drive in his truck.

They had a silent ride until Sam mustered up the confidence to talk. "Leah is my ex-girlfriend," he admitted.

"Ah," she replied. "I'm assuming that things didn't end too well between you?"

"Embry Call is my younger half-brother. Things happened which were out of my control—out of anyone's control, really—to break us up."

"What happened?" Bella asked just as she realized that Sam had driven them to the Cullens house, and parked.

"They happened," he replied, pointing to the empty house. "They caused a lot of problems for our tribe—especially for some of us younger Quileutes." He turned to Bella and realized that she was staring at the house with a blank expression on her face.

"The Cullens caused problems for a lot of people. I should know, I…I dated Edward Cullen," she whispered.

"I know."

"Do you think I was stupid for dating him?" she asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

"No. I think you were used by him. Vampires have the power of allure. They can lure humans in to be attracted to them. It's how they get their food."

Bella wasn't surprised that Sam knew about vampires. His mother did, so why wouldn't he know? "And what about wolves? Can vampires lure wolves in?"

"No, wolves kill vampires."

She nodded her head. "Are you a wolf, Sam?"

"I am. Are you going to stop being my friend?"

"Never. You will always be my friend. Always." Bella reached for Sam's hand and patted it. "You're hot," she noted.

"Thank you very much. I do my best."

She rolled her eyes. "Your temperature runs hot. I suppose it makes sense, considering vampires are the cold ones. Now, tell me, what happened between Embry, Leah, and you."

"I'll tell you, but it's not a pretty story."

"Well, try me. I'll listen."

"Two years ago in September, I had everything going for me. I was a star football player, I had dreams of going to college, and I had a girlfriend, whom I thought was my world. That all changed when the Cullens moved to town. Because I went to school with them, I changed into a wolf almost immediately. I had no idea what happened. All I know is that I roamed the woods for two weeks until Old Quil ran into me in the woods while he was hunting. He knew what I was and helped me change back to human form, and then he explained what had happened. After that I was too embarrassed to go back to school."

"Wow, that must have been harsh."

"It was," Sam admitted, before continuing his story. "Anyway, I spent my first year as a wolf making sure no vampires came into La Push. I also scoured the archives and learned all I could about previous wolfpacks. Fast forward things by a year, and four other wolves changed, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, and Leah Clearwater. If it were just them changing, it wouldn't have affected me so much, it was the fact that Embry and Leah imprinted on each other that changed things."

"How did it change things? What's imprinting?"

"Imprinting is the wolf's way of finding his or her soulmate."

"Ah…I can see where that would be a problem."

"It was horrible. You see, wolves can communicate telepathically while in wolf form, so I was subjected to all of their thoughts the entire time we were phased together. So, I knew that they felt guilty, but also that they couldn't help but love each other. I also could see them having sex with each other. That about killed me because I thought I was in love with Leah at the time."

"Are you still in love with her?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm over her. It's still uncomfortable being around them, though."

"I can see why that would be the case. I don't ever want to be around Edward Cullen ever again."

"You won't be, if I can help it."

"Thanks, Sam. You're such a good friend."

Damn it! He didn't want to be just her friend, but at this point, that's all he was to her.

"Why did you bring me here, Sam?"

"I don't know. I guess…I guess I needed to break it to you that I knew Edward Cullen was a vampire. Can you tell me what happened between you and him?"

"Are you ready for a long story?"

When Sam nodded his head, indicating that he was ready, Bella dove straight into an explanation of what happened between Edward, the Cullens, and her. At certain points of the story, he became angry on her behalf, especially when she told him about the incident in Arizona with James.

"You said that there were two other nomads with this James guy. What happened to the other two?" Sam asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"The dreadlocked guy, Laurent, went to live with another vampire coven called the Denalis in Alaska. The other vampire, a female named Victoria—James' mate—simply disappeared from the area.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that the Cullens killed James and didn't do anything about his mate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Bella, can't you see? You could still be in danger. If Victoria comes back for revenge, she's going to come straight for you."

"That's what Jasper said, but Carlisle insisted it would be inhumane to kill without provocation."

"We'll get back to that. Tell me the rest of your story."

Bella explained everything thoroughly to Sam, who held his emotions steady until the very end when he heard that Edward had flung her into a table.

"That abusive prick! It's a wonder you weren't injured more than the cut on your arm."

"I know."

"We can add physical abuse to the list of the boy wonder's more heinous accomplishments together with emotional and mental. Grrr! I get angry when I think of what he did to you!"

"Well, I get angry when I think of your ex-girlfriend and your brother. How dare they invade your thoughts with their private ones. Can't they control what they think? I mean Edward wasn't able to control his telepathy, but Jasper and Carlisle were able to block their thoughts from him. Why can't you do the same?"

Sam stroked his chin with two fingers. Could they control their thoughts? If so, how? He really needed to delve into the archives again because there had to be a way to keep private thoughts to oneself. He had a right to keep his thoughts to himself, didn't he? And so did everyone else. As alpha, he had a responsibility to learn all he could about the state of being a shapeshifter.

"You know, I'll have to research that. Maybe you can help me?"

"I will. I mean I figured out that Edward was a vampire on my own. I know a great bookstore in Port Angeles we can go to that might have some information. I'll show you where it is."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can. Just pick me up at my place in the morning."

"I will." He turned to her and smiled. "Thanks for listening to me."

"You're welcome, Sam. Now that we have everything out in the open, we can be completely honest with each other going forward. No more secrets."

"Right. No more secrets," he agreed, except for the fact that he failed to tell her that she was his imprint. That was a pretty big secret to keep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

*** MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING ME ABOUT UPDATES TO MY THREE WIPs. MOST OF YOU HAVE BEEN POLITE ABOUT IT, BUT YESTERDAY I RECEIVED A PARTICULARLY RUDE MESSAGE, WHICH IS PROMPTING ME TO WRITE THIS NOTE TO ALL OF MY READERS. FIRST, THERE IS NEVER ANY CALL FOR RUDENESS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED OR DO NOT LIKE THE WAY A STORY IS GOING, BY ALL MEANS, PLEASE STOP READING. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO CALL FOR PERSONAL ATTACKS ON ME, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE NOT THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY.

THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW ME, KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN FOCUSED ON MY FAMILY THESE LAST FEW YEARS, AND UNABLE TO FIND TIME TO WRITE. THIS CURRENT STORY WAS AN EXERCISE TO GET ME BACK INTO WRITING. I WANTED TO SEE IF I COULD GET THE CREATIVITY FLOWING, AND I WAS SUCCESSFUL. AS A RESULT, I HAVE BEEN SLOWLY WORKING ON MY UNFINISHED STORIES. MY BIG MISTAKE WITH THE THREE UNFINISHED WIPs I HAVE, WAS POSTING BEFORE I WAS ABLE TO CONCLUDE THE STORIES, AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE. IT IS SOMETHING I WILL NEVER DO AGAIN. THAT BEING SAID, GETTING INTO CHARACTER FOR WRITING A SPECIFIC STORY IS NOT SOMETHING EASILY DONE. I HAVE TO WRITE IN THE SAME FLOW AS THE POSTED STORY. I CANNOT SIMPLY WHIP OUT A CHAPTER AND POST IT. ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT I WILL COMPLETE THE STORIES WHEN I AM ABLE TO, AND ON MY TERMS. I WILL NOT WRITE A STORY BASED ON HOW OTHERS THINK IT SHOULD BE WRITTEN. THANK YOU. M4D

 **Catharsis**

On Sunday morning, Sam arrived at the Swan house, bright and early, at eight am. He rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. He was about to leave when an upstairs window opened, and Bella stuck her head out of it. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought we were going to the bookstore."

"It's not going to open until eleven. It's Sunday."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot it was Sunday. I'll come back later."

"No, don't bother. Can you climb up here?"

"I can. Why?"

"So I don't have to walk all the way downstairs, duh. I'm lazy!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, scaled the side of the house, reached for a big tree limb to use as leverage, and then jumped in through her window. He was pretty proud of his impressive feat.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Bella waved her hand dismissively. "No, why? Do I need to say anything?"

"Aren't you impressed by how I scaled your house and got into your room?"

"Sam, if you're a vampire killing wolf, I would expect that your agility and speed is at least as good, if not better than that of a vampire. Gee whiz, don't they teach you anything in supernatural school?"

"You know, that's what I love about you, Bella. You make me feel so normal."

"You are normal. You just have some enhanced abilities that make you extraordinary," she informed him as she gathered up some clothes to change into. "I'll be right back." She slipped into the bathroom to get ready and was out within five minutes. She grabbed an elastic tie off of her nightstand and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"That was quick. I thought girls usually take forever to get ready."

"I'm really low-maintenance. I hate fufu stuff."

"Cool. I can relate to that." He recalled Leah used to be extremely fufu, and her cousin Emily was even worse. She was fufu and meringue rolled into one. She was a nightmare—kind of like that Jessica Stanley girl. "I'm not fufu either."

"I should hope not." She grabbed a book from inside her closet and handed it to him. "We can start with this book. That's how I figured out about vampires. Mind you, this was all based off of a story that Jake told me about how the Quileutes are descended from wolves. He must be freaking out now that he's a wolf."

"Jake is a wolf? When did that happen?"

"What? How come you don't know? I thought you were alpha."

"I am the alpha, but I've been given a reprieve by the elders so that I can finish high school. The other kids are all in school now except for Leah. She graduated on time a year ago."

"Huh, interesting. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, not really. I was excited about the bookstore so I rushed over here as soon as I woke up."

"I'll make you something." Sam followed Bella downstairs. She rummaged through the refrigerator, got out a half eaten tray of strata, and threw it in the microwave. She got some orange juice and two glasses out. "Can you grab two plates and a couple of forks?"

"Sure." By now, Sam was used to the Swan's kitchen, having eaten there several times already. He knew where everything was. "Hey, where's your dad?"

"He's out hunting with Uncle Harry." Bella brought out the tray of strata and put it on the table. She served a slice for Sam and one for herself. "Trust me when I say that this tastes better the day after."

Before Bella could have a second bite, Sam was done with his entire slice. He grabbed the serving spoon and dug in for more. He didn't stand on ceremony with her or any of the Swans. He felt at home in their house. He found himself hanging out at their house often since he returned to school, and had stayed for dinner several times already. "This is really good, Bella. Who made it? Was it you or your dad?"

"My dad, of course. He's like the strata king. I can make a mean spinach quiche, though."

After the entire tray was devoured, and the jug of orange juice was emptied, the pair did the dishes. Bella completed her chores with Sam helping, and the two were out of the door in no time.

They arrived at the bookstore in Port Angeles and browsed the shelves, but neither was sure what they were looking for. After a few minutes, the owner, a Native American man in his late thirties, asked, "May I help you?" He took a look at Bella and nodded. "You're the girl who was looking for books about the cold ones. Was the last book not enough?"

"The book was informative enough, but now we're looking to further our research. We would now like a book on wolves." She flashed a smile in his direction.

"What kind of wolves?" he asked suspiciously.

She cleared her throat, and with as straight a face as possible, replied, "Large wolves native to the Pacific Northwest. Wolves that threaten the Cold Ones."

"That's an interesting thing to research. You said that you were researching this for personal reasons?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. She had no idea where the owner's questions were leading, but they were becoming very strange.

The owner nodded his head. "We have books right here on werewolves. Werewolves are the natural enemy of the cold ones."

"Uh, yes, but werewolves are native to Romania and parts of Louisiana. We're looking for information on wolves in the Pacific Northwest."

The owner suddenly went to the door, put the closed sign up, and locked it. He went further and shut the blinds. Instinctively, Sam stepped in front of Bella to shield her from danger.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't kidnap us! We're just high school students!" Bella protested.

The owner turned to Sam, who was protectively standing in front of Bella.

"Why the hell are you telling a Hok'wat about our legends?"

"Hey, I resent that! You used Hok'wat with a nasty tone! That was completely uncalled for!"

"And you are an annoying, little girl, butting your nose in where you shouldn't." The owner turned back to Sam. "What's your name, boy?"

"Don't tell him!" Bella told him. "He doesn't have a right to know."

"Sam Uley—my name is Samuel Levi Uley," he blurted. For some reason, this man compelled him to tell the truth.

"Aw, why did you tell him, Sam?"

"I don't know! I couldn't help it!" he admitted.

"Maybe he's a vampire," Bella whispered in his ear. "Maybe he used the power of allure on you and compelled you to tell the truth."

"I'm not a vampire, you annoying girl! I'm a wolf!" the man blurted, and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Sam, maybe other tribes have wolves. Maybe he's Makah?"

"Do I look Makah to you?"

"How should I know? I've never seen a Makah person! All I know is that Uncle Billy and Uncle Harry said that I'm not to date anyone who is Makah. They never really gave me a reason why."

"At least you have sensible people in your life. I'm not Makah. I'm Quileute."

"Quileute? Are you a new wolf?" Sam asked.

The man shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"How long have you been a wolf?"

"Longer than you have."

"Who are you? I know everyone on the reservation, and I've never seen you around."

The man sighed. "My name is Levi Uley. I've been a wolf since 1936. Clearly, you were named after me."

Stunned by what he'd heard, Sam slumped down onto the floor of the bookshop, bringing Bella along with him. He turned to her with a look of desperation. "I can't take anymore, Bella. How many more surprises are going to be hurled at me? First I turn into a wolf, then I have to train a whole bunch of idiots in order to protect the res from vampires, my girlfriend and half-brother imprint on each other, I had to drop out of high school, and now my great-grandfather shows up from the dead! Can I be anymore of a freak?"

"Your great-grandfather? I thought wolves aged naturally."

"We do age naturally, except while we continue to phase. I'm a complete freak!"

Bella turned Sam's face so that his eyes met hers. "Listen to me. I already told you that you're an extraordinary human being because of your wolf-ness. Second, so your ex and your brother are together now. Who cares? If they're soulmates, then they're meant to be together. Besides, from what you've told me about Leah, you weren't exactly happy with her. Thirdly, the whole dropping out of school thing has been solved. You're back in school now, you're going to graduate, and you're going to college. Look at it like you took a two-year hiatus because you needed it. And lastly, as for you meeting your great-grandpa, that isn't a bad thing. Sure it's a little shocking, but it's actually the coolest thing in the world to make a connection to the past."

"Why are you such a cool friend?"

"Because you make it easy to be your friend, Sam." She gave him a hug and smiled at him.

Levi Uley eyed his great-grandson and the girl named Bella with curiosity. He wondered if she was his imprint by the way they seemed so connected. He would find out soon enough, he imagined.

"Come on, kids. Come upstairs and have some tea."

They followed Levi upstairs. Sam held onto Bella's hand for support. He planned on doing this a lot in the future. Her touch kept him grounded. They walked through a second door at the top of the stairs, which led to a cozy, yet surprisingly modern, living room.

"You two can kids can have a seat." He motioned to a wraparound sofa located in front of them. Sam and Bella both sat down immediately. They took a look around the contemporary interior, which was done up in hues of gray and white, accentuated with natural wood. "Hey, Ellen, we have company!" he announced as he took a seat in a leather chair to the side of them.

"Ellen? As in my great-grandmother?" Sam asked.

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to do this without her, did you? Besides, an imprint will not age as long as her wolf continues to phase. It's part of the ancient magic."

Sam stared open-mouthed at his grandfather. "Are there going to be anymore surprises?"

"What surprises?" A beautiful Quileute woman with smooth skin and long, jet-black hair walked in to the living room. "Who are our guests?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Ellen, I'd like for you to meet your great-grandson, Samuel Levi Uley, and his friend Bella. You should know that I haven't officially been introduced to Bella yet. I just heard Samuel referring to her as Bella."

"Great-grandson?" Ellen Uley stared at him in complete amazement. She approached Sam and trailed two fingers along his face. "Oh, he's so beautiful." Blinking away tears of joy, she turned to her husband. "How? How did you find out?"

"Well, we were just about to discuss the situation. Let's begin by asking Bella what her full name is, and why she has a scar from a vampire on her right inner wrist."

"Why do I have to start things off?"

"You are a very argumentative little girl!" Levi scolded. "Now, what is your full name?"

"It's Isabella Marie Swan."

"Any relation to Marie Swan?" Ellen asked.

"Yes, she was my great-grandmother."

"I knew her. You have her beautiful eyes."

"Thank you."

"Now tell us your story? That scar didn't just appear out of nowhere."

Bella released the breath she had been holding with a big exhale. "I used to date Edward Cullen," she admitted. "In March, three nomadic vampires came to Forks. One of them, James, decided to play a game of cat and mouse with me. The Cullens tried to protect me by taking me to Arizona, but James found me, and bit me. Edward Cullen saved me by drinking my blood through the puncture wound that James created. He drank until my blood was free of venom." Bella paused. "Naturally, there's more to my story, but that's the abbreviated version."

"Thank you for telling us your story. Can you tell us how the two of you became friends?" Levi Uley asked the pair.

"We met in our physics class. Bella is my lab partner."

"And that's how it came out that she dated a vampire and you're a wolf?"

"No, she's in all my classes and we got to talking." Sam wasn't sure how to explain how they became friends. Sure, he imprinted on her, but other than that, their friendship just developed naturally. "We're best friends. She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her. I mean, how am I supposed to explain how a friendship progressed? It just did—naturally."

"Okay, I'll accept that information for the moment. What I'd like to know now is what the two of you were really researching in my store."

Bella and Sam looked first at each other, and then at the grandparents.

"It's just that…it's just that I mentioned to Sam that Carlisle and Jasper are able to block their minds from Edward constantly probing them with his mental telepathy. We wanted to know if wolves could do the same when they're phased because Sam hates it when his ex-girlfriend and his half-brother are always airing their business out in his mind."

"Ah."

"Well, can he? Is there a way to block their thoughts from coming into his brain?"

"Hmm…I'd have to look into that. You see, life was less complicated when I was a young wolf. We didn't have pre-marital sex. Relationships were more or less arranged by parents. Times were simple. We had no Internet, no TV, and no smart phones complicating our lives. We had one job and one job only—to protect La Push. After the Cullens left, there was no need to phase together."

"But you're still a wolf," Sam noted. "You had to keep phasing for you to still look the way you do."

"You are, of course, correct. I still phase."

"Why?"

Levi Uley shrugged his shoulders. "Because I enjoy life, boy. Being alive on this earth is the greatest thing ever! I was blessed with a beautiful imprint, too. I can't imagine us ever dying. We were given the gift of immortality if we chose it. We chose it."

"That's just great, isn't it?" Sam asked with a sarcastic lilt to his voice. "I'm glad that you chose immortality, but let me tell you, life has been difficult for us mere mortals—particularly for your line of Uleys. I know for a fact that you both disappeared after going on vacation right after your son Charles, my grandfather got married. Did you know that he spent years searching for you? He searched for you so much that he barely paid any attention to his own kids. And were you aware that your son Douglas was killed during the Vietnam War? My grandfather had three kids—Thomas, Joshua, and Ellen—two of them are in jail and one is dead. Uncle Thomas was a good guy, but he was killed by a drunk driver who had three times the legal limit of alcohol in her system. The drunk driver was his sister Ellen, who has been in and out of jail her entire adult life because she just can't stay clean. But the worst was my father Joshua. He's in jail, thank God! Do you know why?

His great-grandparents looked fearful of the answer they were about to hear. "He was sentenced to fifteen to twenty years on two counts of felony assault and battery along with endangering the life of a child. The two women he assaulted were the mothers of his children. One was my mom, who was married to him. He was cheating on her with a high school student from the Makah Reservation. He was a grown man fooling around with a teenager. When the girl found out she was pregnant and went to inform him, he beat her up for having kept the baby. My mom witnessed it, went to help, and was almost killed in the progress. I thank Taha Aki everyday that my father isn't able to walk free on the streets.

Sam glared at his great-grandfather. "Did you know that there were no members of the Uley family for my mother to turn to? None of whom were able to help at least. It was Old Quil Ateara who made sure that my mother got the support she needed. You were alive! You could have helped her! So don't you dare tell me how great life is because you both left the rest of us to clean up your mess for you."

Sam stood up abruptly, and so did Bella. "Thank you, but no thank you. Have a great life."

With that, he stood to leave with his imprint, pulling her along with him. His emotions were all over the place and he had nothing more to say. He stormed outside to his truck with Bella hot on his heels. She grabbed Sam's keys before he could start the ignition.

"What the hell are you doing? I want to get out of here!"

"Sam, look at me!" Bella ordered. He turned to face her, and she cupped his chin between her fingers. "You cannot drive now. I understand you're confused and angry—hell, I would be, too, but you can't drive now. You'll get us into an accident. Angry drivers can't focus on the road."

He nodded his head, tears dripping down his face, and he broke down and cried. For the first time since he was just a little boy, Sam Uley broke down and cried in his imprint's arms. She held him and comforted him. She promised him that things would only get better, and that she wasn't going anywhere—that she was going to stand by him like a rock.

"I am, you know. I'm going to stand by you like a rock." Bella rubbed his back to comfort him. "Sam, I've never had a chance to thank you."

"For what?" He wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"For being a true friend, for accepting me for who I am—mistakes and all—is what I have to thank you for. I'd be lost without you."

"Yeah, well, I'd be lost without you, too." He dropped his forehead down to meet hers before they both fell into each other arms to hug each other. "I'm not going anywhere either, Bella."

"Good. Are you feeling better now?"

"I am. I'm not ready to drive yet, but let's go for a walk and find a place to get lunch."

"Sounds good to me. We can walk along the beach. The ocean always has a calming effect on me."

Sam nodded his head. "I'm really sorry that I lost it, Bella."

"You had a good reason to become irrational, and your temper wasn't directed at me at all. I'm just glad I was able to stop you from driving."

"Thanks, Bella."

She took his hand in hers, and smiled. "You're welcome, Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

A couple of weeks later, it was Thanksgiving. Sam was in California with his mother visiting family. His aunt, his mother's older sister Shelly, had gone to college there and never looked back. She was married to a man named Brian Fawcett, and they had two kids. He was in upper management at one of the technology firms in Silicon Valley and she was a software engineer. They lived in a sprawling mansion, located in a luxury neighborhood, teeming with money. Their two kids, his cousins Brianna and Sheldon were college students. Truth be told, they were spoiled brats and he couldn't stand them. He never got along with them, and when they were forced together, they barely said two words to each other. Thank the spirits, he only had to see them once a year at Thanksgiving.

"So, Sam, I heard you're back in school," his aunt commented.

"I am."

"You may not agree with me, but it's much better that you complete your high school education," she stated, as if it were her idea that he returned to school. He only spoke to her once a year during their Thanksgiving visit for spirit's sake.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Will you be going to college?" Before he could even reply, she decidedly stated, "Probably not, right?"

"Why wouldn't I go to college? I'm in the process of figuring out where I want to apply to now."

"Really? I'm surprised. You dropped out of high school. Usually, once students drop out of school they don't return. I was surprised to hear that you've gone back even."

"Shelly, my son dropped out because he had some personal issues to work on. He's in a much better place now."

His aunt shook her head. "Personally, I would have never let my kids drop out of school. I would have never let him have issues in the first place. Quite frankly, I was very embarrassed to find out that my nephew had dropped out of high school. You really should have moved here instead of staying in La Push, Alison. Sam would have had a much better upbringing than in that place."

"Now, now, Shelly," his uncle interrupted. "We have to be supportive of Sammy. I'll tell you what, if you decide to go to college, I'll pay the tuition. How about that for incentive?"

"Brian, I thank you for your offer, but I can handle Sammy's tuition. We're not destitute, you know."

"How much do you make, Ali? Thirty—maybe forty-thousand dollars? How the hell are you intending on paying for his college tuition? This is a bona fide offer. His tuition would be a drop in the bucket for us."

Actually, his mother was a licensed, clinical mental health counselor and she made a decent salary—much more than the thirty or forty-thousand that his uncle was purporting her salary to be. Sure, she didn't make an insane amount, but she made enough to provide well for them and even go on a couple of family vacations per year. Sam was about to say something, but his mother gave him a warning glare to stay silent. It was like this every year. His aunt and uncle had no idea they were being rude, it was just their way. His aunt was embarrassed about being Quileute, and having grown up on a reservation. She did everything she could to hide the fact that she was Native American, including bleaching her hair blonde, and caking on her makeup so her skin looked lighter. Sam couldn't understand why she would be embarrassed about her heritage.

Sam wondered what Bella was doing? He missed her like crazy. She still had no idea that she was his imprint. It was something he'd have to rectify soon because the pull was killing him. She was all the way in Florida with her father on vacation. They were going to have Thanksgiving dinner with her mother and do some sightseeing. That's all he knew. Hopefully she'd text him soon.

XOXO

Bella sat at the dining table glaring at her mother and Phil, both of whom couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Do you see why I went to live with you, Daddy?" she asked her father, who was sitting next to her with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, Bella, stop being so uptight! Phil and I are in love."

"Yeah, I know you are, but control whatever sexual urges you have for now because you are in front of your ex-husband and your daughter. I swear to God, Mom! You act like you're thirteen, not thirty-seven."

"Oh, alright. We're very sorry." Her mother sighed, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Aren't you two going to have more Tofurkey? Charlie, have more mash and stuffing."

"Hey, Renee, I don't know how to tell you this, but these mashed potatoes are undercooked."

"They're not undercooked, Charlie, they're mashed cauliflower."

"Ah, I see. And is there a reason why the stuffing is so gritty?"

"It's just a different texture, Charlie. This stuffing is made of Quinoa and Couscous."

"Good Lord!" her father gasped. "You eat like this everyday."

"Oh, yeah, Renee and I are all about clean eating. Speaking of which, Bella, you're looking pretty healthy, considering that you live with your father. Are you keeping up with your Tabata training?" Phil asked.

"Uh, no. I joined the boxing club at school, and I'm back at yoga again."

"Well, good, good. Boxing is excellent for cardio. As long as you stay active, I'm happy. Health is everything." He turned to her father. "Charlie, you're getting a bit of a gut there. You really need to get in better shape before you have a heart attack. I'll tell you what. I'll email a diet and workout plan to you."

"My Phillip just earned his certificate in personal training, and he's working on his nutrition certificate," Renee declared proudly.

"Oh, minor league baseball not paying enough?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I kind of got cut so I'm looking for a new team. It doesn't matter, though, I got this great new job at the gym."

"That's right. He might even make supervisor sometime next year if he keeps getting new clients."

"Right." Charlie replied with skepticism.

It wasn't too long after dinner that Bella and Charlie left the Dwyer residence to return to their hotel, which was two hours away in Orlando.

"Bella, you're still hungry, right?"

"Of course I am. That Tofurkey was vile."

"We'll eat as soon as we get back to the hotel. Man almighty, that was the worst Thanksgiving dinner I've ever had. At least when your mom and I were still together, she still ate meat. Never, in a million years, did I imagine that I'd eat turkey flavored tofu on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, mom is a bit of a nut."

"A nut? Bella, she was openly making out in front of us with that kid she's married to. He can't be much older than you."

"He's twenty-nine, I think. He's eight years younger than Mom and eleven years older than I am."

"That's messed up, Bella."

"I know, Daddy."

"What did I ever see in your mother? You know, I was still hung up on her until I saw her today. I realize now that she's just too different from me."

"Daddy, Mom has a tendency to be immature at times, but she has a good heart."

"She sure does."

"Are you upset we came to Florida for Thanksgiving?"

"Hell, no. Other than tonight's dinner, it's been a great trip so far."

They arrived in Florida on Friday night. They decided on the trip after Bella realized that she had two first-class, round-trip airline tickets to anywhere in the United States among her birthday presents from the Cullens. When she brought the issue up to him, he decided that a vacation to Florida would be just the thing because he'd always wanted to go to Disneyworld. Who better to go there with than his daughter? He called the airlines, finalized the tickets, and then booked a ten-night vacation at Walt Disneyworld with all meals paid for. He wasn't about to skimp on his first real vacation since Bella was born.

"And besides, you needed to see Renee. She may be a nutjob, but she's still your mother. She loves you."

"This is very true." Bella paused and grinned. "So, fishing tomorrow?"

"That's right. It's all booked and paid for, baby girl. Tomorrow, we wake up, meet up with the guide, and go fishing. After that, we'll go on more roller coasters. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, Daddy."

Bella smiled at her father. She sat back in the passenger seat of the car and relaxed while he drove down the highway. She had seen a different, more playful side of him while on vacation. They were having the time of their lives, and some much needed father and daughter bonding time.

The only thing missing was Sam. She missed him and wished he were here with her. She hoped he was having a good time visiting his relatives in California. She decided to send him a quick text message: _Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you're having fun. I miss you._

She hoped she wasn't too forward with the 'I miss you' part at the end of the message. She really liked him, but she didn't want to mess up a good thing. Oh, no! What if he became uncomfortable with her because she was being too aggressive?

Her phone beeped with a reply from Sam: _I miss you, too. I can't wait to see you._

She stared at the message for a while and smiled. He missed her, too. _Awesome!_

XOXO

Sam waited on the front steps of Forks High School for Bella to be dropped off by Chief Swan in the morning. She waved goodbye to her father and then walked up the steps to greet her friend. "How was California?"

"It sucked, per usual. I think my cousins become bigger snobs every year." He reached into his backpack. "I bought you a souvenir."

"Really? I did, too." She handed him a plastic bag. "Let's open it at the same time, on the count of three. One…two…three."

They opened their bags and reached inside.

"Oh, cool!" Sam exclaimed. "A Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I love Mickey! And you got me a personalized mouse ear hat. Thanks, Bella!" He abruptly hugged her.

"Hey, hey! What's this? When did you two become a thing?" Mike Newton asked.

"Oh, come on, Mike. They were going to eventually become a couple," Katie Marshall said. "The sexual tension between the two of them was killing all of us. Thank God, you two finally got together."

Before Sam and Bella could say anything, the couple walked into the school.

Bella pulled a t-shirt out of her bag that read 'Property of Alcatraz Penitentiary.' She started laughing. "Did you tour Alcatraz or something?"

"Yep, it was kind of a creepy place. I think I would have preferred Disneyworld. Mom and I always tour some sites whenever we're visiting my aunt."

"Well, I love this t-shirt. I'm going to wear it tomorrow. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella." He held his hand out to her and she took it. They walked hand in hand into the school, happy and relieved to be together again.

XOXO

On the second Friday after their return from their Thanksgiving trips, Sam and Bella hit a party at Tyler Crowley's house. His older brother Tyson was also at the party, and so were many of Sam's former classmates.

"Wow! Is that you, Sammy? Tyler told me you were back in school now. What happened? Why did you disappear a couple of years ago?" Tyson asked.

Sam gripped Bella's hand for support. She gave him a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at Tyson, and replied. "I was just under too much stress. I burnt out. I needed the break, but now I'm back."

"Hey, that's great. I wish you luck. Are you looking at colleges?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm not sure where yet, but I'm going to apply regular decision. I've been looking at a few colleges here and there."

"Hey, that's great. Maybe you'll come to UDub. We can hang out together. I'll show you around."

"Yeah, maybe. It's on my list."

"Great. Hey, I see Riley, man. Come on!" Tyson motioned with his head. "Let's go and say 'hi' to him."

Sam reluctantly left Bella with the rest of their friends, and went along with his buddy to say 'hello' to Riley Biers, who handed him a bottle of beer from the case he was holding.

"Dude! How've you been?" Riley greeted as soon as he saw Sam. "What's been up with you?"

"Not much. I'm just back at school, trying to graduate." Sam returned the beer to him. "Thanks, but I don't drink."

"Hey, it's probably better that you don't. I just flunked out of UDub. I partied too much, and forgot to go to my classes. My dad said that I have to go to Peninsula part-time, and get a J-O-B. I'm so not looking forward to that, but I screwed up."

"Aw, man! That's harsh! You're not coming back to school?" Tyson asked Riley.

"Nope! My dad came to campus, loaded my stuff up in his truck, and told me that he was done paying for my tuition. All I did was get four D's and an F."

"Man, that sucks. You still passed four of your classes!"

As Tyson and Riley were talking, Sam realized how little in common he had with those two. He gave some lame excuse and went looking for Bella who was sitting with their lunch table buddies, in the family room, watching the movie 'Elf' on TV, and eating ice cream. He settled down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Hey, guys. After this movie, we should go to Sully's and get some burgers," Tyler suggested. "I hate when my brother comes home. All of our parties turn into beer festivals."

"We could party at my house," Mike suggested.

"Good idea. You don't have an older brother competing for space."

"Are we seriously this nerdy?" Lauren Mallory asked.

"Yeah, we are, but nerdy is the new cool," Bella assured her. "I am hungry, though. Let's hit Sully's."

With that, the group of kids left the party to go and eat. It was a good thing they left when they did, too, because less than an hour later, the Forks Police, led by their chief Charlie Swan, busted the kids at the party for underage drinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

On Christmas morning, Bella woke up and cooked a big breakfast for her father. She went to wake him up to tell him that breakfast was ready, but he wasn't at home. Disappointed, she sat on the sofa and pouted for a few minutes until the front door opened and he walked inside.

"Come outside, baby girl. I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?"

"You have to get your butt up off that sofa first. Now come on."

Bella stood up and walked outside with her father. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw what was in front of her.

"Well, what do you think?" her father asked her.

"Is that for me?" Bella asked, staring at the bright red, Volkswagen Beetle with the big green, bow on it.

"It sure is. It's all bought and paid for."

"Oh, Daddy! Thank you! I love it!" She gave him a big hug and would not let go.

He put his arms around her and held her.

"When old man Baines came to pick up your old truck to junk, he suggested that I try to sell it to a collector instead. I took his advice and ended up selling it for twelve thousand dollars. Considering that I only paid five hundred dollars for it, I profited from it more than I ever imagined. Anyway, I went to Mr. Crowley's used car dealership, and he sold me this bug at cost since you and Tyler are such good friends. It's ten years old, but it only has fourteen thousand miles on it. The woman who owned it previously used to drive it from her house to run errands around town, and usually once a week only. I bought it for four thousand dollars. I'm putting the rest of the money into our vacation fund. I don't know where we're going to next, but after our trip to Florida, we're definitely going on another one."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have the best father."

"Yeah, you do, but I have the best daughter in the world so we're even." Charlie smiled at her. "I'm starving. I hope you made breakfast."

"I did, it's all ready. Come inside, and let's open gifts."

They tore into the bacon, eggs, and pancakes prior to unwrapping presents. Most of them were for Charlie from co-workers and townspeople. "Wow, Dad! I've never seen so many gift cards before."

"Oh, I've got a lot more of them. They're in this drawer here."

"Dad! Bella scolded as she took a look at the gift cards. The entire drawer was filled with them. "Why are you hanging on to them? This is money! We could have been saving money all this time."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how those gift cards work. I've never used them. You know I pay cash for everything. "

"Well, we're going to start using them now. I'll sort through them later."

"You do that, sweetie."

They moved onto a big giant box from Bella's mother. She opened it up to find some wrapped gifts inside. "Hey, Daddy, there's even a couple here for you." She passed them along to him.

"Hmm…this one is a t-shirt from what I'm assuming is the gym that Phil works at." He unwrapped a second more cylindrical container. "Uh, it says it's protein powder."

"Oh, here, Daddy, there's a binder here for you."

Charlie opened it up to read. "Ah, a workout and diet plan for me. Interesting. What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Thank him. He means well, after all. Phil is not a bad guy."

"No, he's not. He's just a little young. What did you get, Bells?"

"Well, I got a t-shirt and protein powder from Phil, as well as a baseball bat signed by him. Mom sent me a new tote bag and a whole bunch of new clothes, which is totally okay with me because I hate clothes shopping. She has really nice taste anyway. She also sent some money to me."

"That was nice of her. Are we done?"

"Not yet, Dad. You haven't opened my gift."

Charlie carefully unwrapped the present that his daughter had handed him. His eyes widened in shock after seeing what she had gifted him with. "Bella, I know for a fact that this fishing reel wasn't cheap. It's too much, sweetheart."

"I worked this summer at Newton's. Mr. Newton gave me a thirty percent employee discount on top of the sale they were having."

"Aw, Bella. Thanks. This really means a lot to me. I'll use it a lot this summer."

"Oh, good, because I talked to Mr. Newton the other day, and he gave me a rod and reel that they were getting rid of cause it wasn't selling. I figured we could go fishing together again. I had fun when we went in Florida."

"Well, now, that has to be an even better gift than the new reel you got me. Come here and give me a hug."

Bella dove into her father's arms for a well-deserved hug.

XOXO

A few hours later, Bella and Charlie headed off to La Push for a Christmas celebration at the Ateara residence. According to her father, this is where he traditionally celebrated Christmas since he was usually alone for the holiday, and this is where Billy and his kids went since Sarah Black's death.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Old Quil greeted as he opened the door. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Ateara. This is my daughter Bella," Charlie greeted. "Bella, this is Mr. Ateara.

The old man took one look at Bella and said, "Ah, so we meet again, young lady. How did your science homework go?"

"The egg drop assignment went well because Uncle Billy used your idea and made a nest with the pipe cleaners."

"I thought Samuel and you were doing the assignment together."

"Well, we were going to, but Uncle Billy got really into it so we just let him finish it."

"William, how are these kids going to learn anything if you keep doing their homework for them?" Old Quil asked.

"Uh, I taught them as I assembled it. Don't worry."

"Sure you did. Well, come on in and meet everyone, young lady."

"Oh, I baked an Apple Pie."

"Apple Pie is my favorite. You can place it on the buffet that we have going with the other desserts."

"Thank you." Bella put her pie on the buffet table, and then went around to greet the people she knew.

"Hey, Bells!" a familiar voice called.

"Jakey!" She gave him a big hug. "You look buff! What happened to your hair?"

"I got it cut. It was getting in the way."

A girl approached Jacob and latched onto his arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. She was a tad bit snippy.

"Oh, Bella, this is my impr…girlfriend Emily."

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, too." She turned back to Jacob. "Let's sit down with our friends."

"Oh, sure, sure. See ya' later, Bells."

Bella watched Jacob and Emily join a group of teens, who seemed to all be staring at her in an odd way. Some looked angry, others looked curious, but none of them seemed friendly except for Jacob.

"Bella!" Sam called, approaching her. "I didn't know you were coming here for Christmas."

"I found out last night. Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Um, Sam, is there any reason why those people over in the corner are staring at me as if I were some sort of science experiment gone bad."

"Ignore them, Bella." Sam motioned towards the door. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

They walked out of the Ateara house, to the next house, an old, but well-maintained house, painted white with a bright red door. It had a wraparound porch with a hanging, porch swing on one side and a grill on the other. "Come on in. This is my house."

"This is where you live?"

"Yep, what do you think?"

"I like it. It's really nice."

"Thanks. My mom and I put a lot of work into it. We just repainted the outside this past summer."

"I like it, a lot. I also like the porch swing."

"Old Quil built that for my mom. He takes good care of us."

"He seems like a really good man."

"He is. He's like a father to everyone who doesn't really have much family. That's why he has his big Christmas thing every year so people have a place to go and celebrate."

"That's super sweet. I like how he takes care of the whole community. He's one of the elder's right?"

"Yes, he is, along with Elders Black and Clearwater."

"Cool." She scrunched up her nose, looked up at him, then asked, "Okay, so what gives with that group that Jake was with? They were all staring at me as if I had suddenly sprouted horns from my head or something."

"Ah, you noticed."

"How could I not, Sam? They made me feel uncomfortable."

"They don't know you like I do."

"Who are they, Sam?"

He sighed before answering. "The Pack."

"You mean they're the wolves who protect La Push?"

"Yep." He grimaced. "They're the pack—surliness and all."

"No wonder you don't want to be around them."

"It's just…it's…how do I explain this?" He took a deep breath. "They call you the Vampire Girl. Well, everyone except for Jake. Apparently, he defends you whenever they call you that."

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth popped open. "But…but they don't even know me!"

"It doesn't matter to them. You used to date Edward Cullen so you're the Vampire Girl."

"Wow! They're a bit judgmental."

"And they don't understand why I hang out with you so much."

"Are you going to stop being my friend?"

"No, never. You're more important to me than they are. I'll never stop being your friend." He pulled her in close to him, and tipped her chin up so her eyes met his. He took a deep breath. "If I kissed you, would you stop being my friend?"

"No." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time. Maybe ever since the concert, but I didn't want you to stop being my friend."

Without another word, Sam drew Bella in even closer and dropped his lips down to meet hers. Her lips were soft and warm, and seemed to fit his lips perfectly. He wanted to kiss her forever. She was perfect for him. They stayed in that position, simply standing and kissing each other, for several minutes before they moved to the couch and kissed some more.

"Are kisses supposed to be this wonderful?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, if you're with the one who is meant for you, then yes."

She gazed into his eyes intently. "And am I meant for you?"

"You are. You definitely are."

"Oh, good, because I don't think I can ever give up your kisses."

"Is that all I am to you? Your supplier of kisses?" he asked, playfully.

"Well, now you are. I had no idea that lips felt so beautiful until I felt yours. By the way, this is the first time I've ever been French kissed, and it goes above and beyond what I expected."

"Really, you've never French kissed anyone before?"

"Well, no. You see, my last boyfriend didn't allow anything inappropriate, which according to him, French kissing was. Plus he kept threatening me, saying that he could slip and kill me at any moment. In any case, continually being threatened with death threats, really puts the dampener on any sort of kissing. Actually, now that I think about it, he had this weird habit of sniffing my neck, right here." She pointed to her carotid artery. "Then he'd get almost a psychotic look in his eyes and keep repeating to me that I was like his own personal brand of heroin."

Sam stared at Bella completely nonplussed. There were times she could be so clueless. "Bella, that's your carotid artery he was sniffing. When he said that you were like his own personal brand of heroin, he was getting high off of the scent of your blood."

Bella brought her hands to her neck like she were choking. She swallowed a big gulp of air and her jaw dropped in shock. "Oh, my God! You're right! He did tell me that I was a drug to him." And then she started crying. "How could I have been so naive? What's wrong with me, Sam? Why can't I be normal like everyone else?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Bella! None of us were expecting this supernatural mumbo jumbo to hit our lives. You told me once that I'm a normal human being who happens to have some enhanced abilities which make me extraordinary. Well, by the same token, you are a normal human being who happens to have some incredible knowledge that most people wouldn't have. We all want to fit in and be normal, but there is no such thing as normal. There is no one-stop fits all mold; otherwise, we'd all be robots. When I was in high school the first time, I was a cocky asshole. I thought I was king of the school. I was quarterback, I had straight-A's, I had scholarship offers, and I hung out with a group of friends who were from the cool group. I also had a pretty and popular girlfriend from the reservation who I thought was everything, but in reality was cold, controlling, selfish. Guess what? It took two years and a foray into becoming a wolf for me to realize that I was living a lie. My new friends are genuine friends who would give the shirt off of their back to help a friend. As for us, Bella, what we have now is sheer and utter honesty. There are no secrets between us. Well, there won't be after I tell you one more thing, but there are no secrets between you and me. We know our strengths and flaws, and we support each other. You've told me what things were like between Edward Cullen and you. None of that was normal. It was all him controlling you, which vampires are wont to do. Tell me, Bella, do you feel like I control you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. You've never tried to control or manipulate me."

"And I never will."

With an intent look, Bella faced Sam him and said, "I love you, Sam Uley," before kissing him once again. This time they didn't stop kissing until both of their phones started buzzing with text messages that they needed to rush back to the Atearas.

They left the house, hand in hand, and walked back to the Christmas party. They thought they were returning for dinner, they didn't expect to see what they were confronted with.

XOXO

Sam noticed, as soon as they walked into the Ateara house, that the only people who remained were those who knew of the pack. Many of the guests had already returned to their homes due to the late time.

"Ah, there you are," Old Quil said with a knowing smile. "Would the two of you mind introducing our new guests to us? Apparently, you've met them before."

"You probably know who they are, right?" Sam asked the elder.

"Of course I know who they are, and there are others here, particularly of my generation, who know who they are. But no one else is aware. So, Samuel, Bella—are the two of you ready to knock the socks off of the rest of our guests?"

They noticed Alison and Charlie sitting together on a loveseat with worried expressions on their faces.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Sam asked.

"You tell them. Uh, I'm not really into public speaking," she whispered.

"Well, then, how the hell are we going to do our next project? It's your turn to present."

"I'll figure it out before then, this is more pressing. I mean who knew they were going to show up here."

"Oh, for Taha Aki's sake! There's not a shy bone in you, girl! Tell them who we are since Young Quil here wants to be cocky and not tell anyone!"

"Sir, I'm Young Quil—my grandfather is Old Quil," Quil the Fifth pointed out.

"Well, to me he's young. I'll just call you Baby Quil."

Quil looked horrified at the prospect, especially when the rest of the pack laughed.

"Don't laugh at him because some old geezer decides to make a joke! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! If you're supposedly a pack, then act like it by being supportive!" Bella reprimanded the pack. She didn't know Quil, but she knew that it wasn't nice of the others to tease him. Plus she really liked his grandpa.

One of the wolves shouted at her. "Who the hell are you to tell us what to do? You're nothing, but the leech-lover!"

"Paul, I resent that comment! You apologize to Bella now!" from his side, Rachel Black, who she'd known since childhood scolded him. "She's only saying what's right! You need to get your head out of your ass and stop being an immature prick! You also need to stop blaming Bella for the fact that you guys are wolves! You all changed a full six months prior to her arrival in Forks!" She angrily stomped to Bella's side. "You all are a bunch of prejudiced idiots! I can't put up with people like you!" Then she turned to Bella and gave her a hug. "Hi, Bella. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hey, Rach. What's been going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm back for Christmas from college."

"Cool. We should hang out."

"Ooh, that would be fun."

"Rach? Are you abandoning me?" the angry wolf asked.

"Uh, no. I'm not abandoning you, Paul. I'm just talking to my friend. By the way, if you can't accept my friends, I can't accept you. Period, and end of discussion!"

Incredibly, the angry wolf resolutely walked to Bella and held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Paul Lahote. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Uh, you're really hot."

"Um, thank you. I accept your twisted apology."

"No, really, you're really hot!"

"Uh, thanks. Your apology is still twisted."

"Get the hell back with the pack and stop ogling my imprint!" Sam yelled at Paul.

"She's your imprint?" the entire pack questioned simultaneously.

I'm your imprint?" Bella turned to Sam with an incensed expression on her face. "What the hell? Why am I finding this out now?"

"Well, I did say that I had one more secret to tell you before there were no more secrets between us!"

"Oh my God, Sam! That's a BIG secret!"

"Huge, even!" Sam agreed, nodding his head. "But now it's out in the open so there are no more secrets. Isn't that great, Bella?"

"Well, of course she's his imprint!" Billy Black stated. "It was kind of obvious by how protective they've been of each other. I was just wondering how long it would take the rest of you to figure it out."

"How many of you knew?" Leah asked.

All three elders raised their hands."

"It would have been nice, if you could have told us."

"How could we tell you when it was clear that Bella had no idea. Besides, you've been poisoning the rest of the pack with your convoluted theories about Bella. Don't think that I don't know, young lady," Billy stated. "Now, enough is enough." He turned to Sam. "Who are our guests?"

Sam let out a big sigh. It was time for the big reveal. "Everyone, meet Levi and Ellen Uley—my great-grandparents."

"Oh, man, that's a doozie!" Paul stated. "I mean who would have expected this mess? Hey, if you're Sam's great-grandfather, doesn't it mean that you're still the alpha?"

"That's a very insightful question, Paul. Now, if you'd only take that insight, and apply it in school, you have the potential to go very far in life," Old Quil noted. "Now, I'd like to hear the story of how the two of you miraculously discovered the whereabouts of Levi and Ellen Uley."

Bella and Sam turned to each other silently trying to urge the other to speak because neither of them wanted to say anything.

"Oh, alright. I'll talk then," Levi said. "I run a bookstore attached to my house. Last year, Bella came to my store searching for information on legends. Specifically, she asked for a book on the cold ones."

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"It's true. I went looking for information, but it's only because Jacob told me a story about how Quileutes are descended from wolves who supposedly fought cold ones."

"You told an outsider our legends?" Emily asked Jacob, incensed.

"Hey, I resent that! And technically you're an outsider, too! Aren't you from the Makah Reservation?"

"Bella is not an outsider. She has been my friend since we were kids. She's like a Hok'wat Quileute girl," Jacob replied.

"And who are you to judge my brother for his actions?" Rachel questioned. "You truly need to learn not to judge people based on your cousin's convoluted theories about someone she doesn't know personally!"

The Emily girl shrank into a corner after her scolding.

"Okay, so what did you find in the book?" Charlie asked.

"The book was just a basic one on mythical creatures, but there was detailed information on vampires, which I deduced were the cold ones. I accidentally touched Edward Cullen's hand after the whole Port Angeles incident that I told you about, and he was bone, chilling cold. I mean freezing cold, and hard like marble."

"And yet you still dated him? You're out of your mind and insane! How could you stand to be with her?" Leah Clearwater asked Sam.

Sam turned to his ex with a deadly scowl on his face. "First of all, do not ever insult my imprint again! Second, Edward Cullen had been drawing her in with his power to lure humans in for a while before the incident she's describing ever occurred. You have no idea what she's gone through. Don't you dare judge her when you don't even know her! That goes for all of you!"

"Bella, if you would continue with your story, please," Old Quil asked kindly.

"I realized after reading the book that he was a vampire. Later on, he confirmed that he was one, and you all know that I dated him after that for a few months."

"Yes, we don't need to hear that part. Now, how did Sam and you decide to visit the bookstore?"

"We were looking for information. Sam had just told me about the fact that he was a wolf. He hated the mind telepathy thing that the wolves share when phased because he didn't want to know all about Leah and Embry's business. I told him that there was probably a way to block each other because two of the vampires in the Cullen coven are able to block Edward's constant mind-probing. I suggested we go to the bookstore and do some research."

"And when they arrived at the bookstore and asked some very interesting leading questions, all of our secrets came tumbling out," Levi Uley explained.

"What brings you here today?"

"Ellen and I are here because Sam pointed out how selfish it was for us to disappear. When we left, we didn't consider the consequences of our actions on future generations, which our great-grandson was so kind to point out in great detail." He turned to Sam. "Where is your mother?"

Sam pointed towards his mother, who sat stoically on the loveseat. Chief Swan was by her side in a show of support. Levi approached her.

"My name is Levi Uley. This is my wife Ellen. We want to thank you for being the rock who has held the Uley family together, at least my line of it, by raising such a fine young man as Samuel. We also want to apologize for the actions of our grandson. We weren't there for you. I was told there were no Uleys around to assist, and that if it weren't for Quil Ateara, you would not have had the support you needed at the time. I am embarrassed on behalf of the Uley family and deeply sorry for my actions."

Alison remained silent. She had no idea what to say. She just took Levi Uley's proffered hand and shook it, and then she leaned into Charlie for support.

"Ahem!" Bella cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

"Yes? How can I help you, Isabella?"

"You have another great-grandson that you need to meet, remember?"

"Ah, yes. How can I forget?" The man turned to the pack and approached Embry. "Very nice to meet you. I am your great-grandfather from your father's side. What is your name?"

Embry looked completely stunned. His mother Tiffany stood up and protectively went to his side. "My name is Embry Call. How did you know I was your great-grandson?"

"Why, it's because you have your great-grandmother's eyes."

Embry turned to Ellen Uley and gasped when he saw that they did indeed share many similar features.

"This is like way better drama than a reality TV show," Paul pointed out, whispering in Bella's ear.

"I know, right?"

Paul raised his hand. "Sir, you still haven't answered who the alpha is."

"Ah, well, there's a simple remedy for that. We need to go outside and phase."

"But I just ate. I'm sure it's not good for my digestive system if I phase so soon after eating."

"And I haven't eaten," Sam agreed. "I'm still hungry. Bella and I missed dinner."

"It won't hurt you to phase now. Outside! All of you, now!" Levi Uley ordered.

It was at that moment that all of the wolves realized exactly who their alpha was, and Sam realized that he had been relieved of a duty that he truly had never wanted.

XOXO

Having to phase for the first time in months was actually pretty difficult for Sam. Lately, his life had been so happy that he had a difficult time becoming angry in order to phase. Once he was in wolf form, all of his thoughts turned to how happy he was with Bella. He didn't realize this until Leah interrupted his thoughts with, "You can stop thinking about your Hok'wat girlfriend now! The rest of us don't need to know how you think she's perfect! It'll never change the fact that she's a leech lover."

"Hey, I've told you before to leave Bellsy alone!" Jacob protested.

"Yeah, Leah, why don't you leave her alone? She's never done anything to you! And you know what? She wasn't even here when you turned into a wolf so you need to stop blaming her!" Quil agreed. "She's a really nice girl!"

"And besides, Leah, you're a damn hypocrite. You and Embry imprinted on each other, sure—but you broke up with Sam in the worst way possible. You didn't even break up with him! You just went straight to getting it on with Embry, and then you had the nerve to share those images with Sam so he'd find out that you two were a thing. You're an outright bitch and Embry is a dick!" Paul Lahote, Bella's new defender, pointed out.

"You will stop this arguing now!" Levi Uley ordered. All of the wolves turned to him in attention. "Going forward, here's how things are going to go. First of all, there can only be one alpha. That alpha will be me. I can tell by reading all of your thoughts that none of you truly want the responsibility, and you shouldn't have it. You're all too young. So, I am your alpha."

The wolves nodded their heads in agreement and allowed him to continue. "Second, there will be no disparaging of wolves or their imprints. Negativity will only split the pack apart. If you…what the hell?"

Levi Uley stopped talking and turned toward the treeline along with the other wolves. Standing there alone was Bella with a big smile on her face.

"What? I just wanted to see what you guys look like as wolves." She giggled and jumped up and down. "This is so awesome! Which wolf are you, Sam? Can you raise your paw or something?"

"Man, you have the coolest imprint in the world!" Jared exclaimed, just before Sam returned to human form. "Most imprints don't want to see us in our wolf forms because they're afraid."

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"I told you. I wanted to see what you looked like. Tell me who is who." She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked.

"Fine. I'll go in order. Paul is the silver wolf, Embry is the gray wolf with the black spots."

"Oh, it's too bad you didn't have white fur. You'd look like a Dalmatian then."

All of the wolves started laughing at that comment.

"Bella, we're trying to have a meeting. Can I keep going?"

"Sure, sure. Go ahead."

"Next to Embry, with the gray fur, is Leah. The chocolate brown wolf is Quil. Next to him is Jared with the dark brown fur, and then we have my great-grandfather with the jet black fur and gray spots. Finally, we have Jake with the rusty brown fur."

"Hi, Jakey!" Bella waved. He happily approached her so she could pat his fur and give him a hug.

"Bella, I have to return to wolf form now."

"Okay." She smiled, but didn't move.

"Bella, I can't phase in front of you."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to be angry to phase and when I see you, all of my anger melts away."

"Okay, I'll go back into the house."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit. I promise."

As soon as Bella cleared the tree line, Sam phased back into wolf form.

"Oh! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Bella cried, giving a big round of applause. She had been peeking from behind a tree. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Can I just say that you have the most awesome imprint in the world?" Paul noted.

"That girl is weird," Leah commented.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted, there will be no disparaging of wolves or their imprints. Negativity will only split the pack apart, and we need to operate as one positive unit. If you feel the need to complain about the actions of a wolf or an imprint, come to me in private. Just realize that if you have a complaint, the other party will have a right to respond to those complaints." Levi Uley stared directly into Leah's eyes when he said that. "There is always the danger of vampires passing through our area. We must always be prepared, and we must always protect all imprints."

"Well, if that's the case, how come you weren't here when the Cullens came around a second time?" Quil asked.

"That is an error I'm correcting now. I shirked my responsibilities to my family and to the tribe. I am here to rectify those errors."


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

Charlie Swan followed Alison Uley out of the Ateara house, shortly after the pack left to phase. She was visibly upset, and he felt she shouldn't be alone. He'd known her since kindergarten. They were classmates together and they graduated from Forks High School in the same year. She was one of his oldest friends.

She stormed into her house. He followed her inside. "Why?" Her agonized scream reverberated through the house. "Why does this crap happen to us? We don't need this!"

She grabbed a throw pillow and threw it across the room in rage. Charlie caught it with one hand.

"Oh, Charlie. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were here."

He tossed the pillow onto a chair and approached her. "Come here," he whispered gently, brought her to the sofa and sat down with her before wrapping his arms around her and holding her so she could cry. "We're all in over our heads sometimes, and it's okay to ask for help when we are. I'm here for you, Ali."

Alison Uley looked into Charlie Swan's sympathetic eyes and realized that, in him, she had a comrade. Just as she had been hit with crap, left and right, so had he. She had been so focused on her own family's issues that she hadn't realized that Charlie had gone through hell and back, too.

"You know, it just gets to be too much sometimes. You know how Josh used to beat me?"

"I do. I was the arresting officer."

She had forgotten about that fact completely. "Afterwards, I had no one to help me. My older sister Shelly was too into her career and family to help, and no one from the extended Uley family even acknowledged me. Even Sue Clearwater, who is an Uley by birth, was cold and distant. The Uleys acted as if it was my fault that Josh was arrested. I was the one who brought shame onto the Uley name for having had him arrested." She paused to grab a tissue and dab the tears away from her eyes. "The only person who was there for me was Old Quil Ateara and his family. He made sure that I could stay in our house and encouraged me to further my education because, without it, I wouldn't be able to raise Sammy properly. The Atearas even babysat Sammy so I could go to school and work."

"It was very nice of them to step up when others who should have did not."

"It was. Everything seemed to be going well in our lives, and then two and a half years ago, those damned Cullens moved to Forks. Since Sammy attended Forks High School, he was exposed to the vampires more often than the others, and he had to drop out of school in October of that year. He was only seventeen years old. He had no idea what was going on, and the rest of the elders only knew what to do by what was written in the archives. A year later, more wolves phased. Sammy's ex-girlfriend Leah Clearwater and his half-brother Embry Call imprinted on each other. Sammy lost his girlfriend and his brother in one shot. I have to admit that I'm happy about the girlfriend. I never liked Leah or her mother. I know that Embry feels horrible about the situation, but he has explained to me that he can't control his feelings."

"Billy has explained a little about this imprinting thing. I had no idea that Sam had imprinted on my Bella."

"Neither did I! That came as a complete and total surprise to me, but it seemed as though Bella also had no idea." She took a deep breath. "Things started looking up once the Cullens left. Sammy was back in school after a two year absence, he became friends with a terrific group of friends, and he had a fantastic new girl who he wouldn't admit was his girlfriend."

"Yeah, you've got that right. I don't know how many times I got 'Sam is just my best friend, Daddy' from Bella."

"Well, Bella is part of the good that happened to Sammy. It's this next thing that I can't seem to wrap my mind around. How am I supposed to deal with the return of Levi and Ellen Uley. If those two had been around, maybe Josh wouldn't have turned into an abusive felon. They should have been around to assist Sammy and me after Josh did what he did. They should have been around to guide Sammy and to lead the pack. How can they suddenly return now after all these years?"

"I don't have an answer to your question, Ali. I wish I did, but I don't. Heck, I don't even have answers to any of the convoluted muck that has happened in my life. All I can tell you is that life happens, and you just have to roll with the changes it brings forth. Regardless of how you interpret that, you can't blame Ellen and Levi for the choices they made or the ones their future descendants made in their absence. Consider this scenario, if Sam decided to go out and rob a bank today, would it be a choice he made or one you made for him?"

"Of course it would be a choice made by him."

"Then can you blame his great-grandparents for the actions of others?"

"No, because there comes a point when every person has to accept responsibility for his or her actions."

Charlie nodded his head. "This year has been hell for me, but it has also been miraculous for me as well." He paused to look in her eyes. "You and I have each had things thrown at us that no parent should go through, but we managed to make it through just fine because we knew that we had no choice, but to accept the changes as they came and adjust to them."

"I know, Charlie, but some of the moments were sheer hell! I'm just one person, I can't do it alone anymore!"

"Well, then, it's a good thing you have me, Miss Alison Ataruk."

"I haven't been called by my maiden name in years."

Charlie chuckled. "To me you'll always be my Ali." Then he kissed her. It was kiss that contained every ounce of caring and tenderness that he had for her. She knew it in her heart, too, because she had never been kissed with as much feeling as she had been just now.

Ali knew the moment that their lips met that in Charlie Swan she had found the companion of her future life—her soulmate, if you will. When she thought long and hard about it, Charlie Swan had always been in her life, in one way or another. And he was the only one with whom she could be completely honest and upfront with, especially now with all of the supernatural ridiculousness that fate had thrown at their kids.

She turned to him, and with all earnestness, said, "You'd better not let me down, Charlie Swan."

"Are you kidding me? I finally have you in my arms, I'm never letting you go." As an afterthought, he added, "I mean that in the non-stalker way, of course."

They spent the rest of the evening kissing, talking, and simply relaxing in each other's arms. They wondered why it had taken them so many years to get to this point, but knew in their hearts that, from this point on, they would always have each other to rely on.

XOXO

Sam walked into the Ateara household with the rest of the wolves. He searched for Bella, who wasn't in the house.

"She's at my house with Rachel."

"Who?" Sam asked Billy.

"Bella. That's who you were looking for, right?"

"Right. Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome, Sam. You deserve her. I've known Bella all my life. She's a good girl. I'm just glad that she came to her senses about the Cullen monster."

"He had her under his control the entire time, Billy. And I'm pretty sure that he was using her to get high off—almost like a drug."

"How do you figure that?"

"Bella told me that he once said to her that she was like a drug to him, and compared her blood's addictive qualities to heroin."

"That's atrocious! Those Cullens are a menace. I don't know why the treaty was ever made with them! My grandfather was an idiot!"

"We were outnumbered and uneducated," Levi Uley stated. "Plus, they seemed to know what we were thinking all the time. They were always a step ahead of us."

"That's because Edward Cullen can read minds. According to Bella, the new members of their coven—those who've joined since your original pack was active—are even more powerful. One can control emotions while the other can see into the future."

"Good God! How are we supposed to compete against that?"

"I have no idea, but I fear we haven't seen the last of them," Billy mused, then smiled at Sam. "It's Christmas. Go and find Bella and enjoy yourselves. I believe your great-grandfather, the elders, and I have a good deal of business that we need to discuss."

"I will. Merry Christmas." Sam left the party and headed to the Black residence. He was halfway there when Paul caught up with him.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Sam asked him impatiently.

"It's just that my imprint likes your imprint, you know."

"So?" Sam had never really gotten to know Paul or any of the other wolves. He didn't know them well. Their interests didn't align at all. On top of that, since he attended Forks High instead of the Tribal School, his friend base had always been different.

"I'm really sorry for calling your imprint a leech-lover. I really shouldn't have, considering I'd never met her."

Sam had no response. It was rude and uncalled for, but he was also aware of which wolf had the poison tongue, and it wasn't Paul.

"I don't really have many friends, you see. I mean, I know Jared from school, but he's really into his imprint."

"Jared has an imprint?" Sam asked surprised. He had missed out on so much since he returned to school.

"Yeah, her name is Kim. She's a senior, like I am. She's not like your Bella is at all. She's nice and all, but she can't stand the fact that Jared is a wolf, and she worries constantly about him."

"I see."

"Quil is the only one without an imprint now. I just imprinted yesterday. It's just…it's just that my imprint is really smart. She goes to college and she's really different from the other imprints. I asked her to make it with me yesterday, and she told me to take a hike. She thinks for herself and speaks her mind. I think she thinks I'm young and stupid."

Sam cursed under his breath. He didn't have time to deal with this guy's issues, but he couldn't let him go on thinking that he was young and stupid. "You're a little young, but not so much. It's the same age difference between Bella and me. You're not stupid either. You come up with some really good ideas. Just stop being an asshole. She's a really nice girl. She was very studious. I know Rachel well. She was in my grade at Forks High during my first go in high school."

Truth be told, had Sam not dropped out, Rachel would not have been the valedictorian of her senior class. Sam shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. There was no sense dwelling on what he missed out on due to the Cullens. He had to focus on what he had now.

"That's why it's scary, man. I'm used to girls falling at my feet. This one is so different. She barely gives me the time of day."

"Be patient, Paul. Take it one day at a time with her." Sam advised. "I got to know Bella extremely well before we even decided to date."

"But she's your imprint."

"Yeah, and that doesn't mean I swept right in and demanded that she be my girlfriend. I only finally kissed her today."

"Wow! When did you imprint on her?"

"On September 19th."

"But that was over three months ago!" Paul blurted in disbelief.

"I know, but when you think about it, you're with your imprint for a lifetime. Spending three months getting to know her is just a small sacrifice, and well worth the effort. Besides, Bella is my best friend now. How many wolves can say that about their imprints?"

Sam could tell that Paul was thinking about his statement.

"It's important, isn't it? To be friends with your imprint."

"I'm no expert, but I would think that friendship is an important base for any relationship."

"You're probably right, but how do I become her friend?"

"Just listen to what she has to say, just like you're doing with me now."

Sam knocked on the door to the Black residence before Paul could reply to his comment. He entered the house after Rachel called out that he could come in. The girls were sitting at the dining table, sharing a frozen pizza they had just baked.

"Are you guys hungry? We have pizza and cookies," Rachel offered.

The guys dove into eat. Sam, especially, hadn't had any dinner so he was hungry.

Paul turned to Rachel. "Um, I'm sorry I asked if you'd make it with me yesterday. It was a cruddy move. We should get to know each other first. Maybe for a few months—like Sam did with Bella. I don't mind. I'll just jerk off until then."

Rachel and Sam stared at Paul in shock, while Bella eyed him with amusement. "Okay, buddy, maybe you should learn how to think before you speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Telling Rachel that you're going to jerk off is simply too much information. None of us needed to know that, and contrary to what you think, it doesn't turn her on."

"But I thought chicks liked it when guys jerked off while thinking about them!"

"Truly, I have no idea where you got that information from, but I can tell you that it's false. Women want to be respected, not objectified. Maybe you can start by complimenting her."

"Sure. You have really nice hair and you're really smart. I'm jealous that you're smart." He sighed and looked down at his toes. "I'm embarrassed because you're way smarter than I am. I feel stupid around you."

"You're not stupid Paul. You just have to think before you speak. Listen, I was just telling Bella that this whole imprinting thing is new to me. It's completely freaking me out to be honest with you. I'm only a sophomore in college, for God's sake."

"Oh."

"I'm not dropping out of college. I've worked too hard for this."

"So, are you going to reject me?" Paul asked with a worried expression.

"I'm not saying that. I probably can't anyway. I just think we should be friends first."

"I think that's a good idea. Sam told me it's a good idea, and he's super smart."

"Sam always has been a brainiac. I like his advice, though. We'll start with being friends, but you have to work to improve yourself. That means you have to study hard in school so you can get good grades. You also have to consider what kind of career you want in the future. I won't be with a slacker. How does that sound to you?" Rachel proposed.

"Man, you're harsh, but okay. I'll do all of those things."

"And you have to work on being less of a jerk," Bella added.

"Yes, you can't be an asshole anymore," Rachel agreed.

"Fine, but can you not add anymore stuff for me to do? I'm terrible at multi-tasking," Paul replied.

"Of course."

XOXO

Two days later, Bella was in La Push for her first 'official' pack meeting. Emily had kindly brought homemade muffins for everyone to eat, which was a good thing because she was famished, having not had breakfast earlier. She thanked Emily, attempted to take one bite of the muffin, and decided that she could wait to eat.

While everyone else was paying attention to Levi Uley as he spoke, Bella was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the muffin. She knocked on the side of it, and was stunned when it made a clacking sound. She tried to pull it apart in half, but the thing was as tough as nails.

So consumed was Bella with dissecting the muffin that she failed to realize that her name was being called. "Isabella Marie Swan!" She dropped the muffin onto the table, it landed with a thud, and she looked up to see a scowling Levi Uley standing in front of her. "Do you have problems with staying attentive?"

"No, no. I'm sorry. I was just distracted. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Were you not paying attention this entire time?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Like I said, I was distracted."

"Do you have photographs of the Cullens in your possession?"

"I do, actually. I have plenty."

"Would it be possible for you to share some with us or at least allow us to take copies so that we may file them away in our archives for future generations?"

"Sure, sure. No problem."

"Now that we've ascertained that Isabella has the photographs…"

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked, when he saw that her hand was raised.

"Why do you insist upon calling me Isabella?"

"Because it is a beautiful name, and you are a beautiful child; hence I call you Isabella." He paused before speaking again. "Now that we know that Isabella will share the photographs with us for our archives, I believe it is time that we went over some ground rules. First of all there will be absolutely no belittling, disparaging, or insulting of each other—this rule applies to wolves as well as imprints. I've gone over this with the wolves already, but if you have an issue with another member of the pack—wolf or imprint—you bring it to my attention. The imprints may feel free to approach either Ellen or me. We will have no negativity within the pack, negativity is a weakness that can be damaging to us as a whole. We will run as one positive unit. This is because negativity of any kind—fear and anger—can easily lead to darker thoughts. We were chosen by the…"

Levi Uley paused again due to yet another interruption in the form of a snort and a giggle from his great-grandson's imprint. "Isabella Marie Swan! What is it now?"

Bella noticed the eyes of the entire pack and elders on her. Some were looking upon her with curiosity, others with disdain. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that I felt like you were lifting that last line from Yoda. 'Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.' You sounded just like him, that's why I was laughing." She did a bit of quick thinking and added, "I always thought Yoda was wise."

"Isabella, come over here," Levi prompted.

"Sure, why?" She stood up and made her way over to him.

"Sit down right here and stop interrupting!"

"I can't help it! My mind just comes up with these weird theories."

"I know where she's coming from," Paul agreed. "I mean, when you were saying your little spiel, I thought you were going to go into Yoda's luminous beings quote. I can't quite remember it."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! It's 'Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter,' which would completely make sense because since all of you are wolves, you were chosen by the great spirit to represent the good and the light and combat the dark side, like vampires."

"I told you she was like a Hok'wat Quileute!" Jake nodded his head at Emily and Leah. "There's nothing outsider about her."

"Enough! We are completely off-topic! Yes, Isabella and Yoda are correct. Did I really just say that out loud?" Levi shook his head. "You were chosen specifically—wolves and imprints alike—by the spirit gods to maintain peace in our lands. We cannot have any sort of divisiveness amongst ourselves. Wolves have one absolute law." He turned to Leah to say the next part. "Imprints must be protected. A wolf cannot ever hurt another wolf's imprint—by words or by action. If this is deliberately done, the wolf and his brother's have a right to end your life."

Leah's eyes widened and she gulped. She nodded, indicating she understood, and sat down quietly to reflect upon what she had been told. She would have to change her attitude towards Bella Swan. There was absolutely no room for jealousy in the pack.

"Now that we all understand each other. I suggest we reconvene in two days so that we may take a good look at the photos of the Cullens and commit their likenesses to our memories. We need to learn all we can about them, and we now have insider information."

"Bella, this is so cool! You're like a rebel spy!" Paul chortled.

"I know, right?"

Levi Uley shook his head. "Meeting is adjourned. See you at ten am on the 29th!"

XOXO

As soon as the meeting concluded, Sam and Bella made their way to his house to hang out together for the day. The meeting hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be, especially with Bella interrupting his great-grandfather with her Star Wars theories.

"Hey, why weren't you paying attention at the beginning of the meeting?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, I was trying to dissect Emily's muffin." She dug it out of her pocket and tapped it on the kitchen counter.

"Are you serious? That's really a muffin?"

"Supposedly it is. I think she either forgot to put baking powder in it or she stirred the batter too much. My bet is on the baking powder."

"I won't be eating any of her baked goods in the future."

"Neither will I."

"Speaking of baked goods. I'm kind of hungry. How about you?"

"I'm famished. I had no idea that I was going to a pack meeting this meeting until you came to get me."

"Sorry." He approached her and kissed her on the lips several times. "I found out about it last night." He kissed her again. "Should we see what's in my fridge? My mom is a really good cook."

They heated up some leftover mac and cheese. Sam fried up some bacon to go with it, and they sat down to have their brunch, which they quickly finished.

"What should we do today? Do you want to hang out here or at my house? Or we could go for a drive in my new car?"

"We could. It's nice out."

One of their favorite songs came on the radio at that moment. Sam stood up and held his hand out to her. "You could start by dancing with me."

She went to him in an instant, and soon they were swaying to the music, holding each other close, simply enjoying being in each other's arms.

XOXO

Leah Clearwater angrily stormed toward the Uley residence. She had a few words to say to her ex-boyfriend about how upset she was about his new girlfriend. She had no idea why, but she was upset. Sure she had her own imprint, but the truth was, she wasn't over Sam yet. The fact that he could just move on without a thought to her infuriated her.

Of course, when she really thought about it, she had been the heartless one. When Embry and she had imprinted on each other, she was excited and couldn't control herself. She loved Embry, too. He was a good person, a bit younger than she was, but still he cared about her. She had been drifting apart from Sam by the time she had phased. She was sick and tired of his depression, and she had berated him for dropping out of high school constantly. At the time, she hadn't known he was a wolf.

Approaching his house, she could see through the window. Sam looked happy for the first time in ages. He was dancing with Bella in his arms—occasionally, they'd stop to kiss each other. She watched them for a while, and then with tears streaming from her eyes, she turned back towards her house.

She couldn't disturb them no matter how hurt she was. She had to accept that Bella Swan was permanently a part of Sam Uley's life. Besides, she had been the one who had hurt Sam in the first place. She realized, more than anything, an apology was in order. But still—it hurt.

"Leah?" Embry called, with a worried expression.

He gazed in the direction she had come from, and wrapped his strong arms around her, without asking any questions. She let him lead her back towards his house, realizing that Embry truly was the one for her—not his brother Sam. That chapter was over forever, and it was time she dropped it.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

"I brought more muffins!" Emily, whom Bella was convinced, was some sort of amped up Betty Crocker, chortled. She set the plate in the middle of the coffee table that the wolves, imprints, and elders sat around. "Bella, aren't you going to have some?"

"Um, gee, I wish I could, but I'm on a low carb diet."

"You're on a diet?"

"Yes, we both are!" Sam added. "We're doing the low carb, high protein thing. I decided that I want to be at my peak performance level as a wolf."

"And I said I'd join him."

"After all, there's nothing better than a supportive imprint."

"Oh, so I suppose you won't be having any of the brownies I made." Ellen Uley arched an eyebrow at the newly imprinted couple.

Sam and Bella stared at the brownies. They loved brownies. They turned to each other, and then hesitantly to Ellen, resolutely declaring that they couldn't have the brownies.

They watched while the plate of brownies quickly started disappearing.

"Aren't any of you going to have my muffins?" Emily asked sadly.

There were two brownies left. Bella snatched them before anyone else could. She gave one to Sam who quickly devoured it.

"Alright, I admit it. We lied, but that's because we didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings." Bella grabbed a muffin from the tray, and turned to Jake's imprint. "I know you mean well, but these muffins suck. Muffins shouldn't be rock hard. She tapped a muffin on the coffee table." She paused. "If you come to my house, I will teach you how to make muffins properly. We'll all chip our teeth on these."

"Thank God!" Jacob cried. "Someone finally spoke up!"

"You couldn't be honest with me, Jake?" Emily started bawling. She turned to Bella. "I don't know why my muffins turn out so hard. I make them exactly as the cookbook says."

"Are you throwing everything into a stand mixer?" Bella asked.

"Yes, of course." Emily nodded.

"Duh!" Leah cried. "There's your answer, Bella. Em, you never, ever use a stand mixer for muffin batter. You stir until everything is just combined. Otherwise, the muffins come out hard like yours."

"Well, you could have told me! You're my cousin!"

"I didn't know your muffins were hard. I know how bad of a cook you are. I'm not crazy enough to sample anything you make."

"Man, that sucks for you, Jake," Paul commented.

"Haha, you haven't had Rachel's cooking yet," Jake replied with a cackle, only to get his arm pinched by his older sister. "If it ain't canned, frozen, and microwavable, she won't cook it for you. Oh, and I use the term 'cook' lightly when it comes to her."

"Hey, I admit it. I can't cook, and I'll probably never learn," Rachel confessed. "Besides, my brother is an excellent chef. Bella and he learned to cook from my mother when she was alive."

"It's true. Mom taught both of us to cook whenever Bella visited in the summertime." He then turned to Emily. "I don't mind doing the cooking. I'm a way better chef than you are."

"Alright, enough of this chatter. Bella, did you bring the photos?" Levi Uley asked.

"Yes. In fact, some of them were on my phone so Sam and I brought them to Walmart and made prints." She handed him an envelope.

"Thank you, Bella." He laid the photos down on the table. "I recognize five of them. If I'm not mistaken, the blonde male is Carlisle Cullen and the brunette is his mate Esme."

"Vampires have mates?" Leah asked.

"They do. Actually, they feel the same way about their mates as we do about our imprints. They feel the same electricity and warmth, and they feel the pull when they're apart," Levi informed her.

"Pull? What pull?"

"You know. It's that dull feeling in your chest, as if something is missing, whenever you're not near Sam." Kim, who Bella had never spoken to, explained.

Bella stood up and walked away from Sam into the kitchen. "I feel fine. Am I defective?"

"You're in the same damned house as he is, Bella!" Leah chastised. "She means like when you're at home in Forks and he's in La Push."

"Ohh…so, that's not heartburn? I get it now." She turned to Levi Uley. "Is there anything that can be done to alleviate the ache?"

"You have to be near your wolf."

"It's a good thing we're in all the same classes." Bella nodded to Sam who pulled her back down next to him.

"As I said, I recognize five of the vampires. Carlisle Cullen and his mate Esme, Emmett Mc Carty and his mate Rosalie, and Edward Cullen. Am I correct?" Levi asked Bella.

"Yes, but you should know that they go by different aliases, especially if they feel they've stuck with one name for too long. For example, this time around, Rosalie used the last name Hale, her maiden name, while Emmett went with Cullen. They masqueraded as high school students and actually attended Forks High School while Carlisle played the working father and Esme, the housewife."

"He worked outside of the house and the other vampires attended the high school?"

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen worked at the hospital as an emergency room physician. Rosalie and Emmett pretended they were high school seniors, who were dating. The other two vampires: Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, pretended to be high school juniors, along with Edward Cullen. You should also note that at any given time, they could go by the last names, Branden, Hale, Masen, McCarty, Platt, or Whitlock."

"Did you get that?" he asked Ellen, who was acting as secretary.

"I did. Let me just confirm the names, Branden, Hale, Masen, McCarty, Platt, or Whitlock. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Bella nodded her head.

"Sam mentioned that two of the new vampires have powers that are more formidable than Edward Cullen's telepathy," Billy mentioned. "Is this true, Bella?"

"Yes, Alice is a seer. She has the ability to see into the future; however, her gift is not absolute. For example, any one of us could make a split-second decision that can change the outcome of her visions. Alice's mate Jasper is the one with the scary power. He's an empath, who is able to control emotions. He used to be a major in the confederate army during the Civil War. When he was changed, he fought in the Southern Vampire Wars."

"Wait a second, missy! What Southern Vampire War?"

"Oh, the Southern Vampire Wars are vampire territorial wars fought down south, somewhere in the vicinity of Texas and Mexico. It started in the early 1800's and is still going on today. Anyway, I guess what happens is that the warlords form armies with newborn vampires and decimate each other. Newborn vampires are physically stronger because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues, but emotionally unstable. Jasper was able to control their emotions to make them even more powerful so they could win. Eventually, Jasper couldn't take the emotional toll it took on him. You see, he feels everyone's emotions. After nine months to a year of being in a newborn army, his job was to cull them."

"Cull as in slaughter?"

"Yep, and he felt their emotions as he ripped their heads off with his bare hands, lit them on fire, and watched them dissipate into purple smoke."

Everyone was staring at Bella slack-jawed.

"And this Jasper told you all of this?" Harry managed to choke out.

"Oh, sure, I got along well with Jasper. He's really nice. We both like history, you see, and since he was actually in the Civil War, I was able to ask him a ton of questions. Last year, I got an A+ on my paper on the Civil War because he was a direct source."

"You are grounded!"

"You can't ground me. I'm not your kid."

"You might as well be. I'm your Uncle Harry, and I don't like the fact that you were hanging around with…with… a warlord! No more of my fish fry for two weeks!"

"You can't do that! I like your fish fry!"

"I mean it, young lady! When I come over to your house tonight for the game, you get no fish fry!"

"Fine! I'll just make the chili at Sam's house. You won't get any."

"Oh, Bella, you can't do that!" her Uncle Billy cried. "I never said you were grounded. It was only Uncle Harry who said that."

"No fish fry, no chili."

"Is it any wonder why your kids are so distracted?" Old Quil shouted. "Here you two buffoons are going on about fish fry and chili when Isabella is trying to give us pertinent information! No wonder these kids have attention issues." He turned to Bella. "Do you have anymore information?"

"No, that's it for now, but if I think of anything else, I'll tell you."

"Fine! I'll bring enough fish fry for you tonight," her Uncle Harry finally conceded.

"And I'll make the chili." Bella smirked at him.

"Uh, can…may I come to your house with my dad?" Leah suddenly asked. She figured it was time to make amends with Bella. With her father watching the game at the Swan's house, it was the perfect time to set things straight.

"Sure, that would be cool." "Thanks." Leah looked up to see Sam glaring at her suspiciously. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

XOXO

That same evening, Sam Uley was in an atrocious mood. He wanted to go to Bella's house because Leah was going to be there, but instead, he was at a restaurant in Port Angeles with his mother, Embry, and Tiffany Call. It was their monthly family dinner. He could tell that Embry, too, was in as morose a mood as he was.

"Are you two boys still not speaking to each other?" Tiffany asked.

"No, why?" Embry asked.

"Because you both look like you want to hit each other."

Embry turned his eyes away from his mother.

"I'm just wondering how Bella is holding up. Leah is having dinner at her house, and I'm worried," Sam admitted.

"Why the hell would you worry about Leah? It's your girlfriend who is outright insane! She dated a vampire and had actual conversations with them—like they were her friends!"

Sam stood up and shoved Embry. "Don't you ever talk about my girlfriend when we both know that yours talked behind her back when she hadn't even met her!"

"Both of you sit down immediately!" Alison chastised. "I am ashamed of you! You both know better than to behave like this in public! You are brothers, and you do not let a girl come between you! Now I know for a fact that Bella is a bit quirky, but she is not malicious, Embry! And Samuel, you need to drop whatever feud you have going with Leah and Embry! They imprinted on each other. It was fate! Just like it was fate when you imprinted on Bella. Both of you need to let go of whatever animosity you have for each other!"

"I agree." Tiffany glared at both boys, indicating that she'd had enough of their ongoing hostility. "Now it appears to me the girls are trying to make amends. Give them the opportunity to do so on their own terms without any interference from you. You are brothers and have been your entire lives. It's time you behaved like it."

XOXO

Bella's eyes widened when she realized, not only did Leah come over but so did Emily.

"You told me you were going to teach me how to make muffins," Emily mentioned.

"I did, didn't I? I don't break promises. Don't worry, I will teach you. How about if we do it after dinner? Fish fry tastes awful when it's soggy."

"That's a great idea, thank you."

The dads sat in the living room to watch the game while they ate. The girls decided to eat at the dining table. They ate silently for a few minutes until Emily blurted, "My cousin has something to say to you and so do I."

"Okay, go ahead."

"I want to apologize for being prejudiced about you when we first met. Jake kept saying you were very nice, but…but…well, it's just all of the stuff that happened between Sam and my cousin clouded my mind."

"I understand. You were loyal to your cousin."

"But I shouldn't have been. I didn't have both sides of the story then. I realized today how nice you were to be so honest about my muffins."

"I wasn't honest. I lied in the beginning."

"But it was only to spare my feelings."

"I accept your apology. It's nice to make new friends."

Bella smiled warmly at Emily who abruptly hugged her.

"Oh, thank you. You're so nice! I'm going to give you a nice haircut, too."

"My cousin is a hairdresser. She's really talented," Leah informed her. She does my hair.

She checked out Leah's stylish bob. It suited her well. Bella's own hair was a wavy, tangled mess, which she always kept gathered up in a ponytail.

"I just graduated in June from the vocational technical program in hairdressing at my high school. I was just hired at a salon in Forks. I'm really excited about it. My aunt and uncle are letting me live in the spare room at their house."

"You're lucky you have relatives close by. How far is the Makah Reservation?"

"It's a little over an hour away without traffic. There's always traffic, though. Living with my aunt and uncle also allows me to be closer to Jacob. You see, I never in my wildest dreams, thought any of this could happen to me, but it did. I'm still a bit frightened about the whole situation."

Bella realized that Emily was a chatterbox. She was actually a very sweet girl, the opposite of her first impression of her. Sam called her a fufu nightmare—he did get the 'fufu' part correct because compared to her, Emily was very girly. She wouldn't describe Emily as a nightmare though.

"Did you know I used to have a crush on Sam?" Emily continued.

Since when had they moved on to Sam?

"It was after Embry and Leah imprinted on each other. I felt so bad for him. I tried to make him feel better by bringing him cookies and talking to him, but he didn't really like me. Now I know why! He needed you!" She suddenly gasped, putting her palm over her mouth. "Oh, I forgot. Leah wanted to say something to you. She's ever so sorry for saying those things about you. It's just that she had been in love with Sam at one point, and she really didn't understand when he had become a wolf because…"

"Okay, Emily, I can take it from here. Thanks, though," Leah interrupted.

"Oh, you're welcome. I know you find it hard to talk. I've always had better interpersonal skills than you. Ooh, but I should let you talk."

Leah sighed. "Bella, I want to apologize for being a jealous bitch. It's just that this whole wolf and imprinting thing hit me like a ton of bricks. The truth is, Sam and I had been growing apart months before I changed into a wolf. He hurt me when he disappeared and dropped out of high school. I had no idea what had happened to him because he couldn't tell me. It was only after I became a wolf that I learned the truth, but I imprinted on Embry on the same day, and I was overcome by all the feelings of being imprinted."

"I bet it was double for you since he imprinted on you as well."

"I never thought about it that way, but you bring up a good point. I guess we both might have been clouded by our emotions." She took Bella's hands in hers. "The point is, I want to apologize profusely for my behavior, and I want to make a fresh start."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm all for fresh starts. Now, should we teach Emily to make muffins so we don't have to risk chipping our teeth anymore?"

"Sure!" Leah nodded her head and cheerfully followed Bella into the kitchen trailed by a smiling Emily. It was a tentative beginning to a new understanding and a new friendship.

XOXO

At just before six am, the following morning, Bella heard a tapping noise at her window. She reluctantly got out of bed to check to see who it was and found Sam hanging from the tree limb outside her window, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He had been tossing pebbles at her window sill. She opened the window wide so he could hop inside.

"Sam, why are you here so early?"

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because of Leah."

"There was nothing to worry about. Emily and Leah just apologized."

"Is that all that happened?"

"And then Leah and I taught Emily how to make muffins. After that, Emily gave me a hair…" Bella's head snapped to the door. "Quick! Hide!"

Sam dove into the closet just as the door opened.

"Oh, you're up." Charlie took a look at the open window. "Are you okay? You usually sleep in on a vacation day."

"I'm fine. It was warm in this room so I opened the window."

Her father walked to the window to close it. "The latch is broken. I'll repair it for you on my next day off." He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and then glanced at the bed. "Well, no wonder you feel like it's hot in the room. It's because you sleep underneath all those blankets and wear those flannel pajamas. You're going to overheat. Anyway, I have to leave now if I'm going to make it to Olympia by nine for the seminar, and I won't be back until late tonight. You make sure you shut that window and keep the door locked. I don't mind if you go out, but text me to tell me where you've gone. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Charlie reached into his wallet and handed Bella two twenties. "You can eat at the diner or coffee shop if you get hungry."

"Daddy, I know how to cook, but thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, but I know you. You'll probably end up going out with one of your friends anyway, after you get more sleep. And you need gas in your car."

"You know me too well." She climbed back under the covers. "Thank you for this."

"I'll see you tonight, kiddo. I love you."

"Love you, too. Drive safely."

"I always do."

As soon as Sam heard the car leave, he left his hiding spot in the closet. He hopped into bed next to Bella and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Okay, so what did Emily do?"

"Oh, she gave me a haircut. Apparently, she's a hairdresser."

"Yeah, she is. She offered to cut my hair once." He checked out her hair. "Your hair looks pretty."

"Thank you. I think so, too. By the way, she used to have a crush on you."

"I know. She stalked me for a while. Now, she has Jake to stalk."

"She's really nice, and so is Leah."

"If you say so." He kissed Bella again, this time for a bit longer. "So, your dad is in Olympia all day, huh?"

"He is, why?"

"No reason." He leaned in to cuddle her. "I'll just have to spend the entire day with you. We'll have to have an epic make-out session."

"Ooh—that sounds like fun."

"Trust me, it will be."

They spent the entire day, kissing and snuggling in bed together, wondering why everyday couldn't be like this.

XOXO

At the same time, in another part of the country, in a luxurious, five-star hotel room, Edward Cullen sunk his teeth into his mate's artery as he came to another roaring climax. The past couple of months had been sheer bliss for him. After he left Forks and the delightfully scented human girl, he met his mate. He ran into her in Seattle while he was trying on a new pair of Gucci loafers. She, too, was in the store, but was looking to steal a new pair. They had accidentally touched, and it was at that moment, they had discovered they were mates. The churning electricity between them had been proof enough.

Edward ended up purchasing his loafers and an entire new wardrobe for her. He couldn't have his mate looking homeless. After that, they left for his house in Chicago. She had been the making of him. He encouraged him to embrace his natural vampiric side, which he had been suppressing because of Carlisle Cullen's stupid humanitarian mandates.

There would be no more playing nice to humans, though. As a vampire, he was at the top of the food chain; moreover, he was gifted with the ability to read minds. As far as he was concerned, his superiority, even as a vampire, entitled him to dominate those less worthy than he was—humans and vampires alike. This was definitely the life.

He took a look at the pathetic human couple, who were tied up in the corner shaking in fear, and smiled.

"Please, please! What do you want from us? You can take our money, our belongings, whatever you want—just let us go!" the male cried out in desperation.

"Really? We can have whatever we want?" his mate questioned, in a sexy purr that elicited a growl from Edward.

"Anything! Take anything, please!" he called out in desperation.

"Oh, Edward, he's so polite. He said, 'please.'" His mate turned to the man's wife. "But what about you? Do you want to be freed, too?"

Edward traced his finger down the woman's tear-streaked face, ending at her soft lips. He turned to his mate and ordered her to kiss the woman. "Mmm..." she moaned. "Tastes like cherries."

Edward crooked his finger at his mate, beckoning her to come to him. She obediently did as she was told, and then kissed him. They mated over and over again, while the couple watched in fear.

At dawn, Edward said, "I think they have enough fear in their veins."

"Fear makes humans more delicious. Shall we untie them, then?"

"Of course. I'm kind of hungry myself."

"Please! Please, let us go! We'll give you anything you want! Anything!" the woman begged this time.

"Anything," the man whimpered.

"Well, it's your lucky day because all we want is some dinner."

"Is that all you want? Go ahead and take our money. Buy yourselves a nice dinner."

"I think we'll take you up on your offer. Won't we, darling?" Edward asked his mate.

"Absolutely, how can we say no to such generosity," his mate cooed with a smile as she went straight for the male's jugular.

His wife screamed in agony as she watched the blood being drained from her husband.

"Don't be afraid," Edward assured as he looked into her eyes, drawing her in with his allure. An aroused woman was even more delicious than a frightened one.

"No, I'm not afraid," the woman murmured. He laughed. Humans were so easy to control.

"May I see your neck?" he asked.

The woman tilted her head and exposed her artery to him.

"I'm going to make you feel good," he promised with a smile as he ran his hands over the woman's body, and watched in satisfaction as the human girl's arousal heightened. When a smile of ecstasy crossed her face, he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh to feed from her. And oh, how delicious her human blood tasted as it flowed through his veins to heat them.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

 ** _Two months later…_**

"Did you hear the news?" Katie Marshall asked when Bella and Sam sat down at the lunch table.

"No, what's up?"

"Jessica Stanley is preggers."

"Preggers? As in she's having a baby?" Bella's eyes popped out of her eyes.

"Yep, knocked up from here to eternity."

"I doubt that. It's more for like nine months, not an eternity."

"Who is the father?" Sam asked.

"Riley Biers. They've been seeing each other since the party at Ty's house, when they were arrested for underage drinking. Their parents are fighting mad, and demanding that they get married."

"Man alive! Riley is my age."

"I know." Katie nodded her head. "I made an appointment for a check up with Mrs. Call so I can get birth control pills right away. I don't need to be having Mike's baby right now."

"You two should do the same," Mike suggested.

"I'm already on the pill," Bella admitted.

"You are?" Sam asked, thinking he was lucky that they were having this conversation, but also wondering when Bella and he would eventually take that step in their relationship. He loved her. She loved him. Still, he didn't want to rush anything.

"Yeah, I have been since I was sixteen. My mom is really proactive about stuff like that."

"My mom is, too," Lauren added. "She put me on the pill as soon as I started high school."

"I wish my mom would let me go on it. Ben and I are using condoms," Angela admitted. "If she ever found out we were having sex, she'd send me to a convent to cleanse my soul."

Sam found it amazing how his new friends were so open about everything. He recalled that his old group of friends only talked about getting laid and partying. His friendships had been so superficial back then.

He grimaced when he considered the fact that his first time had been with Leah. He thought he had been in love with her at the time. How wrong he had been. His one, true love was sitting next to him at the table now.

He glanced at Bella as she took a bite of her sandwich. She smiled, picked up his sandwich, and handed it to him.

"You'd better eat before the bell rings, Sam. You become a grouch when you're hungry."

"Good point."

"Hey, guys, are we still on for the bonfire on Second Beach this weekend?" Mike asked. "It's supposed to be nice out."

Bella checked the weather forecast on her phone. "Nah-uh! It says it's going to be 46 degrees out on Saturday."

"Yeah, but no rain."

"46 degrees, Mike! I become cold once the temperature drops below 75."

"Arizona, you are going to the bonfire, and we're going to make you a Forks girl if it's the last thing we do."

"Technically, she'll be in La Push, so she'll become a La Push girl." Sam wagged his eyebrows at his friends.

"Oh, alright. I'll go to the bonfire."

"Don't worry, Bella. Sam will keep you warm," Katie assured.

"I will." He nodded his head and gave her a quick kiss.

"So are we all in then?" Tyler asked.

Everyone gave their assent with the exception of Lauren. "I don't think I'm going."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because I'll feel out-of-place, that's why. I'll be the only single one among a bunch of couples."

"We'll just have to share Sam. He can keep you warm, too."

"Besides, we're all buddies. You're a part of our group. We're celebrating our friendship with this bonfire, Lauren," Tyler said.

"Yeah, and it happens to fall on Valentine's Day. The day of love and romance."

"More the reason for you to come with us so you're not alone."

"Fine! I'll go!" Lauren huffed.

Bella put an arm around her friend. "You'll have fun. I promise."

XOXO

On Valentine's Day, at twilight, the group of friends met at Second Beach for the bonfire. True to Mike's word, the weather held and there was no rain. There was an abundance of food and drinks, which the kids shared together while sitting around the bonfire.

Eventually, the guys took off to play a little football, leaving the girls to converse together.

"So, I have the latest scoop on Jessica and Riley."

"Okay, what's the news now? Samantha asked.

They got married on Friday."

"What?" They all turned to Katie with surprised expressions on their faces.

"I said that Jess and Riley are married."

"How? Isn't Jess underage?"

"No, her birthday was sometime in January. Anyway, remember I told you that their parents were insisting they get married?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"Well, their parents insisted. Apparently, they got their marriage license on Monday and Reverend Weber officiated the wedding on Friday."

"Wait a second! Friday was yesterday. Are you saying that my father officiated their wedding and didn't tell me?" Angela sat pouting at Katie.

"It was all hush-hush."

"Well, then, how come you know?" Bella asked.

"I know because my father is a cop, and cops know everything."

"Um, Katie, might I remind you that Bella's father is also a cop. In fact, he's the police chief—your father's boss. Where is your logic coming from?" Lauren pointed out.

"Easy. I eavesdrop on my parents when they talk. I can always tell when they have something serious to discuss because they always go to the laundry room to talk. In fact, they're never in the laundry room together unless it is to talk. Anyway, I can hear things loud and clear since there's a vent that connects to the closet in my room."

Apparently, Katie's parents were rabid gossips. Bella made a mental note not to mention anything in front of them.

"So, Jess and Riley were married yesterday? Where are they going to live? How are they going to survive? Can they even afford an apartment?" Bella questioned.

"Nope. Riley is moving in with the Stanley's. The Biers are fed up with him." Katie lowered her voice as if she had some salacious gossip. "You know how he was booted from college, right?"

They all nodded their heads. "Anyway, he's joining the army. It's the only option left for him."

They all sat contemplating Jess's predicament. It could easily happen to any of them. Of course, Bella and Sam hadn't done the deed yet, but she had no doubt that they'd be at that point soon—very soon. She glanced up to see him laughing and playing football with the guys. He looked so happy. She was happy. She shuddered when she considered how Edward had treated her in the past, and how prettily he worded his abuse, lies, and manipulation.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to see the group of teens approaching the area.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing here?"

She turned to see Jacob Black, and all the pack and imprints, with the exception of Rachel—who was back at college, standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Jake. We're just here having a bonfire and celebrating Valentine's Day. Let me introduce you to my friends. Angela, Katie, Lauren, and Samantha meet my friends Jacob, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Leah, and Quil."

"You're welcome to join us. We have plenty of food." Samantha motioned to the spread in front of them. "Our boyfriends are playing football over by the water. I'm sure they won't mind if you guys join them."

"Do you all have boyfriends?" Quil asked, staring down at his feet, looking dejected.

"I don't," Lauren replied. "It's always just me and a whole bunch of couples. I feel like a third wheel—or more like a ninth wheel."

"It's the same with me," Quil informed her, looking into her eyes. Suddenly, he gasped and opened his mouth, but no words were coming out. He had a dazed expression on his face, and a smile was forming on his mouth.

"Hey, are you okay, Quil?" Bella asked. "You look kind of confused."

"He imprinted," Paul whispered quietly in her ear.

"Oh…" She had to get Quil out of the position he was in. They were in the presence of those who didn't know of the pack. "Uh, Quil, let's go for a walk. You look sick to your stomach."

"I'm not. I…"

"You look sick, buddy. Trust me, you're about to barf. Come on, Bella!" Paul fairly yanked Bella to her feet. "I could use your help." They grabbed Quil and started walking, with Jacob on their heels. All those left behind looked bewildered.

"Did you imprint on Lauren?" Jacob asked.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Did you imprint on her?"

"I did. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Oh my God! This is messed up! She's Hok'wat! It's going to cause so many complications."

"Jacob, I'm white, too!" Bella protested.

"Uh, I've told you before that you're just a Quileute Hok'wat. There's a difference."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

It means you're like one of us, only lighter skinned," Paul explained. "Besides, you're good with weird."

"Are you calling me weird?"

"Yes!" Paul and Jacob said, meanwhile Quil sat down on a rock.

"Oh my God! How am I going to explain this all to her?" He turned to Bella. "You have to come with me."

"Me! Why?"

"Because you're one of the few non-bitchy, non-fake variety females I know."

"It's true," Paul agreed. "I even like you, and I don't like anyone except for Rachel and you."

They all sat down to discuss the situation. "How are we going to tell her?"

"I'll invite Lauren over to my house to hang out with me, and I'll need to run an errand in La Push," Bella offered. "Think of an errand."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know. I'll call you saying that I need help with figuring out what to get my dad for his birthday," Jake suggested.

"It has to be urgent."

Paul nodded his head, stood up, and snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Jake, you need to get Emily to call Bella to say she has female troubles."

"Female troubles? Why would Emily have female troubles? She gets along with the other imprints."

"Not that kind of problem! Tampon troubles! Maybe she can tell Bella that she's having trouble with her tampon!"

"Really?" Bella folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at Paul. "Girls don't call each other with issues like that. Besides, using a tampon is fairly straightforward—I highly doubt she's going to have trouble with it."

"They seem pretty complicated to me."

"What the hell would you know about tampons?" Quil asked.

"My mom uses them."

"And does she ask you for help using them?"

"No! But they look interesting so I've opened a few up to dismantle them so I could try to figure out how they work. They're complicated like bras are. How come all female things are complicated?" Paul questioned, while staring expectantly at Bella.

"Why do you guys have my imprint all the way out here?" Sam asked, approaching the group. He gave Bella a searing kiss that sent tingles from her head to her toes.

"We're talking."

"About what?"

"Tampons," everyone replied.

"Why are you discussing tampons?"

"I suggested to Bella that she help Emily with her tampon issue," Paul explained.

"Emily has a tampon issue? Why would she need Bella's help? Shouldn't she ask Leah since she lives with the Clearwaters?"

"Emily doesn't have a tampon issue," Jacob said.

"Well, then why are you here discussing tampons?"

"Because I imprinted," Quil informed him. "They're trying to help me."

"How the hell are tampons supposed to help with the fact that you imprinted?" Sam asked, completely annoyed.

"They don't, Sam. We're just trying to help Quil figure out how to tell Lauren."

Sam's jaw dropped. "You imprinted on Lauren? But she's Hok'wat!"

"Samuel Levi Uley! I happen to be Hok'wat!" Bella huffed.

"Yeah, but you're a special case, you're more Quileute than Hok'wat. You just need a tan."

Bella stared at her wolf, open-mouthed and incensed.

"He's complimenting you. The least you can do is thank him," Paul told her.

"Seriously? Can we get back to the topic? We need to figure out a way to get Lauren to La Push tomorrow, so Quil can tell her about the imprint. That way, she's not kept in the dark for over three months like some imprints were!" She cut Sam a scathing look.

"Ouch! Alright, if you put it that way. I'll just call you tomorrow, and ask you to come over with Lauren because one of my friends wants to meet her."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Bella inquired.

They all shrugged their shoulders before heading back to the main group.

XOXO

The following day, Bella invited Lauren to her house to hang out. Right on cue, Sam sent a text message inviting the girls to his house because there was someone he wanted Lauren to meet. So, the girls were off to La Push armed with a tray of enchiladas that Bella had prepared.

"So, who is this guy that Sam wants me to meet?"

"You met him yesterday. His name is Quil."

"Oh is he the one who got sick during the bonfire?"

"Yeah, he's the one. He really thought you were pretty."

"He did?" she asked surprised. It always amazed Bella how low Lauren's self-esteem was. She really was a pretty girl and super nice, too. She tended to hold people at a distance. Ever since she had been raped in ninth grade, Lauren was very wary about trusting people.

"Quil is one of the nicest guys I know."

"Nicer than Sam?"

"He's just as nice, if not nicer."

They arrived at the Uley residence where Quil was anxiously waiting. He came to the door with Sam when the girls knocked.

"Did you bring the goods?" Sam asked Bella in a whisper.

"Yes, you big lug. Here," she handed him the tray of enchiladas and kissed him. "We just need to bake it for twenty minutes or so."

They walked into the house to find Quil tongue-tied and staring at Lauren, absolutely mesmerized. Lauren, on the other hand, looked bewildered.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. "Are you still sick from yesterday?"

"Quil, you remember Lauren, don't you?" Sam gave him a shake to bring him back to reality. "Quil, Lauren is asking how you're feeling."

"Oh, I'm…I'm…thank you…"

"Uh, okay." Lauren rubbed her chin, completely confused by Quil's nonsensical answer. She hoped to God that this wasn't a ploy by Bella and Sam to set her up with one of their friends.

"Pull it together!" Sam whispered so only Quil could hear.

Quil finally hopped to attention, and blurted, "I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Do you want to marry me? You're my soulmate."

Bella slapped a palm on her forehead while Sam threw his hands up in the air.

Surprisingly, Lauren cooed, "I'm your soulmate?"

"Yeah, you're my forever."

"Forever," she whispered. She also had a moony expression on her face.

"Sam, take control of the situation," Bella suggested.

"Why do I have to take control?"

"Because you're a born leader." Sam arched an eyebrow at his imprint. She huffed. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"You do that, babe," he encouraged.

"Ahem!" Bella cleared her throat loudly. When they didn't response, she stood in between the moony eyed couple and announced, "Lauren, the guys have something very important to share with you."

"They do?"

"Yes, they do. Have you heard any Quileute legends?"

"No, not really. Should I have?"

Bella thought back to her own experience with knowing the legends when she shouldn't have and replied, "Probably not, but you will hear a story today. It's a story about the Quileutes and how they've always had magic in their veins."

"Okay, shoot."

"Sure thing. So there was an old dude named Taha Aki."

"Seriously, Bella? Should you be referring to Taha Aki as an old dude? He can probably hear you in the spirit world," Sam said.

"I'm not lying, the dude was old when he phased. He had two grown sons by then. Gee whiz!" She turned back to her friend with a smile. "I'm going to make a long story short. Vampires have a history of passing through this area. Some Quileutes, through winning the genetic lottery, become vampire-killing wolves when there are vampires near. The Cullens were vampires. Many Quileute kids, including Quil and Sam, discovered that they had the ability to turn into wolves. Wolves have a special way of finding their lifelong mate. It's called imprinting. You became Quil's imprint yesterday just like I am Sam's imprint. And now Quil and Sam are going to go into the woods behind the house to prove to you that my story is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Any questions?"

After Bella completed her story, the other three simply stared at her slack-jawed. When not one question came from her friends, Bella led Lauren out to the back, followed by Quil and Sam. "Okay, now go out there and strip and phase."

"Oh my God! I get it now. This is like an intro to a male strip show! Cool!" Lauren chortled. "You had me there for a bit. Quil and Sam are going to strip for us aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah." Bella nodded her head. "They are going to strip their clothes off and perform. Just watch. Keep your eyes on them." She smiled at the guys and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, let's get to it, Quil," Sam said.

"Do I really have to dance?"

"No, you don't have to dance. Just take your damn clothes off, think of something that pisses you off, and phase!"

The boys took their shirts and shorts off.

"Excuse me, I'm no expert, but shouldn't you wiggle your hips or something while you're doing a striptease?" Lauren questioned. "And maybe you should play some music?"

Bella clutched her stomach and cackled out loud.

"Bella, please!" Sam implored.

She turned to her friend. "This is the big reveal. Now, just watch."

Lauren did as Bella suggested and watched the boys, figuring she'd critique them later. They really needed to add some pizzazz to their act. That final thought was quickly forgotten as Quil and Sam transformed into two of the largest wolves she'd ever seen. She turned to her friend. "That crazy story you just told me wasn't an intro to a strip show, was it?"

"Nope."

"So, the Cullens were vampires for real?"

"For real." Bella nodded her head.

"And those wolves are Quil and Sam?"

"Yep."

Lauren sighed. "It's a good thing I like the color brown then."

Bella glanced at Quil's chocolate brown fur, and noted, "It is a good thing. He's actually the same color as hot cocoa mix, did you notice?"

"Well, then, it's good that I like hot cocoa." She pulled Bella in for a hug. "Thanks for telling me in such a chill way."

"You're welcome."

And then Lauren slapped her across her face. "That's for dating a vampire!"

"Um, ow!" Bella rubbed her left cheek. "That hurt."

"Yeah, well, I bet if a vampire had bitten you, it would hurt even more."

"True. Vampire bites do hurt."

While the girls were chatting, the boys had returned to human form, threw their shorts back on, and approached their imprints.

"So I truly am your soulmate?" Lauren asked Quil.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course it is. It's kind of cool knowing that I've already met the one person in the world who is made just for me." She turned to everyone. "I suppose this all has to remain a secret from everyone, right?"

"Yes, but my dad and Sam's mom know, and a few other people do," Bella informed her.

"Cool. Your secret is safe with me."

"Now, can we have enchiladas, Bella? I've been waiting all day for it," Sam pleaded.

"Sure, but only because it's you."

XOXO

On Monday morning, Lauren approached Bella and Sam as soon as they arrived at school.

"Okay, so I don't know how to act," Lauren said. "I mean…I have a boyfriend, a soulmate, a guy I'm going to marry. Really, when you think about it, I'm practically engaged. I feel funny. How am I supposed to act in public in front of our friends?"

"You act like you usually do," Bella told her. "There's nothing different about you."

"But the world is different. I realized last night that everything we've been told doesn't exist, exists. There are vampires and werewolves."

"We're not werewolves, Lauren. We're shapeshifters," Sam explained.

"But I'm told werewolves exist in Louisiana and Romania," Bella informed her.

"Who the hell told you that?" Lauren asked.

"Carlisle Cullen did. Apparently, one of the leaders of the vampire royalty, is deathly afraid of werewolves. Anyway, werewolves shift with the full moon and don't have control of their faculties when they're in their wolf state."

"Vampire royalty?" Sam exclaimed, while Lauren blurted, "Oh my God! What kind of a world do we live in?"

They both turned to her with expressions of incredulity.

"Oh, calm down. The world is just a bit twisted. You just have to accept all of it's unique qualities as fact, and then the world will be a better place."

Bella shook her head when she saw the looks of disbelief on both their faces, and simply walked into the school building.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lauren asked Sam.

"We just follow her lead. If anyone is good with weird, it's Bella." Sam put an arm around Lauren to reassure her. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"With secrets?"

"Yeah, with secrets."

XOXO

After school, there was a prom committee meeting. It was an important one because they had just received the final approval for their prom proposal from Principal Greene. This year, surprisingly, the helm of prom team captain was given to Sam since he was able to hook up the best deal for the catering. They were going through Joy Ateara's diner in La Push. The idea had the added advantage of benefitting the residents of La Push and Forks. Joy's diner always used local suppliers to bring in her fish, chicken, eggs, fruits, and vegetables.

"Okay, so I compiled this spreadsheet with data of the last five proms. This year, we have 160 kids in the junior and senior classes, combined. The majority will be bringing dates who attend Forks High School from either the junior or senior class, and some from other grades or other schools. Generally, in any given year, we have thirty to forty kids who choose not to attend the prom. That brings our number down to between 120 and 130 attendees. There are usually ten kids from other grades and ten from other schools. If we add those numbers back in, there should be between 140 and 150 students attending the prom. Now, we have to add faculty and staff who act as chaperones. That number remains at twenty-five each year, meaning, we have between 165 and 175 prom attendees. In the past, we've been ordering enough food for 300 people. I think that's way overboard. I say we order for 200 people. If, after the final tally, we have more people, we can just add on. What do you guys think?"

"Bella, do you sit next to Sam when he puts this stuff together?" Tyler asked.

"No way. He's on his own with that. All those numbers make my head spin. Believe it or not, he sits with my dad to figure this stuff out. Apparently, Daddy was the head of the prom committee when he was in high school."

"Well?" Sam asked. "Can we vote on it?"

"Dude, we don't have to put this to a vote. We agree with you," Mike said.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to be fair about it."

"Cool, so I'll let Mrs. Ateara know our tentative numbers when I get home tonight." Sam checked his list. "So, the next thing on our agenda is prom theme. Mr. Greene told us we can't do 'Masquerade' as a theme due to the no face coverings rule at our school. We have to decide between 'Hollywood Nights' or 'Magical Nights' or 'Hawaiian Luau.' Mr. Greene said that if we choose the luau theme, we have to stress that bathing suits are not allowed at the prom."

"As if? Oh my God! He really said that?" Angela asked.

"Yep."

"Can I just point out that I don't have any issues at all with a swimsuit optional prom," Tyler noted.

"Neither do I." Sam wagged his eyebrows at Bella who rolled her eyes at him.

"I really like the idea of a luau. Can we get hula dancers?"

"That's a great idea, Bella!" The guys nodded their approval.

"Oh, yeah, we can call one of those male hula dancing troupes in," Katie said. "I like the way they appear bare chested and do their warrior dances."

"Oh, yeah, and they have such sexy, sculpted chests," Samantha said. "They're all oiled up, too."

"And such strong hips and legs," Lauren added.

"Alrighty, shall we put it to vote?" Bella asked. The girls eagerly raised their hands. When she saw that none of the guys were voting, she asked, "Oh, you guys don't like the idea of hula dancers?"

"Let's go with the Magical Nights idea. We can hire magicians, fortune tellers, and all sorts of entertainers for fun," Sam suggested quickly.

"I second that," Bella agreed. "Besides, this year has been pretty magical."

"It sure has," Lauren agreed, giving her friend a brilliant smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

Alison Uley and Charlie Swan both sat back, breathless, after they disentangled themselves from each other's arms.

"Oh, Charlie, that was amazing," Alison cooed.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It would be nice if we could make love in an actual bed at some point."

"Tell me about it," she groaned, frustrated. "If only we didn't have the kids to consider, but we love them, and it's our job as parents to provide a comfortable environment for them."

"Ali, I think we're coddling them. Bella is eighteen and Sam is nineteen. They're going off to college in August. They're imprinted, and they're secure in their relationship. It really isn't fair to hide our relationship from them. They deserve to know."

She sighed. "You're probably right." She climbed onto his lap and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I love you, Charlie. I love you for being so darn reasonable whenever I'm being unreasonable."

"Well, hell. I love you simply because you're you. You're perfect for me. Marry me, Ali. Marry me so we can spend the rest of our lives loving each other. Marry me so we don't have to sneak out in the police cruiser or my truck to make love in the woods."

"We could always take my Camry."

"I don't know if my back can handle that." He grabbed his lower back for effect, and then grinned. "Will you marry me, Ali—if not for me, for the sake of my spinal health?"

"I will, Charlie. I'll marry you as soon as can be."

"For me or for my spine? It really doesn't matter to me, which you choose, as long as you marry me, but it would be nice to know that you're marrying me for me."

"Silly man, I'm marrying you because I love you. Should we tell the kids?"

"Absolutely. We'll do it this weekend."

XOXO

On Saturday night, Bella and Sam found themselves wondering why they were sitting across from their parents at Bella Italia in Port Angeles. They were acting very strange—at least the parents were. The kids were forced into cancelling their plans with their friends, and they just wanted the meal over with so they could at least make the 9:30 movie that they'd been waiting three weeks to see.

"So what gives, Mom? Why are we at Bella Italia? We never come here unless we have something to celebrate."

 _Celebrate?_ Unfortunately for Bella, this restaurant was a reminder of all those times that Edward would bring her so she could have a nice meal, during which time he'd watch her eat the mushroom ravioli and milk that he'd ordered for her.

The waitress stopped by at the table to welcome them and drop off the menus.

"Welcome to Bella Italia. My name is Jenny. Our specials today are Gnocchi in a Spinach Sauce, Veal Sorrentino—which is veal in a light brown sauce, and Gamberi Imbottiti—which is shrimp stuffed with a crab filling covered with a red sauce. Our soup of the day is Minestrone. Let me just leave you these menus." Suddenly, the lady recognized Bella. "Oh, it's you. I was wondering why I haven't seen you in a while." She eyed Sam, and then nodded her head. "Oh, you have a new boyfriend. Do you want the usual? A mushroom ravioli with milk."

Everyone at the table turned to her. It was her father who spoke. "How can my daughter afford to come here so often that you recognize her? And why would she order mushroom ravioli? She doesn't like mushrooms."

Jenny looked alarmed at first, studied Bella carefully, and then said, "No, it's definitely you. I'd recognize you anywhere even without the hot guy with the Rolex watch. Anyhoo, I'll just leave you guys to peruse the menu, and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

She began to walk away. "Excuse me," Bella called. "May I have a menu?"

"Are you sure you want one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, okay." The waitress looked unsure, but left her with a menu and then quickly departed the table.

"Alright, Bells. I want an explanation now. As far as I was concerned, this was your very first time here. The waitress recognized you as a frequent customer." All three pair of eyes were on her expecting an explanation.

She let out a deep sigh and grimaced. "Edward Cullen used to force me to eat here twice a week. He'd order mushroom ravioli and milk for me and watch me eat, while he read the minds of all of the humans around here. He, especially, enjoyed reading Jenny's mind. Apparently, she thought Edward was attractive and wanted to do many inappropriate things with him."

"And he didn't even give you a choice as to what meal you wanted to order?" Alison asked her.

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, Charlie. I believe a change of venue is in order here. What say you to going to the steakhouse across the street?"

"You don't have to change restaurants. There are actually many delicious sounding dishes that I want to try here. Stop coddling me—both of you. I'm stronger than you think."

Sam squeezed Bella's hand and gave her a smile, while Alison and Charlie looked a bit apprehensive. Eventually, they looked through their menus and decided on their dinners.

A few minutes later, Jenny brought out their meals. "Okay, so we have a Clam Linguine for you, ma'am. We have Tuscan Filet's for both of you handsome gentlemen." Then she turned to Bella. "And I have a Chicken Saltimbocca for you. Are you sure you don't want the mushroom ravioli? They can whip it up for you in a jiffy."

"I'm a hundred percent positive."

The waitress looked unsure. "Well, if you're sure. Here, I brought you a glass of milk on the house."

"Thank you."

They ate their meals appreciatively. Bella Italia really did have great food. The parents asked them about school, college, the pack…in fact, they were more curious than usual.

"Okay, why are we really here?" Sam asked. "You should both know that we haven't made a decision about where we're going to college yet. We don't even have all the acceptance letters yet."

The parents turned to each other with worried expressions, and then resolutely turned to face their children.

"Well, here's the thing, Alison and I have been seeing each other since Christmas. We love each other, and we're getting married. We'd like your approval and blessing."

Neither of the kids had been expecting that at all. Sam started shoveling more steak into his mouth while Bella sat with her fork suspended in the air, her chicken ready to enter her mouth.

"Did we surprise you?" Alison asked.

"Just slightly, but it doesn't mean I'm not happy for you." Bella stood up, walked to Alison's side, and gave her a hug. "Welcome to our family."

Sam, meanwhile contemplated all that he'd just heard. He had always thought of his family as just his mother and him, but when he really dug down deep, he imagined that his mother must have been lonely all these years. It couldn't have been easy being a single mother with an ex-husband in jail.

Sam knew that Chief Swan was a good man. He recalled running into him every now and then throughout his life. Charlie would always encourage him to do his best, even during those dark years when he was a high school dropout. Instead of chastising him or looking down upon him like most people did, he always had supportive words to give him. Sam also knew for a fact that he had been a sounding board for his mother for many years. Yes, Charlie Swan was an upstanding citizen, a very good and kind man, who would protect her with everything he had in him. Yes, he was perfect for his mother.

Sam stood up and approached Charlie. "I can't imagine a better husband for my mother. I know you'll take really good care of her. She needs someone to take care of her and love her because she has a generous heart. Just, uh, don't expect me to think of Bella as my sister because that would be too weird."

Charlie stood up. "Come here, boy." And gave Sam a genuine, fatherly hug.

After that moment, they all sat down to finish their meals and discuss the wedding, which they were planning on having during the kid's Easter vacation in April.

"And Bella, you're my maid of honor so I expect you to help me plan this," Alison said.

"I will. I'm so excited!"

"You and I just have to show up," Charlie told Sam. "We'll let the girls do all the planning." He flashed a smile at both Bella and Sam. "You kids are going to love this part. What we were thinking of doing was having the wedding in Hawaii. Since it'll be just our immediate family attending the wedding, meaning we're not having any guests, we're going to keep this on the down low for now."

This wasn't a problem for Bella and Sam. The whole situation was going to be weird to explain. Bella chuckled to herself. It was actually very Cullen-esque to have the parents married and the step-kids dating.

"Does that mean we get to go to Hawaii?" Sam asked.

"It sure does. It's our wedding slash honeymoon, and the two of you are coming along for the ride."

"Awesome! I love the beach."

After having dessert, Bella and Sam headed off to the movies, while Alison and Charlie rushed off to his house so they could actually make love in a bed. They even gave the kids until two am to get home.

XOXO

April quickly approached and the soon-to-be combined Swan and Uley families arrived in Hawaii. The parents were completely exhausted because Charlie had booked them on an eight am flight, meaning they had to leave for the airport at three am.

"I told you that you should have booked us on the five pm flight," Alison chastised.

"Hey, we have the entire day to sleep. Look, it's only eleven am in Hawaii."

"This is so exciting," Bella chortled.

"Why are you kids so awake?" Alison asked. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"We slept on the plane. We had six whole hours," Sam explained.

"Alrighty, let's get our rental car and get going," Charlie suggested.

After asking for directions three times and one bathroom stop later, they finally arrived at the hotel. "Oh my God! This is so beautiful!" Bella exclaimed.

A shirtless man in a grass skirt, draped a lei around her neck, and welcomed her to the hotel. "Oh, wow!" She put her phone on camera mode. "Can someone get a picture of us? The girls will kill me if I don't send a photo of me with him. Wow!"

"What the hell, Bella?" Sam asked.

"What? You'll always be the only one for me, but damn, this guy is like Magic Mike material." She cleared her throat. "I apologize for objectifying you."

"No, problem, pretty lady. I get that a lot. You can come see me perform every evening, on the stage, by the pool, at five pm. It's free for all guests."

"Oh, we'll be there!" Alison agreed after she received her lei. "Won't we, Bella?"

"Absolutely!"

While Sam huffed, a beautiful woman in a grass skirt and a bikini top approached him, placed a lei around his neck, and welcomed him to the islands with a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, fair enough. You get a picture with him and I'll get one with her," Sam agreed.

After Charlie received his lei. A bellman actually snapped photos of them with the lei attendants, and led them to the front desk to check in.

"Okay, you kids are in room 501 and 503. We are in room 607."

"We each get our own rooms?" Sam asked.

"Of course you do. Ali and I want our own room. It is our honeymoon, after all. You kids are just a couple of doors down from each other."

"Cool!"

They all went their separate ways. Apparently, the parents were going to get a quick nap in. They were given twenty dollars each to get some lunch and then sent off to their rooms. Bella and Sam found they were, in fact, in adjoining rooms right next to each other.

"We probably shouldn't tell our parents we're in adjoining rooms, should we?" Bella asked.

"Hell, no."

"We're not sleeping in separate rooms, are we?"

"Nope."

"Am I going to be losing my virginity at some point this week?"

"I can guarantee that." Sam nodded his head.

"Oh, good, because we were looking for a perfect setting. If this isn't one, what is?"

"Don't know," he replied and pulled her into his arms and onto his bed. They didn't emerge until a few hours later when their stomachs started growling in hunger.

"Bella, this is the life. I don't have to wear a shirt. I can be barefoot and in my swim trunks all day. My girl is in her bikini looking gorgeous. I can live like this. Maybe we should go to college in Hawaii?"

"We'd never get any work done."

"This is true. Plus it's expensive here."

"It is. I can't believe they wanted sixteen bucks for just a burger and fries. They only charge three bucks for the burger and two for the fries at Sully's—and we usually split the fries."

"I know. I'm still hungry, too." Sam rubbed his belly, just as his phone rang.

 _"_ _Samuel, where are you and Bella?"_ his mother asked.

"We're walking along Waikiki Beach, why?"

 _"_ _Well, come and meet us back at the hotel lobby. We need to get some shopping done."_

"Sure, sure. We'll be right there." After ending the call, he told his imprint, "We have to head back. We're being hailed."

"It's no problem. Your mom told me earlier that we needed to finalize a few things anyway. The wedding is tomorrow."

By the time they returned to the hotel, the parents were already in the car waiting. Charlie drove them to a large shopping plaza about ten minutes away.

"Hey, Daddy, can you buy a couple more bathing suits for me?" Bella asked. "I only have the swimsuit I have on. The elastic went on the other one."

"I'll tell you what. I'll go with Bella and buy her bathing suits and you go with Sam, Charlie. He needs swim trunks anyway."

"Good idea, Ali. I know you don't want me to see your dress."

"That's right." Alison reached out for Bella's hand. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

"I am."

They took off to a store where they had ordered Alison's dress ahead of time. She tried it on for a final fitting. It was a beautiful, long, off the shoulder, A-line dress in an all white Hawaiian floral print. Charlie would wear an aloha shirt in a matching print.

"I don't think it needs any alteration whatsoever, ma'am. What do you think?" the saleslady asked. "You look so beautiful."

"Oh, I love it. Thank you. Now, Bella, let's try your dress on."

Bella's dress was a simple A-line tank dress in bright purple with white hibiscus flowers printed on the fabric. Sam had the matching aloha shirt.

"I think we should bring up the length just slightly. I can have it ready for you in an hour," the saleslady said.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't have my future step-daughter not look perfect." Alison paid for everything and headed off to a different store to buy herself and Bella some bathing suits. She was having the time of her life. Never in a million years, did she ever thing she'd be able to have some girl time with a daughter. And such a wonderful daughter, she'd be. She realized that the day she met Bella Swan changed her life for the better.

"Ooh! A Sephora! Let's buy some makeup," Alison suggested.

"Makeup? I don't know a thing about makeup." "Well, then, today is your lucky day."

"Do we have to?"

"Indulge me, Bella. I'm getting married tomorrow, and I've never had a daughter to spoil."

Bella hugged Alison. "You spoil me by just being you."

XOXO

In another store at the same mall, Charlie was spending time getting to know Sam. "Alrighty, where do we buy swim trunks at?"

"I don't know. My mom usually handles that."

"Okay, we're not helpless. We can figure this out." They walked a few meters before Charlie spotted some people with what looked like burgers. "We should get some food first. I heard it's not good to shop on an empty stomach."

"Now, you're talking," Sam chortled excitedly.

After having some teriyaki burgers with some macaroni salad along with a frozen fruit smoothie, they were finally ready to conquer their shopping.

"Well, look what we have here, a shop with bathing suits. Do they really have to play the music so loud, though?"

They left the store armed with three pairs of swim trunks each, two pairs of shorts each, a couple of t-shirts for Sam, an aloha shirt for Charlie, flip flops and sunglasses for each of them, a baseball cap for Charlie, and even a new backpack for Sam. They hadn't intended on purchasing so much. It was just that the salesgirl was so attentive to them—the skintight dress she was wearing had nothing to do with it.

"Hey, Sam, look over there—an ice cream stand! Do you want some?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Let's go, son."

Charlie realized at that moment that he enjoyed having a son. He imagined they would be hunting and fishing together, and maybe going to Seattle to catch a few games. Maybe the girls could tag along with them and do some girl stuff together. Yes, it was going to be wonderful to have a family. He just knew it.

XOXO

"By the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister stated.

Alison and Charlie were married on the beach at sunset, the day after their arrival in Honolulu, with their children by their side. They looked happier than they ever looked. Following the wedding, they went to a luau where they were the honored couple. Afterwards, they threw some money at their kids and informed that they were not to be disturbed until breakfast, the day after the next.

Bella and Sam didn't mind. They were having the time of their lives, walking along the shoreline, visiting the little shops, and just simply being together.

They returned to the hotel room around midnight and decided to hunker down for the night. "Should we sleep in my bed or yours tonight?"

"You pick," Bella said. She peered at his bed, which was loaded with the shopping bags from yesterday. "My bed."

"Good idea." He picked her up and carried her, dropping her on the mattress, and falling right beside her. He pulled her into his arms and melted right into her lips.

Before they knew it, the couple had divested each other of their clothes, and they're hands and lips were exploring every bit of naked skin they could.

"Bella, I don't think I can stop this time," Sam whispered desperately.

"Then don't. I don't want you to stop." She traced his lips with her fingers, and looked earnestly into his eyes. "I love you, Sam Uley. I will never stop loving you."

Sam took her fingers and placed them on his heart. "I love you, Bella Swan. I'll love you forever."

They took their relationship to new heights, expressing their love to each other with their bodies. And later, they watched the dawn break across the horizon from their balcony overlooking the beach. Sam had claimed Bella as his imprint in earnest, marking her, and infusing an indelible part of himself within her.

XOXO

The following few days, after the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Swan reluctantly left their hotel room hideaway, they sought their children and took them sightseeing all over the island of Oahu. They drove around the island, ate shaved ice, tried their hand at surfing, tried to find their way out of a pineapple maze, went to the Polynesian Cultural Center, and went on many hikes. At one point, Sam actually had to phase into wolf form and chase away a bunch of wild boar that surrounded the family.

"Well, that was handy," Charlie chortled. "Had we been in Forks, I would have at least had my sidearm with me, but I don't have it with me here in Hawaii. Ali, honey, are you okay?"

She was standing with a dazed expression, her eyes transfixed on the spot where her son had just recently phased. "Oh, I will be. It was just a bit of a shock to see my son transform into a wolf."

"Wasn't it cool?" Bella asked. "This is the second time I've seen him change. It's so neat!"

"Yes, dear, it was very cool," she agreed.

A week after they first arrived in Hawaii, the newly combined family reluctantly returned home to Forks. The parents had made an executive decision. The family would live in Forks during the week, and La Push on the weekends. Charlie spent the entire weekend in La Push anyway, he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Alison and Charlie had spent the six weeks prior to the wedding, renovating the basement of the house in Forks so they could have a nice, new master bedroom with a full bathroom. They also, with the kids help, repainted the entire interior of the house and purchased new bedroom furniture. Bella's furniture from her room in Forks was moved to her new room in La Push.

"Okay, kids, we're home." Charlie said. "Tomorrow, scratch that, it's past midnight so it's already Sunday, we need to get some groceries in the house. Get some rest kids. Goodnight."

The parents took off for their room downstairs, while Bella and Sam climbed up the stairs. They stood in the hallway staring awkwardly at each other.

Sam finally broke the silence. "Which room? Yours or mine? Because I'm not sleeping alone."

"Uh, what if our parents come upstairs to check on us?"

"So, you want to sleep in our own rooms?" Sam asked. "Alone?"

"My room. Just clear out by six because that's when Daddy comes in to check on me, and he'll probably check on you now, too. Hang on, it's Sunday, so you're good until seven."

"Got it."

"This is going to be so weird,"

"Yeah, but we're good with weird." Sam chuckled, and took Bella's hand, so he could fall asleep with her in her arms.

XOXO

By mid-week, everyone in both Forks and La Push knew that their beloved Chief Swan had tied the knot with the effervescent Alison Uley, henceforth known as Alison Swan. They were happy for the couple and wished them the very best, but it was also known that their kids were dating. The townspeople wondered, how in heck the family was going to handle the fact that the new stepsiblings were actually boyfriend and girlfriend.

They stopped dwelling on it, though, figuring that Alison and Charlie were both sensible people, and their kids had been dating even before the parents. Besides, they weren't blood relatives so it was okay. In any case, the situation was nowhere near as strange as those odd Cullens who used to live in the area—now that family kept it all in the family.


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

After their return from Hawaii, the combined Swan and Uley families had a busy week. Alison and Charlie had a ton of work to catch up on, while Bella and Sam were busy with the prom committee finalizing details for the event, which was on the Saturday following their return.

Although busy, the family was quite content and generally had no issues adjusting to their new situation. They did, however, receive one distressing piece of news. Josh Uley had been released from prison, and was now on probation, living in a halfway house in Tukwila, which was almost four hours away. They didn't let the news bother them too much. There was strength in numbers and Josh would probably avoid the area, especially because part of the probation agreement included not approaching Alison or Sam in any circumstances.

Today, though, the family was focused on the prom. In actuality, the females of the family were focused on it while the males were parked in front of the TV watching a double header.

"Sit still, Bella! I'm trying to do your hair," Emily scolded. "I don't want to burn you with the curling iron."

It was Saturday, and Emily had come over to get Bella ready for the prom. Alison was also in the room, steaming her gown one more time. Charlie was supposed to be getting Sam ready, but she knew for a fact that they were sitting downstairs watching the game and noshing on chips and salsa.

"I was thinking of doing a half up, half down style on you."

"Let me show you my prom picture from last year, and you'll see how bad of an idea that is."

Bella grabbed a photo of the drawer to show her.

"Oh, no, no, no! Okay, let's do an updo for you then." She put some elaborate braids and twists into her hair and secured everything with a few bobby pins and lots of hair spray. "Perfect. You look beautiful! Let me just curl the wisps I left in front and then we'll work on your makeup."

"Wow! I like it." "So do I. Emily, you're so talented!" Alison complimented. "I think I might have to have you do my hair going forward. Which salon do you work at?"

"Salon de Beauté on C Street."

"Excellent."

"I can give you a haircut today, if you'd like. I have nothing better to do, and it's nice to get away from La Push."

"Do you feel uncomfortable there?"

"I do. Do you remember how I accused Bella of being an outsider when I first met her?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was just me putting up my defenses because I feel like an outsider. Many people on La Push don't trust me because I'm not from their reservation. I'm from Neah Bay."

"Believe it or not, I do understand how you feel. There was a time when I felt like an outsider on my own reservation. It was after my ex-husband was sentenced to prison, after he nearly beat me to death. I was shunned by many on the reservation with the exception of a few families."

"Surely, my Aunt Sue didn't shun you."

"Oh, she did. To this day, we don't get along too well. The Uley family blames me for bringing shame onto the family. They felt that I should have remained silent about the abuse, rather than having one of their own sent to jail." Alison smiled. "But enough about me, let's get Bella ready, and then you can cut my hair. I will tell you a story about me."

"It's a life-changing story, Emily. I promise," Bella assured her. "And Alison is the best listener in the world."

"Oh, now, you're exaggerating. Let's get some foundation on you." Alison started spreading liquid foundation on Bella's skin.

Emily shrieked. "Nooooo! Stop! You're doing it wrong!" Emily started wiping the foundation off of Bella's face with a towelette.

"I am? This is how I've been doing it since I started wearing makeup during high school."

"My mom did it that way until I taught her the correct way. You need to moisturize and then apply a foundation primer."

"What on earth is a foundation primer?"

"A foundation primer creates a smooth canvas for the foundation, which in turn creates a smooth canvas for your blush, contour, and highlighting."

"Contour and highlighting?"

"Yes, to slim down your face in certain places and accentuate other areas."

"Do we have to do all of that?" Bella asked. "I think a little blush and mascara go a long way."

"This is prom!" Emily scolded. "And you want to look better than you did last year. You looked as white as a vampire in that picture, not that I've ever seen one in person, but you know what I mean."

"Okay, you can do my face. I don't want to look like a vampire."

"Thank you, Bella." Emily hugged her, and then went on with working her magic.

"What's that cream that you're putting on Bella's eyelids?"

"Oh, that's eye makeup primer. It prevents your eye makeup from creasing and running."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it also helps the eye shadow blend. Close your eyes, Bella," Emily instructed as she applied eyeliner followed by mascara. "And now for some lipstick. There, you look beautiful—like your natural self, only enhanced."

Bella looked in the mirror. "Hey, that does look pretty nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, that's absolutely gorgeous!" Alison agreed. "Let's get you in your dress. You have to be at the prom early because you're part of the committee, right?"

"Right." She slipped into her gown, which featured a fitted pink lace bodice and a chiffon skirt in the same shade.

"You look perfect, honey." Alison kissed her cheek. "Should we go downstairs to see Sam?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Uh, Bella?" Emily stopped her for a second.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being a genuine friend."

"Are you kidding me? You're so easy to be friends with." That comment elicited a smile from Emily. "Maybe next week, we can go and do something fun—just you and me."

"I'd like that, Bella. I'd really like that."

"Then it's a done deal."

They went downstairs to greet Sam who was sitting with her father in his towel, watching the baseball game. Clearly, he had just showered.

"Samuel Levi Uley!" Alison rarely raised her voice, but today she had reached the end of her patience. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Uh…"

"Ali, we were watching the game. The Mariners just hit a three-run homer!"

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

"You get upstairs and change into your tux right now or so help me God!"

"Right. I'm going now." He stopped to check out Bella. "You look beautiful."

Five minutes later, Sam was dressed in his tux and ready to go.

"This is so unfair! It took me all day to get ready and you take like a minute."

"Yeah, but I had to do your chores today, too."

"Serves you right."

Charlie stood up and cut a look to both kids, indicating that the bickering needed to end. It stopped immediately.

"You look gorgeous, kiddo. I have something for you." He placed a beautiful wrist corsage made of pink roses and baby's breath on her wrist."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now, go and have fun."

Alison placed a pink boutonnière on the lapel of Sam's tuxedo jacket. They snapped some photos and sent the kids off to prom. Charlie went back to watching the game, and Alison linked her elbows with Emily and said, "Now, let's go and talk downstairs."

"I'd like that."

"Good."

XOXO

"You really do look beautiful," Sam told her when they arrived at the high school.

"So do you."

"Aw, Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't ready when you were. I just got caught up in the game. I really do appreciate all the effort you put in to look beautiful for me."

"Oh, stop. I'm not mad at you. It's such a petty thing to be mad over. I love you."

"I love you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Do not muss my hair or you will pay!"

"I'll muss it later," he said, kissing her playfully, several times all over her face and neck.

"Hey, you, two! Quit making out and get in here and help us!" Tyler called. He opened the passenger side door for Bella and held out his hand. "Let me you help you out, my sweet."

"Oh, Ty, you're such a gentleman." She got out of the truck. "Just hang onto me because I don't want to fall in these heels."

"Samantha had the same problem. Well, come on." He closed the door behind her. "We were just waiting on you two. We need help finishing the balloons." When Sam caught up to them, Tyler said said, "Man, I'm glad you suggested we get the majority of the work done yesterday. This prom committee stuff is a lot of work."

"It's just one more push tonight, and it's done."

"And then we can relax until finals. Phew!"

"Not really, we promised Principal Greene that we'd be part of the graduation planning committee, remember?"

"Why the hell do we have to help plan our own graduation?"

Sam scowled at Tyler. "Because you volunteered our services in all your eagerness!"

"Oh, yeah." He sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

"Yeah, you and your big mouth." He patted his friend's back. "Come on, buddy. Let's get this thing set up so we can enjoy the prom."

XOXO

Prom turned out to be magical. Parent volunteers showed up to help so the prom committee could actually enjoy the prom. Bella recalled that this prom was much better than last year's prom, during which she had a broken leg, and was wearing a dress she detested. Sam, too, recalled that his first prom, which had been his junior prom, was not as memorable as this one. Leah had been a complete and utter shrew, complaining left and right about how she felt uncomfortable being among the Hok'wat students at Forks High. Supposedly, everyone had been looking at her funny, and whatnot. In reality, it had all been just Leah complaining bitterly about everyone and everything. She did that a lot less now, he noticed, but then again, he still avoided her as much as possible.

As far as the pack was concerned, they still met with his great-grandfather once a week. He was slowly getting to know him and his great-grandmother. They would usually take him out to lunch after the meeting, and they would just talk. Sam actually liked them. His great-grandfather was super smart, and had loads of good advice to give. His great-grandmother was exceedingly kind, and she enjoyed pampering him.

Embry still refused to acknowledge them, his great-grandparents told him that it was his prerogative to do so, but the door was open. While Sam understood Embry's actions, he still thought it was his loss. By not getting to know his great-grandparents, Embry was losing out on, not only years of family history, but years of history as well.

As far as Sam's relationship with Embry was concerned, it had recovered back to its norm. They were brothers, after all, and they couldn't allow the toxicity to continue. Besides, Leah and Bella were now playing nice to each other. They were still far from being the best of friends, but there was no animosity between them. In any case, as Bella had put it, the animosity had been all on Leah's side.

Principal Greene approached him at that moment to talk to him.

"Hello, Sir."

"Sam, you did a great job with planning the prom. The kids have all told me that it was mostly your doing that made this such a success."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm proud of you and what you've accomplished. I'm here to tell you today that after discussion with the faculty and staff, we've come to an unanimous decision."

"What's that, sir?"

"We've selected you to be the class valedictorian."

"But sir, I'm a high school dropout."

"No, Sam, no." He shook his head. "You showed your maturity when you returned to high school to complete your education. You proved your resilience when you made new friends, participated in extracurricular activities more suited for you, and succeeded more than you ever have before academically. This year, your grade point average is a 4.2. Legally, since you returned to school, I have to count your grades up until the point you left us. Believe it or not, when you left, you had a 3.99 GPA. You will graduate with at least a 4.0, and I can't imagine you not succeeding in college. Have you decided where you're attending?"

"No, Sir. Next weekend and the one after, my parents are going to take Bella and me to look at the colleges we were accepted to because we have to decide by the first of May."

"And are you and Bella attending college together?"

"It's still up in the air, but most likely."

"You do what's best for you, Sam." He extended his hand to him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Greene."

With a big smile on his face, Sam turned around to find Bella heading straight for him.

"Dance with me?"

She looked so beautiful. He was a lucky guy. She was his forever, gifted to him by the spirits. He took her hand. "Lead the way, my beautiful princess."

He was happier than he'd been in ages. Life was terrific.


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

A week later, Bella and Sam were sitting at the table with their parents, trying to decide which colleges they liked out of the ones they'd seen so far.

"I liked Seattle University and UDub," Sam stated.

"Bella?"

"I didn't like any of them."

"Well, now, this is going to be an issue because you need to pick one," Charlie informed her.

"Seriously? I hate Seattle. It's so grimy."

"Which college did you like out of the ones we saw this weekend."

"Fine, but you're not going to like it, Sam."

"Okay."

"Arizona State."

"But we didn't even look at that one!"

"I've seen it plenty of times. My mom went there. I like Arizona State."

"Bella, we can't live far away from each other, the pull would kill us."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there. What pull?"

"It's the bonding pull from our imprinting," Sam explained. "If we don't live near each other, we get major chest pains. We used to feel it every night when she was here and I was in La Push. Now we only feel it when we're apart. For example, when she went to Olympia with mom, we both felt the pull immensely."

Charlie eyed both kids with an exasperated expression. "And how come I wasn't told about this before?"

"Yes, how come this issue wasn't brought up to us?" Alison asked.

"It just never came up," Bella reasoned. "Besides, we've been dealing with it."

"You've been dealing with it? That's how you're going to justify that you kept something this serious, and yes Bella, it's serious, from your father and me?"

"Well, what did you want us to say? If we don't sleep together, we can't fall asleep?"

"Oh, hang on there. Have you been sleeping together?" her father questioned.

"Fine, you want honesty, you'll get honesty. Ever since Sam and I had sex, we can't fall asleep without each other. We believe it has something to do with the bite mark he gave me here." She pointed to the area where her neck and collarbone came together. "And before you blow your top, this mark is a common anomaly amongst imprinted couples. It was instinctual for Sam to leave his mark behind on me so don't freak out on him. Anyway, since then, when we try to fall asleep in separate beds, we can't because our chest pain intensifies to a degree that is unbearable. So, what Sam is saying is true. We can't live apart; otherwise, the pull would kill us. One of us has to compromise on where we're attending college. It'll probably be me because I'm the one with the low GPA. Sam deserves to attend college where he wants to go."

She burst into tears at the end of her speech. Sam rushed to his imprint's side and so did his parents.

"We still have a little over a week before a decision has to be made. Why don't we plan on looking at more colleges before you kids decide what you want to do?" Charlie sagely suggested. "And Bella, just because Sam has the higher GPA doesn't mean that your 3.2 GPA isn't respectable."

"Your father is correct. You should not demean yourself because your GPA isn't as high as Sam's is. A 3.2 is still above average. You should be proud."

"I'm going to take a walk to clear my mind," Bella said. "I won't go far."

She left the house, leaving everyone completely stunned. Sam tried to follow her, but Charlie and his mother stopped him.

"She needs to think alone. Give her some space," his mother told him sternly.

"Am I stifling her? She has never told me that she's unhappy."

"I think I detect a bit of homesickness in her. It's probably the reason she mentioned her mother and Arizona. I don't think she really wants to go there," Charlie said. "This past weekend was miserable as far as the weather was concerned. It was a fine Washington weekend with the rain and the fog for us natives, but my daughter has lived in sunny Arizona for almost her entire life, with the exception of the first couple of years when she lived in Southern California. She only spent two to three weeks out of the year here with me before moving here."

"So you're blaming it on the weather?"

"Partially, yes, but mostly, I blame it on homesickness. She probably wants to visit Arizona and she probably even misses her nutjob mother a little. You have to understand, Renee may be a little kooky, but she loves Bella fiercely. It's why she went out and got a degree after our divorce so she could support her. It's also why she has always communicated with me regarding our daughter so we could jointly raise her despite the distance. And it's also why she gave her a choice to live with me or with her when she married Phil. So, Bella is feeling a little blue right now, but you're not the cause, Sam. It's the stress of having to make such a life-altering decision that's making her feel so down." Charlie gave him a pat on the back. "So, Bella and you are having sex, huh? Are you being careful?"

"That's an excellent question, Charlie. Have the two of you discussed birth control?"

"Yes." Sam nodded his head, recalling the conversation at the lunch table. "Yes, we have. She is on the Pill."

"I know she's on the Pill. I'm the one who picks it up for her every month at Chinook's. I'm asking you if you've discussed birth control with her."

"Absolutely. We're not that irresponsible."

Sam kept his fingers crossed behind his back, and put it at the top of his list to discuss birth control with his imprint tonight.

Charlie blew out a breath. "Listen, I know I can't stop you kids from growing up, and I know this imprinting thing puts your relationship on a whole new level that your mother and I can't even pretend to understand, so I'm going to just say this: When you have an issue like that whole chest pain thing, bring it to our attention because no matter how deeply the two of you are involved, we are still your parents."

"Thanks, Charlie." He smiled. "Mom."

"Now, let's go outside and see what we can do to repair that concrete step. Let's let mom get back to whatever the heck she was cooking in the kitchen." "

Sounds good."

Charlie turned to give Alison a wink and a smile. She blew him a kiss and mouthed, "Thank you," to her husband.

XOXO

"Bella, what's wrong?" Renee asked her daughter.

"Nothing. I just missed you."

"You missed me? Oh, honey, I want to believe that, but I doubt it. I'm too weird for you."

Bella giggled. "Mom, I'm the weird one."

"No, you're not. You're my beautiful child. Now, out with it. What's wrong?"

"I don't know where to go to college. I can't decide, and I didn't like the three colleges we looked at in Seattle."

"Okay, what didn't you like about them?"

"I don't know. Seattle is so grimy and it's so bleak and rainy there."

"Ah, so you didn't like the weather on the day you went."

"No, it's not that, it's…I think I'm going to go to Arizona State like you did."

"And why is that?"

"I like it there."

"Hmm…I see. What do you like about it? Because I didn't like it there. I went there because I didn't have a choice, Bella. I was a single mother, and it happened to be the closest university with an affordable tuition. I wouldn't recommend the school for you. You were accepted to several excellent universities. Go to one of them. Do not sell yourself short. You have a choice."

"It's just that I miss you."

"I miss you, too, honey, but I haven't been in Arizona in over a year. I'm in Florida right now. Besides, Phil was just picked up by the Tacoma Rainiers and it looks like he's a major prospect for the Mariners. After the school year is done, I'm moving to Washington. I should be there on June 1st."

"Washington? But Mom, I'm in Washington."

"I know, honey."

"But you hover!"

"I thought you missed me?"

"I do, but I don't want you hovering over me."

"I will always hover over you. You are my child, and I love you unconditionally. Besides, I want to meet this new boyfriend of yours."

"You'll like him. He's very nice."

"Are you having sex with him?"

"Yes."

"And are you being careful?"

"Of course I am. I'm your daughter! You've preached about safe sex since I was twelve years old."

"Good. This Sam fellow seems like a nicer guy than that abusive prick you dated last time. I swear, Bella, if I ever get my hands on him, I'm going to take one of Phil's baseball bats and use his head for batting practice!"

"I love when you go all Mama Bear on me."

"I am your Mama Bear. Now, stop crying. Put your thinking cap on, and think seriously about college without letting your emotions cloud your judgment. We live in the 21st century. If you need me, I can be by your side in a jiffy. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Mommy."

"We'll talk after you make a decision, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Bella."

Renee ended the call and immediately dialed her ex-husband.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Oh, hello, you must be Alison. My name is Renee Dwyer. I'm Bella's mother, I'm looking for Charlie."

"I am Alison. It's very nice to finally speak to you, Renee. Charlie is outside doing some home repairs now. If you can hold the line, I can get him for you."

"You have him repairing the house? No, don't get him. I know how hard it is to get him to leave his safe area in front of the TV. "

Alison started laughing.

Renee continued, "Would you just ask him to call me, please? I need to touch base with him regarding Bella. She was a bit confused when she called me just now. I think she's a little homesick and needs a bit of TLC."

"I agree with you there. I was there when we had our talk about college. She claims she wants to attend Arizona State University."

"I have nothing against Arizona State, Alison, but it really isn't the school for Bella. She has a 3.2 GPA. She was accepted to some excellent schools, and she needs to jump at the opportunities that have been presented to her and attend one of those schools. I told her she needs to make a decision about college without letting emotions cloud her judgment. Now, let's see if she can follow through with that."

Alison chuckled. "I'll see if I can help on my end. I want her to make an informed decision, too. I'll also have Charlie call you when he gets in the house."

"That would be great." Renee paused for a second. "Oh! Before I forget, can you tell me the date of Bella's graduation? I want to be there for her, of course."

"Of course, it's on June 9th."

"I'll be there. I'm looking forward to meeting the woman who has captured Charlie's heart."

"Likewise," Alison told her before ending the call.

XOXO

"Edward, no!" Alice shrieked as the vision hit her. "Oh God! No!"

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's Edward. He's getting worse."

"How?"

"He and his mate are about to massacre a group of women who are staying in a hotel in Paris for a shopping trip. Oh, God! They're torturing the women."

"How could he do such a thing? I've taught him better."

"Carlisle, you need to get it through your head that, while you may have changed him, he's not actually your son," Jasper stated. "None of us are your children." He paused before saying his next words; "I'm going to lay it down straight for you. If you don't do something about Edward, and by do something, I mean cull him, the Volturi will come straight for the rest of us next."

"Why would they do that?" Rosalie asked. "We don't have anything to do with Edward's villainous actions."

"Because Edward was sired by Carlisle, and we have knowledge through Alice's visions about his current activities."

"Oh God!" Alice screamed. Jasper put his arms around his mate. "They killed them. They killed all four women, and they enjoyed it." Alice put her fingers on her temples. "Oh, no, no! He's thinking about going back for Bella because he thinks it's his right to have her since she's his singer." She put her hand up. "Hold on! His mate is having a jealous fit. He just hit her. Oh, God! He hit her again. Now she's apologizing for being jealous, and he's being sweet and tender to her, and apologizing for losing control. He's acting as if nothing happened!" She rubbed her temples and concentrated. "Victoria is buying into his load of crap. They're going on a shopping spree in Paris instead. No, no—they won't go after Bella. Phew! She's safe for now."

"Let us know if he decides to go after her, Alice," Esme resolutely stated, glaring at Carlisle. "I don't care if I die in the process. I will not leave her unprotected, especially after exposing her to our world."

"But we promised Edward not to have any contact with her."

"Do you think that I give a flying fuck what Edward wants at this point? He is abusive and manipulative towards humans, especially human women. He hurts them, and he enjoys it! I think he's always been that way when I think about it. Even worse, he's a murderer. I wash my hands of him, and you had best do the same, Carlisle!"


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

The following weekend, Bella and Sam were sitting around the dining table with their parents and his great-grandparents. Charlie had invited them over to ask about the pull.

"Is the chest pain really so terrible?" Charlie asked.

"It can be crushing," Levi admitted. "I cannot be away from Ellen for too many days. It's worse in the beginning stages. They will have to sleep together, especially if they've consummated their relationship. It has to do with the marking. After a few years, though, the pain will dissipate enough to where they can spend a few nights apart." He turned to Sam. "I assume the two of you have engaged in pre-marital sex?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"I see. In my day, it was easier because times were different. We couldn't imagine having sexual relations outside of marriage, but I do understand that what is and isn't accepted have changed throughout the years. Have you marked her?"

"I have."

"Well, then, you have no choice, but to live together. The mark is a symbol of the wolf laying his claim on his mate. It provides added protection for her, and it works like a homing beacon when she is in danger."

"Where did you learn this?"

"I learned through personal experience, and from Carlisle Cullen. Believe it or not, vampires lay claim to their mates in the same way."

"How are the kids supposed to live in a dorm room separately when they go to college?" Alison asked.

"Well, they won't be doing that. It would be physically impossible for them. They'll be going in as commuter students to one of the universities in Seattle."

"And where are they going to live? Rental prices are outrageous in Seattle."

"They'll live in my house."

"You own a house in Seattle?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Sure, I do. I own many homes around the United States. Ellen and I can't stay in one area for too long, after all. People would get suspicious since we don't age."

"That sounds very Cullen-esque," Bella noted.

"Where do you think I got the idea from?"

"Where did you get the money to purchase these properties?" Charlie asked.

"I'm an investment banker by trade."

"I thought you owned a bookstore," Sam said.

"That's just my cover. I actually attended the University of Washington after I disappeared because I knew I needed to make money if I were going to live forever. I needed a means to support my imprint. Investment banking is perfect, especially now, since everything is done online. I can play with stocks and bonds—all online."

"I have a question for you. If you don't age, what do you do about identification?"

"I have a guy in Seattle," Levi stated to Charlie.

"He probably uses Jason Jenks," Bella noted casually.

"How the hell would you know about him, young lady?" Levi asked, stunned that she knew the name of his contact.

"The Cullens use him. Alice made me a fake ID once so I could get into the casino at Suqamish so we could see the Thunder From Down Under perform there."

Everyone stared at her with expressions of incredulity on their faces, with the exception of Ellen Uley who stated, "I love the Thunder From Down Under. They're very handsome young men. I like it when they take their shirts off and dance with their oiled up chests."

"Exactly!" Bella agreed. "Maybe we can go and see them together? I'm eighteen now so I can get in legally."

"Oh!" Ellen gushed. "That would be a wonderful way for us to bond."

While Levi looked amused, everyone else stared at the women with looks of incredulity. Bonding over male strippers? Who did that sort of thing?

"Fake IDs are illegal, but I can understand why Ellen and you require them so I won't go after this Jenks fellow." Charlie turned to Bella. "You and I are going to have a talk, missy, and you're going to bring that ID to me. Is that understood?"

"Uh, okay." She shrugged her shoulders not understanding what she did wrong at all. It was only a show with almost naked guys. And they were nothing special. Sam was way hotter. Besides, the ID only adjusted her birthday by a year so she'd be eighteen. It wasn't like she went binge drinking or something bad like that. Even her mom didn't get mad at her when she told her she saw male strippers. Heck, she offered to go with her the next time."

"Let's return to the topic at hand," Levi suggested. "Bella and Sam are welcome to live in my house in Seattle. It's a ten-minute drive to the university. I also have homes in Los Angeles, Boston, and Hawaii."

"Excellent, we like Hawaii. We'll just attend college there." Bella nodded her head decisively.

"Not on your life, young lady! You haven't even applied to any colleges there," Alison chastised. "I am not going to have you an ocean away from me. The same goes for Boston, it's simply too far away! Now, we've had this discussion before, and you know what your choices are. You can choose between Seattle University, University of Washington, Washington State University, Gonzaga, and University of Puget Sound."

"I liked Gonzaga, but the area surrounding it was so scary. I wouldn't feel safe there."

"I agree with you there, Bella. There's also the fact that you have to live on campus all four years so that takes Gonzaga out of the running completely."

"Bummer."

"I agree with you. It's a bummer, but you have to make do with the circumstances."

"Oh, I'm not upset. Like I said, Spokane isn't exactly safe."

"May I make a suggestion?" Ellen Uley asked.

"Please do."

"From our house, the University of Washington and Seattle University are both ten-minute drives. You can also get to either by train. UDub is a forty-minute commute because you have to change trains three times and Seattle University is fifteen minutes on one train. The University of Puget Sound is in Tacoma, which is an hour drive or a two hour train ride."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that the University of Puget Sound is in Tacoma. Well, there's another one we can scratch off," Bella said. "It's too bad because I liked that one, too."

"And why is that? I liked the University of Puget Sound," her father said. "Rachel goes there, doesn't she?"

"She does, but mom is moving to Tacoma in June."

"What?"

"Mom is moving to Tacoma in June because Phil got picked up by the Tacoma Rainiers. He's there now. She's just waiting to finish up the school year so she can move. Apparently, the Mariners are very interested in Phil. Anyway since Mom will be living in Tacoma, I will not be living there. It's way too close for comfort. You know how she hovers."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there," her father said. "So you two have a choice between Seattle University and UDub. Which is it going to be?"

"Seattle U."

"UDub."

Bella and Sam turned to each other.

"Bella, I have bad news for you," Levi Uley began while scrolling on his phone.

"And what's the bad news?"

"It says on their website that freshmen and sophomores are required to live on campus, if they are under the age of twenty-one."

"But I won't be twenty-one for two and a half more years!"

"I know, but I'm going to make a suggestion here. I think you should attend the University of Washington. They only accept about 45% of all applicants. The fact that you were admitted is proof that you applied yourself in high school. Think of your acceptance by them as a challenge being issued to you by the university, and take the opportunity to accept the challenge and prove yourself."

"I guess I'll go to UDub. I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Bella," Charlie said.

"No, I'll go to UDub. It wasn't that bad of a school. I just thought it was too big, but it might not be that bad if I don't have to live in a dorm." She paused and glared at Levi Uley. "Why did you have to challenge me to better myself? When people do that I have to follow through or I feel like I'm letting myself down."

"Good, then my strategy worked." Levi Uley smirked at Bella. He really had a soft spot in his heart for the young girl. She kind of reminded him of how he had been as a young man—wide eyed, curious, and unafraid of adventure. "Well, then, if your parents are okay with it. I truly would like to offer the two of you a place to live."

Charlie turned to Alison for a moment to ascertain her wishes. She nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Before we accept your offer, can you tell us exactly where in Seattle your house is and what your terms are?"

"There are no terms, Bella and Sam will simply reside in our house for as long as they need it. We will continue to pay for all of the utilities. We just want the kids to attend school without any hindrances. Our house is located in a neighborhood called Madison Park."

Alison and Charlie's eyes bulged.

"Madison Park is a million dollar neighborhood! You want our kids to live there?"

"Well, I suppose I can throw out the tenants who are renting our investment property on Mercer Island, but they might not appreciate it."

"Mercer Island? Just how rich are you?" Charlie questioned.

"We're comfortable."

"Well, we can't just take you up on this offer and not contribute."

"You'll be contributing to their tuition, books, fees, and spending money."

"You must allow us to give you something towards your mortgage at the very least," Alison said.

"We don't have a mortgage. We bought the place in the seventies when the market wasn't so inflated. In fact, that's when we purchased all of our properties."

"Alison, please let us do this for the kids?" Ellen begged. "You are well aware that Levi and I have been living our lives without any consideration to our family. It was selfish of us, and we feel an incredible amount of guilt. Please let us do this small thing for the kids." She turned to Charlie. "I know Bella isn't related to us, but as Sam's imprint, she might as well be. They will eventually get married, and then she will become our great-granddaughter."

"Well, thank you. This is very generous of you."

"You're very welcome."

And so it was decided that Bella and Sam would attend the University of Washington as commuter students beginning in the September. They just had to get through the rest of the school year unscathed.

XOXO

The following evening, Sam and his stepfather were at the hardware store picking up an order, while Bella was at the dining room table, trying to make sense of her math homework. Alison had come home early and was cheerfully humming a tune while making dinner.

"What are we having for dinner?" Bella asked.

"I found a recipe online for a Cuban style pork tenderloin. I thought we'd give that a try."

"Cool." Bella, indeed, thought it was cool. The majority of meal prep had fallen to her before her father got married, but now Alison did most of the cooking unless she was running late, in which case she'd generally have a meal ready to go in the crock pot.

The dryer buzzed just then. Bella, would you please get the laundry, bring it out here, and I'll help you fold it.

"Sure." She put her homework away in her backpack, and then quickly grabbed the laundry from the dryer, brought it out to the dining table, and began folding the it. Alison looked over all the clothes with an eagle eye when she came out to help.

"This has got to go, so does this, and this…"

"But I like that shirt!"

"Bella, there's a hole in the front, it's ripped at the seam, and it's stained permanently. You are not going to parade around public, looking like a bum." She lifted out some socks. "What on earth do your father and my son do with their socks? Are those mud stains? Bella, honey, get a list started."

"Again? We always have a list and forget it at home."

"Bella, start the list." She kissed her forehead, and then glanced at her step-daughter's frayed jeans. "Add jeans to the list."

"Can I get more yoga pants? They're more comfortable than jeans?"

"Of course you can."

The doorbell rang just then. Bella went to answer it. A tall Quileute man was standing on the doorstep.

"Hello," he greeted with a smile. "Does Alison Uley live here?"

Before she could answer him, Alison came out and ordered, "Shut the door, Bella."

She tried, but the man stuck his foot in the door to prevent her from doing so. She kept trying to push the door shut, but he shoved the door open and entered the house.

"Josh, leave now! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Not until I get what I want."

"There is nothing here for you!"

"You took sixteen years of my life from me! I spent sixteen years locked up in prison! Do you know what it was like for me there?" He slammed his fist on the dining table, splintering it.

Bella reached for her phone so she could call 911, but Josh snatched it away from her, threw it on the ground, and crushed it with his boot.

"Don't even think about calling the cops," he growled, and slapped her across the face. Bella fell to the ground.

"Don't you touch my daughter!" Alison yelled.

"Your daughter? Your daughter? Where is our son, Ali? Where is our Samuel?"

"As if I'd tell you!"

"You will tell me! I had a right to raise him! Samuel is my son!" Josh backhanded Alison. "You took him away from me! You and that whore of a Makah bitch!" He slammed his fist across her face.

Terrified, Bella looked around the house. She had to help. She spotted the baseball bat that Phil had given her propped up by the front door. Her father had joked that she could use it for protection. She ran to it, grabbed it, and with all her might, swung at Josh Uley.

"You little bitch!" he yelled, as she took another swing.

"Leave my mother alone!" she cried.

Josh Uley was stronger, though. He grabbed the bat and threw it on the ground. He slapped Bella twice, but she fought back, using some of the boxing techniques she learned from Principal Greene. He was too tall for her to get his face, but she was able to get him with a left cross across his torso and a few jabs. She was pretty sure she cracked a few of his ribs.

Josh grabbed Bella by her hair and slammed her forehead into the dining table, then he flung her across the room.

No, Bella!" Alison cried, as her ex-husband grabbed her and started assailing her with punches.

She watched helplessly as Bella flew over the coffee table and landed by the front door with a thud, blood pouring down her face from the side of her head.

XOXO

"What's the matter, boy?" Charlie asked, as he watched his stepson throw both hands on his chest and gasp for air.

"It's Bella," he croaked out. "I can feel it. It's the pull. Something is wrong."

"Get inside!" Charlie ordered and sped home as quickly as he could.

When he got home, he saw that the front door was ajar. He could hear screaming and shouting coming from inside.

Sam tried to rush inside, but Charlie restrained him with one arm.

"Let me go! I need to help!"

"No, you're going to let me go. I am trained for situations like this. You're going to call 911 and tell them your name and address. Tell them I said an officer needs immediate assistance. Do you hear me, boy? Call them! And then stay in the truck for your own safety, son," Charlie ordered, before taking his sidearm out and rushing towards the house.

"Bella!" he heard Alison calling. He heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "You can't hurt me anymore, Josh!"

"Hit her again and I shoot! Do you understand me?" Bella roared.

"Oh, you're going to shoot me? I'm bigger and stronger than you, little girl." He pulled Alison roughly to him.

"I've faced worse monsters than you," Bella growled, keeping her father's rifle steady.

Charlie walked in with his gun pointed straight at the assailant. "Joshua Uley, put your hands up where I can see them," he instructed calmly.

"Hell no!"

By now, Sam had walked inside, and was transfixed in horror. He saw that both Bella and his mother were bleeding. Bella, though, had Charlie's rifle pointed directly at the assailant. Charlie, too, had his gun pointed at him. Josh started making purposeful strides towards Bella, dragging Alison along with him by yanking at her the shirt collar. Alison sputtered, making a choking noise.

"Don't move and put your hands up in the air where I can see them! One more step, and I shoot!" Charlie warned.

"Do your best! Hopefully, you'll hit my ex-wife and she'll get what she deserves." Josh cackled maliciously at Charlie. Alison took that moment to elbow Josh in the groin and escape her abuser's hold.

Suddenly, a single gunshot rent the air.

Josh Uley dropped to the ground, and started bellowing in pain, clutching his leg.

Charlie patted Josh down to check to see if he was armed. He found drug paraphernalia and duct tape, put those aside, and restrained him with a pair of handcuffs as he read him his Miranda Rights. He then went straight to Bella to check on her. Alison was already by her side.

Sam, meanwhile, approached Josh Uley and took a good look at his face. He was angry and disappointed. He wanted to batter him to a pulp for hurting both his imprint and his mother, but realized that he was a much better man.

"I am ashamed of you," Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

"Who the hell are you to judge me?"

"I'm Samuel Levi Uley."

"Son?" Josh asked, clearly startled.

"No, not your son, but my mother's," he replied, staring into his eyes. After one last look, Sam turned his back on him to be with the ones he loved.

XOXO

Alison and Bella were taken by ambulance to Forks General Hospital. Josh Uley was also taken to the same hospital, but separately, and while handcuffed to a gurney. Charlie and Sam, of course, hurried after their loved ones to the hospital.

"Are you okay, son?" Charlie asked, while they waited in the lounge area. "That was a stupid question. Of course you're not okay."

Sam broke down into tears. "I never realized how truly psychotic he was. How could he hit my mother like that? How could he hit Bella? How come monsters like him exist in the world?"

Charlie put an arm around his shoulder. "I don't know, Sammy. I truly don't. If I knew how to stop people like that, I would have done it long ago." He paused. "I've been in law enforcement for over twenty years now. I can tell you that it takes ordinary citizens like us to stand up for what's right."

"Why didn't you let me go inside to help?" Sam wailed.

"Because you're my son, Samuel, and fathers look after their children."

"But Bella..."

"Bella had the rifle aimed at him properly, and used it exactly the way I taught her, and in the correct situation. She used it to defend herself and your mother. Had I pulled the trigger, I may or may not have shot your mother."

"But I should have been there."

Charlie looked into his eyes. "Listen to me, Sam. You and I weren't home to see what transpired—that's the truth of the matter. Judging by the injuries Bella and your mother sustained, I suspect that they didn't take Josh's crap lying down. They fought back. You can't be there to protect them twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Sometimes, people have to fight their own battles, and Bella and your mother did so valiantly." He smiled at him. "I'll tell you one thing, though. Your wolf instincts kicked in at just the right time. I don't know who Taha Aki is exactly, but I'm sure glad he brought you to my daughter because, otherwise, I wouldn't have your mother or you in my life."

"I wish you were my real dad."

"Pah! You are my son, Sammy. Bloodlines are relative, and I'm going to tell you why."

"Why?"

"Because there's no way that Bella can be related to that kooky mother of hers."

That got Sam laughing.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, son."


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **IMPORTANT A/N: THANK YOU TO THE READER WHO RECOMMENDED PUTTING THIS NOTE HERE. I POSTED FOUR CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU MISSED SOMETHING, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 12. :)**

 **CATHARSIS**

Josh Uley was treated for a bullet wound in his leg, and then booked and arraigned from his hospital room. He entered a plea of 'not guilty,' insisting he was only there to see his son before a deranged girl shot him without any provocation whatsoever.

His probation was immediately revoked, and he was sent back to prison with additional charges pending.

Charlie thought the likelihood of Josh ever being outside prison walls were slim, especially with all the charges he planned on having the prosecutor throw at him.

Alison and Bella spent two nights in the hospital. Sam tried to get out of going to school so he could remain by their side, but his stepfather told him that if he had to go to work, then he had to go to school. So, Sam attended school dutifully and collected Bella's classwork and homework for her. Bella told him that she truly didn't appreciate the fact that he was so conscientious that he brought her work while she was in the hospital.

During visiting hours, every single one of her friends and each member of the pack descended upon Bella. The first to come and see her was Paul Lahote, who was now itching to take a swipe at Josh Uley for hurting his buddy. He also spent every evening completing his homework with Bella's help. He had a promise to keep to Rachel, after all. Emily Young also visited with Jacob, and had a melt down in the hospital after seeing her friend, while Lauren fumed at the injuries her friend had sustained.

Ellen and Levi Uley were also amongst the first to visit Alison and Bella in the hospital. They were informed about the incident by the elders, and set out immediately from Port Angeles to visit. They were seriously distressed by the circumstances and blamed themselves for the situation.

After Alison and Bella were released from the hospital, Ellen Uley took it upon herself to care for the girls while Charlie and Sam were at work and school. She cooked, cleaned, did the laundry and made sure that Bella completed her homework. The Swans had temporarily relocated to La Push since the living room at their home in Forks was uninhabitable.

Meanwhile, after receiving permission from Charlie, Levi Uley closed his shop up, and went about the business of supervising the repairs to the destroyed living room of the Swan home. He told Charlie that there was absolutely no need for the family to revisit the crime scene. It would only bring back painful memories so he would make sure that the repairs were done correctly.

Levi also met with the elders to see what could be done to prevent this sort of abuse from ever occurring again. He suggested that the tribe work jointly with Alison at the Women's Center to find solutions for this very grave issue.

Alison noted that this was exactly the kind of support she had needed the first time Josh had been sent to jail. She appreciated the efforts both Ellen and Levi were making on their behalf.

"Do you think it's too little, too late?" Bella asked.

"I do not. I think it's never too late for change, honey," Alison told her.

Ellen walked into the room, then. "Bella, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was bored. I'm visiting Mom."

"I see. Well, Dr. Gerandy is here to check up on you both. May I show him upstairs?"

"Of course. Bella, hop into bed next to me. He can check on us together." Ellen nodded her head, and made to leave. "Ellen?"

"Yes, Alison?"

"I want to thank you for taking care of Bella and me. Neither of us have ever been pampered so thoroughly."

"It's been my pleasure. Besides, I plan on spoiling you both rotten after you get better. It's a grandmother's prerogative."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Do you know how long it's been since I've gone shopping with anyone other than Levi? He becomes a bear when he's shopping!"

"I thought he was a wolf," Bella quipped.

They had a bit of a chuckle before Dr. Gerandy was brought upstairs. He checked them both out and declared them to be recovering just fine, then went about the business of removing stitches from Bella's head.

"I think by Monday, the two of you will be ready to resume normal activities. Your bruises are healing just fine, too."

"Thank you for coming to see us, Dr. Gerandy. It's so nice that you still make house calls."

"I enjoy making house calls. It adds a new perspective to see patients in their own environment rather than in a sterile office." He gave Bella a pat on the arm. "You can continue taking ibuprofen as needed, and I'll see you both in a week's time in my office."

XOXO

By the following week, things were almost back to normal with the exception of the fact that the Swans were still living in La Push because the home repairs were taking a bit longer than the initial estimate, according to Levi Uley. Charlie had driven by his house and noticed workmen there, so he figured there must have been an unexpected issue of some sort with the repairs. It was an old house, after all, and many things were not up to code.

The prosecutor got back to Charlie and informed him that Josh Uley would be charged with one count of first degree attempted murder, one count of second degree attempted murder, car theft, and possession of illicit drugs. He estimated that Josh would be sentenced twenty to forty years in prison, served concurrently, depending on the judge.

Charlie knew every single judge on the circuit. Josh Uley didn't have a chance. Charlie knew it and the prosecutor knew it.

XOXO

A week later, on Friday, Charlie received a visitor at the police station, who requested a private conference. Levi Uley stepped into the office and sat down. "I brought you some lunch, boy."

Charlie found it funny how Levi referred to him as 'boy,' considering they looked like they were about the same age.

"Thanks. What are we having?"

"Steak and lobster from the Kaloloch Lodge. I won't tell Alison, if you don't tell Ellen. You know how they yammer on and on about cholesterol."

Charlie smiled. "I really like how you think." He tilted his head and eyed Levi with a curious expression. "What did you want to discuss?"

"Nothing really. I just want to thank you for the chance you've given Ellen and me. I also want to thank you for your friendship." He grimaced. "I screwed up in the biggest way by abandoning my family when they needed me most. Josh is proof of how far a family can fall without guidance and support. From my understanding, his father ignored his children because he spent all of his time searching for his mother and me."

"I wouldn't place the entirety of the blame on your shoulders. Josh was a year older than I was. He was a good kid when he was younger. He just got mixed up with the wrong crowd—most in the group were drug users. I checked out his rap sheet the other day while I was looking into his case. I'm sorry to say that the majority of his crimes went unreported. The old elders, with the notable exception of Quil the Third, swept his transgressions under the rug because he came from such a powerful family. Peter Clearwater, Billy Black Senior, and Charles Uley all hid Josh Uley's crimes and tried to reform him by having him make restitution to the tribe, never to Alison or Sam. What he needed was drug rehabilitation. It was only after Josh nearly beat Alison to death, and Old Quil called the Forks Police instead of the tribal police, that he was sent to jail. The new elders, Harry Clearwater and Billy Black Junior, along with Old Quil, do a much better job at reporting crimes when necessary."

"Would you happen to know what happened to the Uley seat on the tribal council?"

"It was dissolved due to Josh's crimes; hence the reason for the animosity between the Uley family and Alison. They blame her for the dissolution of the Uley seat."

"That's outrageous! She nearly died because of him!"

"That's not how the Uleys see it. Fortunately, the current tribal elders are a bit more sensible about things. Harry Clearwater is married to Sue Uley, who is your brother Caleb's granddaughter. She has been trying to get the seat restored for her daughter Leah or son Seth. Harry refuses to even consider it because it wouldn't be fair to have siblings on the tribal seat."

"That's an unreasonable request. Even I can see that."

"Which is why the current set of elders won't consider the request. It's funny, before I married Alison, I used to think that my buddy Harry was a lucky guy to have a wife like Sue Uley Clearwater. I see her in a different light now. She barely acknowledges Alison, and to this day, holds a grudge because of the elder seat dissolution issue."

"Alison doesn't need someone so petty in her life, and neither do you."

"I agree with you. Sue is nice to me, but after her treatment of my wife, I refuse to go to their house to socialize. Harry comes to my house now—alone. Besides, between you and me, I know for a fact that the current elders are seriously considering restoring the Uley seat when Sam comes of age."

"If anyone deserves it, it's him. He's a good boy."

"He certainly is, and they'll be able to use a fresh perspective from a young, educated man like Sam."

"Well, let's get down to business. Ellen sent me here on an errand. She discussed it with Alison, Bella, and Sam already, but they wanted me to bring it up with you. We'd like to invite the four of you on our annual trip to Hawaii this summer, all expenses paid. What do you say? I know you were just there, but…"

"Hawaii? You don't even have to ask me twice."

"Excellent. It'll be a pleasure to host you. We have a place overlooking Diamond Head."

"Wow! Steak and lobster, a nice chat, and a trip to Hawaii. Do you have anymore surprises for me today?"

"Not really. The repairs on your home are complete. I'm sorry it took so long, but the contractor said it was a bit more complicated than he first thought due to issues with current code requirements."

"I figured that was the case. It's an old house. It belonged to my grandparents."

"I'm aware of that. Ellen and I used to have many delicious meals prepared by your Grandmother Marie at that house. Your Grandpa Charlie—you were named after him—used to go fishing with me each Sunday, much like you do with Billy and Harry."

"I didn't know you were friends with my grandparents."

"I was. They were good people. Isabella takes after your grandmother."

"Does she? I never knew her when she was young."

"Your grandmother was considered to be the most beautiful woman ever to grace the Olympic Peninsula in my time. We never understood how your grandfather won such a prize! And then we met her, and she was as brash and bold as Bella is, and the rest of us men thought ourselves lucky to have dodged a bullet."

Charlie started laughing. "Bella certainly is brash and bold. When I saw her with my rifle pointed at Josh, my heart just about dropped out of my body. She was observant, though, and she took the shot knowing that I couldn't. I would have hit Alison, but my daughter had the clear shot."

"It's a good thing you taught her how to properly fire a weapon. You should do the same with Samuel. I found out he has never gone hunting or fishing."

"Well, hell. I think you and I will have to show him the ropes. I suppose with Alison raising him, he didn't have a male role model."

"No, he did not, but now he has you, Charlie."

"He has you, too."

"That he does." Levi smiled warmly at him. "Here are your keys." He put them on the table in front of him. "Some of the dry wall, flooring, and furniture had to be replaced because of the blood stains."

"Thanks. I'm assuming they'll be billing me?"

"No, this one is on me." When Charlie tried to protest, he put his hand up to stop him. "It was my grandson who caused this problem. Let me at least offer restitution in this tiny way. You have two college tuitions to pay. Let me handle this."

"I won't be saying no to you. Thank you." Charlie smiled "By the way, we only have one tuition to pay. Sam just got notice that he'll most likely receive a full ride due to his grades. We need to bring him to Seattle for an interview in a couple of weeks."

"They're smart kids—both of them are."

"I know they are. I can't wait to see what they make of themselves."

"You and me both, son. You and me both."

XOXO

Charlie stopped by at the house after work to check out how the repairs went. He opened the door, glanced inside, and shut the door. He walked back a few paces to check the house number. He was correct. It was definitely his house.

He opened the front door, which he noticed had been replaced with a new, more solid one. He went inside the living room, and took a look around. Was it his imagination or was the living room bigger? He sat down on the sofa and his eyes widened. Was that a new curved TV and a huge one at that?

He walked a little further into the living room, right where the kitchen and dining table used to be. Wait a second? Where the hell was the kitchen? He spotted a pair of double doors and walked through it.

"Holy cow!" he exclaimed when he took a look at the brand new expanded kitchen. There was an island in the center with an indoor grill and a sink. He opened the little refrigerators located underneath the island. "Beer!" he cried and cracked open an ice, cold one. The kitchen led out to the back.

Charlie ran outside and took a look. Hmm…so Levi expanded the house for him. He rushed back inside and decided to give Ali a call.

"Honey, you have to come to the house in Forks."

"Why is that?"

"Because…because. You just do. I have a surprise for you."

"Charlie, I told you we can bring the 'Little Chief' out to play later."

"What? No!"

"Okay, the 'Big Chief.' We can play with the 'Big Chief' as soon as I get home."

"No, Ali. I mean...I have a surprise-a real one."

"Fine, I'm done for the day anyway. I'll be right there. Are the kids home?"

"No, Sam texted to say they were going to Port Angeles with their friends to see a movie."

"Okay, so it's just you and me for dinner?"

"Yep, and you're going to want to cook. Trust me. I'll see you in a bit."

Charlie paced the living room, tapped his toes, and kept sighing impatiently as he waited for his wife to arrive home. Seventeen minutes after he hung up the phone, she walked into the house and her jaw dropped.

"What on earth?"

"I know! That was my reaction, too."

"Is this our house?"

"Yep."

"Charles Geoffrey Swan! I hope you didn't take out some insane home loan in order to renovate the house! We have college tuitions to pay!"

"I didn't. I swear. It wasn't me. It was Levi. He said he wanted to do this for us. He didn't say anything about a whole renovation. He said it was just repairs. I was wondering why it took so long."

"This is beautiful!" Alison exclaimed as she plopped down on the sofa. "Look at the flooring. I think…well, I don't know my hardwood flooring, but it looks expensive. How are we going to pay him back?"

"We're not going to. He wanted to do this for us." He smiled at his wife. "Honey, you have to take a look at the kitchen."

Alison followed him inside. "Oh my God! This looks like a kitchen out of a magazine!"

"I know!" "Did he expand the house or something?"

"It looks like he expanded out towards the woods. Look up."

"Charlie, the upstairs never extended out this far before, and neither did the ground floor. Have you looked upstairs yet?"

"No, and I haven't been downstairs yet either. I was afraid of what I'd find."

"So you called me?"

"Well, yeah, I needed you to hold my hand."

They went down to the basement. Their bedroom and bathroom looked exactly the same, which was good because they had put a lot of work into renovating it together.

"Oh, Charlie, he finished the hallway for us. It doesn't look so bleak anymore."

"Phew! I'm kind of glad he didn't touch the rest of the space. This was our first project together. It brings back fond memories."

"I agree." Alison peered at the wall. "Oh, look. He put a framed photo of Ellen and himself on the wall to remind us of them."

"The devil." Charlie chuckled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Now let's go upstairs and see what he did with the kids' space because we know for sure he expanded it."

When they walked upstairs, their eyes bulged at the sight in front of them.

"Uh, Ali?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Why do the kids get a Jacuzzi?"

"I wish I had answer for you, but I don't. Anyway, you don't like baths, Charlie. They make the skin on your toes shrivel up."

"This is true." They went from room to room and stared at their surroundings, stunned.

"Ali, he just turned the entire upstairs into the kids' own personal apartment."

"I noticed."

"And it's a really nice apartment."

"It is."

"But their TV isn't as nice as ours is. They have our old one. I like how he recycled it."

"So true, Charlie."

"Wow."

"Wow is right." She smiled at her husband. "The kids are gone. I say we go down to our bedroom and take advantage of our time alone."

"I'll race you there."

XOXO

Bella and Sam were completely oblivious to the fact that they now had luxury digs in the house in Forks. They were just happy to have the house in La Push to themselves. They had received a text message from their parents stating that they were staying overnight in Forks, and they should just stay put in La Push.

After that message, they decided not to go to Port Angeles to see the movie, and instead invited their friends over to hang out. It was past midnight and their friends had left. It was just the two of them alone in the house, cuddling on the bed.

Sam leaned into Bella and kissed her on the lips. He traced his fingers on the now, mostly faded bruises on her face and body, which Josh Uley had inflicted on her. He kissed each and every one of them.

"I hate what he did to you, Bella."

"I only came out just slightly worse for the wear. I was fine."

"I hate that I wasn't there. You're my imprint, and it was my job to protect you. Instead, you got hurt because of me."

"Sam." She wrapped her arms around him. "We've gone over this already. It was better that you weren't there because you would have killed him. I don't want murder on your conscience."

"He deserves to die."

"Even if he deserves to die, you don't want his death on your hands, Sam. All I did was maim him. He'll be walking with a limp for the rest of his life, and that'll serve as a reminder of his abominable actions that day. It'll also be a reminder of the day he permanently lost his freedom."

Sam had tears streaming down his face. Oddly enough, he was the one who had the most post-traumatic stress about the situation. Bella had spent many nights just like this, patiently comforting him, and simply loving him.

"I love you, Bella. You're the only one who understands me."

"Hmm…" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Is it possible that the spirits made me your imprint because of that?"

"I bet you that's it." He grinned, and then turned to her with a serious expression on his face. "Is it weird for you?"

"Is what weird?"

"This whole imprinting business. There's so much that you've had to sacrifice for me."

"And what sacrifices are you talking about? Because I can't think of any, Sam."

"Well, I can think of plenty of sacrifices you've made for me."

"Like what?"

"Well, your dating choices are limited."

"As if I want to be with anyone else. Besides, at this point, Paul might as well be my second boyfriend because whenever you're not around, he is."

"This is very true. It's odd because Paul and I were never good friends. Actually, I shouldn't say that. We didn't know each other well until recently."

Paul had been visiting them daily. Sometimes he asked for help completing his homework, and other times, he simply came over to hang out. Both Bella and Sam had gotten to know him, and they liked him.

"So, we've covered the fact that my dating choices aren't limited because when you're not around I have Paul. What else?"

"You put yourself in danger for me."

"And I have no doubt you'll do the same for me one day so we're even." Bella smiled. "Now are we making love or going to sleep? I think I'm a bit talked out for tonight." When Sam didn't react, she decided, "Okay, we're going to sleep. Good night, Sam. I love you." She got up out of bed and stood up.

"Hey, get over here. I'm not done with you yet."

"You're not? What else is there?"

"I have to make mad, crazy love to you because we have this whole house to ourselves."

"Well, then, you should get started before the sun comes up," she suggested, lightening the mood and leaving Sam feeling overwhelmingly loved.

XOXO

At the same time, Edward Cullen was feeding from a pretty girl whose blood didn't quite satisfy him. Angrily, he dropped the girl onto the carpet and slapped his mate Victoria. She flinched, afraid of what his reaction entailed. Edward had a habit of beating her when things didn't go his way, much like James did.

"She doesn't taste as good as Bella," he griped. "There's something wrong with her blood."

Victoria lifted the girl to her and sunk her teeth into her wrist to drain the rest of her blood from her.

"She's ill. She's taking some sort of medication that makes her blood taste off."

"I want the Swan girl, Victoria. I want her. I want to take her virginity, then take her blood."

"Why am I not enough for you?" She cried in desperation.

Edward backhanded her and picked her up by the neck. He looked into her terror-filled eyes and sneered. "You are my mate! It's not your place to question my desires! I want her because her taste is exquisite. Her blood warms my veins like a fine wine. Her virginity makes her blood a delicacy. You...you gave yourself to that James before me! What kind of a mate are you? I should end your existence now!"

"I couldn't help it! He took my virginity from me! I didn't have a choice! Please, Edward!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me live."

"Well, since you beg so nicely I will consider it. How are you going to persuade me to stay?"

Victoria crawled on her knees until she was by his feet. After kissing them, she got on her knees and begged. Edward became aroused at the sight of her pleading for her life in fear. He dragged her to the bed and took her over and over again, satiating his depraved needs temporarily.

He wanted the Swan girl's blood. He would not be denied.

XOXO

The following morning, Bella and Sam received a call from their parents, telling them that now that the repairs were done, they had chores to complete. So after one more love-making session, they reluctantly got out of bed and made their way to the house in Forks.

The couple arrived at the house and entered the house without knocking. "We're home!" Sam called.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped next to him.

"What is it?"

She yanked on his arm. "Look!"

Sam glanced around the living room. He took his imprint's hand and walked outside to make sure they were at the correct house before returning inside.

"Bella, our parents went on some sort of crazy, spending spree. Maybe we should get them some help? I mean look at this! They probably used all of our college fund to do this."

"I'm just going to put it out there, but I can get used to living like this." Bella nodded her head. "Anyway, legally, they can't use our college fund for home repairs or they'd be hit with tax penalties up the yazoo!"

"If you want to live like this, you'd better make a lot of money, little girl," Charlie stated, walking out into the living room with Alison, who had her phone on video aimed at them. "Did you get that?"

"I sure did. We can watch it over and over again, and laugh." She greeted the kids with kisses. "What do you think?"

"How?" Sam asked his mother simply.

"Ah, well, we were just as surprised as you. Your great-grandfather did this for us. I spoke to him this morning to thank him. According to him, he did this because he felt we deserved it, and he didn't want us to have any reminders of that terrible morning. He also admitted that he did this because he felt responsible for his grandson's actions, and it was a small way for him to pay restitution." She paused. "Before you say anything Sam, I did tell him that it was unnecessary, and that our friendship does not need to be bought. He understands that and so does Ellen, but doing this for us eased their conscience slightly so I simply thanked him. Bella and you will do the same when you see them next."

"We will," Sam said. "Can we see the rest of the house now?"

"Go for it." Alison smiled at her son as he rushed up the stairs with Bella. "Those two are going to be in for a sweet surprise."

"You're telling me," Charlie agreed as he hugged his wife lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

Two weeks went by, and Sam had gone to Seattle with Alison and Charlie to interview for the merit scholarship he had been offered by the University of Washington. Paul and Bella were hanging out together in Port Angeles. He had picked her up at home a few minutes after she arrived home from school because he needed her to run an errand with him.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" she asked him.

"We are here to pick out a present for Rachel since she's coming back on Wednesday and her birthday is on Thursday."

"So, why am I here with you?"

"Because you're my buddy, and I like you. I like you way better than the other chicks in the pack. Heck, I like you better than anyone else in the pack with the exception of Rachel, but I like you almost as much as I do her."

"You know, Paul. You can be really sweet sometimes."

"That's what my mom says, especially when I ask her to do my laundry." He turned to Bella enthusiastically. "What should I get her?"

"Let me think. Hmm…." Bella leaned up against a building wall. "How much do you want to spend?"

"I don't know. Thirty bucks at the most, maybe. I know she's my imprint and all, but this is only my first present for her, and to tell the truth, I don't really know her well yet. I know you way better than I know her."

"What would you get me if you were to buy me a present?"

"Seriously? That's a no-brainer. I'd either get you a book on the study of werewolves or a Nerf Gun."

"A Nerf Gun? Why?"

"Duh, so we can start a Zombie Nerf Gun War on the reservation."

Bella broke out into a grin. "Awesome! We should really do that. I'm not so sure how the other imprints will feel about it, though."

"Sadly, I think you'd be the only one who would join in on a Nerf Gun War with me."

"Nah-uh. Jake and Quil will definitely do it with us, and so will Tyler and Mike. I don't think Sam will, though."

"Maybe in the summer, we'll do it then. Anyway, the problem is I have to buy a gift for my girly imprint whom I know nothing about."

"Yes, but you'll get to know her." When Paul looked doubtful, she added, "I think you're sweet when you're yourself. If you show Rachel that side of you, she'll like you, just like I like you."

"You know, it's nice to have a buddy like you."

"Hey, you're my buddy, too." They crossed onto a side street, heading towards Levi's awesome bookstore. Bella's expression suddenly changed to one of excitement when she saw the row of stores they were in front of. "Ooh! I have an idea! Come with me!" Bella led Paul to a shop located a few stores over from Sam's great-grandfather's bookstore.

"What are we doing here? This looks like some sort of supply store."

"It is a supply store—for beads."

"And why are we here?"

"You are going to make Rachel a bracelet. Do you see that sign hanging over that table there? The one, which says, 'Create Your Own Jewelry?' That's what you're going to do. You're going to design a bracelet for her."

"I see it, but I can't do that! I'm not artsy fartsy!"

"Neither am I, but I figure we can make her a charm bracelet. Between the two of us, we can probably think like a girl."

Paul glared at Bella. "You do realize that the statement you made is wrong on so many levels, don't you?"

"Why? It's true. I'm not girly like Rachel is."

"Well, that sucks, I thought you were really girly and all, but if I'm wrong, and you're not. How am I supposed to deal with a girly imprint?"

"How should I know? I've never been a boy dealing with a girl."

He sighed. "Come on, Bella. Let's get this bracelet making thing over with."

They decided to ask the saleslady for help since neither of them knew what to do. The lady suggested that they go with a plain bangle with a clasp and simply add charms to it, which required no skill at all.

"We can do that." Paul nodded his head together with Bella.

"We have no skills," Bella declared proudly.

"Ah, well, this one doesn't require any jewelry making experience. The current trend is to add charms according to the recipient's interests. For example, does she like flowers or is she into reading?" the saleslady asked.

"Uh, she likes teeth," Paul informed her. "She is majoring in pre-dentistry or something."

"Ah, I have just the charm for you." She came back with a silver charm shaped like a miniature tooth.

"Hey, this is great!" Paul exclaimed. "Do you have one of a wolf?"

"I do. I'll bring that and some spacers for you. Would you happen to know what her favorite color is?"

"Her room is sky blue," Bella noted.

In the end, Paul ended up putting together a silver bracelet with a tooth, a wolf, and a heart on it. It only cost him twenty dollars and some change to create. The lady even wrapped the gift up and put a pretty bow on it. Bella put the gift into her tote bag for safekeeping.

By the time the friends left the shop with smiles on their faces, it was already dark. They were just outside the store when Paul suddenly remembered he forgot his keys in the store. He rushed back inside to get them while Bella waited outside in the parking lot for him.

Bella noticed the night air was slightly chilly and hugged herself with her arms for warmth. One of the lamps in the parking lot decided now was the perfect time to go out. She wished Paul would hurry. She looked up to check up on him. She found herself staring into the blood-red eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Hello, love," he greeted with a sickly tone. "Did you miss me?"

"Can you not keep your word?" Bella asked. "You promised it would be like you never existed."

"Vampires don't need to keep their promises, especially to lowly humans," he sneered.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"It occurred to me that you forgot to give me something before we broke up."

"And what was that?"

"Your blood."

"My blood? You already had a sample of it in Phoenix, and from what I recall, you overindulged and nearly killed me. So you've already had more than enough of my blood. You always were a greedy little shit."

"I didn't take enough then. I should have fucked you and drained you!"

"Uh, no. That would have been very uncomfortable for me."

"I can make you feel really good." He stared into her eyes, attempting to dazzle her. It wasn't working. "What is the matter with you?" he asked, frustrated that his efforts at dazzling were unsuccessful. "You love me. I am the love of your life!"

Bella snorted and started laughing. She was actually stalling for time by provoking him, hoping Paul would grab his keys and get to her—the sooner the better, in her opinion. "Are you serious? Do you really think I feel that way about you?"

"Bella, I'm the best thing that ever happened to you," he arrogantly replied.

"Of course you aren't." She rolled her eyes, and let out an exasperated sight. "Let me spell this out for you. You are my biggest mistake. I don't want you."

"You don't want me?"

"No."

"I'll just take what I want then!" Before she knew it, Bella found herself pressed up against a building. Edward tilted her neck and proceeded to sniff. He stopped when he noticed Sam's mark. He glared at her with a venomous expression in his eyes. "You! You gave yourself to someone other than me! You ruined your scent! You whored yourself out like a common human! You've simply become an average meal!"

Before Edward could say another word, Paul yanked him away from Bella and shoved him to the ground. Edward immediately got up into a defensive stance against Paul, who had placed Bella behind him for safety.

Edward appeared confused. "You!" he threatened. "Did you take what was mine?" He turned to Bella. "You whored yourself out to this vile smelling..." He returned his attention to Paul. "You're one of those Quileute wolves. I can't read your mind. You must be one of Levi Uley's descendants. I could never read that smart-aleck's mind."

Paul didn't answer him. He just glared at Edward, daring him to attack.

"Why can't I read your mind or that other boy's? What was his name? The one who dropped out of school? Sam, that's it! Sam Uley. Are you his brother? You Indians all look the same. In any case, you took what was mine from me! Her blood and her virginity were mine for the taking, and you stole them from me. You will pay!"

"You broke the treaty, bloodsucker! We can end you!"

"I'm no longer a pussy Cullen. I'm bound by no treaty."

With one last look, the vampire turned and disappeared into the night.

Paul wrapped his arms around a stunned Bella. "Come on! Let's get out of here."

"He had red eyes, Paul."

"I noticed."

"Isabella!" another voice interrupted. The kids turned to see Levi Uley standing in the street. He sniffed the air and his demeanor became more urgent as he approached them. "What happened? Both of you need to come in the house now for safety." He put an arm around each teen in a protective manner, and made sure they were inside his house before locking the door.

Quickly, Bella and Paul explained why they were in Port Angeles together and what had occurred.

"All Paul did was run back in to the store for his car keys, and suddenly Edward Cullen appeared out of nowhere. He had red eyes. He has been feeding from humans. He started babbling about not being able to read the minds of any of your descendants, but Paul isn't an Uley, is he?"

"I am an Uley. My great-grandmother was Ruth Uley."

Levi turned to Paul, surprised. "I had no idea. Interesting, you're my nephew several times removed then."

"Well, then how come your family doesn't ignore Alison and Sam like the rest of the Uleys?" Bella asked.

"Are you kidding me? We're so far removed from the Uley family that we're not really Uleys. We're Lahotes! Our reputation is even worse than the Uleys. Besides, my mother detests Sue Clearwater. She's an uppity bitch, who feels all high and mighty just because her husband is an elder, and Leah is just like her," Paul blurted.

"Leah is not that bad. She's just a little insecure and emotional."

"We're not here to reminisce about the Uley Family. I need to know exactly what the Cullen said," Levi pointed out.

"He claimed I whored myself out like a common human. Those were his words, not mine. He seemed very upset about how my blood and scent were ruined. Then he started babbling about being unable to read Paul's mind or Sam's."

"He threatened me and said I would pay for taking what was his—meaning Bella's blood and virginity. He also said that he was no longer a Cullen, and he wasn't bound by a treaty," Paul ended.

Levi nodded his head. "Did you kids eat yet?"

"No, we were going to grab some pizza before driving back to La Push."

"You'll eat here, and then help Ellen and me with our packing." He called for his imprint.

"What is it, honey?"

"Edward Cullen has gone rogue. We need to pack up and move back to La Push."

"Excuse me? What do you mean you need to move back to La Push? Where exactly is your home on the reservation?" Paul asked.

"Ah, well, this is one of the things I worked out with the tribal council. I have officially been assigned a home on the reservation. It's one of the older homes near the Atearas that no one wanted, but I have contractors working on the renovations now."

"Isn't that the house my dad is working on?"

"It is. Old Quil recommended him to me. He did the renovations to the Swan house, too."

"Well, that explains why he's taking mom and me on vacation to Disneyland as my graduation present. His business is doing much better than expected."

They sat down to a dinner of filet mignon, baked potatoes, and salad.

"God damn! This is good food. If you're going to cook like this, I'm coming over to dinner every night at your house," Paul stated.

"Take as much steak as you want, young man. I have plenty. And you're welcome to dine with us anytime."

"Oh, yeah. I can get used to this. We're packing the steak when we move your stuff to La Push, right?"

"If you'd like." Ellen smiled fondly at Paul. "He does have the look of Ruth about him. He has that charming Uley smile."

"He does," Levi agreed. "Bella, I'm surprised that you're so calm after your run-in with Edward Cullen."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, at this point, I've had so many encounters with evil that I've become inured to it." She turned to him curiously. "There was one part of Edward's spiel that I didn't understand. He claimed that my blood and virginity were his for the taking, but Paul stole it."

"Yeah, I didn't get that part either," Paul agreed, while shoveling more steak into his mouth.

"I see that I still have some explaining to do. What Edward Cullen meant was that the scent of your blood changed after you were claimed, and your virginity was lost. Supernatural creatures have highly sensitized senses. Their sense of smell is particularly heightened. For example, I knew it after you had lost your virginity because your blood lost that particular sweetness virgin's have."

Paul leaned over and sniffed her artery. "She still smells good to me."

"Of course she does. The essence of her blood hasn't changed, but the pureness of it has.

"Really?" Bella lifted her arm and sniffed her pits. "I smell the same to me."

"Bella, you don't have an enhanced sense of smell so sniffing your armpits isn't going to do anything."

Meanwhile, between bites of food, Paul kept leaning over to sniff all of Bella's arteries.

"I think I know what you mean. She doesn't smell like ripe strawberries anymore, now she just smells like ordinary strawberries."

"Good. You were able to differentiate."

"I wonder if that's what Edward meant when he said I've become an average meal."

"Yes, but your blood smells different, especially after Sam infused some of his scent in you when he claimed you. Your blood lost its appeal, especially to other supernaturals. Think about it this way, whereas your blood was once a highly sought after vintage wine, now it is only a cheap box of trailer park wine."

"I resent that!"

"It was only an analogy!" Levi Uley protested while laughing.

"What about werewolves? Do they have a heightened sense of smell, too?"

"I don't know. I've never met a real werewolf, but I assume they would."

"Can we go and meet one?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why on earth would you want to meet a werewolf?" Ellen asked.

"Well, why not? I've already been exposed to vampires and shapeshifting wolves, it's only natural for me to want to discover what else is out there."

"Yeah, I'll go with you when you hunt for them." Paul nodded his head. "I mean, we should know who or what we're dealing with, don't you think?"

"You two can discuss your future supernatural hunting goals later. For now, we have to figure out how to deal with the Cullen creature."

XOXO

At the same time that this was all happening, Sam was waiting in the car with his parents on the ferry from Seattle to Bainbridge Island. Something wasn't sitting right with him. For just one moment, he felt the pull intensely, but the feeling receded quickly so he knew Bella wasn't in any trouble. Still, he had an uneasy feeling and he wanted to get home quickly.

He had text messaged Bella earlier and she had replied that she was hanging out with her buddy, whom he assumed was Paul. Apparently, they were shopping for a present together and considering having a Nerf Gun war. Oh, hell! It had to be Paul she was with. Only he would think something so nerdy was cool.

"You're pretty quiet back there, Sam. What's wrong?"

"I just miss Bella."

"You'll see her soon enough. She's a big girl and she's doing fine. Besides, a little time apart is good for you. You don't need to spend all hours of the day with her. What are you planning on doing in college? Because I can tell you for a fact that she's not going to be majoring in neurobiology like you are."

"What do you think she'll major in?"

"Heck if I know! I'm just the one who'll be paying her tuition because she couldn't be a good daughter and get a full scholarship like you. Your mother and I are very proud of you, Sammy."

"Thanks." His stomach growled at that moment.

"Well, now, there's the answer to your sulky mood. You're just hungry. We'll grab a bite to eat as soon as we get off this ferry."

"Maybe you're right," Sam replied, even though the feeling of unease still lingered.

XOXO

At their home in Montana, Alice Cullen collapsed onto the floor of the living room in a fit of screams. She rolled on the floor, her hands clutching her temples, and her eyes wide, as a powerful vision hit her. The members of the Cullen Coven watched helplessly as she continued shrieking in agony.

When the vision stopped, she sat up with venom-filled eyes and faced everyone. "It's Edward, he tried to attack Bella, but something stopped him. He's angry, and he's going back for her and the Quileute wolves. He hasn't formed a plan yet, but…"

Another vision stopped her mid-speech, and she let out an ear piercing howl. She sobbed as her vision presented her with his plans. "When he returns to Victoria, they will form a newborn army. They plan to kill all of the inhabitants of La Push as retribution."

"Retribution for what?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Bella."

"But Bella shouldn't matter to him. He has a mate now," Carlisle reasoned.

Alice closed her eyes to try and see into the future. "We have to go back. He and his newborn army will decimate all of Forks and La Push. If we don't go back, the Volturi will find out and destroy every single one of us standing in this house right now."

"How are we to stop Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He and his mate must be culled," Jasper replied coldly.

"No! No! I forbid it! He is my son! He can be rehabilitated. He's a good boy at heart." The patriarch turned to Esme. "He is our son!"

"He is no son of mine," Esme stated with determination.

"If you won't help us, Carlisle, so be it. I'm not beholden to you in any way. You didn't sire me," Jasper said. "I will plan a counterattack. Who here in this room gives his loyalty to me?"

Carlisle watched helplessly as the members of his coven slipped away from him to stand by Jasper. Esme, his mate, gave him a stern look and simply shook her head at him. She approached Jasper and asked, "What do we need to do first?"

Before Jasper could reply, the doorbell rang. Carlisle went to answer the door. Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte walked inside.

"Carlisle, Carlisle." He shook his head. "Your golden boy has been very, very bad." Peter turned away from the former patriarch and faced Jasper. "We thought you could use some help lobbing some newborn heads, Major."

"You saw, too, huh?"

"I sure did, and the Volturi has already gotten wind of Eddie Boy's actions. If you don't destroy him and his mate, they will make you watch as they terminate the lives of each and every one of your coven members with the exception of Alice, Jasper, and you. They'll bond the three of you to them." He turned to Carlisle slowly. "Now, tell us. Is Edward's life still so valuable?"

With determination, Carlisle turned to Jasper and asked, "What are your orders, Major?"

Jasper was about to speak when Peter put a hand up in the air to stop him. He turned to Emmett whose cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Your fucking brother just threatened to eat me! Now what the hell is your family planning on doing about it because if I see him again, so help me God, I will find a way to shove a live grenade down his throat and splinter the little prick into a thousand pieces!"_

"Oh, hey, Bellsy. How's it going? We were just talking about you." Emmett replied casually as the heads of every single member of the Cullen…er…Whitlock Coven snapped to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

After helping, Ellen and Levi pack up their vehicles, Paul headed back to La Push with Bella. They discussed the Cullens. Bella pointed out that they would be very upset to learn that one of their own was now feeding from humans, especially since the core of their family's philosophy preached against harming humans.

"Is there any way you can get in touch with any of the Cullens?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I tried to reach them in September, they didn't respond to any of my text messages or voicemails."

"But you were able to leave voicemails for them, meaning your calls were getting through."

"True."

"You should try reaching one of them. If you don't, we're going to end up at a meeting during which the elders will contemplate whether or not Billy should initiate contact with the Cullens through their lawyer. On top of that, they'll restrict all the imprints to La Push." "As if that's going to save us from a psychotic, human feeding vampire out for vengeance. Alright, let's do this." "Who are you least likely to call?" Paul asked.

She scrolled through her contacts. She didn't have Rosalie's number, she would be number one on her 'never call' list, but then she came across her husband's number. Emmett had given it to her after she had returned home from Arizona after her run-in with James. He told her, at the time, _"I might not have a gift, but I'm still stronger than you are. You call me whenever you need me, and I'll come running."_ Well, she needed him now. She shrugged her shoulders and pushed the call button. He answered on the first ring.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Your fucking brother just threatened to eat me! Now what the hell is your family planning on doing about it because if I see him again, so help me God, I will find a way to shove a live grenade down his throat and splinter the little prick into a thousand pieces!"

 _"_ _Oh, hey, Bellsy. How's it going? We were just talking about you."_

"Everything was going well in my life until Eddie McStalker decided he wanted me to be his personal bottle of fine vino. I don't care what you do or who you have to contact, but you'd better find a way to stop him! You know my number, call me when y'all get your shit together!"

"How was that?" Bella turned to Paul.

"That was seriously threatening. It was really mafia-like."

"I was aiming for that."

"You did awesome. That had to have scared the crap out of the bloodsuckers! Oh, hey, look! We should stop at Sully's and grab some ice cream."

"Cool beans!"

XOXO

When Charlie pulled into the driveway of their home in La Push, he was surprised to see the Ateara house next door lit up and their driveway packed with cars.

Harry Clearwater came out to greet them with a grave expression on his face. "There's been a development. You need to come to Old Quil's now."

Alarmed, the family immediately rushed next door without entering their house.

"Where's Bella?" Sam asked.

"She should be along shortly. Honestly, she should have been here by now, Paul and she were right behind us—Ellen and I took separate vehicles. Let me explain what transpired," Levi Uley stated. "Earlier this evening, I was in the bookshop when I detected the scent of a vampire and heard an argument coming from outside. By the time I secured Ellen, and went outside to investigate, the creature was gone, but I did find Bella and Paul outside. I immediately rushed them inside for safety and had them tell me what had occurred. Apparently, Edward Cullen tried to feed from Bella, but when he took in her scent, he became incensed that her blood was no longer pure. Paul arrived on scene at the same time. The vampire accused him of tainting Bella's blood and threatened retribution on him for 'stealing what was his.'"

"What? No wonder I felt uneasy. For a moment, I felt the pull intensify, but then it dissipated. The feeling wasn't as sharp as…as the last time so I thought maybe the distance was causing the pain," Sam blurted. "But where are Bella and Paul? Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"Let me call my son." Jeff Lahote pulled out his phone and dialed. "Where are you? You should have been here a half hour ago."

 _"_ _Oh, Bells and I just stopped for some ice cream at Sully's. Our sundaes are here. I'll talk to you later."_

Jeff Lahote looked up. "He said they're at Sully's having sundaes."

"Aren't they even remotely worried about Edward Cullen?" Sue Clearwater asked. "It's very concerning to me that Bella Swan seems to be very flippant about vampires. Perhaps she's inviting danger to the reservation. It might be time to ban her admittance to La Push."

Alison and Charlie were about to protest when Kiki Lahote spoke. "Are you honestly going to place the blame on a single girl, Sue? My son, a wolf, is being just as flippant. If anyone is being irresponsible, it's him. Are you going to ban him from the reservation, too?"

"Of course not. Paul is Quileute, but Bella Swan is an outsider, and a Hok'wat to boot. Don't you find it suspicious that an imprint is spending time with another wolf?"

"Paul and Bella are friends." Sam stood up and faced Sue angrily. He wasn't about to allow this shrew drag his imprint and his pack brother into the gutter. "They aren't involved in the licentious way you're suggesting!"

"I agree, Mom. Bella is a really nice girl. For some weird reason, she became buddies with Paul. They're always doing homework together. There's nothing wrong with having boys as friends." A visibly upset Leah leaned into Embry. Bella Swan had been nothing but kind to her. She'd forgiven her and given her friendship when she didn't deserve it after the way she had initially treated her.

"Nevertheless…"

"Enough, Susie! If you don't have anything positive to contribute, maybe you should leave!" Harry glared at his wife who stared speechless at him. "This meeting is not about your quest to restore the Uley seat back to the council. This meeting is about the fact that one of the Cullens threatened two pack members—an imprint and a wolf. The pack must coordinate to protect La Push. Now, you will put your ridiculous notions and theories aside, and act as an upstanding member of the Quileute Nation, or I will make sure that you remain in the dark about any and all pack and tribal business going forward. Is that understood?" He turned to the room in general leaving his wife sitting stunned with her mouth gaping in shock. "There is absolutely no room for negativity. This is an absolute rule."

XOXO

After Bella and Paul finished their sundaes, they got back into his car, and started heading back to La Push. They were driving down Highway 110, and just entering the reservation when Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Bella, this is Major Jasper Whitlock."_

Bella giggled. "Major Whitlock, it sounds so regal." She cleared her throat. "Did Emmett give you my message?"

 _"_ _We were all in the room when you called."_

"Cool."

 _"_ _I'm wondering if you can tell me exactly what happened when you encountered Disco."_

From the side, Paul started cackling. "Disco, I like that! That's a good name for him."

"Sure, sure." Bella explained what occurred during the encounter in Port Angeles.

 _"_ _I'm sorry that happened to you, Bella. Can you tell me—are you, by any chance, in touch with anyone in La Push?"_

"Duh, I just told you I was hanging out with Paul. And didn't I tell you that Sparkle Boy threatened him?"

 _"_ _Yes, you did. Well, then, this is how things are going to go. We are all returning to Forks minus the Red-Eyed Dick and his mate."_

"The Red-Eyed Dick has a mate?"

 _"_ _Yes, you know her—it's Victoria."_

"At least his eyes match her hair. He always did enjoy coordinating colors."

She heard Jasper snort in the background.

 _"_ _Anyway, would you please tell the leader of the wolves that we'd like to meet at twilight tomorrow at the border to discuss things?"_

Paul parked his car at the Atearas and they walked inside while Bella was still on the phone.

"Um, instead of saying twilight, why don't you name a time because 'twilight' is so vague and open to interpretation."

"Would seven o'clock be amenable to you?"

"Tell him to make it at eight. We're usually still eating dinner at seven," Paul stated from the side."

Bella nodded her head. _"You heard him, right? Seven pm is dinner time. See you tomorrow at eight pm. Bye."_

"Well, welcome to the party!" Levi scolded. "It took you two awhile. It was very irresponsible of the two of you to shirk your tribal obligations. We have things to accomplish at this meeting."

"We became hungry so we stopped for ice cream!" Paul informed them. "And I'll have you know that our trip back from La Push was very productive. Bella went mafia on the Cullens!"

"Yeah!" They high-fived each other and did a fist pump in the air.

"You went 'mafia' on the Cullens. What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Levi asked.

"Well, we figured that it couldn't hurt to try to reach the Cullens because they'd be interested to know that one of their own had gone rogue. They're pacifists—they don't hurt humans as a rule," Bella explained.

"So, I told her that maybe she should try calling them, and she did. She actually got through to them. She told them, and I quote, 'Your fucking brother just threatened to eat me! Now what the hell is your family planning on doing about it because if I see him again, so help me God, I will find a way to shove a live grenade down his throat and splinter the little prick into a thousand pieces!' and then she told them to get their shit together and call her when they figured things out. Apparently, they figured things out because they just called her back. We're meeting them tomorrow at eight at the border. So don't tell us that we were shirking our obligations. As far as we're concerned, we set things into motion." Paul nodded to Bella, who stood in solidarity next to him.

"Are you two telling us that you called the Cullens?" Charlie asked.

"Of course we did. If we hadn't called, the elders would have been pussy-footing around, trying to decide whether or not to reach out to the Cullen's lawyers to initiate contact with them. In the meantime, the imprints would have all been trapped on the reservation, kidnapped even, for our safety. It's not like trapping us here is going to stop Edward Cullen. He's gone rogue, and has even admitted to Paul that he's bound by no treaty."

"Basically, we cut through the red tape for you. You guys should be thanking us, not chastising us," Paul added.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Besides, Daddy, you're the one who told me that if I had a lead, I should always take advantage of it."

"Good Lord! She's the second coming of Paul!" Kiki Lahote exclaimed in horror, and turned to Alison and Charlie. "I feel so sorry for you." She shook her head. "On top of that, I know my son has been over at your house often lately. How on earth do you put up with them both?"

"Bella and Paul aren't that bad. They're very sweet kids," Alison said. "Anyway, it appears to me they were being proactive about the situation."

"So, now that we've got things started, what's the plan?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. What do you kids think we ought to do?" Levi asked Bella and Paul with a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

"Well, first of all, you should meet with the Cullens at the border tomorrow night," Paul suggested.

"Second, you should find out when and how Edward turned rogue."

"And you should ask about his mate."

"Oh, yeah, Jasper said he has a mate. I know her. She's an insane, psychotic bitch. Her former mate bit me." Bella held up her wrist. She suddenly donned a contemplative expression, as if something was confusing her. "Wait a sec!" She whipped her phone out and redialed the last number.

 _"_ _Bella? Is everything okay?"_ Jasper asked.

"How can Victoria be Edward's mate if James was her mate before you offed him?"

 _"_ _Good question, Bella. We have new information regarding Victoria."_

"Well, how can you be sure she's Edward's mate? Is it possible that she's his companion."

 _"No, she's definitely Edward's mate. Peter had a run-in with James roughly sixty years ago. Apparently, his mate was killed when an errant British canon exploded on top of her during the war of 1812. After the loss of his mate, James went crazy, and when he found Victoria, who was a nomad at the time, he decided to use her for his own convenience. By the time, we killed James, Victoria was positive that James had been his mate simply because he had brainwashed her into being loyal to him. Peter is a hundred percent positive that Victoria is Edward's mate; otherwise, she wouldn't blindly follow him, considering Edward is worse than James ever was. Besides, Alice had a vision about the moment they discovered they were mates when it happened. Many times, mates cannot be seen in a vision because it happens in a split second."_

"By Peter, do you mean the guy who just knows shit?"

 _"_ _The one and only. You finally get to meet him."_

"Oh, cool! Alrighty, get to packing. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye, Jasper."

 _"_ _See ya, Bella."_

Bella stared up at the stunned looking group in the Ateara's living room. "Victoria is definitely Edward's mate. She's the nomad I met in the woods with the flaming, red hair. She's really nuts."

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry?"

"Was that the warlord you were just talking to?"

"Yes, it was." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Did I not make it clear the last time that consorting with warlords was not allowed?"

"No, you threatened to withhold fish fry from her, Dad," Leah clarified. "But then you changed your mind when she threatened to make chili at Sam's house."

"It was semantics."

"We are completely off-topic here!" Old Quil stated. "Tomorrow night, we—the elders and wolves—will go to the border to meet with the Cullens."

"I'm coming, too!" Bella stated.

"No, you will remain here with the other imprints."

"I actually think it's a good idea if Bella goes," Levi argued. "Clearly, she has a good rapport with them."

"I'll protect her," Paul volunteered.

"Hang on a second! I'm her wolf!" Sam argued. I'll protect her!"

"Yeah, but I was with her when this crap all started."

"We'll both protect her then."

"Enough!" Billy Black bellowed. "Tomorrow night, the wolves, elders, and Bella will be meeting the Cullen's at the treaty line. The day after tomorrow, we will reconvene here to discuss our findings."

"You aren't going without me," Charlie stated. "I'm the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, and if something shady is going down in my jurisdiction, I need to know about it. Besides, you aren't taking my kids to any sort of negotiation without me."

"I second that Charlie goes as a representative for all the parents here," Tiffany Call put in.

"Tiffany, we're parents, too," Billy protested.

"Yes, but you'll always put the tribe first, while Charlie will put our children first."

"I agree." Kiki Lahote raised her hand, as did several other parents.

"Very well. Charlie will also go."

XOXO

As soon as the meeting ended, the Swans headed back to their La Push home next door. Charlie demanded an exact rendering of what occurred during her foray into Port Angeles with Paul.

"So, you're saying that Edward thinks you're Paul's mate?"

"Apparently, yes. And I realized yesterday that he has a tendency to think out loud when he's been thrown for a loop, and it may have saved my life."

"What do you mean?" Alison asked, running her fingers through her stepdaughter's hair. She had been on edge and worried, ever since she heard about her encounter with Edward Cullen. Part of her wanted to just put her arms around her and never let her out of her sight, but she knew it was completely unreasonable to do.

"He started to blurt out what he was thinking as soon as Paul confronted him. He couldn't read his mind. In the process, we learned that he couldn't read Sam's mind nor Levi's mind. I wonder if he can read Embry's or Leah's minds?" Bella recalled something else. "Ooh, and I don't think he knows that Levi Uley is still alive, and he also thinks Sam is still the alpha."

"This is all very good information you compiled." Her father nodded his head. "I also think that it was wise of Paul and you to contact the Cullens. Did you really threaten to shove a grenade down Edward's throat?"

"I did, Dad!" she chortled.

"That's my little girl." Charlie hugged his daughter for slightly longer than usual. He had come so close to losing her and it was taking his all to not lose his composure. "Alrighty, get to bed. I love you."

Alison, too, hugged and kissed her. As soon as Bella was gone, he let out a sigh and latched onto his wife for comfort.

XOXO

Sam was in stunned disbelief over what had happened to his imprint while he was at his scholarship interview. How did Edward Cullen find her? Had he been stalking her? Why was the vampire so obsessed with his mate?

His feelings were conflicted. On one hand, he was grateful that Paul had been there to protect her; on the other, he was jealous because he felt he should have been the one who was there for her. There was no need for envy, though, Bella and Paul's friendship was purely platonic, contrary to what Sue Clearwater had tried to imply. And Paul had done what any wolf would have done, which was to protect another wolf's imprint from harm.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you tonight, Bella," he whispered into her ear. She was sleeping soundly in his arms. He was too wound up to fall asleep. He was spinning on all that had happened to her this evening, and the guilt he felt from not having been there for her was tearing him apart.

"Sam," she yawned, and turned to face him, bleary eyed. "You were there for me. Ultimately, it was your mark that saved me." She kissed him on the lips. "Now go to sleep. I love you."

He pulled her body close to him and took in her sweet scent, and let the sound of her beating heart relax him. Eventually, sleep claimed him and he was finally able to rest until morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

At eight pm sharp, the pack, elders, Bella, and Charlie waited at the treaty line for the Cullens to appear. The pack, with the exception of Levi Uley and Paul were all in wolf form because they didn't trust the vampires. Paul had already faced Edward in human form so he wasn't afraid at all. Besides, his reasoning was that if Bella, who was an imprint with no supernatural strength could stand up to a psychotic vampire, he could meet some friendly ones without being in his wolf state.

Bella agreed with him, and the fact that the rest of the pack were phased in their wolf forms didn't sit well with her. She was arguing with them when the vampires appeared at the border five minutes late.

"This is so ridiculous! How in hell are you planning on working with them if you're going to hide yourselves behind your wolf forms? If they can't speak to you, they won't be able to coordinate with you. You need to trust them. You can always phase on the fly if necessary."

Sam returned to human form and threw his shorts on. "Fine! Why are you always so damned stubborn?"

"She's always been stubborn," Jasper informed him. "She just hides it behind her sweet and innocent demeanor." He approached the border and held out his hand. "Major Jasper Whitlock at your service."

"I'm Sam Uley, uh, senior at Forks High School." He took the proffered hand and shook it.

"And the valedictorian," Paul added to give him a bit of significance since he was up against a major and all. "Yeah, we're pretty proud of our Sammy. Aren't we, Bella?"

"We sure are." She nodded her head and donned a brilliant smile on here face.

By now, all the wolves had phased back except for Leah. Bella assumed she remained in wolf form for modesty because she didn't want to change into her sundress in front of strangers. She understood Leah's reasons a hundred percent.

"First of all, we'd like to apologize for the actions of Edward Masen. As you might have guessed, he has gone rogue, and we are here to stop him. Unfortunately, to do so, we will need your assistance. We are here to plead, to beg for your help. Alice, my mate, is a seer. And my friend and right hand man Captain Peter Whitlock, who is standing next to me, has a gift that…well, he just knows stuff and he's deadly accurate. We don't know how to describe his gift except to say that it is absolute and more powerful than Alice's. In any case, they have both foreseen that Edward and his mate Victoria are forming a newborn army and will be coming here for vengeance."

"And what exactly is he here to seek vengeance for?"

"Edward prized Bella's blood, when it was pure, above all. Her blood is no longer pure so he…uh…" Jasper noticed Charlie Swan listening intently. "Well, he is angry at the one who made her blood impure, and he is angry at her for no longer being pure."

"He did say I was like his own personal brand of heroin, and he did his eye voodoo thing on me."

"He's deranged!" Peter blurted, and turned to Carlisle, "Man, I don't understand why you let him run loose and mess with humans? You made a poor coven leader. This is why you've lost your coven to Jasper."

"This is certainly new information. My name is Levi Uley, Major Whitlock. I am the alpha of the current wolfpack and your primary contact."

"Excuse me. Are you the same Levi Uley we met in 1936 when you were a young boy?" Esme Cullen asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I am one and the same—just slightly older."

"Oh, but you've aged so beautifully. Yes, you have." She took in Levi's appearance with a dreamy expression. "Hasn't he, Rose?"

"Indeed he has. Wow!" Rose agreed, giggling next to Esme.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I wasn't here when everyone first met you, and this is my friend Charlotte."

"Are we going to get to see you shirtless as well, darlin'?" the busty, blonde vampire asked with a smile.

"Excuse me, Char! We're trying to have a meeting here," Peter stated, annoyed. "Would you mind lusting after the alpha on your own time. There are newborns coming here in five or six weeks. These wolves have to be trained or they'll be crushed."

"Levi Uley? Levi Uley? How come the name sounds so familiar?" Jasper mused out loud.

"It really does," Peter agreed.

"Perhaps you've heard one of your coven members mention my name?"

"No, that's not it. Besides, they aren't my coven. Charlotte and I aren't part of any coven. We usually live in Texas, and we're here to help. And before you comment on our red eyes, we're aware of your no hunting rule. You should know that we only feed from hardened criminals like rapists, murderers, and those who beat women and children."

"Ah, well, we really should get to discussing the situation." Levi turned to Jasper. "Let me begin by saying this. When Edward Cullen became involved with Isabella Swan, the treaty, which was formed in 1936 with Carlisle Cullen became null and void. Furthermore, the treaty was entered into illegally because the three wolves who signed it, myself included, were minors between the ages of twelve and fifteen, with just rudimentary educations and no knowledge of basic laws." He sighed. "However, considering the fact that our tribe is under threat and you have all come to assist, we are willing to renegotiate certain aspects of the treaty, and by we, I mean Police Chief Charles Swan, the current elders, and myself. You will not be conferring with the children. Even though a few of them are over the age of eighteen, they are still in high school. Now, we would like to discuss the terms in a civilized manner instead of out in the open. We are not savages. That being said, Chief Swan has offered up his home as neutral territory. If you are willing, we can go there now."

"Thank you. That would be agreeable to us," Jasper replied.

Thirty minutes later, they were all at the Swan residence in Forks. Bella and Paul were called upon to describe their encounter with Edward, which they did completely. Bella was further asked to explain about what had occurred during their breakup. She informed them about her cathartic moment, and realizing how abusive he had been during their few months together. She also told them about his arrogance and callousness while he was breaking up with her.

Esme Cullen burst into tears, explaining that her first husband had been all of those things Edward was and more. She felt guilty for not realizing the signs and begged Bella for forgiveness.

"You don't need to ask for my forgiveness, Esme, because you have it. I'm more concerned about your mental health. Your issues need to be addressed by a professional. You can't continue on in life with post traumatic stress disorder."

"Okay, Bella, as much as we'd like to address this issue, we need to get on with this meeting. Clearly, your mate Paul and you are being threatened."

"I happen to think Esme's issue is just as important."

Jasper simply ignored her and turned his attention back to Levi Uley.

"Damned Neanderthal," Bella muttered under her breath. She took umbrage to the fact that Esme's issues were being dismissed so callously. Angrily, she text messaged her stepmother about what had just happened, just to vent her frustrations, prior to turning her attention back to the meeting.

"Uh, Jasper," Charlotte interrupted. "Paul is not Bella's mate. Sam is Bella's mate. I can see their bond clearly."

"Well, then how come Edward thought they were mates?"

"We just happened to be hanging out together that day," Paul explained.

"You allowed another man to be with your mate?" Jasper asked Sam. "That's very progressive of you."

"Caveman," Bella whispered.

"Uh, dude, times have changed," Paul explained. "I can be friends with Bella, just like he can be friends with my imprint. This is the twenty-first century, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, Jasper. Bellsy has always been my buddy. We used to play XBox together and everything. And remember the time we let her use us for target practice?" Emmett mentioned. "We had so much fun until the shimmery, shiny jackass decided that it was inappropriate."

"Bella?" Charlie asked through his clenched teeth.

"Did you know bullets just bounce right off of vampires, Dad? I hit Emmett squarely between the eyes and he didn't even flinch. "

"And exactly where did you get the gun?"

"Oh, I was using Jasper's rifles and guns from the Civil War. I wanted to give them a whirl. He's the one who suggested I shoot Emmett between the eyes. He told me that practicing on a real target was the best way to practice aiming. Emmett and Jasper are really good shots. I think they're better shots than you are. Besides, you're the one who said that frequent target practice was an important aspect of gun safety."

"Geez, she's definitely your kid, Charlie." Harry nodded his head. "She's a born hunter."

"I wonder if they have a bullet that can penetrate through a vampire's flesh?" Paul questioned out loud to the horror of the vampires.

"It would have to be made of a really strong metal or be treated with some sort of a fire producing chemical," Bella replied, nodding her head. "We should look into it."

Jasper who wanted to return to the topic at hand stated, "Alright, let's stick to the pertinent facts. We know that Edward and Victoria are coming here with their newborn army. When they do, they'll be coming straight for Bella and Paul. We also know that they want to destroy La Push. In the process, much of Forks will also be decimated, if they are allowed to succeed."

"Excuse me. You keep mentioning a newborn army. What is the significance of a newborn army?" Charlie explained.

"Daddy, I already told you. Remember? I explained about how newborns are stronger because their human blood still lingers in their tissues when I told you about Jasper and the Southern Vampire Wars."

"You told your father about the Southern Vampire Wars?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I did. I had to explain about my dealings with vampires once I became an imprint. Gee whiz! Don't they teach you anything in supernatural school? Besides, you guys put my life in danger."

"Bella is correct. Our kind is never more powerful than in our first several months of this life. There is a special skill set required to destroy newborns, I'd like to train you in those skills. We also need to coordinate logistics."

"Is there a way to draw Edward and Victoria away from the residential areas?" Charlie asked.

Alice closed her eyes and began checking her visions. "I'm not sure yet. When the time gets closer, my visions will become more defined. Right now, Edward and Victoria don't have a clear path yet."

"Well, then, here's the thing. I know you want to teach the wolves to fight newborns, but they're still in school for another month. Jared, Paul, and Sam have only three more weeks of school until they graduate. Unlike the rest of you, these are kids. They weren't born this way, they became supernatural creatures because of your residence in Forks."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. "How could our presence cause them to become wolves?"

"It's the presence of vampires that turn them into wolves. Their genes cannot differentiate whether the vampires are friendly or not. Samuel here was the first to turn," Billy explained. "He attended Forks High School and was exposed to you daily causing him to become a wolf. He had to drop out of school, as a result, until you moved."

"And before that, he was the top prospect in the high school," Emmett recalled. "He also had a mean arm. Weren't you being looked at by colleges for football?"

"He was, but the presence of your family destroyed those dreams."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," Carlisle said. "Here I was pretending to be human, hoping for some normalcy, and in the process, I was destroying the lives of children. It was unconscionable of me." He turned to the elders and Charlie. "You have my word that I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of your children."

"I agree." Jasper nodded. "I also feel they should be permitted to go on with their lives as normally as possible. Perhaps we can meet with them to practice for an hour each day until they're done with school, and then bump up the training hours afterwards?"

"That sounds fair. How do you feel about that, Charlie?" Levi asked.

"I'm okay with it, Levi." He turned to the kids. "Is that okay with you?" They all nodded in the affirmative.

"In the meantime, we need to post protection for the reservation, this home, and Forks High School. We would like to coordinate this with you and the elders," Jasper said.

Before anyone could answer, the front door opened and Alison walked inside.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Our daughter needs me. What's the matter, Bella?"

"Esme just had a cathartic moment, and these Neanderthals just brushed the situation under the rug like it was nothing."

"And who is Esme?"

"Carlisle Cullen's wife."

Esme shyly waved to Alison.

"Men are all unfeeling bastards!" Rosalie declared.

"Ma'am, we are having an important discussion here," Jasper interrupted, ignoring the warning signals from both Alice and Peter not to open his mouth. The latter two threw their hands up in exasperation.

"And what is more important than someone having a crisis. This must be addressed immediately. You will come to my office with me, Esme," Alison declared.

"Now, wait a minute! You just can't come in here and break up the meeting!" Jasper protested.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You are in my house, and therefore subject to my rules! Is that understood?"

"Yes. Yes, ma'am."

After giving Jasper a stern look, she motioned to Esme. "We are going to my office to talk. Bella, come with me."

"I'm going, too. As protection," Leah decided.

"Uh, so am I," Rosalie declared.

And within a few moments, they were gone leaving some in the room confused as to what had just occurred.

Charlie broke the tension by saying, "That's my wife. She's a little firecracker."

"I like her," Alice declared.

It only took a few more minutes for them to all decide on a temporary treaty. The vampires would be allowed to protect La Push from four points surrounding the reservation while school was still in session. After graduation and the end of the school year, the wolves would assist and patrol alongside the vampires

Levi had no doubt that more kids would phase with the presence of the Cullens. Leah and Levi wouId spend time training the new wolves. It was also decided, by mutual agreement of Billy Black and Paul, that Rachel would be flying directly to her sister's house in Hawaii, rather than returning home, for her own safety's sake.

When the meeting adjourned, most of the vampires stood to leave for the Cullen home. Carlisle Cullen and Emmett McCarty asked if they could stay to wait for their mates.

"Sure, why not? We can watch the game."

"Chief Swan, may I wait for Leah, too?" Embry asked.

"Of course you can. Have a seat, boy."

"Well, if he gets to stay. So do I," Paul declared.

"Uh, that's a nice TV, Chief Swan. Are you planning on watching the Mariner's?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I am."

Before Charlie knew it, the elders, wolves, and vampires were all seated in his living room watching the game. Neither of the supernatural sides seemed to realize that they were, in fact, taking the first steps in forming a friendship. He shrugged his shoulders and just went with it.

XOXO

Alison Uley listened intently to Esme Cullen's story of how she had been abused as a human by her then husband. It was eerily similar to her own story, except rather than fighting back, Esme decided to commit suicide. It was clear to her that this woman had counseling needs, which had long been neglected.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. My husband was abusive and my infant son had died. After I was found at the bottom of the cliff, I was brought to the hospital where I was treated by Carlisle. He felt so bad for my situation that he changed me without my permission."

"So, even in death, your choices were taken from you?"

"Yes! Exactly! And after we discovered we were mates, he told me to forget about my past—that we would be so happy, and it would all be a distant memory. But how am I supposed to forget about my child? How can I not remember the pain that my former husband inflicted on me with his bare hands or the kicks with his booted feet?"

Suddenly, the door to her office burst open and Rosalie Hale walked inside. "I feel the same way! Carlisle changed me into a vampire without consent when all I wanted to do was die after being gang raped!"

"Gang raped?" Alison questioned.

Bella and Leah stood at the doorway with their eyes wide open.

"Girls, you two need to go home. I need to speak with these ladies privately."

"No!" Rose stated. "They need to hear how I was changed. Bella especially does. She needs to know why I harbored so much animosity for her when she was with Edward, and how absolutely sorry I am now for missing all the signs of his abusiveness. I should have intervened. I'm so sorry."

"But you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I do. I was jealous of you."

"Jealous. Why would you be jealous of me? You're beautiful, you're smart, and you're super strong. I'm a clumsy mess."

"Bella, you are so young and naive. You have something that I can never have. You have the ability to live out your live as you please. One day, you'll get married and have babies. This is something that female vampires can never have. We've lost our ability to reproduce, and we're frozen in time. I would do anything to be human again." She paused before sharing her story. "Royce King, my fiancé, was handsome, rich, and considered to be the best catch in town. I thought I had it all, soon we'd be married, we'd live in a big house with a white picket fence, and we'd have three or four perfect children. I was living the dream until, one night, a week before our wedding, I was walking home late from a friend's house. Royce was out drinking with four of his friends. Well, I won't go into the details, but I was gang-raped and left for dead on the street. I wanted to be dead. Carlisle found me. He smelled all the blood, and thought he was doing me a favor by saving me. Later, I found out that he thought I would make a good mate for Edward." Rose shook her head. "When I woke up, Edward called me used goods and said he wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole."

"That creep! How could he say that to you? Has he no feelings at all?" Leah cried. "You know, hearing all of your stories just made me realize how lucky I am. Other than having a controlling mother, I have never been mistreated by any of my boyfriends. Instead…instead, I hurt them. I hurt them because I…I was so confused! I didn't understand why I became a wolf? Why am I the only she-wolf in a group of males? Why was I stuck in a quagmire, in which I loved one boy, but was assigned his brother as a mate? Why?" She tried to shake away her tears, but she couldn't. "I was so jealous of Bella! She got to have Sam, but then I felt guilty because, when I really think about it, the spirits got it right. Sam is perfect for Bella. Embry is perfect for me. He's a lot less emotional, and a heck of a lot more logical." She felt Bella's arms wrap around her, and hold her.

"Leah, you shouldn't discount all that you've gone through. I would say changing into a wolf is an emotional upheaval in and of itself. I'm sure that these beautiful women would agree with you." She motioned to Esme and Rosalie. "None of you asked to become supernatural, but it is what fate had in store for you. You've all adapted to the best of your ability, and you are to be commended because it means that you're warriors. Here's the thing that you need to remember. Just because you're supernatural, the essential part of you does not change. Your past, the good and the bad, is part of you and make up the essence of who you are. I was abused terribly by Sam's father, and I became stronger as a result of it, but I still cannot change or forget what happened. I can only learn from it and grow."

Esme shook her head. "It's ironic, isn't it? Carlisle changed Rose and me because he thought he was doing us a favor. He thought we'd forget about the abuse we had suffered. I can't forget the pain."

"And you never will, but you can learn to accept that the abuse happened to you in the past, and things will become better for you. I promise." She smiled at both ladies. "I'd like to help you both by counseling you individually."

"I'd like that, but what about after we leave Forks? We're only here for a short period of time, and after learning that we're the reason why wolves change, I will insist upon us leaving the area permanently."

"There are other ways to meet. This is the modern age. We have Skype and FaceTime. There's also the good ol' telephone. You will both heal. I insist upon it." Alison reached out and hugged Esme and then Rosalie. "Ooh! This feels different," she gasped upon feeling their cold, marble-like skin.

"You're warm, and you warm our hearts," Rose said, and then reached out to hug Bella and then Leah. "Now, you feel like a warm blanket."

"And you're helping me to keep my cool."

By the end of the evening, all five of the women had become fast friends. How could they not after such shared confidences?


	19. Chapter 19

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **A/N: TWO CHAPTERS TODAY, IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU MISSED SOMETHING, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 18 AND START THERE. :)**

 **CATHARSIS**

The following week took some getting used to. Every evening at six pm, the wolves and the Cullens were trained by Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte to fight newborn vampires. Afterwards, there would be a mad scramble for the kids to finish up their schoolwork. During the day, Esme and Rose took turns going to Alison for counseling.

On Thursday night, Seth Clearwater changed into a wolf while the other wolves were training. They, of course, all rushed back to the reservation when they witnessed his transformation, especially when they saw through their shared telepathy that Bella and Emily were hugging him and patting his fur like he was a newborn puppy. He was supposed to be a ferocious, vampire-killing fighter, not a lovable pet, after all. Leah's brother had known the change was coming so he had been prepared, and was very calm about the situation. Everything had been explained to him when Embry, Jared, Leah, and Paul had changed into wolves in front of him over a year ago. Seth was indoctrinated into the pack and joined in on the training sessions.

After that, everything proceeded normally for about ten more days when the wolfpack received a surprise when Brady Fuller and Colin Littlesea became wolves. They were only in eighth grade. Levi wasn't surprised. He pointed out that his pack had been between the ages of twelve and fifteen when they first phased. The new wolves were trained by Jasper to fight newborns, but he suggested that they were too young to participate in the actual war.

The following week, Jasper gave the seniors a break from training since they had final exams. During that time, he helped some of the younger wolves with their school projects, which were due. The younger wolves had an additional week of school after the seniors graduated. At the end of the week, Peter and he met with Charlie Swan, Levi Uley, and the elders to discuss logistics.

"Alice had another vision," Jasper explained. "They plan to attack on June 20th, which is Edward's birthday. Bella is to be his birthday present."

"But isn't he no longer attracted to her blood because her scent has changed?" Billy asked.

Jasper grimaced. "He wants her for his sexual gratification."

"You have got to be kidding me? He's twisted!"

"Yes, he is twisted. His plans have changed. He now wants to decimate La Push and rid the reservation of any Quileutes so that he can kill off the wolf gene. To that end, he has created forty newborns to do the task quickly."

Peter spoke next. "His plan is to arrive in La Push in the dead of night when all the residents are still asleep. Victoria will lead the newborns there while he grabs Bella at your house in Forks." He turned to the map on the dining table. "Edward will drive to this house in his own car. Victoria will lead the newborns through the Olympic National Forest. We can head them off before they enter Forks."

"What if one of them breaks through and is able to enter Forks or La Push?"

"We'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen, but this is where we have to ask a favor. Do we have permission to enter La Push during the battle if it becomes necessary?"

The elders turned to each other with conflicted eyes. Levi Uley decided to intervene. "If you'd like my opinion, I am going to suggest you grant them permission. They have proven to be friends by coming here to assist us with this battle. You have sat in this room and watched a baseball game with them, held conversations with them, and have come to no harm. If their presence in La Push saves the life of even one tribal member, then it is worth relaxing the laws."

"I agree with him," Charlie concurred.

"As do I," Old Quil agreed. Billy and Harry soon followed suit, and the discussion moved on to what to do about Edward Cullen.

"When he comes here, he'll realize your house is empty. After that, he'll run to catch up with his mate. By then, the battle will be in full swing," Peter explained.

"Who will be protecting La Push during the battle?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we figured that the two younger wolves—Brady and Colin can remain in their wolf forms and patrol the reservation together. There is another alternative, which we would need your approval for. We could have Esme remain on the reservation with the younger wolves. Frankly, we'd feel safer that way. She is our weakest fighter and we fear for her safety. She'll still be able to provide protection for the humans."

"Agreed. She can remain in La Push," Billy decided.

"The wolf Quil Ateara has told us that his imprint lives in Forks and will be without protection. Alice has suggested that Bella invite her to La Push for a sleepover, if that's amenable to you."

"Nothing odd with that request. Lauren practically lives at our house anyway."

With these plans made, the meeting soon ended. Charlie worried about his daughter. Her ex had an unhealthy obsession with her. He was psychotic—and psychotic people tended to be irrational and unpredictable.

XOXO

On Friday evening, Paul, Jared, and Kim graduated from the tribal school. Jared and Kim had plans to move in together into a house, which was assigned to them by the tribe. Free housing was a perk assigned to wolves. He had a job lined up with the public works department as a trash collector. Kim would continue with her part time job at the childcare center.

Paul surprised everyone—well, everyone except for Bella and his parents—with the news that he would be attending Evergreen State College in Olympia. "I have to make something of myself or my imprint will reject me. I can't have that happen," he declared.

His parents were proud of him and credited Bella with getting him on track. They vowed to support him to the best of their ability so he would graduate from college, and so did Bella.

XOXO

On Saturday, Bella, Sam, Lauren, and their buddies sat in their caps and gowns at Forks High School as the graduation ceremony proceeded.

Principal Greene stood at the podium and spoke. "As you know, the class valedictorian is selected by the faculty from amongst the students with the strongest grade point averages. In addition to academic success, the student must be of strong moral character, show commitment in his extracurricular activities, and be an upstanding citizen. This year's valedictorian has proven to possess all of those traits and more. Due to personal hardship, he left Forks High School at the beginning of his senior year, two academic years ago. And then, he returned to us in September to finish what he had started. He came back with a new resolve, made new friends, and joined new clubs. His determination and triumph from adversity has impressed the entire faculty. He is the first valedictorian who was chosen unanimously. This year's Forks High School valedictorian is Samuel Levi Uley.

Sam stood up to a rousing, round of applause. He walked to the podium and faced the audience. He caught sight of Charlie and his mother, watching him proudly from their seats. To her left sat his great-grandparents. He also saw his brother Embry and Tiffany Call. He even saw Leah giving him a smile and a thumbs up. He looked around and saw the elders—Old Quil Ateara, Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater. They were all here to support him. Well, except for Paul and Emily—they were here for Bella, and so was Jacob Black. The point is, they were all here, and they were a positive part of his life.

He looked back to see Bella smiling at him, took a deep breath, and began his speech. "Thank you Principal Greene and the faculty and staff of Forks High School for selecting me to be the valedictorian. I wasn't sure if I deserved to be valedictorian, and I told this to Mr. Greene. Two years ago, I dropped out of high school because I couldn't handle the pressure of maintaining the image of perfection. I was the perfect student, perfect athlete, perfect son—or so I thought. I really wasn't because, as you all know, there's no such thing as perfection. I was living a lie—doing things I didn't want to do, until one day, I simply couldn't do it anymore. I won't go over the details of what transpired except to tell you that I needed the time to get out of my funk. I will tell you that during those two years, I received words of encouragement, which were really uplifting from members of the community in both Forks and La Push. The advice given to me by one man really stood out. I recall running into Chief Swan on a day after I dropped out of school—way before he was married to my mom. He was pumping gas next to me and told me, 'We all hit rock bottom once in our lives, son. It's what you do with the knowledge you gain while you're there that gets you to the top.' Well, I can tell you unequivocally that he was correct. I learned a lot during my foray at rock bottom, and while I don't plan on ever being there again, I am grateful for the time I spent there because I was forced into learning more about myself, and what I needed to crawl out of my hole and become successful again. So, here is my advice to my classmates. It's okay to admit defeat and it's okay to fail—just learn from your mistakes, and you'll come out of it stronger.

"Before I go, I need to acknowledge my mother, who has been a tower of strength for me my entire life. Not once did she lose faith in me, even when I dropped out of high school. I may have grown up without a father, but my mother fulfilled both roles admirably. Second, I would like to thank Elder Quil Ateara of the Quileute Nation for being a source of support and a mentor throughout my entire life. I also want to thank my new friends at my lunch table for giving me a chance to be your friend, and for accepting me for who I am. When I returned to school in September, I was concerned that I would be an outcast, but on my first day back, I met this wonderful group of students who welcomed me with open arms. I can tell you that we will all be lifelong friends, especially after planning prom and graduation together. By the way, if I never see a balloon again, I'll be happy! We must have inflated thousands of balloons with those two events combined. Finally, I want to thank Chief Swan for those words of wisdom two years ago, and for being a wonderful stepfather to me.

"In closing, I'd like to tell you that the other night, we had Chinese takeout for dinner. When I opened up my fortune cookie, the quote inside was very relevant to what I spoke of today. 'Failure is the mother of success.' So, my fellow classmates, go out there and fail, learn from your mistakes, and then succeed big! Congratulations!"

After he returned to his seat in a hail of applause. Principal Greene handed out the diplomas, and when the final one was given out, he declared them all high school graduates.

The first thing Sam did was to find Bella and give her a big kiss on the lips. "I love you, Bella."

"Ditto. Now let's go and greet everyone before they think we disappeared."

"Fine." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her one more time. "I really do love you, Bella."

"I love you, Sam."

The couple walked hand in hand to the other side of the gymnasium to be congratulated by friends and family. Just as they reached Alison and Charlie, Bella turned and ran straight into the arms of woman with golden brown hair. Sam noticed the woman had Bella's smile.

"Mom! You came."

"Of course I did. I wasn't about to miss your graduation. Congratulations!" She kissed her forehead, and then took a good look at her. "You look happy, healthy, and together. Good. At least you've survived living with your father."

"Where's Phil?"

"Ah, he just got called up. He is now, officially a Seattle Mariner."

"But you're going to miss his game. Are you sure you're okay with coming to my graduation."

"Honestly, Bella. You're much more important to me than Phil is. I wouldn't miss this day for the world."

Bella tugged at her mother's hand. "Come and meet everyone."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

She hugged her mother one more time. "I really missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you, too. Don't worry. We're living in the same state now, and once you begin college, I'll see you often."

They approached the rest of the family, and Bella introduced her mother to everyone.

"Very nice to meet you. I don't know how you put up with Charlie. You have to be the bravest woman I know," Renee said to Alison.

"Mom!" Bella protested.

"What, honey? If I'm anything, I'm very honest. You know how your father is a little nuts."

"That's what he says about you."

"It's a wonder you were even able to graduate from high school with us as parents."

"Do you see what I had to put up with growing up, Sam?"

Renee hugged Charlie. "How are you?"

"Excellent. And you?"

"Oh, I'm on top of the world. Phil got called up to the Mariners. They flew him out to Boston. He's playing tonight."

"Hey, that's great news! Congratulate him for me, will ya?"

"I certainly will. I'll be watching the game from my hotel room."

"You absolutely will not be staying at a hotel! You're staying with us," Alison insisted.

"Are you sure, honey? She's a little nuts. Billy and Harry can vouch for me."

"Charles Geoffrey Swan! Renee will be staying with us as our guest, and we will be watching the game together."

"That sounds like a plan!" Levi stated. He held his hand out. "I'm Levi Uley. Sam's uncle." He used his cover because no one in their right mind would believe that he was Sam's great-grandfather. He looked like he was still in his late thirties or early forties.

"Oh, very, very nice to meet you." Renee reacted like most women did and checked him out from head to toe. "Are you a male model? I swear I've seen you in a magazine. I know! You're an underwear model! You're the guy with the big…"

"Mother! Oh my God! Stop!" Bella pulled Renee aside. "You're embarrassing me. That's Sam's uncle and he's married. You're married!"

"Bella, I might be married, but I can still look. Did you check out the guns on that guy?"

"I don't know, Mom! All I see is Sam's uncle, and he can be really ornery! I don't make it a habit to check out his guns!"

"Charlie, how in the world did we raise such a serious child? Are you sure she's ours? Maybe she's a foundling?"

"It's possible, you know? Maybe the nurse at the hospital switched babies on us."

Bella narrowed her eyes at her parents. "At least I have one normal parent." She hugged Alison. "Two if I can get over the age thing with Phil."

Ellen took the opportunity to introduce herself. "I'm Levi's wife Ellen. You're right. He does have nice guns."

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Renee. If you get to look at him all day, you're one lucky lady."

"Uncle Billy, do something!" Bella cried desperately.

"Yeah, I think I'll just adopt Bella. You two are nuts. You don't mind me, do you?"

"No, at least you're normal." She leaned down to hug Billy.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle Billy."

"I really like your Mom, Bella. You're just like her!" Paul noted.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Remember the time we were in Port Angeles getting Rachel's present and I pointed out the awesome truck to you, and you said, 'Who cares about the truck? Check out the guy driving it!' I remember everything clearly."

"Yeah, you're right. There was also the dude in the grass skirt at the hotel in Hawaii. Bella insisted on taking a picture with him," Sam added.

"And that was a very nice picture you sent, honey," Renee praised. "He was so fit!"

"He smelled like coconuts," Bella said dreamily.

"Bella!" This time it was Sam who reacted. "Seriously? Enough about the dude in the grass skirt!"

"You're the one who brought him up!"

"Oh, dear! I still haven't hugged you yet. Come here, Sam." Renee wrapped him into a bear hug. Then she turned to Paul and hugged him, too. "I know that you're Bella's buddy."

"I am."

"Well, it's good to know that Bella has such nice friends."

After that, more congratulations were doled out to the graduating pair, before they all headed to a party at the Swan home in Forks.

XOXO

The following day, Renee went home to Tacoma because she had a job interview on Monday. She made sure to extract promises from everyone that they'd visit her, and in turn promised to secure tickets to a Mariner's home game for them.

Once she left, Bella cried, "Oh my God! She's going to hover over me when we're in college next year. I just know it!"

"Oh, Bella. I really like Renee. She's not that bad," Alison said.

"Yes, she is!" Bella and Charlie both replied.

"Alright, who is coming with me to the store? I need to go grocery shopping."

"I'll go with you," Charlie offered when the kids groaned. He smiled at the two recent graduates. "I want the lawn mowed and the floors mopped throughout the house before we get home." When both Bella and Sam looked outraged, he added, "Clean the bathrooms and scrub the grates on the outdoor grill as well. Bye, kids."

"This is so unfair," Bella griped. "I swear they do this every Sunday. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah, no kidding. I'll mow the lawn and do the grill grates," Sam offered.

"And I'll do the bathrooms and the floors."

"Fair enough. I'll see you in a bit." He kissed his imprint thoroughly on the lips. "Let's get the chores done quickly. I know for a fact that they're going to Sequim."

"Okay, I'm on it."

An hour and a half later, they were done with chores. They soaked in their jacuzzi together and spent the day lazing around in bed. They treasured their time alone because tomorrow, Sam had to begin training for the upcoming battle in earnest.


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **A/N: Reader Nonita asked me who I pictured as Levi Uley. I admit, while I was writing, I didn't have anyone in particular in mind-just a handsome, Native American man in his late thirties. So last night, I contemplated Nonita's query, googling many gorgeous men, over and over again. Really, my eyes got a workout and a half. I think Jay Tavare or Rick Mora might fit the bill. Who do you think would make a better Levi Uley? Let me know. XOXO mama4dukes**

 **CATHARSIS**

On Monday, while Sam was training, Bella was stuck at home doing absolutely nothing. Paul was also at training, Emily was working, and Jake still had a week more of school left. She stared at the clock for a few minutes before deciding that she was accomplishing absolutely nothing, so she decided that the house needed a good cleaning. Since the floors were already done, she gave the house a good dusting, and then scrubbed the walls and counters until they sparkled.

When she looked at the time, it was still eleven o'clock, so she got into her car and drove to the house in La Push. She shrugged her shoulders and decided to give that house a good cleaning as well. Unfortunately, she was done with everything by two o'clock. Unlike her mother, who was a bit more relaxed about housekeeping, Alison ran a tight ship, so the house was already basically clean.

Bella headed back to Forks and decided to get dinner ready. She put together a nice meatloaf, made some homemade mashed potatoes, and steamed some broccoli. Then, she took a shower, and waited for everyone to get home.

XOXO

Meanwhile, Jared, Leah, Paul, and Sam spent the morning training to fight vampires along with Levi Uley. They did discover by accident that they were almost as fast and strong in their human forms as they were in their wolf forms. This discovery happened when Emmett and Paul were fooling around arm wrestling. Emmett, who is an incredibly strong vampire, was having trouble winning. Eventually, he did win, but it took a while.

After that, the theory was tested with all the wolves, and it was discovered that they could absolutely twist off a limb or two off a vampire in their human form. Sam felt really horrible. He hadn't meant to twist off Jasper's hand from his wrist. Fortunately, the vampires were good-hearted about, and the hand was reattached by Dr. Cullen.

"Wow! That's fascinating! Do the tendons automatically connect to each other?" Sam asked. "Are those tendons even?"

Carlisle grabbed a pair of surgical forceps and lifted out one of the white, dangly pieces. "This is actually a ligament, and this is a tendon. Over here, you have a nerve, and this part is an artery. What I've discovered is that in the case of vampires, arteries, ligaments, nerves, and tendons simply need to be in the approximate location for them to connect. After that… Do you see the fluid that's sizzling there, Sam?"

"I do, it's almost like it's fusing everything together."

"That's vampire venom. It's poisonous to you, but it acts as conductor to repair any damaged limbs for us." Dr. Carlisle reached for a thermos, and handed it to Jasper, who drank from it. "That's blood from a mountain lion he's drinking. When injuries like this happen, he has to replace any lost venom by drinking blood, which in turn becomes venom."

"Wow! I wonder if our bodies heal quickly, too?" Sam mused out loud.

"I have a feeling it does."

"It does," Levi Uley interrupted. He took a clean scalpel from Carlisle's supply and cut into his skin. "Watch this," he instructed as he took his tongue and licked the wound. Within seconds, the wound healed as if there was no cut. "I discovered this when Ellen accidentally cut herself while slicing onions. The cut was deep enough that she would need stitches. It was bleeding profusely, and no amount of pressure was stopping it so I brought her thumb to my mouth and applied pressure by sucking on it. When we checked on it next, her skin was smooth, as if there was no cut at all."

"That's absolutely incredible!" Carlisle said. "This is also excellent news. It means I can help you in case there are any injuries during the battle. I had been worried about that." And then he turned to Sam. "Young man, do you have an interest in medicine?"

"I've been thinking about it. I'm going to UDub as a neurobiology and premed major. The human body is fascinating, and I'd also like to know what makes me so different from a normal human."

"Ah, but your reason is exactly why I first studied medicine. Eventually, the concept of saving lives outweighed my curiosity, but it was the spark that got me started in my career. When you apply to medical school, you are to let me know. I will write your recommendation."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome." Carlisle then narrowed his eyes in a contemplative manner, and turned to Levi. "Have these kids had physicals since becoming wolves? I imagine that with their body temperatures so high, they can't go to a physician without raising an alarm. Times have changed. The kids will need a current physical to enter college."

"The thought actually never crossed my mind," he admitted.

"I can give them their physicals, if you'd like," Dr. Carlisle Cullen offered. "In fact, once we leave here, when all is said and done, I can always return for any medical needs."

"Would you really be able to do that?" Leah asked. "I've been concerned about birth control, but I can't go for a gynecological exam."

"I can give you an exam and do all the testing in my lab at home. Rosalie can assist. She has also been to medical school, but she decided she prefers cars."

"It's true." She turned to Sam. "Your transmission is about to go on your truck. I can tell by the noise it's making."

"A transmission? That's expensive!"

"I can put one in for you."

"I can, too," Peter said.

"I swear you're a freak when it comes to cars," Jasper commented.

"Engines are fun," he replied simply.

"One thing is for sure," Jasper stated. "Today was an enlightening day. We learned a great deal about each other."

"Another thing we learned is that we'll have to teach these boys hand-to-hand combat in their human forms as well," Peter added.

"That's for sure."

Esme suddenly made an appearance. "Are you kids ready for lunch? I made some beef stew!"

"Are we ever!" Paul made a mad dash for the Cullen home. He stopped at the entrance. "Are we allowed to go in?"

"Of course you are. You're welcome in our house at any time."

"Oh, thanks. I'm famished."

And so the day proceeded. Carlisle and Levi spoke and agreed that he would perform any physicals or any medically necessary procedures. They would begin with Leah. Rose would assist. He would give her a proper physical, but he would doctor up any forms necessary to resemble normal human stats.

XOXO

At around five-thirty, Sam returned home, exhausted and sweaty. Charlie and his mother returned at the same time.

"Bella, we're home!" Charlie called, but there was no answer. The house looked clean and spotless, the dining table was set, and dinner was laid out.

"Bella?" Sam tried.

"Bella, honey?" Alison called.

Alarmed, they all searched the house. Sam yelled from upstairs, "I found her! She's sleeping!"

"Well, wake her up! She can't be lolly-gagging around the house all day just because she's on vacation. This ain't the Hilton!"

"Charlie, I hardly think she lolly-gagged," Alison defended her stepdaughter. "Look at the house. It's cleaned and completely dusted, and she made us this wonderful dinner. She also washed, dried, and folded all the laundry. She certainly did not lolly-gag all day."

"I'm glad you're here to notice these things. I was about to give her an earful."

"That's what I'm here for."

When Bella walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Charlie greeted her with a hug. "Hi, baby girl. Thanks for putting all that effort into cleaning the house."

"You noticed!"

"Of course I did. That's what fathers do." He wagged his eyes at his wife who was staring at him nonplussed. "Now, what did you make for dinner?"

They all sat down for dinner. Bella explained that she cleaned the house in La Push from top to bottom as well because she was bored.

Sam discussed how Carlisle offered to give the wolves physicals for school because there really were no other options with their body temperatures so elevated.

"What about you, Dad? How was your day?" Sam asked Charlie.

"There was another heroin overdose. We found Adam Morris collapsed, on the pavement on Nelson Road, over by the subdivision.

"But Adam Morris used to be in my grade when I first went to high school."

"I know that Sam. I administered Narcan, and he'll probably survive, but I'm not holding out much hope for him. His mother and sister are both addicts as well. I picked his sister up for prostitution last week. She's still sitting in the jail over at the station because she doesn't have bail money, which may just save her life."

"Wasn't Lydia Morris in my grade before she dropped out?" Bella asked, appalled.

"Yes, she's not even eighteen yet."

"That's horrible. I didn't even know we had prostitutes here!" Sam gasped.

"Son, they are everywhere. I can tell you that wherever there are drugs, chances are there will be people selling their bodies for them—male and female."

Sam realized, at that moment, just how lucky he was. His mother and stepfather were both upstanding citizens. They worked hard, they didn't mess with drugs, and they made sure that their kids stayed on the strait and narrow. The thing that bothered him was that Adam Morris had seemed so normal. He couldn't tell who was an addict and who was not.

XOXO

The following day, Sam went back to the Cullens for more training. Bella, having no more cleaning to do, except for laundry, pulled out her laptop and cruised the internet. She considered the upcoming battle. There had to be a way she could arm herself in case Edward showed up and surprised her.

She needed to create fire—that much was for sure, but how? How could she quickly create fire? She decided to drive to the Home Depot in Sequim for an answer because if she asked at the hardware store here, it would get back to her father and he'd lecture her until she was blue in the face.

She decided to take Lauren along with her because she needed an accomplice to take the fall with her in case she got caught. "Bella, why are you here at nine am? I was sleeping."

"We are going to Sequim."

"For shopping?"

 _Searching for vampire-killing weapons counted as shopping, right?_ "Yeah, for shopping."

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Lauren took in Bella's appearance. "Are you going in that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Bella, you're wearing knee-length cut-offs, flip flops, and one of your dad's flannel shirts. At least throw on a tank top and show some boobage."

"I don't want to show any boobage."

"Yes, you do!" Lauren yelled and dragged Bella upstairs to her room. "Here, put this on." When Bella glared at her, she insisted, "Now!"

"Fine, I'll show some boobage for you," she said as she whipped off her father's shirt and threw on the purple tank top.

Lauren approached her with some blush and a brush. She started brushing it on Bella's chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am accentuating your cleavage to make your boobage area look even more beautiful than it already is."

"I have a mate, as you know. I'm not looking to…"

"Bella, you have to always look sexy to keep your mate interested."

"I doubt that Sam…"

"Trust me, he'll ravish you tonight after he sees you dressed in that outfit. Take your shorts off."

"Why?"

"Uh, there's a loose thread."

"Oh, sure."

Bella slipped off the shorts and handed them to Lauren who took out a pair of scissors and cut a few inches off the previously knee length shorts.

"Now put them on."

"You ruined my shorts!"

"No, I fixed them! Put them on!"

"Okay, you evil witch!" The new version of Bella's shorts ended just below her butt cheeks instead of at her knees.

"There! Now, you look hot! Sam is going to go crazy when he sees you. I mean I seriously drive Quil insane with lust when I wear my Daisy Dukes."

"But Sam doesn't need more lust. He's horny enough."

"A guy can never be horny enough, Bella."

Lauren quickly got dressed and the pair headed off to Sequim looking dolled up.

When they arrived in Sequim, an hour and a half later, Lauren asked, "Why the hell are we at Home Depot?"

"Because I have some questions to ask about making fire."

"Why do we need to make fire?"

"It's the only way to kill vampires."

"Okay, I agree with you. Coming to Home Depot was a good idea because I'm not going down without a fight. Can we go clothes shopping afterwards, though?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe we can even drive all the way to the Silverdale Mall?"

"Sounds like a plan." Lauren put her fingers under her chin. "How are we going to ask about fire, though? I don't want them to think we're arsonists."

"Hmm…"

They sat and contemplated with the radio playing in the background. The DJ came on and announced, 'We have an oldie from the 90's that'll make you ladies hot and bothered. Here's Pony by Ginuwine.'"

As the song came on, Bella and Lauren both turned to each other and screamed, "Magic Mike!"

"Welding. We'll ask for welding equipment!" Bella exclaimed.

"Let's do this!"

The girls walked into Home Depot, looking completely out of place. As soon as they walked in, a younger male employee approached them and asked, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Sure, we're looking for welding stuff."

"Welding stuff? You girls are going to weld?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's not your place to ask whether or not we're going to weld. We just need to know where the welding stuff is," Bella stated

A female supervisor approached them. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for welding stuff," Lauren stated.

"And what are you thinking of welding together?"

"Uh…" Lauren stuttered.

Bella thought quickly and said, "Crème brûlée! We need a welding torch for Crème brûlée. You know, like those big ones that they use on the cooking shows—not the dainty ones."

"I know exactly what you need. It's not welding, but it's the same concept. You need something that'll produce a powerful flame and sustain it while you cook."

"Exactly! I heard we can sear steaks with it, too."

"Yes, you can. We don't sell the attachment to even out the flame for cooking. You'll have to buy that online or at a culinary supply store, but I can tell you the name of it. We sell the start torch igniter and the butane gas cylinder, though."

"Excellent! Take us there."

In the end, Bella and Lauren ended up leaving the store with two gas cylinders and a high-intensity trigger torch each. The woman at the store insisted that the model they purchased produced the most powerful flame. They high-fived each other when they got to the car. At least they wouldn't be left defenseless.

XOXO

Bella still wasn't back in Forks when everyone arrived home. "Where's Bella?" Sam asked.

"She said she's out with Lauren. Apparently they're shopping."

"But she hates shopping."

"Maybe she was bored and Lauren wanted to go."

"Yeah, maybe." By the time, Bella arrived home, it was late and the parents had already hit the sack. Sam was in the living room, pacing, because he was worried about her. She walked into the house with a smile on her face, carrying several bags.

"Where did you guys go? It's almost ten o'clock."

"Oh, we went to Kitsap, to the Silverdale Mall. Lauren wanted to go shopping."

Something was different about Bella today. She looked…

Bella dropped one of her shopping bags. She leaned over at the waist to pick it up, and Sam realized what it was. She looked hot. Super hot. Whatever she did with those shorts, he liked it. They looked sexy.

He grabbed her shopping bags, picked her up in his arms, and raced up the stairs with her. "I like that outfit," he told her. "You look really nice."

"Yeah, Lauren said you would. She gave me the tank top."

"Oh, yeah, they look really nice," he mumbled, staring at her cleavage.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you said that while staring at my boobs, Sam! You so totally objectified me!"

"Stop talking and kiss me, Bella."

She kissed him, and the couple made love all through the night, Sam claiming her over and over again. By the time he rushed off to the Cullens in the morning, he was completely exhausted.

"Geez! You had a good night!" Emmett commented. "You smell like pure Bella."

"No kidding," Jared commented. "You had fun last night, didn't you?"

Sam didn't bother answering them, but he kept thinking back to all the crazy things they did in bed together. By noon, he was completely beat, so Jasper sent him home early.

"And don't spend the afternoon claiming your mate! Get some damned rest!" the Major warned as he headed back home.

XOXO

The school year ended for the younger kids on Thursday so they joined in on the training beginning on Friday. On Monday, Carlisle had received permission from all the parents to perform physicals for their kids. The two youngest, Brady and Colin, needed them for high school next year. They had just completed the eighth grade.

Carlisle and Rose gave the kids physical exams. Leah, of course, was the most complex patient. He spent the day testing samples he had taken from her.

"I can tell you that you are extremely fertile. How are your periods?"

"I no longer have one. That's why I'm worried."

"Carlisle, is it possible that she has an estrous cycle instead of a menstrual cycle? Perhaps she has taken on some of her wolf characteristics?" Rose turned to Leah. "I mean that in a non-insulting way."

"Leah, let me research this and get back to you. I don't want to give you faulty information, but Rose's conjecture does hold water. You are in tiptop physical shape except for the quirk in your reproductive system," Carlisle stated. "I'm also going to test your blood to check for any inconsistencies."

"Sounds terrific. Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She grimaced. "My mother didn't want me to go to you, but I really had no other options. I just turned twenty and I'm at the point where I've had it up to my neck with her prejudices. I'm almost done with my two year RN degree so I plan on moving out of my house."

"I had no idea that you were studying to be a registered nurse."

"I started the program right after high school. I had to take a semester off when I first became a wolf, but I returned the following semester. I only have one more clinical to do and then I'm done."

"That's very impressive."

"Thank you." She looked down at her hands. "I didn't want the fact that I was a wolf to stop me from reaching my goals."

"Well, Leah, I've never let the fact that I'm a vampire stop me from achieving my goals either. So we're even."

He left the room so she could get dressed. Rosalie remained with her. "It's funny. For many years, I was prejudiced against the Quileute Wolves because they were so different, but now that we've gotten to know each other. I see how alike we actually are."

They shared a smile and a hug before joining the others. Maybe, one day, the supernatural world would become one in which they could all live together in peace. At least two factions were proving that it was a possibility.

XOXO

After ten days straight of training, Jasper gave everyone a break. They had two days before Edward and Victoria would be arriving with the newborn vampires and everyone needed a break to spend time with loved ones.

Bella was completely on edge, but she refused to show it because Sam had a tendency to worry. He didn't need to worry about her at all. Instead, she tried to keep things as normal as possible, suggesting they go and get some ice cream at Sully's.

They ran into some of their friends there and socialized a bit before leaving to go on a drive. Sam was becoming withdrawn and introspective again. She could always tell because his countenance became serious and contemplative.

He parked the truck in a quiet spot in the woods, pulled his imprint into his arms, and sighed. "I hate this, Bella. I really do."

"I can understand you hate it, but what specifically do you hate about it?"

He looked into her eyes. "I just hate leaving you unprotected. I don't want to leave you in La Push without me. What if the vampires get through?"

"Then you'll be right on their heels. You won't let anything happen to me, Sam. You'll always be there for me."

"But I wasn't there when Josh Uley attacked you, nor was I there when Edward Cullen tried to drain you."

"But you were with me here, Sam." She placed his hand on her heart. "You were with me, protecting me. Think about it. When Josh attacked me, it was the pull that brought you straight home. And when Edward tried to drain me, he saw your mark, he detected your scent in my blood, and it bought enough time for Paul to get to me."

"That's the point! It was Paul who got to you—not me! And…"

She climbed onto his lap and put her fingers on his lips. "If it were the other way around and you were out with Rachel when she was attacked, would you have saved her?"

"Of course I would have. The number one law for wolves is to protect imprints, whether the imprint is yours or not."

"Ah, so it was not okay for Paul to protect your imprint?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm… Damn it! Bella, if something happened to you, I won't be able to go on without you. I love you! You're my other half! You're the woman I want to marry and have lots and lots of babies with, and I'm scared that it won't happen!"

"You want to marry me?" Bella asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do. I love you." He gazed directly into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"I love you, too, Sam. And, yes, I will marry you." She leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. "You're going to come back to me, Sam. You're stronger than he is, and smart enough to outwit him. Edward's arrogance will be his downfall. Besides, I'll be holding your heart hostage so if you want it back, you'd best be coming back to me."

Sam finally smiled. His imprint had a way with making him feel relaxed. She sat on his lap, her forehead caressing his, her heartbeat steady and even. He closed her eyes, took in her scent, then leaned into her and pressed his lips onto hers. Maybe it was the magic of the moment, but he felt an urgent need to express his love to her, in his truck, under the bright light of the full moon.


	21. Chapter 21

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

At just after four am, on the 20th of June, Edward Cullen approached the Swan residence on K Street in Forks. He climbed up onto the window ledge leading to Bella's room, but realized that the window had been swapped out for a brand new one. He tried all the windows and doors, but they were locked tight.

Frustrated, he let out a groan. She was supposed to be here, but there was no one in the house. It was empty. It appeared as if they had gone on vacation. Bella's truck was nowhere to be found, and neither was Chief Swan's police cruiser or his truck. In fact, the entire driveway was void of any vehicles.

He was angry. He really wanted Bella as his birthday present. He had gotten off so many times with the thought of sinking himself into her warm, soft human flesh and drinking her blood just as he brought himself to a climax. He stroked himself as he stood in front of the Swan house, imagining her begging him to stop, her fear bringing the deliciousness of her blood to surface. But no, today was not to be the day.

He looked at the time. He had to stop Victoria. Leaving his car parked on the curb by the Swan house, he ran through the streets of Forks, past the subdivision. He caught sight of Mrs. Morris opening her front door, reeking like liquor, and decided he was hungry.

Edward stopped in front of her. "What do you want?" the woman asked him. "I don't suppose you're here for sex. You look like you can get it anytime you want. You're probably looking for Lydia. She's still in jail. I don't have the money to bail her out."

"Aww, that's too bad. I guess you'll never see her again. This might hurt a little, but I want you to feel pain," he said, as he sunk his teeth into her artery and drained her dry. Little did he know that she had just had her last fix and didn't feel a thing—it was a small mercy for Mrs. Morris, who had been dealt a raw deal in life.

As soon as he dropped the woman, Edward rushed into the woods towards the mountains to meet Victoria. He wanted to stop the attack on La Push. Today was definitely not the day to do it—not without Bella Swan.

XOXO

La Push, Washington was eerily quiet at just before five am. Through word of mouth, all the residents in this small nation knew that something was not quite right. All tribal facilities, by order of Chief Black, had been closed for the day. Most of the residents slept peacefully in their beds with the exception of those who were aware of the impending situation.

At the Swan house in La Push, the lights were on as bright as day, and those inside waited anxiously for the return of their loved ones. Bella and Lauren sat next to each other, holding hands, each carrying tote bags by their side.

Emily, who was unable to sit still, gave everyone haircuts. It took her mind off of the battle that the wolves were involved in. Kim quietly sobbed in the corner while Ellen Uley cooked more food than could possibly be consumed, assisted by Esme Cullen—the lone vampire in the room.

Alison Uley attempted to doze off on the sofa, but she couldn't. Her son was out there fighting sadistic vampires. Her husband Charlie sat at the dining table fiddling with a flame thrower. It appeared he wasn't going down without a fight. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater attempted to read books, while Old Quil busied himself, whittling a piece of wood.

Everyone knew that Brady and Colin, the two young boys, were out in the back in their wolf forms tuned into the minds of the other wolves. If there was an emergency, they would be the first to know, and they'd be able to inform everyone in the house.

Suddenly, the two boys rushed inside in their human forms, with fear written on their faces. Everyone turned to them.

"They're coming. They're coming here," Brady blurted, terrified.

"Who is coming?" Charlie asked.

"The ones called Edward and Victoria."

XOXO

Victoria was blindsided when she and her newborns were met by the Cullens at the top of the mountain. She had no choice but to fight, especially after the largest wolves she had ever seen joined in. It appeared as if the coven had joined forces with them.

She watched helplessly as the newborns were easily ripped apart by them. They knew how to fight. That much was obvious.

Suddenly, her mate appeared. He didn't have Bella Swan with him. She wondered why.

"She's on the reservation!" he growled. "They have her in La Push!"

She cut quickly to the left, just as a big, black wolf tried to knock her down. She could have stopped to crush him, but she decided on prudence and ran to her mate, bringing five newborns with her. Together, they rushed towards La Push to find Bella Swan. She didn't care what consequences she would suffer from her mate. She planned on killing her. The girl was a menace in her life. She didn't like how obsessed Edward was with her.

XOXO

"Go! Get down the mountain and save your people!" Jasper ordered Sam and the rest of the wolves. "I'll be there as soon as I finish here." Sam assessed the situation. The majority of the newborns had been destroyed. He pounced on one more newborn and tore off his head, before rushing to La Push. He noticed that his great-grandfather and Paul were with him. "You didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?" Levi asked as he lunged at a stray newborn and ripped him into pieces.

They were running, not only for their imprints, but also for the future of their tribe. These vampires could wipe out the entire reservation.

Soon, they heard the paws of the rest of the pack rushing behind them. Levi ordered Brady and Colin to return to their human forms—they didn't need to be in this fight. He also ordered Seth Clearwater to do the same once he arrived on the reservation. They were still boys; they were simply too young to be risking their lives.

XOXO

The front door to the Swan house swung open as the two vampires walked inside. "Well, now, isn't this cozy?" Victoria commented as she took in the sight of the humans sitting in the house. "A houseful of frightened humans. You do realize that fear makes blood more mouthwatering, don't you?"

Edward walked inside and started cackling. "And look! They left Esme here to protect everyone! Esme, who can't fight to save her life. Esme, who couldn't even stand up to her drunk, alcoholic husband who beat her." He looked into Esme's eyes and with a sinister expression asked. "You couldn't even keep your own baby alive. How the hell are you planning on keeping these humans alive?"

"You are such an ass!" Bella spat.

"How dare you?" Victoria snapped.

"How dare I what? Insult your mate? Your mate—the next level asshole who can't even keep his human girlfriend interested in him since he's such an abusive dick? Did he tell you that I broke up with him? Or did he lie and…"

"You lie, Bella Swan! You didn't break up with me! I broke up with you! No one! No one breaks up with me! Ever! And you're just a pathetic human who…"

Before Edward could say another word, Victoria angrily reached out, grabbed Bella, and shoved her up against the wall. "Don't you ever insult my mate again! Do you understand me?"

"Don't hurt her, Victoria," Edward growled. "I want to be the one to drain her. I want her alive for now. Remember she's my birthday present, and I just had Mrs. Morris for dinner so I can't eat yet. Keep Bella intact so I can play with her, and get her veins nice and plump with fear and arousal. She'll make a mouthwatering dessert."

Bella kept her cool as Victoria dropped her to the floor. When the female turned to ask her mate how he wanted to proceed, she pulled the trigger to the torch and lit the vampire's flaming red hair on fire.

"No! Victoria! Your beautiful hair!" Edward cried as he pulled her outside to stomp out the flames. "If she dies, I will destroy you Bella Swan! You have my word that I will destroy you! Before that, you will watch as I kill your mate and destroy La Push!"

At the same time, something incredible happened in the house. Billy Black, who had been sitting in his wheelchair becoming increasingly incensed, suddenly emitted an incredible roar as he clutched his knees and morphed into a dark brown wolf. He charged out of the house like a bullet, followed by a deep, gray furred Harry Clearwater.

Charlie rushed over to check on Bella, who—apart from a few bruises—was perfectly fine. He hugged her tight and whispered, "You were so brave."

There was a giant aperture at the front of the house where Billy and Harry had bolted through the wall. Honestly, even the evil vampires had been civilized enough to use the front door. Charlie looked up and wondered how the roof hadn't caved in yet. By now, the other wolves had arrived, and everyone in the house had a clear view of the battle.

"Keep that thing aimed and ready to go, Bella. Just in case one of the vampires get free," her father ordered.

Lauren, who also had a torch, nodded her head with determination, and stood next to Bella, while Charlie grabbed his flamethrower and had it at the ready. Esme Cullen bravely came to stand next to them, as did the two younger wolves. Together, they formed a barrier against the vampires.

XOXO

"Jesus Christ!" Sam cursed when he saw that Billy Black and Harry Clearwater had both phased just as the pack arrived on scene to surround Edward Cullen and the five remaining newborns. His mate Victoria appeared to be severely injured. She was slumped by his side, most of her hair charred off her head.

Sam spotted Bella, calmly aiming a torch at the vampires. She smiled and winked at him, making him wonder if she was the one who caused the injury to Edward's mate. Next to her stood Lauren with a fierce expression on her face—holding a similar torch—ready to fire.

Sam noticed Edward Cullen looking between his injured mate and Bella. Suddenly, the vampire attempted to dive over Paul to get to her, but Sam was able to clamp onto his arm, just as Paul's teeth fastened onto his leg. Together, they proceeded to tear his limbs from him. But Sam had one question to ask the vampire before he destroyed him. To do that, he needed to return to human form.

XOXO

Edward stared in shock as the black wolf returned to human form and squeezed his neck with incredible strength. By now, his mate and the remaining newborns had been ripped apart by the other wolves and his former coven members. Charlie Swan was incinerating their body parts using his flamethrower.

The wolves all returned to their human forms, except for two of them.

"Why?" the boy named Sam asked. "Why my imprint?"

"I thought Bella was his imprint?" Edward asked, turning his eyes to Paul.

"No, she's mine."

Edward started babbling. "I made a tactical error. I should have drained them both in Port Angeles when I had the chance, but then…I don't understand. Does Bella have two mates?"

"No, just me. I'm the only mate she will ever have."

"It figures she gets the alpha."

"Now, once again, why? Why Bella?

"Because she fascinates me. She's not like other women."

"No, she's not," Sam agreed.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, he's not," Bella replied. "Sam isn't going to finish you off."

"But then who?"

Before he could say another word, Edward Cullen found himself staring into the angry face of Esme Cullen.

"Mother?" the sadistic vampire questioned in a sickly, sweet voice, "You wouldn't hurt your son, would you?"

"I may not have brought you into this world, but I'm going to do the world a favor and take you out."

Esme aimed Bella's torch directly at his face and pulled the trigger, extinguishing his life for good.

XOXO

Esme dropped into Bella's open arms as soon as Edward turned into dust.

"You were so brave," Bella told her.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me the chance to fight back."

"You're welcome, Esme."

Edward Cullen had been correct about one thing. Bella was not like other women. She was fascinating.

She looked up and smiled at Sam. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, vowing never to let her go.

"Hey, buddy." Paul tapped him on his arm.

"What's up?"

"Shouldn't we help Billy and Harry? They're having trouble returning to human form." They watched as Charlie approached them with his hunting rifle. "I was thinking. Maybe next time we go deer hunting, one of you can go in wolf form, and sniff them out."

Billy barked at Charlie. "Gee whiz! You don't have to bark at me. Can't a guy have fun with his two best friends?" He started cackling. "And geez, Harry, you're the only wolf here with a beer gut. You've got to hit the weights."

"I think things are back to normal now," Jake noted. "Look at how happy everyone is."

"Yes, everyone is happy," Sam's great-grandfather agreed.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Peter Whitlock exclaimed. "I know where I've heard the name Levi Uley before.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"He's our investment banker. He has been since the seventies!"

"You mean the jackass who charges us millions in fees every year?"

"Yeah, that's him," Peter griped.

"Hey, privacy costs money, and I've made you both richer than those Denalis over in Alaska."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know the Denalis. Hell, I don't even want to know whom you know and don't know. Just keep making us rich."

"Not a problem. It's what I do best."

"I would suggest you hand your finances over to this guy, Carlisle. He'll make you rich beyond your wildest dreams." Carlisle pulled Esme into his arms. "I'm already rich beyond my wildest dreams." He paused, and then spoke again. "But I'll be contacting Mr. Uley next week regarding the handling of my investments."

"You know, your great-grandpa is a pretty incredible guy," Bella noted, smiling at him.

"He certainly is," Sam agreed. He flashed his great-grandfather a smile and realized how lucky he was to have him in his life. He turned to Levi and said, "I'm glad you're in my life, Grandpa."

"And I'm blessed to have you in mine." He ruffled his grandson's hair and gave him a hug. Levi Uley could no longer imagine life without his family, and he planned on staying in their lives for as long as possible. It was a lesson well learned.


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

The Cullens stayed for an additional week before leaving the area. A new treaty was formed. One in which Carlisle agreed to assist with medical issues, and to perform yearly physicals for the wolves.

The Whitlocks, McCartys, and Cullens also agreed to assist with any problems with rogue vampires, which might arise; otherwise, they would refrain from residing in the area because they didn't want the youth changing unnecessarily.

In any case, the coven members were going their separate ways for a while. Alice and Jasper were moving back to Texas, where they owned a ranch with Charlotte and Peter. Rose and Emmett were returning to Tennessee for a while.

Carlisle and Esme were venturing onto something completely different. Carlisle had been accepted to the Veterinary Program at the University of Washington. He was determined to learn about wolf physiology so he could help Leah. Meanwhile, Esme was going to attend the same college, but entering as a freshman majoring in Women's Studies. Bella found it ironic that they'd all be attending UDub together.

With Edward's death, Carlisle Cullen needed to disperse his assets. He did so with his new investment banker's assistance. The very first thing he did was set aside money to rebuild the Swan's La Push home for them. The entire house was to be razed due to the foundation damage it sustained. Ellen and Levi would be handling the rebuild. After that, he sold off Edward's assets, and arranged for it to be divided up in four ways. Twenty-five percent would go to a fund that Levi would set up so that the wolves could further their education or start a business, twenty-five percent to the Quileute Nation, and twenty-five percent each to Bella and Paul because Edward attacked them in Port Angeles.

Of course, Levi Uley had extracted a promise from Carlisle that he wouldn't tell Bella or Paul about their financial windfall. Instead, Levi took the money and held it in a private trust managed by him until they reached the age of thirty-five. He wanted the kids to succeed on their own terms, without the knowledge that they were quite wealthy.

Levi suddenly became very busy. In addition to handling the finances of all the vampires, he found himself handling the finances of the Quileute Nation. Charlie and Alison also handed over their meager portfolio to him.

"Can you build it up for us so we can at least retire in Hawaii?" Charlie had asked Levi while they were vacationing together in Hawaii.

Levi planned on doing that, and maybe boosting it up a bit with a small infusion cash from his own personal funds. Alison and Charlie, of all people, deserved to retire in comfort.

XOXO

Life eventually returned to normal in Forks and La Push. Mrs. Morris, Edward's final victim, was found dead in front of her apartment by neighbors. Carlisle Cullen paid for her burial, and also requested to Charlie that Lydia Morris be released from jail and placed into an inpatient drug rehabilitation facility, together with her brother, at his expense. Charlie, of course, agreed to it immediately. Unfortunately, Adam Morris died of an overdose before he could begin rehab.

Jared Cameron married his imprint Kim about a month following the vampire war. He worked as a trash collector and she worked at the tribal childcare center. They eventually had a boy and a girl, and were content living simple lives in La Push while raising their family. Jared never phased into wolf form again, and rarely consorted with the pack. He had closed that chapter of his life, never to revisit it again.

Once he returned to human form, Quileute Chief Billy Black found that he was able to walk on his two legs. Never again did he take his health for granted. He hit the gym thrice weekly with his buddies Charlie and Harry to stay in shape. He was grateful for the second chance that the spirits had given him. A year after he first phased, he married Joy Ateara—Quil's mother, whom he imprinted on, much to the surprise of everyone in the pack.

Harry and Sue Clearwater were divorced about a month after he became a wolf. He became fed up with her complaining about everything under the sun. They got into an argument, which was heard throughout the reservation when Sue found out that the Uley seat would be restored and given to Sam when he turned thirty-five years of age. She ranted and raged that the seat should go to Leah, but Harry wouldn't give in. It was soon afterwards that Sue declared she wanted a divorce. Harry gave it to her, along with the house. They shared custody of Seth, who lived chiefly with him.

Leah Clearwater married Embry Call immediately following his graduation from high school. By then, she lived in a house assigned by the tribe to her, and was working as a registered nurse at the tribal clinic. Her relationship with her mother had soured immensely when she moved out of the house and set up her own household. Once a week, she received counseling from Alison to deal with the issues she had. She was very grateful to Sam's mother for helping her become more positive.

Embry Call, who was never very academically inclined, earned his certificate to become an auto mechanic after graduating from high school. He opened up his own shop in Forks and made a killing in profits. He had always been handy with cars, unlike his brother Sam, who had a tendency to break anything mechanical he touched. Embry loved his brother as much as he loved his imprint. He and Sam never let anything get between them again. Besides, his mother would have killed them both if they did. Eventually, Embry and Leah had five children—twins and triplets. Leah retired from nursing to care for her brood and was happier than ever.

Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, married non-other than Harry Clearwater when he imprinted on her at Leah's wedding. They eloped in Vegas a week later following a wild night involving jello shots and skinny-dipping. Tiffany gave birth to little Henry Clearwater nine months following their nuptials. Harry's friend Charlie couldn't stop laughing at him. "It's a good thing you're a wolf because you can throw all those retirement dreams away, buddy."

Jake and Emily moved to Seattle after his graduation so he could attend the University of Washington, where he majored in aeronautical engineering, eventually becoming a chief engineer for Boeing. Emily became an in-demand, celebrity hair-stylist, charging $500 just for a haircut. She still cut Bella and Lauren's hair for free, though. They refused to pay her, but she didn't mind, she loved them both so much. The couple had three children, a girl and twin boys, whom they doted on. The kids each inherited their parents' happy dispositions. The couple lived in Bellevue, Washington.

Lauren attended Peninsula College for one year, and then transferred to New York University when Quil graduated from high school a year later. After several years of furthering his education, Quil ended up becoming the tribal lawyer. Meanwhile, Lauren—who had majored in fashion design—started her own successful clothing line, making her debut splash when she designed the new Hooters uniforms while still in college. She was frequently called on to design costumes for Las Vegas showgirls. Lauren was credited with bringing jobs to the area when she opened up the factory for her clothing line in Forks. The couple lived in La Push with Quil's grandfather and had adorable, twin girls named Willa and Quilla. Old Quil worried his family line would not continue, but he had no reason for distress, Lauren gave birth to twin boys named Will and Quil when the twins were twelve year old.

Rachel Black graduated from the University of Puget Sound, and was accepted to the University of Washington's Dental School. She opened up her own clinic in Forks, and became a beloved dentist in the area. She also served as the tribal dentist on the reservation. Actually, she was the only dentist in the area. Paul and she were married after she graduated from dental school. They had been in absolutely no rush to tie the knot, especially with Paul's career choice, which we'll get into later.

XOXO

Bella and Sam remained friends with everyone from their lunch table. The group still called themselves the 'lunch table' and they still got together once a month with their families for dinner at one of their homes. They looked after each other's kids and they were there for each other in a pinch.

Mike Newton went to college at Seattle University. Katie and he had an amicable break up in the summer after high school graduation. He eventually married Angela Weber, whom he had comforted after Ben Cheney broke up with her prior to leaving for college. She attended the University of Puget Sound. The couple ran Newton's Olympic Outfitters together and had three kids.

Ben Cheney attended Gonzaga University, became the calculus teacher at Forks High, and married a sober and reformed Lydia Morris, who wasn't part of their lunch table—but was officially now. After the deaths of her mother and brother, and her stint in rehab, she reformed, finished high school, and was able to attend college due to a previously unknown college fund, which her 'grandparents' had started for her. Carlisle and Esme Cullen kept tabs on her from afar and were very proud of what she had become. They were happy that they were able to change the life of one woman in such a profound manner. Lydia took over the running of the Women's Center after Alison retired, and she became just as beloved as her predecessor. Ben and she had two little girls, both of whom were raised with love and security.

Katie Marshall and Tyler Crowley tied the knot immediately following college. They were thrown together when they attended Washington State University. They both worked for Forks High School and had two children. She was the school nurse while he taught PE and coached football. Everyone still turned to Katie for the town gossip.

For example, she was the first to find out that Jessica Stanley became widowed when Riley Biers died heroically whilst taking part in an Army Special Forces mission. She never returned to Forks; instead, she remained in Georgia, where they had been stationed, and a few years later, married an army sergeant who had been friends with Riley.

Samantha Wells attempted to attend college, but hated it. She ended up becoming a mail carrier and marrying Austin Marks, who was a firefighter for the Town of Forks. They had four kids—all hell raisers, who were always being disciplined by the high school principal, Mr. Eric Yorkie.

After college, Eric Yorkie began as a special needs educator at the elementary school in Forks. He went back to school and earned his master's degree in Education Administration. During that time, he met and married a Nez-Perce woman from Idaho named Bree Tanner, who was enrolled in the same program as he was. She became the principal for the tribal school in La Push. They had three children.

XOXO

Josh Uley was convicted of one count of first-degree, attempted murder, one count of second-degree aggravated assault, car theft, and possession of illicit drugs. He was sentenced to two consecutive twenty-year terms, meaning he would most likely die in prison. Indeed, a year after his sentencing, he was found dead in the prison yard in the oddest of circumstances. He had been drained of all his blood along with a few other violent criminals. The mysterious prison homicides would remain unsolved for eternity. In any case, even if Charlie Swan had known that Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were passing through Walla Walla, Washington, where the prison was located, he didn't mention anything to anyone.

After Alison was informed of Josh's death, she gave no more thought to him. Instead, she put more effort into running the Women's Center, reaching out to as many abused women as possible—one of them being Lydia Morris, post rehab. Charlie and she frequently visited the kids in Seattle while they were in college because they worried about them living in the big city. They became close friends with Levi and Ellen Uley, as well as, Renee and Phil Dwyer.

Phil played right field and became the Mariner's designated hitter for eight years after he was brought up to the major leagues. After he retired, he started his own line of nutritional products, and made even more money than he did as a Mariner. Renee worked for one year as a teacher in Tacoma before retiring. She spent her time supporting Phil in his career and hovering over her daughter Bella, whom even she had to admit was a bit weird.


	23. Chapter 23

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

 **CATHARSIS**

As for Bella and Sam, let's rewind our story a bit to one week following the battle. The couple stood in the living room of the Swan Home in Forks, saying their goodbyes to the friendly vampires. They had exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

Alice rolled in two, large wheeled suitcases and two packed, school backpacks.

"What's this?" Bella asked.

"It's for the two of you. I bought your back-to-school clothes because I can't stand how you dress. If I have to look into your futures, you're going to do it looking good."

Bella hugged Alice. "Thanks for looking out for me and coming back for me."

"I will always look out for you. I love you."

"Bella, you're worth it," Jasper stated from the side as he kissed her atop her head.

Peter spoke to Sam next. "Take good care of her, and call me if she gets into a bind."

"Is she going to get into a bind?" Sam asked.

"Not immediately. She'll stay on the down-low for five or six years, but trust me when I say that this will not be the last time we see you. Oh, and watch out for her buddy Paul, too." He shook his head. "You're one brave guy, taking her on for a wife."

"I will. Thank you." Sam wondered what in heck he had to watch out for. "But…but what's going to happen to Bella? Is she going to be in trouble?"

Peter grinned at him. "Nothing illegal, just a bit…you'll have to wait and see. Don't stunt her by controlling her."

"I would never do that!"

"I know that. You're a good guy, Sam. Just keep doing what you're doing." Peter turned to Bella. "It was very nice to meet you, sweetheart." He gallantly took her hand and kissed it. "Try not to drive your man too crazy. He's a really nice guy, not naughty like you are."

His wife Charlotte unbuttoned the top two buttons of Bella's shirt. "For the love of God, display those assets of yours. I'll see you in a few years, sugar." She kissed her on the cheek.

Emmett took over and gave Bella a big bear hug. "Love ya', peanut. You have my number. I'll come running whenever you need me."

He gave Sam a duffle bag containing his gaming console and his games. "I've got more in Tennessee. You take good care of her. Do you hear me?"

"I will."

"I know you will. I'm glad she has you. She loves you, you know? She takes care of you in more ways than you know."

"I know she does."

"Bella, thank you," Rose whimpered, with venom-filled eyes. "You've been a wonderful friend to me."

"You as well. Make sure you keep in touch with me."

"I will." She handed Bella a bag. "It's a new down jacket for you. It gets cold in Seattle. I don't want you to be cold, ever."

There was a hidden message in Rose's statement, and Bella knew it. She wanted her to live out her human life, and never become a vampire. Rose didn't have to worry. Bella planned on doing just that.

"Thank you."

She also handed Bella a small box. "Give this to Sam tomorrow evening. You'll know the right time. Tell him it's a gift from me."

"I will."

Finally, Carlisle and Esme came to say farewell.

"We won't say goodbye to you because Alice and Peter have both seen that we will see each other frequently in the next few years. Thank you both for being so open and accepting."

"You're very welcome," Sam said. "Thank you for coming to assist us with the Edward situation."

"It was our responsibility. I would say that we shouldn't have ever involved ourselves with Bella, but I would be lying. You've both restored our faith in humanity."

"Bella, you've become a wonderful friend. I want to thank you for having faith in me and for giving me the strength to believe in myself," Esme said.

"Esme?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take a line from Jasper here, and tell you, 'You're worth it.'"

Esme hugged Bella firmly. She handed a couple of casseroles to her. "Sam likes my baked mac and cheese, and my fried chicken."

"Oh, cool!" Sam chortled. "Thank you!"

In a matter of seconds, the vampires left the Swan home, and sped off in their vehicles to wherever they were headed to.

Sam and Bella brought their gifts upstairs to open them. They began by opening the backpacks, each contained brand new MacBookPros and iPads.

"Holy cow!" Sam cried. "We can't accept these!"

A text message came through on his phone from Alice Cullen, which read, ' _Yes, you can.'_

Sam texted her back, thanking her for the gifts.

They stared at the suitcases. They were now afraid to open them up and look inside. "You go first," Bella suggested.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you're the wolf! You're stronger than I am!"

"That logic makes no sense when it comes to opening a suitcase, Bella!"

"Fine! I'll open it!" Bella popped it open to find books and a greeting card inside, which read.

 _Ha-ha! We scared you both. We didn't buy you clothes because you need to pick your own. Instead, we got you gift cards at stores you like so you can do that. These are your textbooks for this year. Study hard! Alice and Jasper._

They went through the books, which took up one side of the suitcase, and then unzipped the other side to find it was filled with stacks of gift cards to all kinds of stores, restaurants, and gas stations.

"This will save us money."

Sam nodded his head in agreement before he casually popped open the next suitcase.

"Oh, hell! Mom and Dad are gonna kill us!" Sam blurted when he saw the contents.

"Holy shazam!" Bella cried. She unzipped the other side. It was filled with the same.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" She closed the suitcase up and shoved it under their bed.

"Hiding it isn't going to do a thing!"

"Out of sight, out of mind."

A message came through from Jasper.

 _Stop pussy-footing around, and put that shit into a joint bank account before it gets stolen! And don't tell your parents whatever you do! You'll be in enough hot water about the other gifts._

"Well, what bank is going to accept this much cash from a couple of teenagers who just graduated from high school? Seriously? Do these vampires even think?" Sam asked.

"We're going to jail, aren't we? They're going to accuse us of robbing a bank and we're going to jail," Bella babbled.

 _You are not going to jail! Gee whiz! Stop being so over-dramatic! Go to Wolf Bank and Trust in Port Townsend. Tell them the Whitlocks sent you. That's where we keep our money. They won't even bat an eyelash at the cash. Get in your car and go there now before the damned bank closes!_

Bella and Sam hopped into her Beetle and drove the two and a half hours to the Wolf Bank and Trust. They rolled their suitcase in and were immediately approached by the bank manager, followed by a security guard.

"May I help you?" the manager asked.

"Uh, we were sent here by the Whitlocks."

"The Whitlocks?" the manager appeared alarmed. "Mr. Peter or Mr. Jasper?"

"Both."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, sir. They said we could open a joint bank account here without any issue."

"Of course, of course. Anything for the Whitlocks. What are your names?"

"This is my fiancée Isabella Swan and I'm Samuel Uley."

"Uley?" Both the bank manager and security guard had stunned expressions on their faces. "Any relation to Mr. Levi Uley?"

"Sure. He's my uncle."

The bank manager gulped, and suddenly snapped to attention. "Please, follow me," he instructed the kids. They followed him into an office located in the back and were left there alone while the bank manager conferred with his staff. Sam could hear everything being whispered. "Mr. Uley's nephew is in my office. He is of the highest priority. Cancel all my appointments, I don't care what excuse you use. I need two senior tellers in the counting room immediately!"

Lunch was ordered in, and two tellers were called in to count the cash in the suitcase in a secure counting room. Sam lifted a bundle out and popped it into Bella's tote bag so they could get some ice cream and fill up the gas tank before the teller wheeled the suitcase out. It took almost the entire afternoon for the cash to be counted and re-counted.

"If I could get each of your signatures, please."

Bella and Sam signed in the areas pointed out to them. "Would you like your statements mailed to you or would you like to do your banking online."

"Online!" they both replied quickly. They didn't need their parents finding out about this. There had to be a few thousand dollars in that suitcase, at the very least.

"And would you like the full amount deposited into a checking account or would you like some in a savings account?"

Bella turned to Sam with a confused expression on her face. "It's good to save, right?"

"Right," he replied. "Ahem! Uh, we would like to save some of it."

"Okay, how much of it would you like to save?"

"Most of it. Between the two of us, we only use like a hundred dollars a month because our parents still give us gas money. Sometimes, we actually splurge and spend a little more like if we go to Forks Outfitters and buy a t-shirt or something, but we both have jobs lined up for the summer so we have that covered. We also have gift cards now so we really don't need much in our checking account."

The bank manager looked a bit perplexed at their answer. "Uh, you mentioned earlier that you'd both be college students in the fall?"

"Yep, we're going to UDub. We'll be living in my uncle's house in Seattle."

"Mr. Uley is letting you live in his house?"

"Sure, why not? Sam is his favorite nephew," Bella informed him.

The manager's eyes widened as if he were stunned. "And do you see your uncle often?"

"Of course we do. When Mom is too busy to cook, we eat at their house," Sam replied. "Don't tell my mom, but Aunt Ellen's food is way better. My mom can cook, but it's mostly stuff in the crock pot. Aunt Ellen makes real gourmet stuff like filet mignon and Alaskan King Crab. Once, she had a crate of lobsters flown in from Maine for us."

"Ah, I see. It must be nice." The bank manager smiled. "Right. Let's begin by opening up both a high-yield savings and a checking account, shall we?"

"If you think it's a good idea. Sure. We'll take your advice."

"Thank you for having faith in me," the manager blurted. "Please be sure to mention it to your uncle the next time you see him. For some reason, I keep missing him when he's in the office."

After a few minutes, one of the tellers returned with the empty suitcase, two debit cards, and a receipt.

The bank manager took the items and placed them into an important looking folder, which he handed to them. "This is what we have done. You have opened up joint savings and checking accounts, which are linked together in case you need to access one or the other. You have deposited two million nine hundred thousand dollars into a high-yield savings account, and ninety thousand dollars into a checking account. Combined, the total amount is two million nine hundred ninety thousand dollars. Is this correct?"

Sam made a choking noise just as his cell phone buzzed with a message from Peter.

 _Just tell him 'Yes,' and then thank him._

"Yes, thank you," Sam managed to whisper. He noticed Bella fiddling with her cell phone. Wasn't she concerned about the insane amount of cash they now had in their names?

The bank manager extended his hand to shake theirs, and thanked them for banking with Wolf Bank and Trust. On the way out, Bella grabbed a couple of business cards she saw on the manager's desk because she'd heard it was a good idea to keep the name of contacts.

Sam put the empty suitcase into the trunk of the car, and sat at the wheel hyperventilating. "Oh my God! Oh my God! We're going to hell. Mom and Dad are going to ground us and we won't see the light of day ever again!"

"What? What are you freaking out about?"

Bella, we're like bazillionaires. Why did they give us so much money?"

"I don't think having ninety-thousand dollars in the bank makes us bazillionaires. It makes us wealthier than normal teenagers, but we're certainly not bazillionaires."

"Bella! He said that we have two million nine hundred ninety thousand dollars! Where did you get ninety thousand dollars from?"

"I only heard the end part." She narrowed her eyes. "Alice distracted me by sending some pictures of us. She must have known I'd freak out at the bank."

"What are we going to do, Bella?"

"Maybe we can call the bank manager and have him give it back to us so we can mail it to the Whitlocks. Here, I have his card."

Sam took it, read it, and slapped his forehead. "We can't call him. We can never call him. If we call him, he might tell my great-grandpa."

"What do you mean?"

"The bank—the whole, entire freaking bank is owned by Levi Uley!"

Bella snatched the card away from Sam and read it. "Well, no wonder why it's called Wolf Bank and Trust. Your great-grandpa did say he was an investment banker by trade."

"He never mentioned that he owned the whole bank that he does his investment banking from! What are we going to do, Bella?"

"We can't do anything about it. We're going to go home and pretend like we just decided to go for a drive to Port Townsend."

"Bella! This is terrible!"

"Meh! It happened, now we have to just roll with it." She leaned over and stared at the dash. "How are we doing on gas?"

"We're almost empty." Sam put the car into drive and then into park again. He whipped his cell phone out and sent a text message to Jasper.

' _Thank you for the generous gift. Love, Bella and Sam.'_

A reply text message from Jasper came in immediately.

 _'_ _Just study hard in school and live your lives to the fullest. We'll be watching over you both. Trust us, with Bella as a mate, you'll need us to. Love Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte'_

XOXO

When Bella and Sam arrived home, Alison and Charlie lectured them about leaving the house without informing them.

"We don't mind if you go out, but you need to tell us so we don't worry! For Christ's sakes, you went all the way to Port Townsend. Did you even have gas money?"

Both kids nodded that they did—more than usual. Sam discovered that the bundle he had pulled out for gas and ice cream contained ten thousand dollars. Well, now they had nine thousand, nine hundred, fifty-seven dollars, after filling the tank and buying two chocolate-chip ice cream cones.

"We have another issue to bring up with you," Alison said, as she rolled out the suitcase filled with books and the two backpacks. "What are these? Hmm…? I'm waiting!"

"They were graduation gifts from the Cullens," Sam explained. "They told us there were only back-to-school clothes in the suitcase. We didn't know about the books and the gift cards. Apparently, those are the textbooks we'll need for this school year."

"And the Macbooks and iPads?"

"They were in the backpacks. They left before we could open anything."

"It was very generous of them—too generous. I suppose there's no way of returning the items so you'll have to thank them."

"We already did. We can reach them by phone or by Skype, but we have no idea what their addresses are. Otherwise, we'd send everything back." _And he meant everything._

"Fair enough." Charlie sighed. "Now did you kids have dinner?"

"Not yet. We were going to have the fried chicken and mac and cheese that Esme made for us.

"Oh," Alison and Charlie actually blushed.

"You didn't, did you? She made that for me!" Sam huffed.

"Well, you should have left a note! You can heat up a frozen pizza or make some hot dogs."

"I'll make us some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. That always makes you feel better, Sam," Bella told him.

"Yeah, and I'll bring everything back upstairs."

Sam was now thanking God that they were warned to get the money in the bank. If his mom had found the other suitcase full of cash, and there was no doubt she would have, they would have been toast. He made a mental note to himself to bring the other suitcase upstairs and shove it into the closet once the parents were asleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, after all, and he didn't want to keep an extra suitcase in the car for his mother to find.

XOXO

On Saturday afternoon, Sam walked into the house after mowing the lawn.

"Are you ready for lunch, Sam?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." She shook her head. "Well, sit down." His mother sat across from him. "This is so nice. It's rarely just you and me having lunch together anymore. It used to always be like this."

"Yeah, this is nice."

"You've had a tough year."

"Some parts of it were, but for the most part, it's been a great ride."

"This is very true. I just worry about you. You've been given so much responsibility at such a young age."

"But at the same time, you've kept things as normal as possible for me."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have. I'm the luckiest kid on the entire reservation." He smiled at her. "Mom, you've done the job of two parents up until the point you married Charlie. You made sure that I never went without, even if it meant going without yourself. You were busy with going to school and work, but you always made time to take me to football and baseball practice, and if you couldn't do it, either Tiffany or Old Quil did. And you always sat with me until I completed every bit of homework. Considering all that I had going against me while growing up, I think I turned out okay, and it's all because of you."

"Sammy, you've exceeded my expectations in every way. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom, but it was all you." He looked into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I asked Bella to marry me two nights before the battle. Nothing is official yet, of course, but she's my fiancée in every sense of the word. She keeps me grounded, and she's strong. She's stronger than I am—not physically, but she has a way of keeping her cool."

"She's like her father. When Josh came here to attack me, Bella did everything she could to defend me. She first tried whacking him with a baseball bat, and then she punched and kicked him repeatedly until he threw her across the living room. After that, she grabbed Charlie's rifle, and calmly aimed it at him. She didn't hesitate to take him down as soon as she saw she had an opening. And then during the battle, it was Bella who defended Esme after Edward mocked her. She put herself in harm's way for the sake of someone who was physically much stronger than she was, but emotionally and mentally incapable of causing harm. When Edward's mate became angry, she had Bella suspended by the neck against the wall." His mother sobbed. "I have never been so afraid in my life. All of us were terrified for her, but Bella kept her cool. And when Victoria dropped her, she set the vampire's hair on fire using her torch."

"So it was Bella who torched her?"

"It was, but the reason why I respect Bella so much is because of something she did for me. You were having your chat with Edward when she turned to look back at me. I was terrified of what I was about to see. She declared to Lauren that no mother should have to witness her child killing another. Then she stood up with her torch to go and do it herself, but Esme Cullen stepped in at that moment and said, 'Let me do it.' You see, Sam, your imprint would rather I always see you in a good light, so she was ready to sacrifice the image her father has of her, for my sake. Thankfully, Esme Cullen stepped in when she was most needed. I will always be grateful to her for that." His mother smiled at him. "You have my express approval to marry her. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I love you, Mom."

"And I love you, Samuel."

They finished their meal at a leisurely pace, chatting and reminiscing about the past, and discussing hopes for the future.

Around three-thirty, Bella walked inside the house. "How was your first day back at Newton's, honey?" Alison asked.

"It was fun. Mike and I spent our time perfecting our beer pong skills."

"Really, Bella? I am your mother! How can you stand there and tell me about preparing for college drinking games?"

"Because I can, and because you know I don't drink. It's a good skill to have, though. On Monday, we're going to play darts."

"You have the oddest part time job in the world."

"No, that would be Paul. He texted me earlier today and said a group of bachelorettes tipped him an extra three hundred bucks for letting them slather baby oil on his chest. He didn't mind except he had to practically use a whole bar of soap to get his skin squeaky clean again."

"Oh my goodness! What is the world coming to?"

"Heck if I know."

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's the stuff Daddy asked for. He ordered some sort of specialty fishing vest. Did you know that this thing costs a hundred-fifty dollars."

Alison clutched her chest. "I do now!"

"Don't worry, I used my employee discount and got it for a hundred-five dollars for him. Plus I used one of the gift cards from his stash in the drawer."

"I like how you think, Bella."

"You know, between all of Dad's saved up gift cards and the ones Alice and Jasper gave us, we won't have to pay for anything all year long."

"I'm sure that was the whole point of them giving you gift cards."

A few minutes later, Charlie walked into the house carrying a case of beer and his fishing gear.

"Why must you always insist on walking into the house with your muddy boots?" Alison asked.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "Hey, do you know who that black truck outside belongs to? It's been sitting on the curb by our driveway for two days now.

The entire family walked to the window to check it out. "No, but it's really nice," Sam commented.

"I'm going to run a plate check on it after I get settled in."

A half hour later, Charlie rushed downstairs and angrily approached Sam. "Boy! You have some explaining to do!"

"What explaining? What did I do?"

"I just ran a plate check. That truck out there is registered to a Samuel Levi Uley of 775 K Street, Forks! It even has your old plates on it. Now, I want an explanation and I want one now!"

"Oh, shit," Bella cursed, and then slapped her hands over her mouth for swearing.

"Oh, shit, what, young lady?" he turned to his daughter, who reached into her tote bag.

"Rosalie Hale said to give this to you, Sam. I'm supposed to tell you it's a gift from her."

"Well, open it!" Alison ordered. She had her hands on her hips and a fierce expression on her face.

He slowly tore at the gift wrap and stared at the box, afraid to open it. He took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and exhaled as he popped the lid off the box. When he opened his eyes, he found two sets of keys.

"Alrighty, I'm going to assume that those keys are for that truck. Go ahead and unlock it so we can find clues as to what happened to your old truck."

They all walked outside. Sam hit the key fob to unlock the door. Sitting on the driver's seat was a manila envelope. He handed it over to his stepfather, who opened it and pulled out some documents. Inside were the sales receipt, title, and registration. There was also a letter addressed to his mother. She opened it and read it aloud.

 _Dear Mrs. Swan,_

 _I've probably overstepped my boundaries when I purchased this truck for your son. Oh, what am I saying? I know I've overstepped my boundaries, but I need you to understand that I truly wanted to do this for you. Your son drove his truck to our house everyday to train for the battle. I noticed his transmission was about to fail, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he needed to replace the truck. I didn't want Chief Swan and you to have to bear the expense, especially since you have two college tuitions to pay for._

 _Mrs. Swan, you have provided many hours of counseling for me out of the goodness of your heart, and I expect you'll be spending more time with me on Skype in the years to come. The few weeks you spent counseling me have had such a positive impact on my life. Emmett says I glow after each session with you._

 _I can never repay you for giving me the means to finally start healing from my internal wounds, so please allow me to do this one little thing for your family._

 _With Love,_

 _Rosalie Hale McCarty_

 _P.S. I brought Sam's old truck with me to Gaitlinburg. It's my next pet project. I'm going to rebuild the engine and transmission, and turn it into a monster truck for Emmett._

"After a letter like that, I hesitate to not accept the truck," Alison stated. "It was very nice of her."

"Very generous," Charlie agreed. With a softened expression on his face, he turned to Sam with a smile. "Well, son, are you going to take us for a spin?"

"Sure. Let me just grab my license."

Sam rushed into the house, grabbed his wallet, and shut the door. He hopped into the driver's seat. Charlie rode shotgun while his mother and Bella took the crew cab.

"Where to?"

"Let's get some dinner in Port Angeles. I think we should celebrate. Maybe we can go to the hibachi place where they do the fancy knife tricks," his dad suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

As Sam started the engine to his new truck, he realized how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family.


	24. Chapter 24

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

A/N: Before any of you ask, this is not the last chapter.

 **CATHARSIS**

Bella and Sam married quite young, during the summer prior to leaving for college. It was a huge wedding, planned by Ellen Uley, Alison Swan, and Renee Dwyer, and financed by Levi Uley—the likes of which had never been seen before in Forks or La Push. The couple had no idea who the majority of the guests were. Indeed, most of them were friends or business associates of his great-grandfather with the exception of the Seattle Mariner's baseball team, who were Phil's guests. The guest list also included the entirety of the Forks Police Department, the majority of residents of Forks and La Push, plus the friendly vampires from the battle, and the Denali Coven—who neither of them knew. That wasn't quite true. Bella had met Laurent in passing once while he was a nomad.

As a wedding gift, Alison and Charlie turned over the keys to the house in which Sam had grown up in to them. Of course, on the day of the wedding, the house had been torn down completely because Uncle Billy and Uncle Harry had damaged the foundation when they phased into wolves and exploded through the front of the house instead of being polite wolves and leaving through the front door. They were using the deceased Edward Masen's cash to finance the rebuild of course. Sam's great-grandmother, with the advice of Esme Cullen through video chat, redesigned the entire home to her specifications. The result was a beautiful, modern home, which was functional yet relaxing, and plenty of space to raise any future children in. It also took three years to build, much to the consternation of the bride and groom, but they were delighted with the resulting product.

During college, they lived in the most beautiful, luxurious lakefront house in Seattle, which belonged to Levi and Ellen. Sam pushed himself and earned his bachelor's degree in neurobiology in a mind-blowing three years. He decided to give business a try and earned his MBA afterwards, but realized that his true passion was definitely medicine so he attended medical school at the University of Washington. Sam was thankful for Jasper's generous cash gift because it allowed Bella and him to truly pursue their academic dreams without worrying about how to fund it.

After nine years of higher education, and five years of residency, he became a full-fledged emergency room physician at Forks Hospital, taking Dr. Gerandy's job. He also volunteered hours at the Tribal Clinic and helped his great-grandfather out at the bank from time to time. There was no sense in wasting a good MBA, after all.

Sam's indecisiveness with his career choice was perfectly fine by Bella because she was taking her sweet ol' time attending college. She graduated with a degree in anthropology and a minor in mythological studies. After graduation, she continued on until she earned both her master's degree and PhD in archaeology.

Bella's academic partner was, none other than, Paul Lahote. He had really pushed himself at Evergreen State College and ended up graduating with a degree in Native American and Indigenous Studies. He attended the University of Washington for his master's degree and PhD with Bella. Apparently, they had a plan, which was fine with Rachel and Sam because it was better when things were planned rather than unplanned-or so they had thought at the time.

Bella and Paul became co-authors of a wildly popular supernatural fiction series while they were still earning their PhDs. Their books sold millions of copies and they were constantly at the top of the New York Times Bestseller list. People would literally camp out overnight to get first edition copies of their books.

Of course, writing came with the necessity of traveling frequently, which they did in a private jet provided by one Peter Whitlock. Together, the two buddies got into more scrapes in the name of author's research. Sam recalled the time they had flown to Romania on a couples' vacation. The four of them had to escape from a pack of werewolves, with their imprints riding wolf back because Bella and Paul decided that digging around a sacred werewolf shrine during a full moon was a brilliant idea. The resulting book, their first one, was titled 'Escape From the Lupine Shrine.'

There was also the time the dynamic duo flew to Mexico to look for evidence of the Southern Vampire Wars. Needless to say, they found it. Peter and Jasper, together with their mates, rushed down to rescue them. They ended up eradicating all the warring factions using an idea that the writing duo had come up with, involving Jasper's power as an empath. With the eradication of the evil vampires came the spoils of war. The coffers of the evil warlords were split four ways, which amounted to quite a substantial sum. The Lahotes, Whitlocks, and Uleys also now owned an entire village in Mexico. The families took turns vacationing there, and they often allowed some of their friends and pack brothers to stay there as well. The subsequent book was called, 'The Empath Strikes Back.'

In between their travels, Bella and Paul were actually doting parents. Between the two couples, they had a son each with plans to have more as soon as their schedule became less hectic. With Sam and Rachel's busy, professional careers, the writing duo undertook the majority of parenting responsibilities; except for the times they spent traveling for research. During those times, the grandparents and great-grandparents stepped into the role with gusto. Of course, the time apart was difficult for the two couples with the pull, but the knowledge that they would be together soon kept them from going over the deep end. And in Sam's case, he knew that Paul would keep Bella safe no matter what mess they were in—and they were in a lot of messes—all in the name of fiction.

Like now.

Sam should have known something was up when Paul invited the entire pack to a reunion in Italy, footed in entirety by him. Everyone accepted the invitation with the exception of Jared, who no longer associated with the pack. Even the older wolves, Billy, Harry, and Levi were happy to go. In the beginning, everything appeared normal. They toured all the major sites and they purchased souvenirs for their spouses and kids. Even today, everything seemed fine. They were in a town near Florence and were going to tour a castle, but then Bella suddenly made an appearance. She was supposed to be at a writer's conference in Bon Temps, Louisiana.

But it got even weirder with the arrival of the Whitlocks.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Peter Whitlock asked. He was accompanied by Jasper, Alice, and his mate Charlotte.

"Why do you always assume we're up to something?" Paul asked him, and then turned to Bella. "Do you have the dolls?"

"I do."

"And are you packing?"

Before Bella could reply, Sam asked, "Packing? Why would she be packing? She just got here. She hasn't even explained why she's here yet."

"It's obvious she's here because she loves you and missed you. You're her wolf, after all." Paul turned back to Bella and asked again, "Are you packing?"

"Oh, yeah. And I even tested it. A vampire tried to use me as a blood bag. These silver UV bullets are the way to go. The nomad went poof!"

"What?" Sam's countenance turned to one of alarm. "What vampire? Where?"

"Oh, don't worry. It wasn't here. It happened while I was in Bon Temps. I got him."

"Oh my God!" Alice suddenly had a vision. "Bella, you didn't?"

"You can see that I did. Gee whiz! It's what you wanted, isn't it? I asked you twice."

By now, Sam was desperate. "What? What did she do?"

Alice nodded her head. "It is, and it will work."

"Of course it's going to work. Bella and I researched this."

"And I tested the theory."

Bella dug out a bottle from her tote bag and opened it. The label on the bottle read, 'Tru Blood.'

"What the hell are you drinking?" Jasper asked.

"Synthetic blood. It masks the scent of my blood so they can't detect I'm human."

"Is it good?"

"It's okay. Here, you can have the rest of mine. It's O-neg. It's supposed to have all the nutritional properties vampires need."

Jasper shrugged his shoulder and had a sip. "Hey, not bad! Where did you get this?" He downed the rest of the drink.

"Bon Temps. Paul and I are going there again next year."

"We are?"

"Sure. They not only have vampires there. They have shapeshifters, werewolves, and faes. We've got to break into the fae realm!"

"Man! We've hit the mother lode!"

"Yep!" Bella looked at the big clock tower. "It's time."

"Wait a second! I thought we were here to stop them!" Jasper said.

"You are so damned naive. Since when have you been able to stop them or us?" Peter asked, winking at Alice. "Just follow my lead." He turned to Bella. "Did you grab the kids?"

"I did. Esme and Rose should have brought them back to the campground by now."

"Where are Carlisle and Emmett?"

"They're waiting at the hotel for them."

A beautiful female vampire wearing contacts came to greet them. "Welcome to the Castle of Saint Marcus. We are very glad you have come. We will begin our tour in the basement."

Sam noticed that the Whitlocks had all fallen in behind them.

A human receptionist greeted them in Italian. They continued following the vampire.

The female vampire continued directing them. "This way, please. Keep up!"

They went through a corridor and the woman opened the double doors and bade them to enter. The Whitlocks suddenly moved to the front. The tour guide finally noticed them and was disturbed by their appearance.

"What are you doing here?" the tour guide asked Alice. "It's fishing day."

"Oh, I love to fish!" Billy stated. "Where can we do that? Is there a river that runs down the mountain? Are there rods and tackle we can borrow?"

"Heidi, where are our visitors? We're famished."

"Master, we have a problem. The menu I selected seems to have escaped."

"Escaped? They're children! How could they have escaped?" a voice called from within the room. "Jane, Alec—go and look for them. Bring them to us, and don't hurt them. They're our dinner, after all."

Two pale, chalky, evil-looking, vampires, who looked twelve years old, appeared at the double doors.

"Now," Bella whispered. She, along with Paul, pulled out guns and shot the childlike vampires, both of whom exploded from the inside out into tiny bits and pieces. At the same time, Charlotte put her fist through the head of the vampire named Heidi, shattering her.

"Hell, yeah!" Paul cried. He turned to the pack. "Be ready to phase." And then he kicked the double doors wide open, and entered what appeared to be a throne room filled with evil looking, red-eyed vampires wearing cloaks.

"Who are you? What have you done to Jane and Alec? And our fisherman—we need our fisherman!" A creepy vampire with long, stringy black hair bellowed from a gilded chair on the throne. There were two additional vampires on either side of him plus several guards surrounding all the exits.

"For the sake of political correctness, I would just like to point out that she was a fisherwoman, not a fisherman." Charlotte pointed out. "You are supposedly rulers, after all. You need to change with the times."

"Aro, Aro, Aro. You've been a very bad boy!" Bella chastised. "You've broken your own rules." Paul and she had their guns drawn.

"You don't have to answer to a…" He sniffed the air. "Whatever she is, you don't have to answer her, Aro," a blonde vampire to the side of him sneered. "We make the rules."

"This is where you're wrong. You don't get to come into our world and take our children to satisfy your hunger. Children are not a gourmet meal, contrary to your opinion! They are our future. And I take particular offense to you kidnapping boy scouts—our son will be a cub scout as soon as we can get him potty trained."

"He has to be in the first grade, Bells," Quil pointed out.

"Correction. Our son will be a boy scout as soon as he's in first grade. Quil here is the scoutmaster so he knows."

"The fact is, you three have been hypocritical with the way you rule," Paul said. "You cannot have a rule stating that children cannot be changed, yet use them as your food source. I can't allow it, she won't allow it, and the supernatural world won't allow it."

Aro chuckled, "Caius, they claim that the supernatural world won't allow it. Perhaps we should give them a sample of exactly whom this world belongs to."

"What an excellent idea? Felix, kill the woman."

Suddenly, a big hulking vampire rushed towards Bella. Sam instinctually phased and the two started going at it. Peter came to assist, and the vampire named Felix was dispatched immediately.

Meanwhile, the other wolves had phased, and were toe to toe with the evil vampires. The Whitlocks assisted, too, while Bella was popped off vampires left and right with her special bullets.

"Enough!" Aro called. Everyone stopped fighting. "Who are you people? I demand to know!"

"I am Captain Peter Whitlock, and I'm here to tell you that your reign has officially ended. Major Jasper Whitlock is here, and he won't put up with any more of your savage behavior. Feeding from innocent school children is inhumane!"

"Major Whitlock of the Southern Vampire Wars? The empath created by Maria? And how does he plan on destroying us when he can't even destroy his own maker?"

Jasper finally stepped forward to speak. "Who said that Maria hasn't been destroyed?" he scoffed. "You've been holed up here for centuries, only leaving once or twice a century, while leaving your spies stationed all over the world. Don't you find it odd that you haven't heard from your spies in Mexico in a while?"

"Demetri—go to Mexico and find Diego and Alejandra immediately!" Aro ordered.

"No need to make the effort, Demetri," Jasper snickered. "Diego and Alejandra are no longer amongst the living."

"This is insubordination! They were in our employ! You had no right to kill them!"

"Aro, it doesn't matter what they've done. The Whitlocks have been consorting with werewolves—our natural enemy."

"You are correct, Caius." Aro turned to the guards with a sinister expression. "Destroy them, and the werewolves, too!"

With renewed purpose, the vampires turned to attack the wolves.

"Bella! Hurry up and get moving on those dolls." Paul urged. "Crap!" He picked her up and threw her to Alice, who nimbly caught her. When the vampire called Demetri lunged at him, he deftly phased in mid-air and took him out with the help of Sam.

 _"_ _What the hell are you two mixed up in now?"_ Sam asked, as he tore apart the vampire.

 _"_ _We're just doing what's necessary!"_ Paul replied. _"Behind you!"_

Sam ripped apart a crazy female vampire.

XOXO

In another part of the room, Alice kept Bella protected from any attacking vampires.

"Hurry, Bella," Alice urged.

"I am hurrying. I just have to set this up properly. Oh, and I need a strand of their hair. They each have to give it to us themselves."

"Are you kidding me?" Alice hollered.

"That's what the witch told me! I didn't make the rules."

"Damn it! Sam, look after her."

Alice somersaulted over everyone and arrived by Jasper's side. "Did you hear her?"

"Yeah, I did. How the hell are we going to manage that?" Jasper drove his fist right through one of the guard's heads and ripped off the head of another.

"Compel them, Jasper! You're an empath! Scare them into giving it to you!" Bella yelled. "Do to them, what you did to the warlords!"

Sam rushed to Bella's side to keep her protected. He returned to human form and stood in front of her.

"I swear to God, Bella. You'd better have a really good explanation for this BS! One minute I was on a nice vacation and…"

"Get down!" Bella yelled as she shot a creepy looking vampire, who tried to get to Sam. The vampire exploded like the others.

"I don't even want to know what's in those bullets." He looked into Bella's eyes. "As I was saying, one minute, I was on a nice vacation and the next minute, you show up and chaos ensues. Now what are those dolls?"

"Oh, just something I had a witch make for me for the sake of world peace."

Jasper, meanwhile, donned a sinister expression and got the three Volturi kings quaking in their boots. Sam even felt a little frightened.

"And how, may I ask, did you even find a witch?"

"Sam, honey, this is not the time for a lecture."

"It is!" he griped, as he ripped a vampire's head off with his bare hands in anger.

"That was really sexy," his wife commented.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam blushed. He always liked it when his wife called him sexy. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, completely forgetting about the fact that he had been in the process of lecturing his naughty wife.

"We've got them!" Alice rushed to Bella's side carrying three strands of hair. "What do I do with them?"

"Put them on the corresponding dolls," Bella instructed. Sam noticed that the dolls resembled the three rulers.

Alice did as she was told.

"Now, I need you to spit some of your venom onto the dolls."

"Really, Bella? Do I have to spit? Spitting is so unladylike. Can't I collect my venom in a cup and…"

Bella pointed her vampire killing gun at her friend. "Spit or die, Alice!"

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so mean about it. I'm spitting!"

Once Alice was done, she asked Sam for some of his blood.

"For real?"

"Yes, for real. Just slice yourself with this scalpel, and drop some of your blood onto the dolls."

"Any second now, Bella!" Peter called as he karate chopped a vampire in half.

"Fine!" Sam ripped open the sterilized package, sliced his forearm, and watched as his blood mingled with Alice's venom. It was fascinating to him how the combined mixture sizzled.

Bella then took the same scalpel and, without warning, sliced her hand. When her blood mingled with Sam's blood and Alice's venom, she dropped a match onto the dolls and set them on fire.

In an instant, the three Volturi rulers began screaming in agony. The vampire guard stopped fighting and watched as their rulers began melting. Peter took advantage of the situation, and decapitated the heads of the remaining evil vampires before he suddenly stopped in his tracks and buckled onto the floor. Alice let out an ear-piercing scream and fainted into Jasper's arms, who dropped to the floor while holding her. Billy caught Charlotte as she collapsed, and laid her gingerly onto the floor next to Peter.

The wolves returned to their human forms, some were clearly injured.

Sam tried to go and help Alice, but Bella cried, "No! You need to leave her as she is! She'll be okay. Help the wolves."

He nodded and rushed to assist Harry, who had broken his arm.

"Leah, I need your help!" Even though she had retired from nursing, she was still medically competent and could assist.

She rushed to his side, completely in the nude. Bella took off one of her layers and tossed it to her. Leah, gratefully, put it on.

Sam's wife also pulled out his medical bag from her bag.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have that," he commented.

"A doctor should always be prepared. You should be grateful I have it."

He shook his head in exasperation, and turned to his patient. "I need to set it before it begins to heal. This is going to hurt"

He worked quickly, then made his way to the others. Most were just bruised. Embry had an open gash on his forehead, which needed to be stitched, and a few had fractured ribs. While Sam and Leah were working, Bella and Paul were throwing the bodies of the decapitated vampires into an incinerator, which they located through a doorway behind the throne room.

"Are the two of you going to tell us why we were involved in a vampire war in the middle of our Italian vacation?" Levi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Paul replied. "Bella, throw me that hand over there."

"Sure thing. She picked it up and tossed it to him as if it were a newspaper."

They seemed very experienced at this sort of thing.

"Hang on!" Paul called. "I heard something jingle when you picked that torso up."

"You're not stealing off of corpses, are you?"

"No, we're looking for clues. You really make a poor detective, Brady. I don't even know why Charlie hired you."

Suddenly the main doors opened and the human, Italian receptionist walked in, carrying a note.

She looked dismayed that there were no bodies on the throne, and then she noticed the naked wolfpack and smiled. "Ooh la la. Sì Sì" She slipped her dress off and held her arms open as if to say, 'Come to me.'

Everyone stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Bella was pretty sure that Uncle Billy was drooling.

"You know. Sometimes it sucks to be imprinted," Jake noted as he stared at the Italian girl's ample bosom.

"Do all Italian women shave their nether-regions?" Billy asked.

"Brady, can you angle me a little to the left so I can get a better look at what Billy is talking about?" Harry requested. "Brady? Brady?"

"I think I just imprinted," he whispered.

"On her or her hoo-ha?" Harry questioned.

"On her, I think. I mean she comes with the hoo-ha, doesn't she? Either way is fine by me."

Paul approached the girl and spoke to her in perfect Italian.

"Since when can you speak Italian?" Sam asked.

"I can do lots of stuff, and so can Bella. We just don't tell Rachel and you everything we do because you guys get so uptight. Anyway, her name is Gianna. She wants to know who wants to do her first." Paul started chuckling. "Apparently, she thinks we're having an orgy.

Brady smiled and raised his hand like an eager schoolboy.

Gianna smiled, motioned him towards her, took his hand, and disappeared out the door with him.

"God damn! That girl has one fine body." Billy sighed.

"She might have a nice body, but that is one skanky girl!" Leah chimed in.

"You're not kidding, but Leah, she left her dress behind. You can throw it on," Bella pointed out.

"I am not putting skanky girl's dress on!"

"Well, it's either hers or the tour guide's. Which one do you want? I'm about to incinerate the tour guide."

"I'll take skanky girl's dress. At least she's human and smells nice."

"I thought you'd say that."

"Bella, where are my clothes?" Paul asked.

"In my tote bag. Just grab it."

"Wait a second! How come you have his clothes in your bag?" Sam asked, completely appalled.

"She always has a spare outfit for me, you goddamned idiot. I'm her writing partner! Gee whiz! It would be nice if you could use some common sense once in a while."

"I know, right?" Bella shook her head at her husband in disbelief.

"How in hell do you put up with them?" Embry asked his brother. "They don't make any sense at all, and they constantly get into scrapes."

"I know. Rachel says they drive her nuts, but they rake in the dough so she puts up with their weirdness."

"You know, Jacob. It would help if you'd bring some of the dead vampires over here so we could burn them instead of gossiping about Paul and me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

While they were cremating the bodies, Quil's countenance changed to one of stunned amazement. "Uh, Bella?"

"What is it?"

"Call me crazy, but I think Peter's heart is beating."

"It's working," Bella muttered. "Sam, bring your medical bag and do your doctor stuff!"

He rushed over to his side and checked for his pulse first. "Holy shit. He's got a pulse." He blew out a breath and started mumbling to himself. "Stay calm, Sam. Stay calm. Don't freak out. You're a wolf. You're good with weird." He put his stethoscope on and listened to Peter's heart. "Yep, his heart is beating. He's been clinically dead for how long? Over a hundred years? And now he has a pulse, heartbeat, and his breathing is approaching normal." He turned to Bella and Paul. "What the hell did the two of you do?"

"We were researching our next book. Gee whiz! You ask us this whenever our research proves to be fruitful."

"Well, I don't particularly like your form of research."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell us something we haven't heard before."

"But they're human, or at least approaching it."

"That was the point, duh!" Paul turned to Bella. "We should raid the castle."

"And we should get these guys some clothes before Brady's imprint jumps their bones, too."

Colin and Seth looked particularly excited at that prospect.

"True, although some of them look like they could use it."

"Okay, look after the Whitlocks. Paul and I will be right back," Bella ordered, leaving a stunned group of naked wolves trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

XOXO

Paul returned a few minutes later with clean clothes for everyone, and blankets and pillows for the four Whitlocks.

"Uh, where did you get these clothes?" Quil asked as he unfolded a robe.

"Upstairs in the private chambers."

"Are you saying we're wearing clothes that belonged to the dead leeches?"

"Well, I'm not, but you are. You see, I've been in these situations more than I care to acknowledge so now I make sure Bella carries a spare of everything for me for those 'just in case' moments." Paul turned to Sam. "How are the Whitlocks doing?"

"Their vitals are approaching normal. Their body temperature is still a bit low. Where is my imprint?"

"Oh, she's cracking open the safe. You might hear a loud boom."

"Isn't that illegal?" Sam asked, just as he heard something explode upstairs.

"It's ours now. Supernatural law. We killed them, we get the booty—all of us do. We figured, we can split it between Colin, Seth, and the imprinted couples, especially now that Brady has got himself the slutty girl."

"I don't have an imprint," Seth lamented sadly.

"Oh, you'll get one. Bella and I already know who she is."

"How the hell do you know who Seth's imprint is?" Harry asked.

"We know people, who know shit."

"Will I ever get an imprint?" Colin questioned.

"How the hell should I know? We don't know everything. Did you open the safe?" Paul asked Bella when she came walking back into the room wearing a diamond-studded tiara.

"I did, but there was only jewelry and crap in there. I did find this nifty thing." She pointed to her tiara. "It's super cool. I like how it keeps my hair out of the way. I'm keeping it."

"It suits you, buddy." Paul nodded his head approvingly.

"Thanks. Anyway, I found their bank statements in a file cabinet, and the key to their safety deposit box." She narrowed her eyes at Levi Uley. "Apparently, they use the same bank in Port Townsend that we do."

Levi turned to her with an unaffected expression. "Really? How interesting? Well, then, allocating their assets should be a fairly simple task, especially since you have connections at the bank." He chuckled at his great-granddaughter-in-law. "It should be a routine transfer."

Their attention was diverted when they heard rapid, uneven breathing coming from Peter. Sam quickly went to his side to check on him.

"Did you two find bathtubs upstairs?"

"Yeah, they had several. Really clean, too. They don't shirk on the housecleaning at all."

"And what about a kitchen. I need clean water."

"Oh, yeah, they have a fully stocked kitchen. Uh, the fridge has some food in it, probably for Gianna, and a ton of bagged blood."

"Hmm…what about bottled water?"

"I think there might have been one of those five gallon bubblers."

"Perfect. I need all hands on deck with the exception of Harry. Your arm is still healing. We need to start the bathtubs so we can bring their body temperatures back to normal. We need to undress them and get them into the tub."

Everyone assisted in the endeavor. The Whitlocks were beloved by the pack. Bella led Sam to the kitchen. As soon as they got there, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You scared the shit out of me, babe. Why do you do this to me? And don't say research."

"Because it's fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "I like the adventure. Besides, it was necessary. The fate of La Push rested on destroying the Volturi. They found out about the existence of the pack through a nomad named Alistair because one of the Denalis, Laurent—to be exact, casually mentioned it to him. He reported what he'd discovered to the Volturi, and they were making plans to investigate."

"How did you find out?"

"Through the Vampire Authority in Bon Temps, Louisiana. I've got connections there."

"Vampire Authority? I'm not ready to hear this, but when you go there next year, I'm coming with you. I have to keep you safe, after all. You're my imprint." He kissed her on the lips and nuzzled her mark. "When we get back to the hotel, get ready for a long, long night."

With a wink and a smile, she replied, "I love when we have long nights."

XOXO

After bathing the Whitlocks, their body temperatures normalized quickly. They placed them on beds they had found and simply waited. Jasper was the first to open his eyes. He clutched his throat and made a choking sound.

"Easy, buddy," Sam soothed.

"A…Ali…"

"Alice is fine. She's right here next to you. I'm going to give you some electrolyte solution I just mixed now, okay?"

The Major nodded his head. Sam put a cup to his lips and had Jasper drink. "What happened?"

"I don't quite know, but I think you're human again. I'll have to conduct blood tests and whatnot to be sure."

"Human?" Jasper checked his arms out. "My scars are gone."

"I noticed that."

"How did I become human?"

"You'll have to ask…"

"Let me guess, Bella and Paul."

"Yeah, those two, and I'm assuming Peter and your wife knew."

"They're always up to something, aren't they?"

"Sam! We need you. Peter is waking up," Embry bellowed.

"I'll be right back. Stay in bed. Doctor's orders."

Within the next hour, the rest of the Whitlocks awakened to their new states. Charlotte lamented that her breast size had decreased dramatically.

"I don't get it. I liked having big boobs."

"You? What am I supposed to do? I loved burying my face in your titties," Peter complained, and turned to Sam "Can you do those saline titties up for her, doc?"

"No, I'm an emergency room physician and family practitioner, not a plastic surgeon. Besides, those saline implants can burst and cause all sorts of health problems. She's better off staying natural."

Peter sighed staring at Bella's bosom. "You're so lucky, man."

Sam's cell phone rang before he could reply. "We have to go to the hotel. Carlisle needs my help with everyone. He says he can't do it on his own. Whatever you did to change Peter, did you do it to everyone else?"

"Well, yeah, we had to change Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose as well."

"I'm just saying that I'd be dead with a heart attack if I had your wife," Jake stated.

XOXO

They went straight to the hotel, leaving Brady to simultaneously guard the castle and resume his sex fest. Upon arrival, Sam sent the Whitlocks and most of the wolves to bed, but continued to care for everyone else with Bella and Paul's help. He figured, they were the ones who caused this, so they needed to put in some sweat equity.

Sam was now in Carlisle's room, taking his temperature.

"Your body temperature is still low," he informed him. "You're also severely dehydrated. Damn it. I wish I had a saline drip."

"Look in the silver suitcase. I brought medical supplies with me when Alice gave me the heads up of what was to happen to us. It's amazing how difficult it is to diagnose yourself."

"Get in bed, Carlisle. I'll start a drip on you, and then I'll check on Esme."

"You might want to give us some Vitamin K drops like you would with newborns. I'm sure we all have a deficiency."

"Yes, there's a lot I'm going to have to look into. This is all new to me."

"You know, I remember when you were just a teen who was insanely curious about medicine. I thought you were an incredibly bright young man back then. Now, look at you. Our roles have reversed and I'm the patient."

"Well, I had an excellent supervising physician during my residency."

"True, you did learn from the best." Carlisle winked at Sam, and then said, "Thank you, Samuel, for everything."

XOXO

Over the next week, Sam cared for all of the newly reborn humans while Bella and Paul made daily trips to the castle, along with Levi to collect their booty. Everyone else continued touring Italy. At the end of the week, they all flew back to Sekiu Airport on Peter's private jet—wolves, humans, and skanky imprint.

The Cullens, McCartys, and Whitlocks decided to settle in Forks so Sam could monitor their health. What Sam wasn't expecting was for the Denalis to buy a house and reside in Forks. They, too, had all turned human and needed help with assimilation.

With the influx of vampires turned humans in the community, the elders held a pack meeting, demanding an explanation from Bella and Paul.

"Actually, we can't tell you because it would give away the plot to our next book. You'll have to wait for its release like everyone else," Bella replied.

"Why do you two cause so much trouble?"

"Trouble? We did La Push a favor by saving it. As far as we're concerned, you guys should be on your knees, thanking us profusely."

"Thanking you? You nearly got us killed."

"Honestly, we made you rich beyond your wildest dreams. You had to earn some of it yourselves. We did the hard part, all you had to do was fight off a couple of vampires. Gee whiz!"

Levi gritted his teeth and sighed. "How about if you give us a brief synopsis of what happened?"

"Quil, we need you to write up a secrecy contract because we don't need any leaks about the book prior to the release date," Paul ordered.

"Now?"

"Yeah, just use the standard one we always use, but change the names on it."

"Fine. Give me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

After Quil returned and the contract was signed, Bella and Paul gave an explanation of what had transpired.

"So, it all began when Bella received a phone call from a guy named Eric Northman in Bon Temps, Louisiana. They were having trouble with a new creature who was draining humans and leaving them for dead. In the US, there are three communities, which house a large population of supernaturals: Bon Temps, Louisiana—extending out to the greater Shreveport area; Mystic Falls, Virginia; and Forks and La Push, Washington"

"How did the two of you find that out?"

"Dad, they're going to say research so why do you even bother asking?" Rachel noted.

"It's true. We learned this while we were earning our master's degrees. Anyway, Eric Northman called Bella asking for help, so she drove down there because she was in Louisiana anyway."

"Wait a second! Did this all happen when I was at the medical conference at the LSU Medical Center in Shreveport?"

"It did. I had to go down there anyway because I wanted to check out the vampire killing UV bullets. Lucky you had a conference there."

"I knew there was something fishy. Since when do you want to attend a medical conference?"

Bella wagged her eyebrows at her husband who chuckled at her. He loved how mischievous she was.

"So, Bella met with this Eric guy who turned out to be a vampire, in the traditional sense. He had found out about us because we've made a name for ourselves with being pretty dead on accurate with our research. Judging by the description and actions, she quickly deduced that he was a vampire like the Cullens used to be: the kind that can stay up all day as long as they don't go out and expose themselves. Traditional vampires have to sleep during the day because even the slightest exposure to sunlight will kill them."

"Interesting. I thought there was only one kind of vampire."

"We did, too, in the beginning, but there are at least three different varieties in the United States alone. They all started out as traditional vampires, but evolved due to spells being cast on them by witches. The supernatural world is complex. It'll always involve a bit of magic. Billy, you yourself said that the Quileutes have always had magic in our blood. It's true. From the oldest of times, we've been magical creatures. Anyway, in the case of the Quileutes, our magic transformed us into wolves for the good of the tribe. Sadly, in most cases, magic is used for more nefarious purposes."

"Paul is right. In Egypt, we met an ancient vampire named Amun. He was changed sometime before 3500 BC."

"BC as in before Christ."

"Yep. Anyway, Amun told us a story about how his maker was greedy and power hungry. He didn't like to go underground during the day so he contacted a powerful sorceress, who cast a spell on them so they would be able to go out during the day. Unfortunately, the spell failed because now the vampires were up all day, their skin was hard like marble, and they were still unable to go out during the day because now they sparkled like Leah wearing body glitter when she wants to get it on with Embry."

Leah threw a pillow at her for that comment. Bella grinned at her friend and they both started laughing.

"Anyway, the spell failed miserably. Amun's master became angry and drained the sorceress. This left them with absolutely no recourse until now. After meeting with Eric and the Vampire Authority, they showed me photos of the vampire on security cam. I sent them to Carlisle, who got back to me and told me that it was a nomad named Alistair. The Vampire Authority asked me to help capture him. I said that I would, in exchange for the name of their most powerful resident witch."

Bella paused and took a sip of water. "The following day, I went to meet with the witch. Through my conversations with the Cullens, the Denalis, the McCartys, and the Whitlocks, I knew that the one thing that they all wanted was for their cursed lives as vampires to end. They wanted more than anything to be human, to have children, to eat food, breathe air, and sit in the sun. I explained all of this to her and told her of how humane these vampires were. She was extremely sympathetic of their plight. She asked me to return after one full moon cycle and she'd have a solution for me. Needless to say, I returned.

"In the meantime, on the same day, I kept my promise and tracked down Alistair. It was easy to do. I got his phone number from Carlisle and called him. I asked him to meet me at a diner in Bon Temps. I had Eric and a really, hot werewolf named Alcide as my guard. I questioned him about his actions, and he readily admitted to feeding from some of the locals. While questioning him, I found out he had recently been to Volterra and they were making preparations to decimate La Push because Alistair had told them about us. He apparently found out from Laurent Denali, who inadvertently blabbed about the pack when speaking of their mutual acquaintance with the Cullens."

"And then what happened?"

"Eric and Alcide tried to take him into custody, but he managed to escape. He found me by my rental car and tried to eat me, but I shot him with one of those silver UV Bullets and he exploded into bits and pieces. I returned to the hotel room, called Paul and we came up with a plan. I also got back in touch with the witch and told her about how the Volturi were coming for us. She said she would assist us with eradicating them because she sensed that if we didn't, an evil curse would spread over all supernaturals."

Paul took over the conversation at this point. "It goes without saying the witch was able to successfully reverse the spell cast by the sorceress. Anyway, we invited you all to Volterra because the witch told us there had to be a concerted effort from the pack to eradicate the evil. Bella slipped down to Bon Temps to pick up the dolls from the witch, and buy more of those nifty silver UV bullets. And that's about all we're willing to say about it."

There was knocking on the door just then. Emmett was standing on the doorstep clutching his mouth. "I have a toothache," he whined to Sam. "Can you pull it?"

Sam turned to Rachel. "You're up. This is out of my hands."

"Have you even gone over oral hygiene with them?"

"Nope, that's your job."

"Alright, come on, Em. Let's get you checked out. You probably need a root canal." She smiled and wagged a finger at Bella and Paul. "The things I do for the two of you."


	25. Chapter 25

**This story is Non-canon/ AU: Alternate Universe / OOC: Out of Character**

 **Rated: M**

 **If you are a fan of Edward Cullen—absolutely, DO NOT READ THIS FIC!**

 **A special thank you to the very talented Mist for creating a fabulous banner for this story.**

 **Important Timeline Info:** I've played with the timeline for the purposes of this story. Bella knows much more about the Cullens than in the books. The beach meeting between Sam and Bella never took place; however, Jacob did tell the story of the Quileutes being descended from wolves to her.

 **Note:** I do not purport to be a psychologist or a specialist in any way. I am simply an author. Please turn to a professional if you are in need of help.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author-mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:** A very public, cathartic moment leads Bella Swan to realize that Edward Cullen is not quite prince charming. Her newfound self-awareness leads to stronger friendships and new adventures, but will her past relationship with a vampire threaten her new, happier life?

A/N: Thank you very much for joining me on this wonderful ride with Bella and Sam. It was such a joy to hear from so many of my readers-old and new, and I'll be looking forward to chatting with you again during the next story. I will continue to work on Intensity, but if another plot bunny pops into my brain, I'll jump on it like I did with Catharsis. In the meantime, feel free to read some of my other completed fics. Two of my favorite recent comedies are 'Bella and Jasper's Excellent Adventure' and 'Besotted.'

 **CATHARSIS**

And so we come to our second epilogue. The wolves were all happy. They had become wealthy beyond their wildest dreams thanks to Bella and Paul, and they lived out their lives fulfilling all of their desires and those of future generations.

The spell that the witch had cast had inadvertent consequences. It removed the spell the ancient Egyptian sorceress had cast so many millennia ago, and returned humanity to all good vampires of the sparkly, marble skin variety. The bad ones were unable to survive the change. They discovered this when bands of bedraggled nomads, all good people, began showing up on Carlisle's doorstep for healthcare from the United States and around the world. Between Carlisle and Sam, they were caring for every single one of them. Rose, who had also been to medical school, was called upon to assist, and Leah was forced out of retirement as a nurse to help, along with Tiffany Call. Rachel dealt with all of their dental issues, which were numerous, considering most of them were from a time before dental hygiene was even a thing.

Bella and Paul set up a shelter using some of their cut of the Volturi money because the former vampires needed help resettling, and they needed a tax shelter. Heck, most of them needed help learning to be human again, but that's another story altogether. Let's get back to our epilogue.

We'll begin with Brady who brought home his lusty Italian firecracker Gianna. He continued working for Charlie, and she opened an authentic Italian restaurant in Forks called Via Gianna. They made lots of babies together. They were loving, happy-go-lucky parents, and when their daughters were in high school, they became especially popular with the teenaged boys, causing poor Brady to prematurely gray.

When the Denali family moved to Forks, most were mated with the exception of Tanya. That changed the moment Colin Littlesea looked into her beautiful blue eyes. After a whirlwind courtship of thirty-seven hours, they tied the knot in front of the judge. They had three kids. Colin chose not to work. Tanya and he had enough money to get by. Instead, they focused on humanitarian causes, assisting newly human vampires who needed re-settling, which everyone was grateful for, because they put a ton of effort into it.

Seth Clearwater imprinted on a beautiful woman named Bonnie, who happened to be a powerful witch, from Mystic Falls, Virginia when she came to seek out Bella and Paul for help with a doppelgänger issue. They lived happily in La Push, following a trip to Mystic Falls with the writing duo to extinguish the doppelgänger, which involved a spell, the explosion of a crypt, and an amulet. The writing duo's subsequent book was called 'The Wolf, The Witch, and the Exploding Crypt,' and remained one of their best sellers to this day.

Harry thought it was handy to have their very own witch as part of the Clearwater family. The very first thing he had her do was cast a spell on his friends, the Swans and the Lahotes, so that they'd age at the same rate that Billy and he did. With all the phasing the pack had been doing, as a result of Bella and Paul's exploits, the wolves and imprints were aging very slowly. Besides, it was for a good cause. Harry would keep all his fishing buddies, but more importantly, he wouldn't have to babysit the Uley and Lahote children because they were holy terrors in the making!

Bonnie readily agreed to cast the spell after just two hours of keeping an eye on the toddlers. By the time Seth, who was an optometrist, had returned home from work, he found his imprint with her head slumped on the dining table with a haunted expression on her face, and Little Charlie Uley and Little Billy Lahote painting peanut butter and Nutella all over the house and themselves. A week later, when she found out she was pregnant with Seth's and her first child, she actually cried. Nine months later, they had one set of identical twins, and one set only.

Everyone in Forks and La Push thought Charlie, Alison, Jeff, and Kiki had especially good genes, and they were thankful for it. They all feared being called upon to babysit the Uley and Lahote children, who were known to be brilliantly smart, but highly mischievous. When they thought about it, they were quite similar to their parents.

Emmett and Rose were delighted to be human again. Emmett was a stay-at-home dad, while Rose worked as a physician, alongside Carlisle and Sam. They purchased a house in Forks across from the Swan home on K Street. She ended up birthing three daughters, each of whom were loved, cared for, and cherished. They named their oldest daughter Alison, after the woman who had lifted Rose out of a lifetime of depression.

The first thing Carlisle did after his return to humanity was to have Seth give him an eye exam because he couldn't see a damned thing clearly. It turned out he was nearsighted and had astigmatism, and needed to be fitted for glasses. He then recalled that he wore spectacles prior to his change, a fact he had forgotten about when he was a vampire. He continued working as a physician, while Esme assisted Colin and Tanya with the resettlement of former vampires. The couple had a son and two daughters. Their son was named Samuel Levi after their godfather, who happened to be a great doctor. Their daughters were named Alison, after the woman who empowered Esme, and Mary after Carlisle's mother. They didn't dare name their kids Bella or Paul because god only knew what terrors they'd turn out to be.

Peter and Charlotte had seven sons, and were on their way to having another. They enjoyed having sex so much that they could never remember to use birth control. It was okay, though, they were excellent parents to their boys who were named after the wolves because they really weren't particular about names. So far, there were: Levi, Harry, Billy, Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry. The next one would be named Paul, after which they would finally practice safe sex—Peter even doubling up on condoms. Peter opened up an auto body repair shop, which complemented Embry's auto repair shop. They frequently referred customers to each other, boosting business even more. Rose was frequently seen helping out in both shops because she enjoyed tinkering with cars so much. With a brood of eight children, Charlotte chose to focus on raising her boys. She eventually became head of the Forks PTA, and parents ran in the other direction when they saw her because they knew they'd be called upon to volunteer for one thing or another. They lived next door to the Swans in the house to the left of them.

Jasper and Alice settled in Forks, purchasing the vacant home to the right of the Swan home. Alice started her own Etsy business selling jewelry she created, while Jasper taught history at Forks High School. The couple had two kids—a boy and a girl. They named their son Charles Geoffrey after the steadiest man they had ever met, and their daughter Isabella Marie after the bravest girl in the world.

XOXO

A year following the adventure in Volterra, on the day 'Vengeance in Volterra' was released, Bella gave birth to a baby boy—the Uley's second son. They named him Levi Quil after Sam's great-grandfather and Old Quil. Their first son, who was now three years old, was named Charles Geoffrey after his favorite grandpa.

Sam arrived home after working overtime at the hospital. There had been a major accident on the 101 and multiple injuries to tend to. By the time he arrived home, Bella had already put the babies to sleep and was sitting in her pajamas working at the dining table.

"Hey, baby." He kissed his wife on the lips.

"You look exhausted, Sam. What happened?" She caressed his cheek with her fingertips, softly.

"There was a massive accident on the 101. Some tourists weren't minding their speed and they plunged into the ravine. I had to call Carlisle in for help, he had just gone home for the day."

"That bad, huh? Any fatalities?"

"Thankfully, no."

"So my super wolf saved everyone again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss."

He gave her a quick kiss, but reluctantly pulled away. "I need a shower. I was in surgery all night."

"Well, hurry. I don't know how long the baby will stay asleep."

"I'll be five minutes. Just wait for me in bed—naked."

They loved each other thoroughly and completely, then fell asleep in each other's arms, totally at peace.

Or so he thought.

The sound of slight shuffling stirred him awake. When he opened his eyes, it was to find his naked wife, sitting up in bed, and pointing her gun at an intruder. He looked to be just under six feet tall with brownish-black hair and piercing blue eyes. Sam wasn't sure what the guy was because he had a bit of a tan, but he didn't smell quite human. He had a friendly grin on his face, too. Besides, Bella had her vampire-killing gun pointed straight at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Do you think you can kill me with that thing?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can and can't do. And don't bother compelling me either. It get's old. Besides, I'm immune to it. I'm going to ask you again. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Gee whiz! Bonnie said you'd be tough. I'm Damon Salvatore from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was in New Orleans when you were in town for the doppelgänger issue, and I heard you might be the only person with a solution to our problem. I need your help, Isabella Uley. You must be Paul."

"No, I'm Sam."

Damon straightened his posture, puffed out his chest, and donned a seductive smile. "I can roll with that." He stripped down to his underwear, as the Uleys stared at him with bewildered expressions on their faces. He came to Bella's side of the bed. "Scoot over, honey."

"Seriously? This is my husband, Dr. Samuel Uley. I'm in a monogamous relationship. Paul is my writing partner."

"Oh, that's too bad." He looked chagrined. "Sorry. You have a pretty wife. Why don't I wait downstairs in the living room for you?"

"Thank you," Sam replied. "If you want a menage-a-trois, try asking the couple who own Via Gianna, the Italian restaurant in Forks. They're a bit more freer with their love."

Bella and Sam quickly got dressed and went downstairs to speak to their visitor, who was kicking back on the sofa and making himself at home, watching TV.

"You have a really nice house."

"Thank you." Sam wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Now why are you really here?"

"I come as a representative of Mystic Falls. We're being overrun by some sort of a hybrid."

"What sort of a hybrid?"

"Were-ninjas."

Sam didn't like how his wife's expression changed to an intrigued one. When she got that look, it usually spelled trouble.

"Ah, interesting. So they do exist. This will require a trip to Louisiana, and then one to Northern Japan."

"Why all those places?" Damon asked, confused.

"We have to get them at the source, and I'll need Alcide's help with this since he's a werewolf," Bella replied. "Fancy a trip to Japan, Sam?"

"Are we going to be in danger?"

"No more than usual."

"Why do you always do this to me?"

"Because I love you, honey."

"So, you'll help us?" Damon asked.

"Sure, sure. This will be perfect for our next novel anyway."

Sam turned to the visitor. "You're not exactly human, are you?"

Before he could answer, Bella replied, "No, he's a vampire."

"A traditional one?"

"Cursed. A traditional one wouldn't be able to enter our house without being invited in."

"Exactly what she says."

"Oh, good. That's nice to know." He turned to Damon. "Now, get out. You've got your answer. I've had a long day at work and I really don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"Yeah, I get it. You have to get on with making love to your wife." The vampire disappeared from their house, shutting the door behind him.

Sam shook his head, carried his wife up the stairs, and tucked her in bed.

"I just realized that life with you has never been boring."

"No, not really, but you know, Sam? You're the one who keeps me grounded, don't you?"

"Are you saying I'm boring?"

Bella rolled into his arms so she was snuggled up close to him. "You can never be boring. You make it possible for me to live life the way I want to, and when I'm in a bind, you're always there to rescue me."

In actuality, it was the other way around. Bella was always there to rescue him. She always made sure he was protected. Even last year, when she risked her life and walked into a vampire's lair in order to save La Push, Sam knew it was for him and him alone. He also knew that breaking the curse on the sparkly, marble vampires served a dual purpose. Not only did the vampires get their wish and have their humanity restored, but Sam's pack would be the last to phase. Their children would never have to go through the adolescent hell, which came with phasing.

It was like his mother once told him many years ago, Bella was always looking out for him.

"Thanks, Bella."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"I will always love you, Sam." She placed his hand on her heart. "You're always with me right here."

He kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"You can keep my heart hostage forever, Bella."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
